My Life
by Jo Liyeol
Summary: Kisah rumit hidup seorang Jeon Jungkook di antara hyungnya; Jeon Wonwoo, sahabatnya; Kim Mingyu, dan seorang CEO muda bernama Kim Taehyung. [BTS - SEVENTEEN FF! DLDR! RnR! BL! DID!] [VKook-TaeKook/Meanie-MinWon/Slight!Other member]
1. Chapter 1 : Fronting

**_Disclaimer :_**

Tokoh milik Tuhan, orang tua dan Agensi mereka. Tapi cerita, pairing, **Taehyung ** dan ** Soonyoung **_real_ milik Liyeol! =3=

Hanya fiksi absurd yang tetiba mengambang di otak saya =w= _Original my imagination_!

Jangan di bawa baper. Di bawa asik aja =v=

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2016**

.

.

 **[ My Life ]**

— **_Chapter 1 : Fronting_** —

.

| **VKook** and **Meanie** |

 _Slight!_ : NamJin | MinYoon | JeongCheol | _\+ pairing in next chapter_ |

| BTS and SEVENTEEN. _Little!_ EXO and BAP member |

 _Other pairing **!**_ **:** DaeBaek **for** _Hyun_ _family_ | SuLay **for** _Namjoon_ _parents_ | JongLo **for** _Yoongi_ _parents_ |

.

.

 **Warning!**

OCC || AU || T+ || Typo || BL || _M-Preg_!

[Drama **—** Romance **—** Tragedy **—** Family **—** Friendship]

.

 ** _Warning! 2:_**

Kim/Boo Seokjin, Lee/Park Jihoon, Min/Park Yoongi, Yoon/Choi Jeonghan, Jung/Kim Daehyun, Choi/Kim Junhong, Moon/Min Jongup, Lee/Park Chan.

.

 ** _Warning! 3:_**

Jangan bingung kalo Mingyu bisa manggil Jungkook make banyak nama; _Jeongguk, Guk, Jungkook, Kook, dsb_.

.

.

.

 **PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS - SEVENTEENFF! DLDR! RnR!**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Summary:_**

 _"Kisah rumit hidup seorang Jeon Jungkook di antara hyungnya; Jeon Wonwoo, sahabatnya; Kim Mingyu, dan seorang CEO muda bernama Kim Taehyung."_

* * *

...

Terlihat dari bawah gedung salah satu sekolah favorit Korea Selatan, dua orang siswa berdiri di belakang tepi pembatas atap. Salah seorang di antaranya memejamkan mata; berusaha mencari obat dari setiap semilir angin yang berhembus damai menerpa wajah tampan nan manisnya. Sedangkan yang lain berdiri gelisah sembari menatap siswa itu kuatir.

"Guk _, gwenchana_?"

Entah kali ke berapa pertanyaan semacam itu terlontar dari bibir siswa tinggi ber- _name tag_ **Kim Mingyu** di dada kiri almamater merah marun seragam sekolahnya ini. Terhitung, sudah sepuluh menit sejak pertama kali ia memfokuskan atensi pada kawan sebangkunya itu. Dan dalam hitungan waktu tersebut siswa bermarga Kim ini tak henti melontarkan pertanyaan—

"Jeongguk _, gwenchana_?"

—yang semenjak sepuluh menit lalu tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Tak elak, raut kekuatiran kentara jelas di wajah tampannya, "Jeon Jeongguk _, gwenchana_?"

Seakan kaset rusak, pertanyaan seperti itu terus terlontar dari bibir Mingyu dengan ekspresi sama. Namun tetap, sang empunya nama yang dipanggil dengan penuh kuatir tak kunjung membuka matanya. Bahkan merespon dengan sedikit gerak pun _tidak_.

"Jungkook- _ah. Gwenchana_?"

 _Pertanyaan Mingyu yang kembali terulang, terulang, dan terulang tanpa adanya tanggapan terus berlanjut hingga menjadi pemandangan mutlak sampai tiga puluh menit berlalu._

Jungkook dengan tega tak merespon pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya semakin memekakkan telinganya sendiri— _sebab bibir Mingyu yang makin lama semakin mendekati indera pendengarannya seiring pertanyaan itu terlontar dengan volume yang lebih keras._

"Jungkook! _Gwench_ —? _"_

Pernyataan menggantung itu menjadi pertanyaan terakhir Mingyu. Sebab sang pemilik nama akhirnya membuka mata setelah membiarkan Mingyu terus bertanya seperti orang bodoh.

Si Jeon mengangkat sebelah tangan, menyingsing lengan almamater merah marunnya ia menelisik jam biru tua yang melingkar erat di sana.

 _Pukul tujuh lewat lima puluh delapan menit_.

"Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi. Sebaiknya kau masuk kelas," ujarnya tanpa menatap sang lawan bicara.

Si Kim mengernyit, " _Kau_?" mengulang perkataan Jungkook heran. Bukankah harusnya Jungkook mengatakan; _'Sebaiknya **kita** masuk kelas'_ ?

Kini Jungkook mengalihkan perhatian untuk menatap wajah yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, kemudian tersenyum tipis— _amat tipis_ , meski Mingyu masih dapat melihatnya. Jungkook tau apa yang ada di pikiran si Kim ketika tak kunjung mengalihkan pandang darinya..

"Aku akan membolos," satu pernyataan dari Jungkook; seakan menjawab sebuah pertanyaan yang Mingyu lontarkan.

Mendengar jawaban itu si Kim terperangah, _apa dia sedang bermimpi?_

 _Mimpi di pagi hari?_

Seorang Jeon Jungkook; siswa baru yang disiplin dan paling teladan di hadapannya berkata: _ia akan **membolos**_?

Dengan wajah tak percayanya Mingyu mengangkat kedua alis, "Hah?"

"Tidak mungkin aku masuk kelas dengan wajah seperti ini 'kan, _Kim. Min. Gyu_?" ujar Jungkook santai menjawab ekspresi terkejut di hadapannya.

Mingyu diam, memperhatikan lekuk wajah (yang memang ia akui) tampan juga manis di saat bersamaan milik sahabatnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

 _Pasalnya ..._

Pipi putih nan halus Jungkook kini telah berubah warna menjadi biru keunguan dengan samar-samar bekas sayatan menimpanya, perban di pelipis kanan yang merembas cairan kental berwarna merah di tengahnya, bibir yang masih terlihat kentara dengan bekas darah kering di sudut kirinya, dan berbagai luka di kening yang terlihat dari sela-sela poninya yang menggantung.

"Mereka akan terus bertanya sepertimu dan tak akan memulai jam pelajaran jika aku masuk dengan keadaan sepeti ini."

Mingyu masih diam tak merespon, memberikan Jungkook jalan agar melanjutkan kalimatnya jika ingin. Tapi setelah beberapa detik menunggu si Jeon tak kunjung melanjutkan, maka kini giliran Mingyu angkat suara, "Oke! _Aku masuk kelas_ , tapi setidaknya beritau dulu kenapa wajahmu jadi seperti itu?"

Jungkook mendelik; senyum tipis kembali terukir di wajah tampannya, "Maaf Gyu, tapi aku tidak bisa cerita."

"Kenapa?" jujur saja Mingyu kecewa akan jawaban Jungkook. _Bayangkan_ ... setelah tiga puluh menit ia terus bertanya dengan perasaan campur aduk kenapa sahabatnya bisa seperti ini, itulah jawabannya? _Ia tidak bisa cerita? Tidak dapat mengatakannya?_ _Kenapa?_

"Ini privasiku."

 _Oke_ , Mingyu membungkam, bibirnya erat ketika jawaban sedingin es beserta tatapan tajam Jungkook dihadiahkan begitu sadis kepadanya.

Sampai ia tergugu sekedar membalas, berakhir terus bungkam hingga bel jam pelajaran pertama dimulai.

Membuatnya sedikit tersentak dan memberanikan diri membalas tatapan Jungkook, "Baiklah. Aku kekelas," pamitnya terakhir kali sebelum membalikkan tubuh sekedar meninggalkan kawannya sendirian.

Belum sempat Mingyu mengambil langkah ke tujuh, kakinya kembali terhenti ketika suara Jungkook mengintrupsi segala pergerakannya.

"Gyu! Kau sudah tau jawabanku. Jadi, kalau hal ini kembali terjadi kuharap kau tidak akan bertanya lagi."

Mingyu mendengarkan dengan seksama, mencerna kalimat penuh ketenangan itu perlahan-lahan. Dan tanpa berbalik mengangkat tangan kanan, menunjukkan jemari yang ia bentuk simbol _'Oke'_ dari belakang. Kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Detik di mana Mingyu hilang di balik pintu besi biru muda itu, adalah detik embusan angin menjadi saksi Jeon Jungkook tersenyum begitu manis lewat ujung bibir terlukanya kala mendengar seruan sang sahabat untuk terakhir kali sebelum senyap mengambil alih.

"Jangan kuatir _Imperfectly haksaeng_. Demi kulitku yang seputih salju, kujamin kau tidak akan di _alpa_ -kan hari ini!"

* * *

Sepulang sekolah Jungkook segera menuju kediamannya— _sebuah flat sederhana yang hanya ditinggali dua penghuni._

Jungkook dan _hyung_ -nya, Jeon Wonwoo.

Karena kedua orang tua yang telah mengasuh mereka selama ini meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan tragis dalam perjalanan menuju rumah.

Kejadian itu empat tahun lalu. Tepat katika usia Jungkook genap 14 tahun, dimana hari itu adalah ulang tahunnya. Demi merayakan ulang tahun Jungkook yang ke-14, keempatnya pergi ke sebuah restoran di daerah Myeongdong kala senja datang.

Putra bungsu keluarga Jeon itu akan tersenyum bahagia saat ingatannya cukup terhenti sampai di situ. _Namun tidak_ , karena tiap ia mengingat kebahagiaan terakhir bersama kedua orang tua serta _hyung_ -nya dulu, akan datang ingatan _penyebab kepergian kedua orang tuanya dengan tragis_ hinggap di pikirannya.

 _Diamana, 'penyebab' saat itu ialah 'dirinya sendiri'._

Jungkook 14 tahun tak kunjung memudarkan senyum bahagia di wajah tampan nan manisnya, senyum yang terus menggembang ketika kedua orang tuanya terus berdoa untuk kebahagiaannya di umur mendatang. Berjalan di tengah-tengah meraka dengan Wonwooyang berjalan di belakang sembari sesekali mengusak gemas puncak kepalanya. Ia merasa, ialah makhluk paling bahagia sedunia kala itu. _Namun dengan sangat bodoh_. Jungkook terdiam dari langkahnya di satu sudut perempatan jalan, membuat ketiga orang tercintanya turut menghentikkan langkah. Iris sekelam malam bocah itu menangkap sebuah kemeriahan di ujung jalan.

 _"Parade!"_ serunya ceria kala itu sembari menunjuk parade yang masih berada jauh di sana, _"Ayo ke sana!"_ lanjutnya kembali sambil menarik-narik lengan ketiga orang tercintanya bergantian.

 _"Sayang, parade itu akan berjalan ke mari. Kau tidak perlu kesana, tunggu saja di sini."_ itu Nyonya Jeon, bersuara amat lembut berusaha menenangkan buah hatinya dengan sehalus mungkin. Didukung anggukan dari pria paruh baya yang terkekeh pelan.

 _"Shireo-yo! Aku mau ke sana! Kalau Appa dan Eomma tidak mau, dengan Hyung saja. Kajja Hyung!"_ dengan keras kepala Jungkook berbalik, menarik-narik sebelah lengan Wonwoo, namun remaja delapan belas tahun itu hanya memberikansenyum meledek sembari menggeleng.

Dengan sebal, Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya kesal, _"Baiklah! Kalau kalian tidak mau, biar aku saja yang ke sana!"_

Keputusan terakhir yang dipilih Jungkook, dan menjadi keputusan final tatkala mendapat persetujuan bulat dari ketiga orang tercintanya yang kemudian tertawa bersama.

 _Singkat cerita_ , Jungkook tiba di tepi rombongan parade. Senyum mengembang semakin terukir indah di wajah manisnya. Sedangkan ketiga orang di sana memandang Jungkook gemas yang terlihat seperti anak kecil dari kejauhan.

Hanya beberapa menit perasaan suka itu berlangsung, hingga sang ayah melihat di kejauhan sana salah satu tiang yang dibawa oleh seorang pria dalam rombongan parede sedikit oleng dan hampir jatuh menimpa Jungkook yang ada di sebelahnya.

Merasa nyawa anaknya terancam, mata sang ayah membelalak kaget dan tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari menerjang ramainya jalanan Seoul menuju ke sebrang.

Salah jika kalian berpikir kematian yang menimpa orang tua Jungkook di karenakan; sang ayah mendorong Jungkook agar tiang itu tidak terjatuh menimpa sang anak dan terganti dengan tubuhnya yang tertimpa tiang tersebut— _Salah!_

Karena jika itu yang terjadi, _bagaimana bisa sang ibu ikut tewas bersama suaminya dalam keadaan mengenaskan?_

Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, jika sang ayah tanpa pikir panjang berlari menerjang ramainya jalanan Seoul sekedar menuju ke sebrang sana. Ya ... _'menerjang ramainya jalanan kota Seoul'._ Jelas bukan? Itu pertanda bahwa sang kepala rumah tangga tewas karena sebuah kecelakaan di tengah jalan.

 _Akan kuceritakan detailnya ..._

Merasa nyawa anaknya terancam, mata sang ayah terbelalak dan tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari menerjang ramainya jalanan kota Seoul untuk menuju ke sebrang sana.

 _Ke tempat nyawa anaknya terancam._

Namun baru sepertiga jalan ia tempuh, sebuah mobil _tank_ pemimpin barisan parade berbelok.

 _Tepat ke arah Tuan Jeon._

Sang istri yang berdiri tak jauh dari suaminya sontak terbelalak saat melihat mobil _tank_ itu tiba-tiba berbelok dan siap menghancurkan apa saja yang ada di hadapannya dengan roda rantai berbahan bajanya.

Di tengah jalan, _tank_ hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari Tuan Jeon; membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya memekik meneriaki pria setengah abad itu untuk segera pergi dari tempatnya berada.

 _Namun lelaki itu tak dapat menghentikan langkahnya_ —tapi entah kenapa, saat melihat tiang yang hampir menimpa buah hatinya kembali tegak tanpa tanda-tanda akan terjatuh, langkahnya terhenti seketika _tepat di tengah-tengah jalan_. Napasnya berembus lega, namun beda dengan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Karena _tank_ itu berjalan semakin mendekati tanpa tanda-tanda akan berhenti pula.

Sang istri yang melihat kejadian itu segera mengejar suaminya. Di iringi dengan mobil _tank_ yang hanya berjarak kurang dari dua meter dari sang suami. Membuat orang-orang di sana pun semakin berteriak histeris.

 _Dan ..._

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Untuk seketika barisan para pejalan kaki yang berada di trotoar jalan untuk menunggu parade itu mendekat bergeming seketika; tak ada suara, gerakan, dan setiap pasang mata hanya terarah pada sepasang suami istri yang mereka pekikan tadi.

Begitu pula dengan sang anak.

Jeon Wonwoo, seorang remaja 18 tahun yang baru menduduki kelas 2 SMU. Melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana dengan tragis kedua orang tua yang sangat ia cintai terlindas kendaraan yang seluruhnya tercipta dari baja. Dan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri pula, ia dapat melihat dengan sangat jelas bagaimana hasil yang diciptakan setelah kendaraan itu berhenti tepat setelah menghancurkan tubuh kedua otang tua yang begitu dicintainya— _tepat_ , _di hadapan wajahnya sendiri_.

Mana kala dapat ia lihat jelas; tubuh kedua orang tuanya yang berserakkan hampir menyatu dengan aspal jalanan, bentuk tubuh yang tak dapat lagi terlihat, organ dalam yang berantakan di tengah jalan, darah berceceran ke mana-mana (bahkan sampai di ujung sepatunya) dan kini Wonwoo bahkan tak dapat membedakan mana tubuh ayahnya dan mana tubuh ibunya. Keduanya menyatu— _benar-benar menyatu tanpa sekat_.

Maka ketika ia menunduk mendapati sebuah bola mata entah milik siapa berhenti menggelinding di depan sepatunya, sama sekali tak kuasa ia menahan debar sesak di ulu hatinya, _"AAAAA!"_

Adalah pekikan kencang Wonwoo yang pertama kali terdengar setelah persekian sekon kejadian itu terjadi.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu Jungkook dan _hyung_ -nya hanya tinggal berdua dalam rumah sederhana ini.

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit dan si Jeon masih berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, tak ada tanda-tanda sedikitpun ia akan mengangkat tangan kanan untuk memutar knop pintu.

Hingga tiga menit kemudian, ia mengembuskan napas berat dan memutuskan mengangkat tangan kanan memutar knop dihadapannya.

.

 ** _C'klek!_**

.

Pintu terbuka beriringan dengan nampaknya Jungkook perlahan dari arah dalam.

 _Gelap._

Satu hal yang pertama kali Jungkook tangkap setelah pintu masuk rumahnya terbuka secara keseluruhan.

 _Sunyi._

Hal kedua yang Jungkook dapati setelah kakinya melangkah memasuki rumah.

Setelah masuk Jungkook menutup pintu lalu perlahan tangan kanannya terangkat; memencet saklar yang telah ia ketahui pasti letaknya.

Dan semuanya terang.

Menampakkan bagaimana rapihnya keadaan dalam rumah sederhana itu. Untuk beberapa menit suasana dalam rumahnya masih nampak sepi, hingga suatu aktivitas terdengar dari arah dapur. Dengan cekatan Jungkook berjalan ke arah sana, dan tepat di penghubung ruang tengah dengan dapur tanpa pintu, _langkahnya terhenti_. Maniknya menangkap seorang lelaki bersurai hitam yang tengah berdiri menghadap kompor—membelakanginya.

Melihat itu Jungkook segera menghampiri perlahan. Amat perlahan pun hati-hati, langkahnya sedikit berjinjit hampir mengendap, ketika jangka mereka tersisa beberapa meter lagi aksinya terhenti.

Dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat, Jungkook memperhatikan seluruh area belakang sang lelaki di hadapannya, dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

Setelah beberapa detik diam untuk memperhatikan, parlahan tangan kanan si Jeon terangkat diiringi napas memburu yang ia tahan mati-matian.

Jungkook menelan salivanya kasar tanpa sadar, tepat ketika tangan kanannya hampir menyentuh bahu kanan lelaki di hadapannya. Entah kenapa, Jungkook merasa waktu berjalan sangat lambat.

"Hyung?" panggil Jungkook beriringan tangan kanannya bertengger di bahu kanan sang lelaki. Dan entah kenapa ia merasa waktu kembali berjalan lambat kala lelaki itu hendak berbalik menghadapnya.

Lelaki itu berbalik, menghadapkan wajahnya pada Jungkook, "Oh! Kook- _ie_ , kau sudah pulang?"

 _Dan Jungkook rasakan, waktunya kembali berjalan seperti semula._

"Hyung," panggilnya lagi sembari mengembuskan napas lega.

"Kenapa? Sumpah, Kook. Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh, aku sedang memasak, mau kugoreng hah? Dasar menyebalkan," Wonwoo mendengus kesal tatkala melihat raut dongsaengnya yang berubah tenang. Beberapa sekon kemudian, atensinya terhadap masakan buyar begitu saja saat sesuatu merenggut perhatiannya, "Tunggu! Wajahmu—" serunya tertahan ketika melihat wajah Jungkook yang penuh luka, buru-buru ia mematikan kompor untuk berbalik menangkup wajah adiknya dengan kedua tangan.

Jungkook mengerjap, kemudian menumpuk tangannya di atas tangan abangnya, lalu tersenyum, " _Gwenchana-yo,_ Hyung."

 _Namja_ itu mendelik, " _Gwenchana_?" jeda. Jungkook mengangguk menanggapi pernyataannya, dan sukses membuat Wonwoo naik pitam, " _Gwenchana_ - _gewachigana_! _Gwenchana_ bagaimana?! Kau tidak berkaca, _hah_?— _Lihat_! Wajahmu penuh luka seperti ini!" lelaki itu berseru kalang kabut seakan hal itu dapat membuat wajah adiknya kembali seperti semula.

Akan tetapi yang dikuatiri dengan tenangnya bersuara, " _Ani_ Hyung, sungguh aku tidak apa-apa," _cukup mengundang satu pukulan mendarat di belakang kepalanya._

Jungkook tertegun. Dia tidak meringis, mengaduh, apa lagi menangis. Tidak juga membalas perlakuan _hyung_ -nya atau mengumpat.

 _Namun ia tertawa_ —Jeon Jungkook tertawa, terkekeh pelan begitu senang. Entah kenapa di dalam sana Jungkook merasa amat bahagia.

"Hey! Kau sudah gila, ya? Aku memukulmu dan kau malah tertawa?" Wonwoo mencibir _._ Tapi Jungkook tidak menjawab, malah memperlihatkan tawanya yang semakin keras.

"Bocah gila. Dasar— _kemari_! Kuobati lukamu sebelum otakmu makin korslet," lelaki itu berujar sembari merangkul Jungkook, kemudian mengiring adik semara wayangnya menuju ruang tengah.

Sedangkan si Jeon yang diperlakukan seperti anak anjing hanya tersenyum sambil mengikuti ke mana langkah sang _hyung_ membawanya.

* * *

Sorenya, Jungkook pergi ke rumah Mingyu yang terletak di daerah Distrik Gangnam. Cukup jauh memang dari rumahnya yang ada di pedalaman kota Seoul.

Ia kesana karena beberapa jam sebelumnya Mingyu menelepon dan meminta Jungkook datang untuk belajar bersama sekaligus membantu anak tunggal dari keluarga Kim itu mengerjakan soal-soal sekolah.

Sebagai sahabat (walau masih terbilang baru) Jungkook mengiyakannya.

Dan di sinilah ia; duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet berbahan empuk dalam sebuah kamar yang bahkan lebih besar dari rumah petaknya.

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit semenjak kehadirannya di dalam kamar Mingyu, dan irisnya tak henti mengagumi tiap sudut kamar sang sahabat kala _namja_ jangkung pemilik marga Kim itu izin padanya pergi ke kamar mandi yang bahkan berada di dalam kamar.

Ini kali pertama Jungkook memiliki sahabat— _terlebih yang seperti Mingyu_ , tak pernah terlintas sedikit pun di benaknya. Sebenarnya cukup mengherankan Jungkook bisa bersahabat dengan siswa Kim itu, jelas karena ia berstatus sebagai pelajar beasiswa di sekolahnya sedangkan Mingyu termasuk golongan paling ada. Biasanya siswa seperti Jungkook hanya akan menjadi mainan atau pun bahan pelampiasan oleh anak-anak sejenis si Kim. Jadi memang cukup rancu melihat kedekatan mereka.

Tapi dengan _trademark_ siswa cerdas dan di siplin, tak lagi ada orang merendahkan siswa Jeon ini. Terlebih fakta bahwa Jungkook selalu berada di peringkat atas tiap berada di sekolah yang ia jejaki untuk mencari ilmu.

 _Tiap sekolah?_

Ya ... aku sudah bilang bukan Jungkook itu siswa pindahan, dan asal kalian tau saja. Jungkook sudah hampir sebelas kali pindah sekolah dalam kurun waktu hampir dua tahun ini.

Hal ini dikarenakan dalam satu atau dua bulan Jungkook pasti saja pulang dengan wajah penuh memar. Hal itu membuat Wonwoo selaku _hyung_ -nya kuatir. Jadilah ia mengambil inisiatif memindahkan Jungkook ke sekolah lain. Namun entah kenapa rutinitas memar wajah Jungkook tetap terus terjadi, dan itu membuat Wonwoo semakin panik. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk selalu memindah-mindahkan Jungkook sekolah, berharap agar sang pelaku berhenti mengganggu adiknya.

Entah siapa pelakunya, hanya Jungkook (dan Tuhan) yang tau. Karena jika ditanya, Jungkook tak pernah mau menjawab dan hanya berkata _jika ia jatuh_.

 _Jatuh yang menjadi rutinitas?_

 _Cerdas kau Jeon_ — _Bitches_!

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampakkan Mingyu yang keluar dengan kaos putih _V Neck_ dan celana rumahan selutut. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia usai mandi, hanya saja telapak tangan kirinya sedikit basah.

Jungkook menoleh, "Sudah lega?" tanyanya.

Mingyu nyengir (menampakkan deretan gigi-gigi rapihnya dengan kedua taring yang menjulang tak wajar berdampingan dengan gigi seri) tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk memberikan jawaban ' _ya_ ' _._

Dan dibalas wajah datar Jungkook, "Kapan mulai belajarnya, _Kim Min Gyu_?"

Masih dengan cengiran Mingyu sedikit menelangkan kepala, "Sekarang boleh, _Jeon Jung Kook_ ," setelahnya Mingyu berjalan mendekati Jungkook, duduk di hadapan sang sahabat kemudian mengambil sebuah buku tebal yang berada di dekatnya.

Entah kenapa hanya dalam hitungan dua menit otak Mingyu sudah berputar layaknya komedi tatkala irisnya menatap deretan angka berada di hadapannya kini, bahkan sekarang ia mulai bergerak gelisah.

Jauh berbeda dengan Jungkook yang tenang dalam memperhatikan berbagai macam rumus yang ada dalam buku di hadapannya. Menundukkan tubuh untuk menulis rumus-rumus yang menurutnya perlu dihapalkan dari sebuah buku lumayan tebal di atas buku tulisnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Tak ada sedikit pergerakan pun ketika ia tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

Hingga sebuah buku tebal terbang dan mendarat tepat -menumpuk- di atas buku yang tengah ia jadikan panduan menulis berbagai macam rumus. Sontak si Jeoon mendongak. Tak lagi perlu ditebak siapa pelakunya. Jelas itu perbuatan Kim Mingyu, karena tak ada seorang lain lagi di sini kecuali mereka.

"Bosan," Mingyu berujar ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan kedua obsidian kembar Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak merespon, namun kini ia menegakkan tubuh. "Ini baru lima menit, Gyu," ujarnya datar sambil melihat jam biru muda yang melingkar di tangan kanannya, "Bahkan kurang."

Mingyu mengembuskan napasnya gusar, kemudian meluruskan kedua kaki membuat buku-buku yang tergeletak di sana bergeser. Anggap kini ia tengah menyingkirkan buku-buku itu dengan perlahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Bodoh? Itu buku," ujar Jungkook tak percaya (masih dengan nada datar) melihat kelakuan manusia di depannya.

Namun dengan sok inosen Mingyu menatap Jungkook sok polos, "Bosan."

"Ya! Kau menelponku agar datang ke mari untuk belajar bersama 'kan? Sekarang apa yang kau lakukan?" Jungkook mencibir nadanya masih sama datar.

Sama sekali acuh akan cibiran kawannya, Mingyu memberi asumsi, "Kau mau pizza?" jeda, "Aku akan memesannya," katanya final, lalu bangkit mengambil ponsel di atas nakas sebelah tempat tidur; tak jauh dari mereka berada.

"Gyu."

"Mingyu."

"Kim Min Gyu!" tak didengar sama sekali panggilan Jungkook, malah yang dipanggil asyik sendiri mengotak-atik ponselnya tanpa peduli. Pada akhirnya; Jungkook hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan bocah itu.

Sudah dua bulan lebih Jungkook mengenal Mingyu yang bernotabene teman sebangkunya. Memang masih terbilang baru, tapi sudah diketahui sejak awal bahwa Jungkook siswa cerdas. Jadi sangat mudah baginya mengerti bagaimana sifat si Kim satu ini.

"Aku sudah memesannya," ujar Mingyu membuat Jungkook menoleh. "Mungkin setengah jam lagi mereka akan datang," lanjutnya sembari berjalan ketempat awal— _di hadapan Jungkook_.

Sesampainya Mingyu di sana, ia segera memposisikan tubuh tingginya duduk di tempat semula.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan buku-buku ini?"

"Buang saja. Atau bakar ... Hahahaha!"

"Tidak lucu."

Mingyu menghentikan tawa, lalu menatap Jungkook sembari memajukan bibirnya, "Lucu," ucapnya sok imut, "Menurutku—hahaha!"

Jungkook sendiri menanggapi dengan _flat face_ andalan, "Dari pada tertawa seperti orang bodoh begitu, lebih baik kau bereskan semua ini," ujar Jungkook sambil memungut buku yang ada di dekatnya.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Nanti juga pembantuku akan membereskannya," Mingyu berujar santai kemudian memainkan ponselnya.

"Manja."

"Mereka dibayar untuk itu, Jeon."

"Ya, ya. Terserah kau saja, Tuan _muda_ Kim," ucapan Jungkook masih sedatar awal ketika sibuk membereskan buku-buku di sana setelah memasukkan bukunya sendiri ke dalam tas.

Mengundang mingyu menanggapi sebal uasi mengalihkan pandang dari ponselnya, " _Don't call me that, please_!"

" _Nope, with your character, Kim_ ," balas Jungkook tanpa memandang balik Mingyu; di tumpukan terakhir buku yang dibereskannya. Jeda beberapa sekon sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan, "Jadi, di mana aku harus meletakkan buku-buku ini?" lanjutnya sembari mengangkat buku-buku itu dan bangkit dari duduk.

Mingyu memutar bola mata malas, "Sudah kubilang, biarkan saja 'kan?"

"Cepat katakan, tanganku pegal," sergah Jungkook tak peduli.

Mendengarnya Mingyu menghela napas halus, "Lemari kedua dari ujung tembok sebelah kiri ranjangku," jawabnya kemudian kembali fokus pada layar ponsel.

"Hey! Kau itu berniat memberi tau atau tidak?" cibir Jungkook kesal, "Lemarimu di mana-mana, Sial. Mau membuatku terkena darah tinggi, _hah_? Tunjuk saja yang mana."

Mendengar omelan datar Jungkook, Mingyu terkekeh, " _Aigoo_ ... saat marah pun nada suaramu tetap seperti itu, _eung_? Jeon Jeongguk?"

"Siapa yang marah? Aku tidak marah," berdalih, Jungkook membalas kalem.

Menghentikan tawanya Mingyu merengut, " _Tck_ , kau ini benar-benar ya ... tidak punya selera humor."

"Berisik. Ini berat, kau tau? Jangan membuatku mencekikmu saat kedua orang tuamu tidak ada dirumah, Gyu."

Mingyu kembali terkekeh, "Baiklah-baiklah, ampuni aku. Jangan cekik aku, Kook, itu-itu lemari yang itu," akunya dengan nada takut yang dibuat-buat sembari menunjuk lemari yang dimaksud.

Jungkook mendesis sebal pada sahabat satu-satunya itu, lalu tanpa niat membuat kedua tangannya mengalami pegal-pegal ia segera menghampiri lemari sang sahabat.

Sedangkan Mingyu, setelah puas tertawa melihat ekspresi sebal kawannya ia kembali fokus pada ponsel di genggaman.

Hening menyelimuti beberapa menit kala Jungkook sibuk memasukkan buku ke dalam lemari. Hingga suara remaja delapan belas tahun bermarga Kim itu terdengar.

"Kook, ke mari."

"Nanti."

"Kook!" desak Mingyu tak sabar, masih menatap layar ponsel.

"Nanti, Gyu," balas Jungkook yang juga masih sibuk membereskan buku-buku dengan benar ke dalam lemari besar khusus buku itu.

"Jungkook!" Mingyu semakin tak sabar, nadanya kencang terselimut usaha mendominasi.

"Nanti, Brengsek!" balas Jungkook sebal dengan _volume_ tak kalah kencang.

Seketika Mingyu menoleh, "Kook," jeda. Retinanya berpendar, "Kau bisa teriak?" dan bertanya dengan wajah bodoh kelewat idiot.

Selesai membereskan buku-buku itu Jungkook menutup pintu lemari perlahan, kemudian melangkah lebar ke arah ranjang kawannya, mengambil sebuah bantal lalu melemparnya kencang membidik kepala sang pemilik, "Sinting!"

Bukannya marah Mingyu malah tertawa mendapat timpukan itu. Bantal yang sempat mendarat di kepalanya terjatuh ke pangkuannya yang tengah menyila. Obsidian kembarnya tak melepas pandang pada Jungkook yang kembali berjalan kearahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Jungkook kembali ke nada _khas_ setelah berdiri tepat di sisi kiri Mingyu.

"Sini-sini!" si Kim menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan agar sang sahabat beringsut duduk.

Jungkook menurut, tanpa banyak komentar ia duduk di sebelah Mingyu, "Apa?" tanyanya ulang.

"Ini," Mingyu menyodorkan layar ponsel pada si Jeon.

Meski tidak mengerti Jungkook mengamati layar ponsel itu dengan cermat, " _Ige ... nuguya_?" menyerah, Jungkook menoleh menghadap Mingyu di sebelahnya.

Hampir Mingyu tersedak dengan liurnya sendiri ketika mendengar tanggapan seperti tadi dari sang sahabat. _Kenapa malah bertanya?_ _Bukan reaksi ini yang ingin ia dengar!_

"Ya Tuhan Jungkook! Kau tidak mengenalnya? Kau hidup dari jaman apa, _hah_?"

Jungkook mengernyit samar, "Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya—" kemudian remaja delapan belas tahun itu merebahkan diri di lantai beralaskan karpet berbahan beludru tanpa menghiraukan pandangan aneh dari sang sahabat.

"—dan jangan bertanya seperti orang bodoh tidak pernah sekolah, Gyu," lanjut Jungkook dengan mata terpejam.

Mingyu mendesis sebal namun tak membalas perkataan Jungkook, ia lebih memilih ikut merebahkan tubuh di sebelah kawannya lalu kembali mengarahkan ponsel ke arah remaja Jeon itu.

"Kim Taehyung."

Mendengar suara sang sahabat, Jungkook membuka mata perlahan, kemudian menoleh ke arah Mingyu, "Siapa?"

"Kim Taehyung," ulang Mingyu balas menatap Jungkook.

"Iya, _maksudku_ ... Kim Taehyung itu siapa?" Jungkook bertanya kembali pada nada khas.

"Dia," si Kim menunjuk ponsel yang sengaja ia genggam di atas (tengah) kepala mereka berdua dengan dagu.

Yang di sebelahnya mengarahkan pandang ke arah ponsel Mingyu. Ia dapati seorang laki-laki bersurai coklat dengan _highlight_ hijau tengah mengumbar senyum _rectangle_ ke arah kamera, tubuh yang Jungkook prediksikan lebih kurus darinya itu terlapisi dengan _hoodie_ abu-abu, celana Jeans hitam, dan sepatu _Puma easy rider_ tiga warna. Jungkook akui secara keseluruhan _namja_ di dalam ponsel itu terlihat tampan dan _mewah_.

"CEO muda yang sedang menjadi trending topik, di elu-elu kan banyak orang, dan sangat dikagumi. Saat ini juga dia tengah dijadikan sebagai contoh dari guru-guru negara kita untuk memotivasi murid-muridnya— _termasuk sekolah kita_ ; bahkan tadi siang Im _Ssaem_ kembali membicarakannya setelah tiga kali pertemuan," ungap Mingyu, ada jeda sebelum ia kembali membuka suara, "Orang kaya, pintar, tampan pula. Sepertinya Tuhan benar-benar sayang padanya. Kau tau Kook? Sebelum pubik tau kalau dia konglomerat pemilik lebel _I-Taetae_ , orang-orang mengira dia itu artis. Banyak sekali pengikut di instagramnya. Bahkan ada isu BigHit Entertaiment menawarinya menjadi salah satu artis di sana— _tapi dia menolak_. Kau bisa membayangkannya? BigHit Ent! Dia menolak tawaran agensi sebesar itu!" jeda sebentar, "Ya ... tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi kukira wajar, untuk apa jadi artis kalau bisa jadi CEO?" Mingyu menatap iri sosok dalam ponselnya, "Dan kau tau Kook? Besok dia akan ke sekolah kita untuk menanam investasi!"

Remaja Kim itu menoleh, bermaksud melihat ekspresi apa yang akan sang sahabat tunjukkan setelah mendengar ceritanya akan sosok mengagumkan bermarga sama dengannya itu.

 _Terperangah?_

 _Terkejut?_

 _Atau mungkin ..._

 _Terpukau?_

Namun tidak, ekspresi yang Mingyu lihat tercetak di wajah sang sahabat hanyalah _flat_. Bahkan mata _namja_ itu tertutup rapat.

— _sial, dia malah tidur!_

"Kook, kau tidur?! Aku menjelaskan panjang lebar dan kau malah tidur?!" jerit si Kim menatap kawannya tak percaya sembari membangkitkan tubuh menjadi posisi duduk.

"Tidak, aku tidak tidur," tanggap Jungkook.

Mendengar tanggapan dari mata terpejam sang sahabat membuat Mingyu menatap sebal remaja bermarga Jeon itu.

"Kalau tidak tidur kenapa memejamkan mata?"

Jungkook membuka mata perlahan, " _Eumm_ ," terlihat sedikit berpikir, "Bosan?" kemudian menjawab santai dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Ya!" dengus Mingyu kembali; sembali melempar bantal yang dilempar Jungkook tadi ke arah muka sang pelaku pertama, "Kau balas dendam, _hah_?!"

Jungkook terkekeh pelan, kemudian menarik bantal yang menutupi pandangannya, "Kapan pizza yang kau pesan datang?" alihnya membuat sang sahabat semakin memperkeruh wajah.

"Kook, aku tidak tau kalau kau bisa jadi bajingan juga," kini nada suara Mingyu sedatar Jungkook.

Sedangkan sang pemilik suara khas kini terkekeh melihat ekspresi serta pernyataan yang keluar dari sahabatnya.

 _Malam ini pun mereka lalui dengan Jungkook yang puas membuat Mingyu kesal setengah mati. Memakan satu kotak pizza yang tiba pukul tujuh. Dan pulangnya Jungkook pada pukul sepuluh setelah tiga kali dilarang Mingyu saat memaksa namja tampan berbaur manis itu untuk menginap._

* * *

Esoknya Jungkook terbangun dengan perban baru yang menutupi lukanya. Ia tersenyum kala mengingat satu orang yang terlintas di benaknya ...

 _'Wonwoo hyung.'_

Kemudian bergegas bangkit untuk bersiap berangkat sekolah. Sembari berujar dalam hati ...

 _'Cukup satu hari saja membolosnya, Kook. Toh, lukanya sudah mulai membaik. Si bodoh Kim itu tidak mungkin bisa terus-terusan memanipulasi absenmu."_

Jungkook sangat paham; di jam seperti ini sang _hyung_ pasti sudah meninggalkan rumah dan berangkat ke tempat kerja.

Jadi mau tidak mau dirinya harus memakan sarapan (yang memang sudah disediakan Wonwoo) seorang diri.

Usai menyelesaikan makan paginya, dengan cekatan ia membereskan peralatan yang telah ia gunakan; mencucinya, kemudian meletakannya di rak khusus piring dalam dapur. Selesai, dengan langkah lebar ia menarik tas sekolah kemudian melangkah keluar rumah, tak lupa mengunci kediaman kecilnya dengan Wonwoo sebelum keluar pagar.

Hampir sepuluh menit Jungkook berjalan untuk sampai di sekolah usai turun dari halte bus yang jaraknya memang cukup jauh. Sesampai di dalam area YaGook High School, ia berjalan santai seperti hari-hari biasa, melewati beberapa pintu ruang kelas yang berjejer di sebelah koridor, dan sesekali tersenyum tipis kala ada siswa yang menyapa.

Namun langkahnya harus terhenti ketika seorang siswa berlari dan dengan tidak sengaja menendang sepatu Jungkook, membuat tali dari sepatu yang tengah dikenakan siswa bermarga Jeon itu terlepas. Jungkook menghela napas halus, cukup memaklumi kelakuan siswa yang langsung lari tanpa bermiat berhenti untuk meminta maaf.

 _'Mungkin sedang buru-buru'_ —pikir Jungkook.

Jungkook berjongkok, menumpu tubuh dengan lutut kiri yang ia tempelkan di lantai, lalu dengan cekatan mengikat tali sepatunya hingga kembali tersimpul rapih.

Setelahnya Jungkook kembali menghela napas pelan, detik berikutnya ia berusaha bangkit dari posisi. Namun ia urungkan ketika sebuah suara _bariton_ menyapa indra pendengarannya, "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" tanya suara itu, "Kehilangan sesuatu?" lanjutnya.

Perlahan Jungkook mendongak, mendapati seorang lelaki dengan pakaian _casual_ tengah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Memasang senyum _rectangle_ ke arah Jungkook dengan ramah.

"Halo? Aku bertanya padamu," suara _bariton_ milik lelaki itu kembali terdengar kala Jungkook tak kunjung menjawab.

Jungkook bangkit, "Tidak," jawabnya kemudian menatap dari ujung rambut hingga kaki lelaki di hadapannya lekat- lekat.

 _Asing?_

 _Mencurigakan?_

 _'Kenapa dia tidak memakai seragam?'_ batin Jungkook bertanya-tanya.

Melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang begitu, lelaki di hadapannya mengulum senyum, _'Sudah kuduga, dia pasti akan langsung mengenaliku.'_

" _Sunbae_ , kau alumni ... atau sedang menggunakan motif baru cara membolos agar tidak ketahuan guru?" tanyanya masih setia pada nada yang sama.

Lelaki itu tertegun sesaat ketika mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook, menit selanjutnya ia terkekeh kecil, _'Ya Tuhan_ —"Kau tidak mengenalku?"— _kurang terdeteksi rupanya.'_

Masih dengan ekspresi yang sama datar dengan nada suaranya Jungkook memandang lelaki itu malas, "Tidak."

Tapi lelaki di hadapannya kembali terkekeh, bakhan sekarang ia tertawa lumayan kencang, "Yang benar saja?" tanyanya tak berharap jawaban, kemudian berusaha mengendalikan tawa kini ia kembali bertanya, "Kau sungguh tak mengenalku?"

"Tidak."

Mendengar jawaban datar dengan ekspresi serupa, membuat lelaki itu tak meragukan jawaban dari siswa yang ia akui lebih manis dari perempuan ini.

Lelaki itu berdiri tegak, kembali memasang senyum mematikan, "Kalau begitu perkenalkan," kemudian mengulurkan sebelah tangan, "Aku ... _Kim Taehyung_."

Jungkook diam, lelaki bernama Taehyung itu semakin memperlebar senyumannya.

"Pernah mendengarnya, _Manis_?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol Curhat Timing!**

.

 _Waks, rada beda ya? Iya! Li repost ko_ =w= _Waks! Dua kali bruh!_

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**


	2. Chapter 2 : Danger

**PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS - SEVENTEEN FF! DLDR! RnR!**

* * *

 _Lelaki itu berdiri tegak, kembali memasang senyum mematikan, "Kalau begitu perkenalkan," kemudian mengulurkan sebelah tangan, "Aku ... Kim Taehyung."_

 _Jungkook diam, lelaki bernama Taehyung itu semakin memperlebar senyumannya._

 _"Pernah mendengarnya, Manis?"_

.

.

.

.

 ** _©Chapter 2 : Danger_**

.

.

...

Sekon berganti menit. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar, bahkan siswa bermarga Jeon itu tak kunjung mengganti raut wajahnya; datar dan terlihat _super_ _datar_ —bahkan kini terkesan agak malas.

Selang beberapa detik dering bel pertanda masuk terdengar menggema ke setiap penjuru sekolah. Menyadarkan lelaki bernama Taehyung itu jika ia tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari siswa manis di hadapannya.

"Hallo? Apa aku bicara dengan ora—" lontaran pertanyaan Taehyung terhenti kala siswa Jeon itu menyela cepat.

"Tidak. Aku tidak kehilangan sesuatu, _atau apapun_. Jadi permisi, Sunbae," kemudian menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, lalu melangkah tanpa rasa bersalah melenggang meninggalkan Taehyung yang termangu di tempatnya.

 _Satu menit ..._

 _Dua menit ..._

 _Tiga menit ..._.

Di menit keempat kepergian Jungkook dari hadapannya, Taehyung baru tersadar, "A-apa? Dia— _tidak mengenalku_? _Bitch please_!"

* * *

Jungkook baru saja melangkahkan satu kaki masuk kedalam ruang kelas dua belas-satu (kelasnya). Namun suasana gaduh _plus_ super brisik telah menyambut kedatangannya, tidak seperti biasa— _sungguh_ , karena biasanya kelas ini adalah kelas tersenyap yang ada di tingkat dua belas. Yaa ... tak heran, karena rata-rata penghuninya adalah siswa paling berprestasi (menurut sekolah) dan sisanya (siswa yang tak tergolong berprestasi/pintar) adalah siswa paling berpengaruh untuk sekolah— _ya_ , _donasi_.

 _Donasi_. Dan, _donasi_. Orang tua siswa yang menabuh donasi di sekolah lah yang anaknya dapat memasuki kelas favorit ini tanpa harus memiliki otak cerdas.

Ya ... bukan kebanggaan juga sih anak-anak dari para orang kaya itu dapat masuk dalam _list_ kelas nomor satu. Kenapa? Jelas karena itu memusingkan. Bayangkan saja, anak bodoh yang hanya dapat mengandalkan harta orang tua harus bersaing nilai dengan anak-anak cerdas yang tak perlu menyentuh kekayaan orang tuanya (walau tak sekaya anak-anak bodoh itu).

Contoh kecilnya ya lihat saja _pasangan sebangku harmonis Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Mingyu_.

Masih dalam keadaan yang super ribut Jungkook berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya—kursi di barisan ketiga pojok kanan kelas. Dan tiba-tiba saja seorang siswa yang telah diketahui pasti adalah Mingyu mengambil tempat (tepat) di sebelah Jungkook -tempat duduknya- sembari berujar cepat.

"Jeongguk, Jeongguk, Jeongguk!"

Sang pemilik nama mendelik sembari melepas tasnya dan menaruh (tas itu) di gantungan yang ada di sisi meja, "Apa?"

"Kau sudah dengar?" tanya Mingyu cepat.

"Sudah."

"Woaaahh ... bagaimana-bagaimana, menurutmu bagaimana?!" tanya Mingyu kembali, kini dengan begitu antusias.

"Berisik," tanggap Jungkook membuat antusiasme Mingyu mengendur tergantikan raut bingung, "Astaga ... bagaimana bisa kelas elegan menjadi berisik seperti ini?" lanjutnya sembari menggeleng jengah mendengar gosip-gosip antusias di sekelilingnya.

Mendengar penuturan sang sahabat bahu siswa bermarga Kim itu merosot, malas dan kesal tercampur menjadi satu. Ia memutar bola mata malas lalu mendengus sebal, "Kook, bukan itu!"

Dengan sekali panggil Jungkook memfokuskan pandang ke arah Mingyu. Bingung, kini ia bertanya, "Bukan itu—Oh! Maksudmu bukan mendengar kebisingan ini?"

Mingyu mendesis sesaat, "Ya jelas bukan!"

Dengan wajah _khas_ -nya Jungkook membalas, "Lalu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan singkat Jungkook, Mingyu menegapkan tubuh. _Good mood_ -nya kembali. Ia membenarkan letak dasi dan almamater seragamnya, sedikit merapihkan letak tatanan rambutnya, lalu mengambil sebuah buku; menggulung buku itu menjadi _roll_ dan memulai aksinya.

Sedangkan Jungkook yang seakan sudah tau apa kelanjutan ulah dari manusia di sebelahnya hanya diam. Membiarkan sahabat siniting (bagi)-nya itu melancarkan niatan.

"Liputan _Up Date_ terkini Kim Min Gyu.

Hallo, selamat pagi Jeon Jungkook. Bertemu lagi bersama saya, _partner sebangku tampanmu_ ; reporter Kim. Akankah di benak Anda sekarang ini tengah bertanya-tanya mengapa kelas kita yang terkenal _elegant_ dan kaku, menyebalkan, serta membosankan ini (tiga opini terakhir itu murni menurutnya) bisa menjadi heboh dan seliar ini? Bertanyakah Anda? Bertanyakah? Bertanyakah? Jangan menjawab, karena saya yakin Anda pasti _sangat_ bertanya-tanya. Walau tampang anda datar dan sok tidak peduli seperti itu. (yaa ... memang sebenarnya Jungkook tak peduli dan sama sekali tidak ingin tau juga) Anda pasti sangat ingin mengetahuinya bukan? ( _Tidak, demi Tuhan_!)" jeda beberapa sekon, "Ya! Sebagai partner sebangku _yang baik dan tampan_ , aku akan memberitahumu secara cuma-cuma. Gratis dan tak perlu membayar. (untuk apa bayar? Jungkook masih sudi mendengarkan pun sudah syukur) Seperti yang kita bicarakan kemarin malam; seseorang akan datang menanam infestasi di sekolah kita—ingat 'kan?" jeda lagi, kini karena Mingyu menggedikan dua kali kedua alisnya, " **Nah!** " serunya tiba-tiba membuat Jungkook hambir berjengat dari duduknya, "Itu yang membuat kelas kita—tidak-tidak, bahkan hampir satu sekolah berisik membicarakan hal itu! Ditambah, (kini ia berbisik) kata anak-anak yang tak sengaja berpapasan, wujud asli _orang itu_ sangat tampan dan menggoda iman! (lalu kembali ke nada semula) Ya Tuhan, aku tidak yakin untuk opini terakhir, tapi di mana-mana CEO muda pasti menggoda iman—ditambah dia tampan.

Oke! Sekian liputan dari reporter Kim; _partner sebangku tampanmu_. Liputan _Up Date_ terkini Kim Min Gyu. **_Selesai_**."

Seperti liputan reporter Kim sebelum-sebelumnya, raut wajah Jungkook dari awal acara hingga selesai tak kunjung berubah (malah bertambah parah datarnya).

"Bagimana? Sudah menge—" penuturan Mingyu mengambang.

"Gyu, kau sebenarnya bicara apa, _hah_?" tanya Jungkook tanpa niat merubah raut sedikitpun.

Dan seperti liputan reporter Kim sebelum-sebelumnya, _up date_ -an siswa tampan itu sama sekali tak bisa dicerna otak jenius Jungkook (malah membuat otaknya kusut; berputar selayak komedi).

Seketika rahang bawah Mingyu terjatuh— _reflek_. Dengan tampang aneh ia menatap Jungkook sebal, "Jeon Jungkook, tolong jangan membuatku _tak yakin_ kalau kau ini benar-banar pintar."

"Dan tolong jangan membuatku _semakin yakin_ kalau kau ini benar-benar bodoh, Kim," balas Jungkook santai.

Perkataan santai Jungkook tanpa sarkasme itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Mingyu merengut di tempatnya. "Sial kau," cibirnya sebal.

Jungkook terkekeh pelan, kemudian melepas almamater yang dikenakannya sambil bersuara, "Oh ya, memang siapa yang datang? Maksudku ... ' _orang itu_ ' siapa maksudmu?"

Seketika Mingyu menepuk keningnya pelan, "Astaga, Kook. Kemarin kau tidak mendengarkanku bicara panjang lebar?"

Selesai melepas almamater seragamnya Jungkook menjawab sembari melipat almamater itu di atas meja, "Bukan tidak mendengarkan, tapi lupa. Kau tau 'kan kemarin aku setengah tertidur mendengar celotehan Kim _ahjumma_?" kemudian ia kembali terkekeh pelan.

"Kim _ahjumma_?" desisi Mingyu, "Sial kau!" sentaknya. Jeda beberapa sekon sebelum putra tunggal keluarga Kim itu kembali membuka suara, "CEO muda yang kemarin aku ceritakan itu loh. Kim—" namun penjelasannya harus menggambang di udara ketika seorang pria paruh baya memasuki pintu depan kelas.

"Oke! Kurasa sudah saatnya berhenti membicarakan- _nya_. Sekarang ayo kita belajar!" seru pria itu sembari berjalan ke arah meja di depan kelas dengan tiga buku tebal dan sebuah rotan panjang di tangannya.

Seketika terdengar helaan napas serentak yang tersirat akan kekecewaan sebagai tanggapan dari penuturan pria paruh baya itu.

"Aaah ... Choi _ssaem_ ," gumam Mingyu sama kecewa dengan teman-temannya yang lain —seketika lupa apa yang tadi hendak ia jelaskan pada Jungkook.

Jungkook sendiri? Ia juga tak terlalu memusingkan hal tersebut, terbukti dari dirinya yang kini mengambil buku-buku dan kotak pensil dari dalam tas; bersiap belajar.

"Biologi, _issh_ ... benci sekali aku, " desisan sebal Mingyu kini yang terdengar, seiring siswa delapan belas tahun itu menggambil perlengkapan belajarnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2016**

.

 **[ My Life ]**

— **_Chapter 2 : Danger_** —

| **VKook** and **Meanie** |

.

.

 **[ Full description in chapter one ]**

.

.

.

* * *

...

Seorang lelaki dengan masker dan topi hitam berjalan memasuki sebuah cafe di pinggir jalan yang cukup strategis. Tubuhnya terbalut kaus putih polos lengan pendek, celana bahan berwarna coklet _soft_ , dan terlapisi mantel panjang sepaha berwarna senada. Terlihat kasual juga simple, _namun mewah disaat bersamaan_ (di lihat dari bahan juga model mantelnya yang ber- _merk_ di dalam). Sebuah ponsel _touch secreen_ tak kunjung lepas dari tangan dan telinga kanannya sedari ia berada di perjalanan. Berbicara dengan nada setengah kesal dengan seseorang di sebrang sana, tak peduli keadaan sekitar—bahkan hingga dirinya berdiri tepat di hadapan satu dari dua orang pemuda di balik _counter cashier_.

"... kau benar-benar tidak akan percaya, Hyung. Sial, orang gila macam apa yang tidak mengenalku? Aku tidak memakai masker atau penyamaran apapun tadi. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak mengenaliku sama sekali! Aku mulai bertanya-tanya, dia itu benar pelajar 'kan? Apa mungkin dia tidak pernah mendengar namaku dari gurunya? Kau bayangkan, Hyung! Dia— _dia tidak mengenalku_! (kemudian menurunkan intonasi suaranya—berbisik) _Dia tidak mengenal seorang Kim Taehyung_ ," setelah berkata panjang sedemikian lamanya tanpa diselingi jeda, ia akhirnya berhenti. Mendengarkan seseorang di sebrang sana menanggapi perkataannya.

Selagi mendengarkan, ia membalas pandang seorang pemuda di hadapannya yang tak luput mengumbar senyum ramah. Lelaki ini balas tersenyum ketika pemuda itu menyerahkan papan daftar menu kearahnya, berpikir sejenak di hadapan berbagai macam menu dengan masih mendengarkan seseorang di sebrang sana terus berujar.

Selang beberapa sekon ia menemukan menu kesukaannya, mendorong papan menu itu ke pemuda di balik _counter_ lalu menunjuk sebuah gambar _coffe caramel_ dan _muffins_ , setelahnya ia menoleh ke belakang lalu menunjuk meja kosong di ujung—tepat di sudut dinding kaca cafe yang mengarah ke jalanan. Lalu kembali menghadap ke depan, mendapati pemuda di hadapannya mengangguk sopan; kembali tersenyum, lalu meninggalkan lelaki ini untuk membuat pesanannya.

Setelah membalas senyum ramah pemuda itu, ia berbalik menuju meja yang di tunjuknya tadi sambil menanggapi penuturan seseorang di sebrang sambungannya, "Aish ... kau tidak tau, Hyung, aku mau gila rasanya. Memang kuakui dia manis— _tapi kutekankan_ , dan _kujamin_. Bocah itu lahir dari jaman batu."

Seseorang di sebrang sana terkekeh mendapati tanggapannya, membuat lelaki ini memperkeruh wajah sebelum menjawab, "Kenapa kau tertawa, Hyung?"

Sampai di sisi meja, ia menarik salah satu kursi dan mendudukinya, "Hey! Kau gila? Hampir satu sekolah bocah itu membicarakanku. Dan dia yang beruntung dapat bertatap muka langsung denganku—bahkan aku yang menyapanya duluan malah pergi begitu saja? Ya Tuhan ... aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir," racau lelaki itu sambil terus menggenggam ponsel di sisi telinga. Beruntung baginya, keadaan cafe saat ini benar-benar tengah sepi. Hanya terlihat satu dua orang yang duduk berjauh-jauhan—tidak peduli juga dengan racauan tak jelas yang ia keluarkan.

"Sudah lah, jangan membahasnya lagi. Jadi kapan kau akan menjemputku?" jeda, "Kau—ya! Kau mau mendengar berita terkini besok pagi _'Kim Taehyung; seorang CEO muda yang tengah naik daun ditemukan menggembel di pinggir jalan'_? Jangan main-main, Hyung! Jemput aku," bisiknya geram. Jeda kembali ketika ia mendengarkan tanggapan seseorang di sana. Ia tertawa sarkatis kala seorang itu menyudahi tanggapannya, "Hey! Jangan membuat berita itu berubah topik menjadi _'Kim Namjoon; wakil pemimpin RaeTae Group ditemukan tewas masuk comberan. Tersangka dicurigai adalah saudaranya sendiri yang belakangan diketahui bernama V'_. Mau, _hah_?" bisiknya kembali yang lagi-lagi ditanggapi kekehan oleh seseorang di sebrang sana.

"Ok! Jam tiga, jemput aku di halte dekat Cafe Gook. Tau 'kan? Kafe yang ada di perempatan jalan," ujarnya setelah sepersekian menit mendengar tanggapan dari sebrang sana. Detik berikutnya ia mengangguk lalu menarik ponsel dari sisi telinga dan memutus sambungan.

Selang dua menit seorang pemuda berjalan kearahnya dengan sebuah nampan berisikan segelas kopi hitam dan beberapa _muffins_ di atas sebuah piring. Pemuda itu berhenti tepat di sisi mejanya, dengan senyuman ramah yang masih sama meletakkan gelas dan piring _muffins_ di hadapan lelaki tadi. Memeluk nampan yang telah kosong, ia membungkuk sopan sebelum beranjak pergi. Namun langkahnya harus terhenti ketika seseorang mengintrupsi pergerakan kakinya.

" _Changkaman,"_ lelaki tadi yang mengintrupsinya.

Pemuda itu menoleh, kembali tersenyum ramah lalu menjawab sopan, " _Ye_?"

Lelaki dengan masker dan topi yang masih melekat di kepalanya mengangkat sebelah tangan, melambai singkat sambil berbisik, "Ke mari-ke mari."

Meski bingung, tanpa banyak bertanya pemuda itu mendekat.

"Ya, Tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya ramah.

Kembali melambaikan tangannya, lelaki itu membalas sama, "Ke mari-ke mari."

Tau maksud di balik perkataan sang pelanggan, pemuda itu membungkuk dan menyetarakan wajah pada lelaki di hadapannya.

Sesaat lelaki itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, singkat, hanya memastikan tak ada sepasang mata yang melihat ke arahnya. Setelah merasa cukup aman, ia menurunkan perlahan masker hitam yang menutupi hidung hingga bawah dagunya. Menurunkan sampai masker itu menggantung di rahang bawah.

Dan untuk seketika (melihat) pemandangan wajah di hadapannya, pemuda itu reflek memundurkan kepala dengan mata melebar.

"Ah! _Sss-ss-st_!" desisnya cepat sembari mendorong belakang kepala pemuda itu agar kembali lebih dekat dengan wajahnya, "Jangan menjauh, bahaya kalau ada yang lihat," bisiknya panik. Jeda beberapa sekon sebelum ia kembali membuka suara, "Kau mengenalku?" tanyanya pelan yang sontak mendapat jawab anggukan cepat dari pemuda di hadapannya. Mendapat jawaban tanpa suara, lelaki ini membatin, _'Nah ... sudah kubilang, semua orang pasti akan langsung menenaliku jika tanpa masker!'_ ada jeda saat ia membatin, "Berapa umurmu?" lanjutnya -masih berbisik.

"D-dua puluh dua," tanggap pemuda itu sebisa mungkin tak terdengar gugup.

"Wo?! Kau seusia denganku?" lelaki itu berujar dengan reflek sedikit memundurkan kepala.

Pemuda di hadapannya hanya mengangguk kaku.

Masih dengan tangannya yang menangkup tempurung belakang lelaki di hadapannya ia berkata, "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku bisa menggunakan _banmal_. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu? " kembali anggukan lah yang menjadi jawaban.

"Aku mau bertanya," jeda untuk beberapa sekon. Dengan dramatis lelaki ini menggigit bibir bawah sambil memasang wajah sendu dengan netra berpendarnya, "Wc ada di mana?" berlanjut mematri ekspresi memelas.

Pemuda di hadapannya mengerjap pelan. Menghela napas halus, lalu selang beberapa detik ia menjawab ramah sembari menujuk lorong di sebelah _counter_ kasir, "Paling pojok sebelah kiri, itu wc laki-laki."

Tangan lelaki di hadapannya berpindah, kini menepuk kedua bahu pemuda itu. " _Khamsamida_ —" perkataannya sengaja ia gantung kala obsidian kembar itu menelisik sebuah bordiran yang tertera di dada kiri seragam kerja pemuda di hadapannya. Kembali memandang wajah pemuda seusianya kala telah selesai melihat, ia melanjutkan, "Jeon Wonwoo-ssi. Kau kawanku mulai sekarang."

Kemudian kembali menarik maskernya hingga menutupi atas hidung, berdiri, dan melenggang dengan langkah lebar ke arah wc. Pemuda bermarga Jeon yang ditinggalkan pun hanya dapat terkekeh sembari menggeleng kecil di buatnya.

Lalu bergumam pelan dengan obsidian kembarnya yang mengikuti lelaki itu memasuki lorong di sebelah _counter_ , "Ya Tuhan, kurasa CEO muda itu sudah gila."

* * *

Jam istirahat. Layaknya di hari-hari biasa, para siswa-siswi sekolah ini akan (seketika) berhambur ke tempat ternyaman mereka masing-masing.

Begitu pula dengan pasangan sebangku harmonis Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Mingyu.

Keduanya tengah duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja kantin. Tempat yang selalu sama setiap harinya.

"Guk, Guk. Jeongguk," panggil Mingyu, langsung mendapat tatapan tajam nan mengintimidasi dari sang pemilik nama. Mendapati tanggapan ekstrim seperti itu, Mingyu menampakan cengir inosen.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali? _Berhenti_ memanggilku Jeongguk, dan _berhenti_ memanggilku seperti anjing jinak," ketusnya tajam.

Jujur, ada rasa ngeri tersendiri merasuki celah dada Mingyu. Namun ia sudah tau perkataan serta tatapan tajam yang sama sekali tak ramah itu hanya akan bertahan sementara pada sahabat di hadapannya.

Berusaha tak peduli, Mingyu menjawab sambil melakukan V _sign_ , "Tidak janji, sudah kebiasaan."

Seakan hapal dengan kelakuan sang sahabat, Jungkook sendiri hanya menghela napas halus dan kembali menunduk menikmati makanannya. Tak mengambil pusing kelakuan Mingyu, "Terserah," tanggapnya acuh.

Benar kan dugaannya? Mingyu terkekeh menang, lalu berkata. "Soonyoung, Jun, Seok-"

"Tidak tau, mereka 'kan temanmu," sela Jungkook.

"Hey! Jangan seperti itu, mereka sedang mencoba dekat denganmu, tau?"

"Terserah," tanggap Jungkook niat tak niat.

Kemudian hening sesaat sebelum Mingyu memecahnya.

"Kook, nanti kau pulang duluan ya. Kurasa pulang sekolah nanti Jin _hyung_ akan ' _menculikku_ '."

"Jin _hyung_? Jin _hyung_ sepupumu?" Jungkook mendongak.

"Yap! Suami Namjoon _hyung_."

Si Jeon mengangguk, menyuap sekali makanannya dengan sumpit lalu kembali bertukar pandang dengan Mingyu, "Sekarang apa lagi? Dia akan membawamu kemana? Suruh mereka adopsi anak supaya tidak menculik anak orang terus."

Mingyu menggeleng cepat lalu menggedikkan bahu sekali sambil menjawab, " _Molla_ , dia hanya bilang _'pulang sekolah tunggu di depan gerbang dan jangan kemana-mana hingga aku datang'_ seperti itu, tadi di telpon."

Jungkook menunduk, "Yah ... kalau begitu, _bagus_. Orang tuamu masih tidak ada di rumah 'kan? Dari pada keluyuran tak jelas, lebih baik ikut dia," lalu menyantap kembali makanannya.

Mingyu mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Jungkook, meski dalam hati kesal juga karena seakan-akan teman sebangkunya itu berkata jika ia sering keluar rumah dengan maksud yang tidak penting.

"Oh iya Kook, tadi dia juga bilang ' _Harabeoji akan memperkenalkan kita dengan seseorang yang dapat membuatmu spot jantung seketika_ 'begitu. Menurutmu orang yang dia maksud itu siapa?"

Jungkook menghentikan sumpit yang hampir memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya. Menjawab, "Mungkin seorang _yeoja_ yang akan dijodohkan denganmu," lalu melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

"Hey! Ini bukan drama," cetus Mingyu sebal.

Sembari mengunyah Jungkook mendongak, "Hey! Bisa saja 'kan? Kau anak tunggal dari keluarga kaya, Gyu."

Mendesis sinis sesaat, Mingyu menanggapi, " _Hallo_. Aku masih SMU, Jeon."

Sebuah senyum miring (meledek) terukir di wajah tampan berbaur manis Jungkook, " _Hallo_. Bahkan anak SMP pun bisa dinikahkan jika keduanya kaya, Kim."

Mingyu mendengus. Jujur di dalam hati ada sedikit rasa takut akan perkataan Jungkook. Namun ia berusaha menepisnya— _tidak_! Keluarga besarnya bukan tipe orang seperti itu!

"Teruslah berimajinasi dengan otak dramamu, Jeon Jeongguk!" ketusnya, kemudian mengacuhkan Jungkook dengan menunduk dan melahap makanannya.

Jungkook sendiri hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar ketusan sang sahabat. Menggeleng kecil sebelum ikut menunduk.

Senyap beberapa sekon sebelum suara Mingyu kembali terdengar.

"Kook, berjanjilah padaku akan selalu di sampingku meski aku sudah menikah."

 _Satu detik ..._

 _Dua detik ..._

Seketika tawa Jungkook meledak -tak kencang, namun cukup mengalihkan beberapa perhatian ke arah mereka.

"Astaga, Gyu. Kau benar-benar berpikir akan dinikahi?" tanyanya pelan di sela tawa.

Dalam posisi menunduk Mingyu tak dapat menyembunyikan semburat malu di wajahnya.

* * *

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 15: 45 PM. Bel pertanda jam pulang telah berbunyi lebih dari tiga puluh menit lalu. Menyisakan keadaan sekolah yang jauh lebih lengang saat ini.

Sambil terus menyumpah serapahi seseorang dan sesekali melihat jam di pergelangan tangan kanannya Mingyu masih setia menunggu di depan gerbang utama; menunggu seseorang (yang ia sumpah serapahi muncul) menjemputnya.

Hingga sebuah mobil Mercedes-Benz _Vision SLR Concept_ , berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Seorang lelaki tampan berbahu lebar bak pangeran (mengenakan setelan resmi) turun dan berjalan kearahnya dengan _elegant_.

" _Anyeong_ , Min-Gyu," sapa lelaki itu setelah tiba tepat di hadapan Mingyu—mencubit ke dua pipi remaja belasan tahun itu gemas.

" _Hyung_ ," desis Mingyu sebal sembari melepas tangan lelaki itu dari kedua pipinya, "Jangan coba-coba mengalihkan suasana. Kau kira aku akan dengan mudah memaafkanmu karena bersikap sok manis seperti itu? Kau hampir membuat wajah tampanku lumutan kerena menunggumu hampir satu jam! Kenapa lama sekali, _hah_?" sulut Mingyu benar-benar kesal.

Lelaki di hadapannya terkekeh pelan sembari mengusap belakang tengkuk kikuk, "Kau tau 'kan? Seoul macet, Gyu."

"Alasan."

"Ya ampun, sudahlah. Kau bisa cepat tua kalau marah-marah sepeti itu terus," alih lelaki itu, "Oh iya! Jungkook mana? Tumben tidak bersamamu?"

"Kusuruh pulang duluan," tanggap Mingyu belum luput dari kekesalannya.

"Eh, kenapa? Tadi di telpon sudah kubilang ajak saja dia 'kan?" Jin, lelaki itu merengut.

Mingyu tersenyum sarkastis (seakan dirinya adalah pemeran antagonis di sebuah drama) kemudian mencibir, "Lalu membuatnya tak masuk sekolah dan tidak pulang selama tiga hari karena disekap olehmu? _Tidak_!"

Dengan bibir mengerucut, Jin menanggapi, "Yaa ... mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sangat imut dan menggemaskan—tidak sepertimu," kemudian terkekeh, "Aissh ... andaikan saja anak tunggal adik dari ayah Namjoon itu dia. Aku pasti bahagia," jeda beberapa sekon ketika ia mengunci dalam memorinya kekesalan yang tercetak jelas di wajah Mingyu, "Dan— _eey_ , siapa yang menyekapnya, Bodoh? Aku hanya menawarkan dia menginap di rumahku karena dia bilang kakaknya tidak ada di rumah tiga hari."

"Dengan memaksa? Hey! Itu bukan tawaran, Tuan Jin."

"Hey-hey! Jangan berkata seakan kau tak menyukai caraku memanfaatkan suasana saat itu. Dalam tiga hari kau bahkan datang tiap hari ke rumahku 'kan?" jeda, "Aku curiga, jangan-jangan kau menyukainya."

Seketika hening untuk waktu yang cukup panjang.

Hingga tawa sarkatis Mingyu kembali terdengar, "Lucu sekali. Lelucon macam apa yang bisa membuatku menyukai kawan sendiri sepertimu dan Namjoon _hyung_? Terlebih dengan Jungkook? Astagaaa ... lebih baik aku mencium pantat adikmu, si Boo-Boo siapa itu? Ah iya! Boo boo nina bobo."

"Heh, namanya Seungkwan."

"Terserah," tanggap Mingyu acuh.

Jin mendesis, "Sejak kapan kau jadi semenyebalkan ini, _sih_?"

"Sejak kau yang memulainya, Boo Seokjin," tanggap Mingyu juga mendesis.

Malas meladeni saudara dari suaminya, Jin memilih mengalah lalu berkata, "Sudahlah, terserah kau saja. Sudah jam empat lewat. Ayo, nanti kita terlambat."

Mingyu mendesis sebal, "Itu kan salahmu."

Jin melirik, "Kubilang sudah, Gyu. Jangan memulai lagi, _kajja_!"

Kali ini Mingyu menurut, mengikuti langkah Jin yang memasuki mobil mewahnya.

Tepat ketika lelaki yang lebih tua hendak menyalakan mesin mobil, Mingyu kembali bersuara. " _Hyung_ , sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" nadanya kini terdengar lebih sopan.

Jin menoleh, "Pertemuan keluarga. Aku sudah biliang 'kan? _Haraboji_ akan memperkenalkan seseorang— _tidak tau siapa_ , tapi katanya _orang itu_ bisa membuat kita _spot_ jantung seketika," tanggapnya lembut.

Sembari memutar otak, Mingyu terdiam sejenak. "Kau ikut?"

Seketika Jin memasang wajah bingungnya, "Jelas, memang aku bukan bagian keluarga Kim? Margaku sudah ganti, Gyu. _Ingat_?"

Mingyu mengerjap cepat, "Tidak-tidak, bukan itu, _Hyung_. Kalau kau ikut, berarti ini pertemuan keluarga besar?"

Jin tersentak paham, kemudian megangguk cepat, "Ya ... ini pertemuan keluarga besar. Sepupu Min dan Choi-mu juga ikut."

"Min? Choi? Yoongi dan Seungcheol _hyung_?!" sentak Mingyu. Jeda beberapa sekon selagi ia kembali berpikir, "Kalau begitu ... Jimin dan Jeonghan _hyung_ , juga?" tanyanya tak yakin.

Jin mendesisi sebal, "Jelas! Mereka itu suami dari dua sepupumu, Gyu. Jika ini pertemuan keluarga besar, ya mereka sudah dipastikan ikut serta. Oh iya, Yoongi 'kan sekarang bermarga Park."

Tak mengindahkan perkataan terakhir Jin, tiba-tiba Mingyu mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Astaga ... habis aku. Berarti si pendek Jihoon dan bule sial itu juga ikut!"

* * *

Sudah hampir setengah jam dari awal Mingyu dan Jin menginjakkan kaki—memasuki gedung megah ini. Namun di sepuluh menit pertama mereka dipertemukan sosok tegap Namjoon yang langsung menyeret Jin begitu saja. Menyisakan Mingyu panik sendirian di tempatnya.

Hanya satu harapannya sedari tadi hingga saat ini. Jika Tuhan mengkhendaki, ia derdo'a dengan sungguh-sungguh agar tidak dipertemukan dengan kerabat bermarga beda dengannya. Min- oh! Maksudku Park dan Choi. _Bukan_ , bukan Park Yoongi dan Choi Seungcheol, melainkan Park Jihoon; anak dari pasangan Yoongi-Jimin. Dan Choi Hansol; adik kandung dari Seungcheol.

"Ya Tuhan, jangan pertemukan kami. Jangan pertemukan kami. Kumohon jangan pertemukan kami. Kumohon, Kumohon, Kumohon."

Dalam perjalanannya mencari ruang yang dijadikan tempat pertemuan keluarga, rentetan do'a terus terpanjat dari celah bibirnya.

Namun do'a tetap lah do'a. Tuhan tak selalu mengabulkan permohonan hambanya dalam sekali hentak. Terbukti dari Mingyu yang kini terbatu di tempat, ketika ia dihadapkan langsung oleh dua sosok yang selalu berada dalam _list_ **terakhir** kerabat yang paling ingin ia temui. Jihoon dan Hansol.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga! Jihoon, itu Mingyu!" anak berwajah bule di sana berseru antusias menunjuk Mingyu dengan dramatis.

 _"Ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan. Kenapa kau tidak mengabulkan permintaanku?!"_ Mingyu panik. Ingin sekali segera kabur dari tempat itu, namun niatnya harus ia urungkan ketika sebuah tangan mungil lebih cepat menahan pergerakannya.

"Mau kemana kau?" ketus remaja pendek (yang menggenggam erat tangan Mingyu) dengan surai keunguan, memberi jeda sebelum ia kembali berkata ketus, "Kau kira aku dan Hansol itu hantu? Anjing liar? Serangga? Kenapa selalu kabur saat melihat kami, _hah_?"

Setuju akan perkataan saudaranya, remaja bule yang dipanggil Hansol itu mengangguk, "Benar, kenapa kau selalu kabur saat bertemu kami, Gyu? Kami tidak menggigit. Kami juga tidak pernah berbuat jahat padamu."

Mingyu diam, namun dalam hati ia mambatin, _"Haha. Ia kalian memang tidak menggigit dan tidak pernah berbuat jahat padaku. Tapi keberadaan kalian berdua didekatku bisa mengancam_ — _bahkan bisa jadi kesialan besar untukku dipertemuan keluarga!_

 _Jihoon. Tidak pernahkan kau berpikir? Kau terlalu pintar! Aku yang masuk kelas favorite karena donasi sepertiku bisa dihina habis-habisan. Dan kau ... bule sial, Choi Hansol. Kenapa pula perawakanmu bisa seperti itu?! Keluargaku tidak ada yang keturunan blasteran! Gara-gara kau, ketampananku tertutup kabut mendung."_ —batin Mingyu kesal setengah mati.

"Hey! Kami bicara padamu," sentak Jihoon yang masih setia menggenggam erat lengan Mingyu.

Dengan berusaha sesopan mungkin, Mingyu melepas tangan mungil Jihoon dari lengannya.

"Ah! Tidakkah kita seharusnya mencari ruang prtemuannya?" ujarnya mencoba mengalihkan.

"Ruang 153. Ruangan VIP di lantai 13," tanggap Jihoon yang kini menggulung kedua tangan di depan dada, "Kau itu kelewat bodoh atau bagaimana? Kau datang dengan siapa? Ruangannya kan sudah diberitau sejak dua hari lalu."

Mingyu tertegun sesaat, _'Aish, sial!_ —"Jin _hyung_ , aku datang dengan Jin _hyung_. Kau benar jika berkata aku bodoh! Jika kau mengatakan aku ini anak terlantar juga, kau akan mendapatkan satu buah piring beling. Kenapa? Karena dari dua hari lalu orang tuaku pergi mengurus perkembangan usaha batu bara— _entah di mana_ , aku lupa tempatnya. Meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah, bahkan sampai pertemuan penting keluarga seperti ini," ujarnya geram—cepat dan tanpa jeda.

Kedua remaja di hadapannya hanya terbengong sesaat. Kemudian; Jihoon memutar bolamata malas, dan Hansol memasang tampang iba kearah Mingyu.

"Sabar, Gyu. Aku tau, pasti sulit bagimu menjadi anak tunggal," sembari mengamit sebelah Tangan Mingyu, Hansol bertutur lembut.

Jihoon sendiri hanya menghela napas berat, masih dengan tangan tergulung di depan dada ia berujar, "Kau tau? Sebenarnya pertemuan ini penting hanya untuk keluarga yang usianya di bawah dua puluh lima saja. Selebihnya, tidak terlalu penting. Karena aku dengar dari ayahku; Jimin. Katanya yang berusia di atas dua lima sudah tau siapa yang akan dikenalkan _harabeoji_ pada kita."

"Yap! Benar sekali. Makanya Yoongi dan Jimin _hyung_ tidak ikut," tanggap Hansol mengiyakan Jihoon.

Yang merasa orang tuanya terpanggil langsung mendelik, "Beda alasan, mereka tidak ikut bukan kerena sudah tau. Tapi malas. Dan dengan seenak jidat memaksa aku saja yang datang sendirian ke mari," tutur remaja mungil itu gemas, "Kadang mereka benar-benar menyebalkan."

Mendengar pengakuan kerabatnya, Hansol tertawa pelan—masih dengan kedua tangan yang mengamit sebelah lengan Mingyu.

Mingyu sendiri masa bodoh dengan apa yang terjadi di antara keluarga kecil kerebatnya. Tapi satu yang ia syukuri saat ini; paman-paman _rempong_ yang siap memborbardirnya dengan ribuan cela berarti tidak hadir saat ini. _Yes!_

* * *

Sudah hampir dua jam anak-anak (berusia di bawah duapuluh lima) dari keluarga besar ini menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung datang dalam ruangan besar nan mewah.

Duduk melingkari sebuah meja—seperti sebuah _meeting_ perusahaan jika dilihat orang awam.

Mingyu yang memang (selalu) tak merasa nyaman dengan pertemuan keluarga besar, kini tengah gelisah di kursinya. Namun karena berada di tengah-tengah keluarga terhormat ia harus menahan setengah mati rasa tak nyamannya, "Ji, sebenarnya kapan orang itu datang?" ia berbisik pada Jihoon yang duduk tepat di sebelah kananya.

Jihoon menggeleng kecil, "Tidak tau, tapi katanya seseorang tengah menjemputnya saat ini. Kau tau 'kan jalanan Seoul semacet apa di jam-jam segini?"

Dengan sopan Mingyu membanting diri pada sandaran kursinya. Lelah dan gemas bercampur jadi satu.

Menit kembali berganti Jam. Dan setelah tiga jam lamanya menunggu, akhirnya pintu depan ruangan ini terbuka. Seseorang masuk dengan langkah _khas_ keluarga terpandang— _elegant_. Ia menghampiri seorang pria paruh baya yang memimpin pertemuan.

Membungkuk sopan lalu berujar, " _Harabeoji_ , maaf. Hari ini jalanan benar-benar macet."

Pria yang duduk di kursi pimpinan _meeting_ mengangguk maklum lalu membiarkan lelaki yang masuk tadi mengambil langkah duduk di kursinya.

"Astaga ... kukira Namjoon _hyung_ yang akan dikenalkan ke kami," Mingyu menghela napas halus, "Oh! Bukankah tadi dia menyeret Jin _hyung_? Tapi Jin _hyung_ dari tadi ada di sana? Lalu dia habis kemana?" gumamnya bungung.

Pertanyaan yang menggelayut di otaknya seketika harus ketika sang pria pemimpin acara bangkit dari duduknya.

"Baiklah, dia sudah datang. Sekarang kita mulai perkenalannya," ucapnya tegas juga berwibawa. Hening seketika menyelimuti ruangan. Masing-masing sang pemilik kepala hanya bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri. Menunggu dengan antusias siapa yang akan dikenalkan pria itu pada mereka.

Pria paruh baya di depan sana menolehkan pandang ke arah pintu depan yang masih terbuka, tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk sekali; mempersilahkan seseorang untuk melangkahkan kaki masuk.

Tak terhitung sampai satu menit, pemuda kurus menampakan diri mengenakan pakaian kasual non formal.

 _Seorang lelaki yang mampu membuat penghuni ruangan itu tersedak liur sendiri._

"Baiklah, silahkan perkenalkan diri pada saudara-saudaramu," pria itu kembali berkata dengan nada berwibawa ketika lelaki tadi tiba di sebelahnya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum—senyum mematikan yang bisa memikat seluruh jenis _gender_ , "Hai, mungkin kalian kaget dengan kehadiranku di sini," jeda. Senyumnya memudar sedikit, "Seperti yang kalian tau, usiaku 22 tahun, putra tunggal dari Kim Daehyun; putra sulung _Harabeoji_ , dan Byun Baekhyun," kambali terdiam ketika sesak napas mencangkup jalur kerongkongan seluruh orang di hadapannya, maka senyumannya kembali mengembang berbahaya, "Kaget bukan?" ia terkekeh sesaat, "Mereka bukan pasangan mandul. _Mereka mempunyai seorang putra_ , namun hal itu disembunyikan _Harabeoji_ —dengan alasan yang tidak boleh kuceritakan," jeda kembali sebelum netranya berpendar sinis menelisik tampang penuh topeng kerabat-kerabatnya, "Senang akhirnya bertemu kalian," jeda cukup lama, ketika netranya sedikit tertarik dengan ekspresi Mingyu yang begitu polos— _terkejut, tapi tetap semaunya_. Detik berikutnya ia melepas Mingyu untuk kembali mengedar pandang, "Namaku," mengeluarkan _smirk_ begitu congkak, ia melanjutkan, "... _Kim Tae Hyung_."— _CEO muda yang tengah menjadi trending topik._

 ** _Dan calon pewaris tunggal perusahaan besar Kim ReTae Group ini.'_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol** **(males)** **Curhat Timing!**

.

Hay, hay! Dedek Li here! =3=9

Menikmati chapter duanya? Kalo gitu review dong! Kkk~

* _maksa detected_ *

.

.

 **Special thanks for:** **Follows** **,** **Favorite** **, and** **Reviews** **in Chapter 1.**

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**


	3. Chapter 3 : OMG

**PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS - SEVENTEEN FF! DLDR! RnR!**

* * *

 _"Senang akhirnya bertemu kalian," jeda cukup lama, ketika netranya sedikit tertarik dengan ekspresi Mingyu yang begitu polos—terkejut, tapi tetap semaunya. Detik berikutnya ia melepas Mingyu untuk kembali mengedar pandang, "Namaku," mengeluarkan smirk begitu congkak, ia melanjutkan, "... Kim Tae Hyung."—CEO muda yang tengah menjadi trending topik._

 ** _Dan calon pewaris tunggal perusahaan besar Kim ReTae Group ini.'_**

.

.

.

.

 ** _©Chapter 3 : OMG_**

.

.

...

Gemerisik bisikan tak percaya terus terlontar dari celah bibir puluhan manusia yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Sebab sedari mereka di dalam, yang dapat mereka lalukan hanya menggeleng sembari megerjap singkat dengan mulut menganga.

Ketika mereka berada sana (seasaat setelah Taehyung memperkenalkan diri) sama sekali tak ada tanggapan yang terlontar, mereka hanya diam dan mencerna beberapa penggalan kata dari lelaki dua puluh dua itu keluarkan.

Begitu pula dengan Mingyu yang hanya dapat menganga di tempat mendapati kenyataan yang sulit ia percayai. Bahkan ketika seluruh kerabatnya meracau tak jelas ketika di luar ruangan— _saat mereka semua diperbolehkan pulang_ , remaja delapan belas tahun itu masih konsisten dengan diam seribu bahasa sambil memberikan gua tempat berteduh paling nyaman bagi lalat.

Selang beberapa menit akhirnya ia mengatupkan mulut ketika mendengar sebuah racauan pelan di sebelahnya, "Astaga ... ya Tuhan, dunia ini sempit sekali."

Mingyu menoleh, mendapati Seokjin tengah mengusak gusar wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, "Hyung?"

Yang lebih tua menoleh, "Gyu?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Mingyu. Obsidiannya berpendar hampa mewakili kekosongan pikirannya.

Seokjin tersenyum tipis, kemudian menggeleng pelan sebelum sosoknya berjalan menjauhi saudara dari suaminya. Membuat Mingyu mengernyit heran di tempat. Menepis pemikiran negatifnya, remaja delapan belas tahun itu menggeleng cepat. Lalu merogoh kantung almamater seragam sekolahnya mengambil ponsel dari dalam sana, menyentuh dan sesekali menggeser layar _tauchscreen_ -nya sebelum ia meletakkan di sisi telinga.

Selang beberapa sekon seseorang di sebrang sana mengangkat panggilannya.

Tak memberi kesempatan orang itu mengatakan _'hallo'_ Mingyu lebih dulu berujar datar, "Guk, malam ini ke rumahku. Ayo kerjakan tugas biologi." tanpa memberi kesempatan orang itu membalas, ia mematikan sambungan; sepihak.

Dengan ponsel yang kini berada di hadapan wajah, anak tunggal itu menggenggam benda kesayangannya erat sambil memejam mata, "Ya Tuhan ... baru kemarin— _tidak_! Tadi siang aku heboh menceritakan _orang itu_ pada Jungkook, _dan sekarang ia salah satu anggota keluargaku_?"

.

.

* * *

Sebuah tinju mendarat mulus di sebelah pundak seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk pada salah satu bangku taman.

"Kau hebat, Bung," agung sang pemberi tinjuan tak mengindahkan lelaki yang ditinjunya tengah meringis menahan sakit. Kemudian menyodorkan salah satu kardus kopi di kedua tangannya yang disambut kurang antusias.

"Sakit, Hyung!"

Tak acuh, lelaki itu kembali berkata, "Hey, hey! Kau lihat bagaimana mereka terpukau akan kehadiranmu tadi?" lelaki ini mendudukan diri tepat di sebelah pemuda tadi.

Yang tidak diladeni mendesis sesaat, memutar bola mata malas kemudian menjawab, "Astaga ... sudah biasa, Hyung! Semua orang akan terpukau jika melihat keberadaanku," tanggapnya angkuh.

Kini lelaki di sebelahnya yang mendesis, "Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Kim Taehyung," ia mengejek sembari menggoyang-goyangkan gelas kopi di hadapan wajah sepupunya.

Taehyung mendecih sarkastis, "Lebih baik percaya diri _ketimbang tidak tau diri_ , Kim Namjoon," balasnya mengejek sambil melakukan tindak yang sama. Kemudian keduanya tergelak sesaat.

 _Sebelum hentakan langkah kaki terdengar mendekati mereka._

Kini keduanya diam. Menerka-nerka siapa sang pemilik langkah tegas nan terburu itu— _meski pada kenyataan keduanya sudah tahu pasti sosok di empunya_. Sedikit merapatkan diri ke Taehyung, Namjoon berbisik pelan tepat di telingan kanannya, "Tae, siapkan diri dan mentalmu."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan tanda menyetujui. Balas merapat lebih dekat ke arah Namjoon, pamuda itu menambahi, "Jangan lupa _telinga_ dan _umur_."

Lalu keduanya kembali tergelak bersama—namun kali ini dengan oktaf lebih rendah.

"Ya! Kim Taehyung!" pekikan itu terdengar seiring langkah kaki yang mendekati mereka tadi menghilang—pula munculnya sosok tinggi tegap di hadapan keduanya yang seketika terhenti dari tawa masing-masing.

Sang pemilik nama mendongak. Dengan sok polos menampakan senyum kotak kearah sosok yang serasa ingin menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Hai, Hyung!" sapanya mengangkat sebelah tangan, "Lama tak jumpa. Apa kabar?"

Itu Seokjin. Merasa dipermainkan; ia menepak kencang puncak kepala yang menyapanya, "Lama tak jumpa pantatmu, Tae!" tak mengindahkan ringisan sakit dari Taehyung, pemuda kelahiran marga Boo itu kembali buka suara, "Kenapa kau tidak memberi tauku kalau kau anggota keluarga Namjoon?!"

Masih dengan ringisan akan kesakitannya; Taehyung mendongak, "Kenapa menyalahkan aku? Kau tanya saja suamimu kenapa tidak bilang kalau aku saudaranya!"

Seketika Seokjin mengarahkan tatapan buas pada lelaki di sebelah Taehyung, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dia saudaramu?" tanyanya pelan namun tajam.

Tanpa gantar Namjoon terkekeh pelan sebelum menjawab dengan senyum kalem, "Kau tidak pernah bertanya, _Babe_."

"Apa aku harus bertanya?!" sentak Seokjin kesal di puncak ubun-ubun.

Namjoon menggedikkan bahu pula dengan kedua alisnya singkat, "Kurasa iya."

"Ya! Kim Namjoon—!" pekikan Seokjin seketika lenyap kala pekikan yang lebih tinggi menyela.

"Sudahlah, Hyung!" itu Taehyung, "Kau tau kan kalau kau tidak akan menang beradu argumen dengan Namjoon _hyung_. Jadi sudah—berisik tau?!"

Seokjin mendelik tajam, dengan cepat ia kembali menepak kencang puncak kelapa Taehyung, "Bocah kurang ajar! Ini semua juga 'kan gara-gara kau."

"Aish! Sakit!" setelah melontarkan pekikan itu Taehyung mendesis sebal, "Kau sudah sinting, hah? Lagi pula memang apa untungnya buatmu jika tau dari awal aku anggota keluarga Namjoon _hyung_?"

Ingin sekali Seokjin menepak kembali kepala Taehyung dengan tenaga yang lebih kencang dari sebelumnya—karena berani-beraninya ia mengatainya sinting. Namun mendengar lanjutan tanggapan bocah itu Seokjin jadi diam sendiri.

 _Benar juga, memang apa untungnya buatku?_ —pikirnya.

Dengan bibir sedikit mengerucut Seokjin mengusap tengkuk dua kali kemudian melangkah duduk di sebelah Namjoon— _diiringi tatapan serta pandangan frustasi bercampur kesal dari pemuda yang telah dua kali ditepak dengan arogan olehnya._

Perlahan namun pasti Seokjin merapatkan diri ke arah Namjoon, lalu meletakan kepala di bahu tegap pemuda itu. Mengeluarkan ponsel dan tanpa rasa bersalah menjawab sambil memainkan _smartphone_ -nya, "Yah ... memang tidak ada untungnya buatku _sih_ , tapi setidaknya 'kan aku tau sebab kalian sangat dekat," jeda kala ia mendongak menatap Namjoon dari posisinya, "Kukira hanya kerena Tae teman dari kecilmu makanya kalian sedekat ini."

Namjoon tersenyum kecil mendapati tingkah lelaki di pundaknya, mengelus sayang puncak kepala Seokjin sebelum menanggapi, "Ya ... Tae memang teman dari kecilku," jeda, "Tapi juga kerabatku. Dia anak tunggal kakak dari ayahku, _Babe_."

Seokjin mengangguk, mengartikan dirinya paham akan pernyataan yang baru saja dilontarkan suaminya. Seketika amarahnya hilang entah kemana, terganti raut menggemaskan yang tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya.

Untuk itu, jangan salahkan Taehyung bila kini ia merasa jadi obat nyamuk tak berguna di sebelah mereka; mematung seperti orang bodoh sembari memasang wajah super sebal yang pernah dipunyanya, "Sial! Sudah kukatakan berapa kali jangan bermesraan di depanku 'kan?" cibir pemuda itu seketika mengalihkan sepasang insan yang tengah bercumbu di sebelahnya.

"Sirik saja, dasar Bocah!" Seokjin mencela jengah menganggapi cibiran adik kelasnya saat SMU.

Namjoon sendiri hanya terkekeh meski saat ini ia ingin sekali menyobek mulut kurang ajar Taehyung, "Makanya cari kekasih, Tae."

Dengan senjata terampuh yang ia punya, Namjoon berhasil mengusung raut makin sebal di wajah Taehyung. Membuat lelaki dua puluhan itu bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian mengarahkan tatapan tajam ke kedua saudaranya.

"Terimakasih! Aku masih kuat melajang," jeda, "Aku pulang, nikmati kemesraan kalian sebelum Namjoon _hyung_ mencari suami baru lagi— _Bye_!" diiringi teriakan serta sumpah serapah dari Seokjin, Taehyung berjalan menjauh.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2016**

.

 **[ My Life ]**

— **_Chapter 3 : OMG_** —

| **VKook** and **Meanie** |

.

.

 **[ Full description in chapter one ]**

.

.

.

* * *

...

 _'Gyu, aku sudah ada di depan rumahmu. Keluar dalam dua menit atau aku pulang.'_

Sebuah pesan singkat memasuki ponsel remaja bermarga Kim itu (tertera dari si pengirim yang dinamakan **_'Jeongguk gila'_** di ponselnya) kala ia tengah berjalan menelusuri jalanan Seoul dengan seregam sekolah lengkap beserta tas dan sepatunya pula—berniat pulang menuju rumah.

Jika Mingyu menambahkan kata _'gila'_ di kontaknya untuk Jungkook. Mungkin remaja 18 tahun itu akan menambahkan kata _'bangsat'_ untuk akhiran kata pada kontak Seokjin dan Namjoon di ponselnya. _Kenapa?_

"Bayangkan saja! Dia yang meneleponku saat di sekolah! Menyuruhku menunggu hampir dua jam. Baru sampai ditinggalkan begitu saja. Lalu saat terakhir dia hilang! Bayangkan, Guk! Aku jalan kaki dari lantai tiga belas gedung sial itu! Dan tetap jalan kaki hingga tepi jalan seperti ini di jam setengah sepuluh malam masih mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap— _plus_ sepatu dan tasnya! Kau bisa bayangkan aku yang seperti anak hilang sekarang?!" pernyataan menggebu itu Mingyu lontarkan kala panggilan telponnya di jawab oleh Jungkook. Berniat awal hanya menjelaskan keadaannya saat ini agar sang sahabat mau tetap menunggu. Namun ketika remaja bermarga Jeon di sebrang sana bertanya dengan suara datarnya _'kenapa tidak pulang dengan Seokjin hyung?'_ amarah dengan cepat membara di selubung hati Mingyu, berkobar tanpa mau padam, membakar hangus hati kecilnya akan memberi perasaan dan toleransi.

Terdengar suara kekehan dari sebrang sana.

"Jangan tertawa! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" ketus remaja Kim itu. Jeda ketika Jungkook menanggapi perkataannya. Dan ketika remaja Jeon di sebrang sana berhenti berkata Mingyu kembali angkat suara, "Kalau ada bus juga aku sudah pulang dari tadi, Jeon Jeongguk!" Jeda ketika Jungkook kembali menanggapi, "Sinting saja! Kau kira aku gembel? Aku ada uang, tapi tidak ada taksi yang lewat dari tadi!"

Terdengar di telinga Mingyu, Jungkook menghela napas. Sedikit menanggapi perkataan Mingyu sebelum sahabatnya kembali berkata dengan helaan napas yang lebih berat, "Baiklah-baiklah, kau pulang saja sana. Tapi bersiaplah, besok kujamin akan membuatmu tercengang akan apa yang aku ceritakan. Datang lebih pagi!"

Jeda beberapa detik kala Jungkook menjawab keputusannya. Setelah itu remaja bermarga Kim ini tergelak bersama seseorang di sebrang telepon, detik selanjutnya ia menarik _handphone_ -nya dari sisi telinga; memutus sambungan, mengetik dan menggeser layar _tauchscreen_ itu sesaat lalu memasukan benda pipih itu kedalam saku almamater sekolahnya.

"Jungkook gila, _Harabeoji_ gila, Kim Taehyung sinting, Seokjin _hyung_ bangsat— _ah_!" racauan tak jelas Mingyu terus bergilir hingga pemuda itu menabrak kencang bahu seseorang karena dirinya yang sedari tadi menunduk, mengakibatkan orang yang ditabraknya limbung dan tersungkur ke tanah.

"A-ah! _Jaesonghamnida_ ," dengan terburu Mingyu mensejajarkan tubuh dengan seseorang (lelaki) yang ditabraknya. Mencoba membantu pemuda yang terlihat lebih tua darinya itu berdiri sembari terus bergumam kata maaf.

Hendak Mingyu menggenggam sebelah lengan atas pemuda itu, namun pergerakan tangannya terhenti kala pemuda yang coba ia tolong menganggat sebelah tangan, "G- _gwenchana_."

Pemuda itu mengangkat wajah, tersenyum singkat kearah Mingyu dengan sorot mata tajam namun kosong miliknya. Bangkit, membungkuk, kemudian melangkah tagas meninggalkan remaja belasan tahun ini termangu ditempatnya dengan tangan mengambang di udara.

Masih dalam posisi berjongkok, Mingyu menoleh memperhatikan bahu sempit pemuda yang ditabraknya tadi hingga sosok itu hilang di balik tikungan jalan.

" _Jeon_?" sebersit kata yang Mingyu dapati dari bordiran seragam kerja yang dikenakan pemuda tadi.

.

.

* * *

Seorang remaja dengan wajah datar khasnya berjalan menjauhi daerah kompleks Gangnam. Melangkah tenang namun pasti sambil sesekali melihat jam biru tua di tangannya yang telah menampakkan pukul sepuluh lewat dua menit, malam.

Menghembuskan napas berat sebelum berujar, remaja ini menghentikan langkah, "Anak itu, benar-benar! Buat kerjaan saja," gumamnya pada angin. Terdiam sesaat sebelum merogoh saku celana _jeans_ -nya; mengeluarkan ponsel lalu menyalakan layarnya.

Jungkook. Remaja itu sebenarnya cukup heran dengan panggilan masuk dari sang sahabat kurang lebih satu jam lalu; berbicara dengan suara datar, tak memberi kesempatan baginya menjawab—bahkan untuk berkata _'hallo'_. Lalu tiba-tiba menyuruhnya datang buat mengerjakan tugas biologi sama-sama?— _padahal Jungkook tau pasti bahwa anak tunggal keluarga Kim itu sangat membeci pelajaran tersebut._

Namun segala pemikiran negatifnya tersingkir begitu saja kala panggilan masuk dari kontak **_'Mingyu idiot'_** tertera di layar ponselnya beberapa saat lalu.

Masih memandangi layar ponsel, Jungkook menghela napas halus. Selang beberapa sekon ia mematikan layar benda pipih itu lalu kembali memasukannya ke saku celana. Menghembuskan napas berat, Jungkook merapatkan tali ransel yang dikenakannya. Mendongak menatap kosongnya langit malam, dengan cepat remaja belasan tahun itu memejamkan mata erat merasakan embusan sejuk angin menerpa wajah manisnya.

.

 ** _Tuk!_**

 ** _._**

Entah perasaannya saja atau memang itu kenyataan. Dapat Jungkook dengar sebuah langkah kaki bertehti tepat dihadapannya kini—namun karena masih meragukan hal tersebut, Jungkook memilih bertahan pada posisi mendongak dengan mata terpejamnya.

Hingga sederet kata dari suara bariton memasuki indra pendengarannya dengan lantang, "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" jeda, "Menunggu seseorang? Atau ...," sengaja orang itu menggantung kalimat, "Tidak punya tujuan pulang dan menggelandang di jalan?"

Seketika kelopak mata Jungkook terangkat bersamaan, memperlihatkan sepasang obsidian kembar hitamnya yang kini kembali memandang langit. _Mendelik_ —satu hal yang dengan cepat Jungkook lakukan setelahnya. Dan ia dapati sesosok pemuda yang seratus persen Jungkook yakini _sunbae_ yang ia temui di sekolah pagi tadi.

Sedikit pura-pura tersentak, pemuda itu melambai kecil, "Oh—Hai! Tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi."— _anak dari jaman purba.'_

Dengan raut wajah tak kunjung berubah Jungkook menatap pemuda di hadapannya intens. Usai puas memandangi ia kemudian membalas tanpa niat sedikitpun mengubah raut wajah, "Ya, senang bertemu denganmu, Sunbae," kemudian membungkuk singkat lalu merapatkan kembali tali tasnya dan berjalan melewati pemuda itu tanpa dosa.

Taehyung. Untuk kali kedua pemuda itu dibuat terpukau akan kelakuan remaja manis ini terhadap dirinya—mungkin perkataannya kepada Namjoon beberapa jam lalu musti diberi toleransi padanya.

.

 _" ... Semua orang akan terpukau jika melihat keberadaanku."_

 _._

— _Oh ayolah Jeon Jungkook_ , jangan buat seorang Kim Taehyung menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

Seketika Taehyung berbalik, melangkah cepat mengejar si JEon yang sama sekali belum jauh darinya.

"Ya!" sentak Taehyung menarik lengan kanan remaja delapan belas tahun itu— _tidak kasar_ , namun cukup untuk membuat Jungkook tersentak dan berbalik secara paksa.

Bingung, Jungkook menatap si Kim tidak mengerti meski raut wajahnya tak menampakkan demikian, " _Ne_?"

Mendapati reaksi remaja itu, kini Taehyung ikut bingung. Bola matanya risau, mencari-cari kata yang tepat untuk alasan atas perlakuannya. Apa saja, yang penting masuk akal, "Aku bukan _sunbae_ -mu! Ma-maksudku ... aku tidak sekolah di sekolahmu."

Meski masih bingung Jungkook mengangguk sebagai tanggapan, "Lalu?" tanyanya tak ubah ekspresi wajah.

"Aku juga bukan alumni di sana," sahut Taehyung cepat.

Jungkook mengangguk— _ia paham_ , "Ya, aku sudah tau."

Tersentak akan perkataan si Jeon, Taehyung menganga tak elit, "K-kau tau?" jeda kala Jungkook menanggapinya kembali dengan anggukan samar, "Jadi selama ini kau tau siapa aku?" kembali jeda di saat kini ia menganga lebih lebar dengan sinar mata tersirat amarah, "Ternyata kau hanya pura-pura? Mencoba mencari perhatianku, _eung_? Seakan tak mengenalku selama ini padahal—Oh! Yang benar saja," ia membuang muka sambil berkacak pinggang, "Sudah kubilang, orang sinting mana yang tidak mengenaliku?" kembali menegakkan tubuh dengan benar dan memandang Jungkook lurus, "Kau tidak tau bagaimana frustasinya aku dari pagi karena perkataanmu?!"

Tak ada tanggapan, Jungkook diam di tempatnya. Menatap balik Taehyung dengan sama lurusnya, "Maaf, _maksudmu_?"

Kini giliran Taehyung yang diam. Menatap Jungkook heran bercampur tak terpukau, " _Maksudku_?"

Jungkook kembali mengangguk samar, "Ya, maksudmu apa?"

Pertanyaan datar Jungkook mengundang denyut tanya di kening Taehyung. Tak menjawab, si Kim hanya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kurasa kau butuh istirahat," ujar Jungkook final kala tak lagi mendengar sepatah katapun terlontar dari celah bibir Taehyung. Malas menunggu, bocah itu berbalik. Hendak saja ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya, namun sebuah tangan lebih dulu menahan pergerakannya—tangan yang sama dengan beberapa menit lalu.

"Apa maksudmu ' _maksudku apa_ ' ?" dingin, nada Taehyung menggema _beku_ kala ia kembali dapat menyentak Jungkook untuk berbalik menghadapnya.

Namun ketika mendapati raut inosen si Jeon yang kembali kebingungan— "Maksudmu?"

—entah kenapa Taehyung merasa di permainkan, "Berhenti membolak-balik kata ' _maksud_ ', Bocah!"

Sedangkan remaja di depannya mengernyit kaget ketika pernyataan tegas si Kim menyentak pendengarannya, _'Apa dia orang sinting?'_ Jungkook membatin jengah. Menghembuskan napas berat; sekali sebelum membalas, "Lepaskan!" tekan remaja belasan tahun ini dengan nada terendahnya— _tenang, namun tajam_.

"Tidak!" balas Taehyung dengan nada tak jauh berbeda.

"Kubilang lepaskan! Lenganku sakit!" kini Jungkook memekik, mengguncang kencang lengan kanannya berusaha melepaskan diri dari Taehyung.

"Tidak, sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Baru pertama kali Jungkook merasakan amarahnya sampai di ubun-ubun. Lengannya sakit, _sungguh_! Apa pemuda di hadapannya itu sudah tidak waras? Mereka bahkan—"Tidak saling kenal," desis Jungkook berhenti meronta.

Taehyung mengerjap, menatap remaja di hadapannya heran.

"Kita bahkan tidak saling kenal dan kau melakukan ini kepadaku? Lepas!" memanfaatkan kelengahan Taehyung, Jungkook menyentak kesal lengan kanannya dan berhasil terlepas dari kekangan pemuda itu.

Tatapan herannya terganti, kini pandangan kosong yang tercetak diobsidian kembar si Kim ke arah Jungkook, " _Kau tidak mengenalku_? Tapi tadi kau bilang—"

"Aku hanya bilang ' _tau_ '!" sela Jungkook cepat, "Aku bilang ' _aku_ _tau_ ' kalau kau bukan alumni sekolahku. _Aku tau_ —kau 'kan yang bilang kalau kau bukan _sunbae_ di sekolahku?" jeda, "Itu cukup untukku mengerti bahwa kau bukan alumni sekolahku pula—asal kau tau, Tuan. Aku tidak bodoh!"

Tak ada tanggapan, Taehyung hanya diam memandang kosong remaja yang memang jelas lebih muda darinya; hingga Jungkook kembali buka suara, "Dan maaf, sepertinya mulai sekarang aku akan mengenalimu," lontaran penuh amarah itu si Jeon keluarkan sembari mengusap pergelangan tangan kanannya yang tercetak jelas bekas kemerahan jemari panjang Taehyung di sana. Berbalik, kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah tanpa memberi kesempatan pemuda dua puluhan di belakangnya dapat kembali menahan.

 _Taehyung sendiri hanya bisa memandang kepergian Jungkook yang semakin menjauh darinya dengan pikiran campur aduk._

.

.

* * *

 _10:36 PM_ , _KST._

Jungkook tiba di rumah. Usai melepas sepatu ia menyalakan lampu dan menghempaskan tubuh di sofa panjang depan televisi, melepaskan tas di punggungnya ke atas sofa—tepat di sebelahnya.

Keadaan rumahnya kosong, dirinya sudah hapal benar sang _hyung_ baru akan pulang pukul sebelas malam.

Mengangkat sebelah tangan. Memandang jengah bekas kemerahan di pergelangan tangannya, perih kembali terasa setiap ia menatap bekas kemerahan itu. Salahkan dirinya yang keluar hanya mengenakan kaus lengan pendek _Vans_ tanpa jaket atau mantel apapun, jadi wajar saja jika cengkraman Taehyung tercetak jelas di pergelangan tangannya.

.

 ** _C'klek!_**

 ** _._**

Suara pintu terbuka seketika mengalihkan seluruh perhatian Jungkook. Tepat ke pintu masuk rumahnya ia menoleh, memandang siapa yang akan muncul dari balik pintu itu di jam segini.

Atsmosfer di sekitar remaja delapan belas tahun itu berubah.

Ia yakin tadi telah menyalakan lampu hingga satu ruangan ini terang benderang. Namun entah apa alasannya, perasaan itu terlalap sesuatu dan hilang entah kemana; hanya gelap, redup dan mencekam yang kini hanya ia rasakan—meski nyatanya sebuah lamu di atap-atap ruangan tetap menyala tanpa menurunkan intensitas cahaya sedikitpun.

.

 ** _Krieeet ..._**

 ** _._**

Seakan mempermainkannya. Waktu serasa lamat berputar, melakukan _slow motion_ pada saat yang tidak tepat. Menyebabkan suara detican pintu terbuka itu bagai _background_ musik horor di gendang telinganya.

Takut, _Jungkook takut_. Tangan dan tubuhnya bergetar kentara, terlebih ketika sebuah ujung sepatu menampakkan diri dari ambang pintu; memilih aman, kini dirinya mengalihkan pandang ke televisi. Namun susulan suara derap langkah membuat tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat. Mengangkat kedua kaki keatas sofa yang didudukinya, menelungkupkan tubuh, kemudian mejamkan kedua mata erat— _apapun_ , apapun akan ia lakukan demi menghilangkan perasaan gentar dalam dirinya.

Diiringi langkah itu yang terus mendekat. Jungkook merasa atsmosfer di sekelilingnya lebih menghitam, cahaya serasa semakin redup dan ia rasak udara kini menggumpal hingga tak dapat lagi terhirup mengisi paru-parunya.

Sampai sebuah tangan mendarat di pundak kanannya membuat ia terlonjak hebat— _reflek mempererat pelukan pada kedua lutut._

" _Jungkook_ ..."

Dan hanya dengan sebuah panggilan bergetar itu Jungkook dapat kembali merasakan waktu berjalan normal, benderang lampu ruang tengah, sejuknya udara, pula usapan lembut di bahu kanannya.

"Jungkook?"

Panggilan kedua mengundang getar yang lebih jelas, tersirat akan penuhnya rasa kuatir. Sang pemilik nama mendongak, menatap langsung garis wajah penuh kekuatiran lelaki yang sangat ia kenali, "H-Hyung?" dengan pandangan kosong perkataan itu terlontar tak yakin.

Wonwoo mengangguk, tersenyum lirih di balik wajah cemasnya; lalu dengan cepat ia menarik tubuh sang adik ke dalam dekapan hangat yang dibalas langsung oleh Jungkook lebih erat. Dapat dirasakan Wonwoo tubuh bergetar hebat Jungkook saat ini, dengan penuh perasaan dan kasih sayang ia mengusap lembut punggung adik semata wayangnya, "Kook, tenanglah. _Ini aku_. Kau henapa, hmm?"

...

Butuh setengah jam bagi Wonwoo kembali merasakan tenangnya sosok Jeon Jungkook. Setelah dirasa sang adik telah lebih tenang Wonwoo mengajukan pertanyaan yang selalu ia ajukan setiap pulang kerja, "Sudah makan?"

Jungkook menggeleng.

Menghela napas pelan, sejujurnya tanpa bertanya Wonwoo pun sudah tau apa jawaban dari Jungkook, hingga seulas senyumlah yang kini ia tunjukkan ke arah sang adik.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" tanyanya lembut.

"Terserah."

"Mau makan batu?" ketusnya kini.

"Hyuuung ...," rengek Jungkook kemudian tersenyum lebar.

Wonwoo terkekeh, kemudian mengusak gemas puncak kepala adiknya sebelum bangkit dan hendak melangkah kearah _pantry_ —sebelum tangan Jungkook lebih dulu menahan pergelangan tangannya yang sontak membuat Wonwoo menunduk.

"Hyung, kau kenal seseorang bernama Tae—"

"Astaga!" seruan Wonwoo lebih dulu menyela perkataan Jungkook, membuat kata-kata itu mengambang di udara tanpa arti.

Wonwoo berbalik menghadap adiknya. Dan dalam sekali hentak ia menarik pergelangan tangan kanan remaja belasan tahun itu yang tadi menahan pergelangan tangannya, "Jungkook! Kenapa lenganmu—Siapa yang melakukan ini, hah?! Katakan padaku!"

Sayang sekali, malam ini pun harus Jungkook lalui dengan pekikan geram serta rentetan pertanyaan tanpa henti Wonwoo karena dirinya yang tak kunjung menjawab siapa pelaku pembuat memar di pergelangan tangannya. Dan malah berdalih bahwa dirinya jatuh di perjalanan tadi.

Silahkan saja alasan basi _'jatuh yang menjadi rutinitasnya'_ yang kembali terjadi. Pula kembali lah salahkan karena dirinya yang dengan ceroboh hanya memakai kaus lengan pendek.

.

.

* * *

"Aaaa! Jimmy ... bagaimana ini, Jim? Bagaimanaaa?!" entah sudah ke berapa kali racauan semacam itu keluar dari celah bibir Taehyung. CEO muda itu tengah berbaring di sebuah sofa panjang, berhadapan langsung dengan televisi di ruang tengah luas sebuah rumah.

Yaa— _rumah_ , bukan apartemennya.

Karena setelah insiden bersama Jungkook beberapa jam lalu, pemuda dua puluhan ini lebih memilih mendatangi rumah sepupunya ketimbang pulang ke apartemennya sendiri.

"Sudahlah Tae, itukan salahmu juga," sahut seorang lelaki yang duduk pada sofa tunggal di sisi kiri meja sepanjang sofa yang ditiduri Taehyung.

Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam, akhirnya Taehyung membangkitkan diri menjadi posisi duduk, "Salahku? Salahku bagaimana?! Bocah itu yang bilang kalau ia tidak mengenalku, kemudian ketika ditanya ia bilang mengenalku, lalu berkata bahwa tidak mengenaliku, dan tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja! Di mana salahku, Jim? Di mana?! Katakan padaku Park Jimin!"

Mendengar seruan luar biasa Taehyung, Jimin menghela napas halus, hendak saja ia membalas perkataan si Kim namun sebuah suara lebih dulu menyelanya.

"Heh, Bodoh! Apapun yang _katamu_ ' _Bocah_ ' itu katakan, aku yakin— _dan kujamin_ , pasti itu sebenarnya salahmu!" seorang lelaki manis seputih susu muncul dari dapur; berjalan ke arah mereka sambil membawa nampan berisi tiga gelas teh hangat. Ada jeda kala lelaki itu tiba di hadapan Taehyung dan Jimin, meletakkan nampan berisi teh-teh tadi di atas meja panjang kemudian mengambil tempat duduk tepat di disebelah Taehyung, mengambil jatah tehnya lalu melanjutkan, "Dengan otak keras kepala dan pemikiran sempitmu, kuyakin seratus persen kalau kau yang mulai duluan permasalahan itu," dilanjut menyeruput tehnya dengan _elegan_.

Jimin sendiri hanya terkekeh sembari mengangguk tanda menyetujui perkaaan pasangan hidupnya, " _Benar_ , terbukti dari lawanmu kali ini yang nyatanya _seorang bocah SMU_. CEO muda apanya? Dielu-elukan apanya?" jeda, "Menjadi apanya, _eung_? Bibit-bibit negara bisa rusak jika tokoh percontohannya sepertimu," cibir Jimin membuat decakan sebal dari celah bibir Taehyung.

"Ya! Aku ke mari mengharap pembelaanmu, bukan aneka macam ucapan sarkas seperti ini! Kurasa memang kesalahan besar kau nikah muda," balas Taehyung sebal, jeda beberapa sekon sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan sembari melirik sekilas lelaki di sebelahnya, "Terlebih dengan Yoongi _hyung_. Kukira kau sudah terkontaminasi firus menyebalkanny—Ah!"

Dengan secepat si pemilik nama _Yoongi_ mencubit kencang pinggang Taehyung.

"Sakit, Hyung!" si Kim memekik sembari mengelus pinggang kirinya, "Aish, kenapa semua orang senang sekali menyiksaku?"

"Salahkan mulut sialmu, Tae," sahut Jimin setengah tertawa diiringi tangan pemuda itu meraih jatah tehnya di atas meja.

"Ya! Dasar kau—!"

"Berisik!" teriakan dengan oktaf tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu berhasil membungkam bibir Taehyung dari pekikannya. Selang beberapa detik seorang remaja manis keluar dari sebuah pintu di lantai dua—pintu kamarnya. Kaki kecilnya melangkah cepat menuruni anak tangga dengan sekali menghentak.

"Oh! Hai, Jihoon- _ie_! Lama tak jumpa, apa kabar?" sapa Taehyung dengan cengiran kotak andalannya. Namun yang disapa hanya memasang wajah sebal. Remaja itu Jihoon berjalan cepat kearah sofa terdekatnya; mengambil bantal di sofa tunggal Jimin, kemudian melemparnya kencang membidik kepala Taehyung. Selanjutnya dengan langkah lebar Jihoon mendekati pamannya, tak memberi kesempatan pemuda yang lebih tua mendongak, Jihoon lebih dulu mengunci pergerakan kaki Taehyung dengan duduk menggunakan lutut di sofa—berhadapan langsung dengan pemuda itu. Detik selanjutnya dengan anarkis Jihoon mengacak dan menarik-narik helaiaan hitam bercampur hijau Taehyung.

"Apa kabar, apa kabar! Kau mau mati, hah? Aku sedang fokus belajar dan kau datang dengan seenak jidatmu mengajak orang tuaku debat?!" kekuatannya bertambah seiring jemari mungilnya semakin kencang menjambak rambut Taehyung, "Mati saja kau! Mati! Mati!"

Taehyung sendiri hanya dapat meringis dan berteriak histeris sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan mungil Jihoon dari rambutnya. Sedangkan Jimin dan Yonggi harus menahan tawa super mereka melihat kelakuan anarkis sang buah hati.

"Jihoon, _sudah_ ," lerai Jimin akhirnya ketika berhasil mengontrol diri dari tawa yang ditahan. Jihoon menurut. Ia melepaskan jambakannya kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya bersinggah. Berdiri, lalu berjalan ke arah Yoongi dan duduk di samping pemuda itu.

Usai makhluk manis (namun mengerikan) tadi hilang dari pangkuannya, Taehyung menatap tajam Jihoon dengan keadaan super berantakan, "Ya! Dasar biji setan! Kenapa kau sangat mirip Yoongi _hyung_ , hah?!"

Tidak terima, Yoongi di sebelahnya (tengah-tengah Tahyung juga Jihoon) menepak kencang puncak kepala Taehyung.

"Ya! Hyung—sakit!"

Tak acuh, si pelaku membalas sembari memeluk Jihoon, "Salah sendiri."

Mendecih sesaat sebelum Taehyung mengalihkan pandang kearah Jimin, "Jimmy, kau tidak frustasi hidup dengan mereka berdua?"

Menyesap tehnya, Jimin menjawab, "Akan lebih frustasi jika aku mengikuti jejakmu terus melajang seperti ini," kemudian tergelak meledek.

Taehyung diam, lalu mendesis sebal, "Sial, dasar keluarga cebol."

Sesungguhnya ketiga orang itu mendengar desisan Taehyung, namun mereka mengurungkan niat protes kala Jihoon memilih angkat suara, "Tae-hyung, kenapa kau baru memberi tau kami kalau kau anggota keluarga juga?"

Taehyung mengernyit, kemudian kembali menatap Jihoon di balik tubuh Yoongi, "Kami?" tanyanya membuat remaja belasan tahun itu bingung, "Siapa yang kau maksud _kami_?"

"Aku, Yoongi, dan Jimin _appa_ —sudah jelas 'kan? Siapa lagi?" jawab Jihoon polos melepas pelukan ayahnya. Namun entah apa yang lucu dari perkataannya— _Jihoon juga tak tau_. Tiba-tiba Taehyung tergelak begitu bahagia.

"Heh! Biji Setan! Siapa bilang Yoongi dan Jimin _appa_ -mu itu baru tau?" Ingin sekali Jihoon kembali menjambak anarkis rambut Taehyung, namun ia urungkan kala lelaki dua puluhan itu melanjutkan kalimat, "Kau tau Bocah Setan? Aku dan Jimin sudah bersama sejak dalam kandungan, orang tua kami bersahabat. _Beruntung_ , dia lahir beberapa bulan lebih dulu dari pada aku. _Tapi tidak beruntung_ , karena aku sama sekali tak sudi memanggilnya ' _hyung_ ',"

Taehyung mengambil jatah tehnya, "Kita sudah sama-sama sejak lahir. Sedangkan Yoongi _hyung_ adalah sepupu kedua setelah Namjoon _hyung_ yang diperkenalkan padaku saat usia lima tahun. _Nah_! Jadi mana mungkin Yoongi dan Jimin _appa_ -mu itu baru mengetahui aku saudara mereka?" jeda, ia menyeruput tehnya, "Gila saja! Karena sejak lahir hingga sebesar hari ini— _tidak-tidak_! Sebesar kemarin maksudku. Kerabat yang mengenaliku hanya Namjoon dan Yoongi _hyung_ —Jimin, _ya_ ... setelah pernikahan mereka hampir tiga tahun lalu. Dia resmi menjadi saudaraku dan resmi pula menjadi saudara yang mengetahui identitas asliku sebagai putra dari pasangan—" jeda kembali saat ia memutar bola mata jengah, "Yang digosipkan mandul selama dua generasi, Kim Daehyun; putra sulung Harabeoji dan Byun Baekhyun," kembali, Taehyung menyeruput tehnya.

Jihoon mengangguk mendengar penjelasan panjang Taehyung. Menatap Yoongi dan Jimin bergantian dengan tatapan tajam, "Kenapa kalian tidak memberi tahuku?"

"Tidak ada untungnya untukmu," sahut Yoongi.

"Memang tidak ada. Tapi setidaknya aku tau alasan kenapa orang sinting itu selalu datang kemari setiap saat dirinya mau."

Mendengar perkataan Jihoon, Taehyung menggeram sesaat, "Sial, dasar kau."

Tak mengindahkan cibiran si Kim, Jihoon kembali berkata pada orang tuanya, "Jadi itu alasannya kenapa tadi kalian tidak ikut? Bukan malas? Tapi karena sungguhan sudah tau?"

Dibalas anggukan kompak dari Jimin dan Yoongi.

Menghela napas halus, Jihoon sebenarnya tak tarlalu memusingkan akan hal ini, namun sesuatu mengganjal pemikirannya, "Hyung, kau bilang _harabeoji_ menyembunyikan kelahiranmu hingga Daehyun dan Baekhyun _ahjussi_ dianggap pasangan mandul 'kan? Kira-kira ... _apa alasannya_?"

Cerdas! Pertanyaan cerdas yang bahkan seorang CEO muda yang tengah menjadi tranding topik sebagai peran utamanya disini tak pernah memikirkan hal itu sama sekali selama hampir dua puluh dua tahun ia hidup. Tak diragukan lagi kenapa Jihoon selalu dielu-elukan akan kepintarannya di setiap pertemuan keluarga.

Hendak saja Taehyung menjawab; namun, "— _Ah_! Tae, sudah hampir jam dua belas. Kurasa kau lebih baik pulang, kuyakin besok kau ada _meeting_ penting 'kan?" sela Yoongi bergegas bangkit dari duduknya dan menggeret paksa Taehyung dari sana.

"Ya! Ya! Hyung, apa-apaan ini?!" seakan lupa pertanyaan Jihoon, Taehyung memekik tak karuan karena perlakuan yang lebih tua. Tapi Yoongi tak peduli dan terus menggeretnya hinga mereka menjauh dan rancauan Taehyung tak lagi menggema dekat.

Sekepergiannya kedua orang itu hilang di balik tembok ruang tengah, kembali terdengar suara, " _Demi keselamatannya_ ," itu Jimin. Mengambil alih jawaban dari pertanyaan sang buah hati.

Jihoon mendelik, agak sedikit bingung. Namun ia tetap mendengarkan.

"Dia itu putra tunggal Kim Daehyun; anak pertama _harabeoji_ yang berarti pewaris tunggal RaeTae _group_. Keselamatannya sangat rentan. Keluarga besar Kim begitu banyak dan bisa saja salah seorang dari mereka berusaha mencelakai Taehyung," Jihoon menoleh, menatap sang ayah dengan tanda tanya besar, "Kau pasti bertanya kenapa 'kan?"

Maka Jihoon mengangguk kaku, "Karena ayah Taehyung menikah dengan seseorang yang bukan dari kastanya," kini Jihoon terdiam bisu, "Byun Baekhyun—dia seorang lelaki manis dan lembut yang terlahir di keluarga sederhana, tapi ibunya meninggal tepat di usianya menginjak ke tujuh belas—karena sebuah kecelakaan tragis di jalan tol," jeda, putranya masih setia menunggu ketika entah kenapa ia merasa tergugu mengisahkan histori kelam pria yang dikenalinya begitu baik hati, "... _akibat kelalaiannya_."

Hening cukup lama, Jihoon membelalak dengan kening yang hampir bertaut tak menyangka. Ingin ia bertanya, tapi ayahnya lebih dulu melanjutkan kisah, "Menyisakan ia tinggal dengan sang ayah yang menjadi frustasi dan kelainan mental. Kecelakaan itu memunculkan keperibadian ganda ayahnya; di satu sisi ia menyiksa Baekhyun dan terus menerus menyalahkannya atas kematian sang istri, tapi di sisi lain ia akan memohon maaf dengan linangan air mata sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun hangat dan begitu erat," netra Jihoon berpendar ketika mendapati sepasang obsidian pemuda yang telah dianggapnya ayah kandung sejak dua setengah tahun lalu itu mengosong sempurna. Jihoon paham, ada kepedihan dalam sirat hampa itu, dan benar-benar tau ayahnya tengah membuka luka lama yang menyiksa batin saat mengingat pria yang dianggapnya ibu sendiri memiliki kisah tragis di balik tiap senyum dan kehangatannya.

"Tiga tahun berlalu dengan siksaan keperibadian ganda ayahnya, sosok Kim Daehyun datang dan menyelamatkan Baekhyun bagai benteng dan pelindung bagi lelaki manis itu. Kemudian, kala ayah Baekhyun meninggal dunia, Daehyun bertekat menikahi Baekhyun agar tetap bisa melindungi pemuda itu— _meski seluruh anggota keluarga menentang keras keputusannya_ ," jeda, Jimin mengerjap gelisah, "Terlebih dengan setatus Daehyun sebagai putra sulung— _pewaris utama_ ," detik selanjutnya senyumnya mengembang, "Namun Kim Daehyun tetap lah seorang Kim Daehyun, semua orang mengenal ia dengan tekat sekuat baja. Ia meminang pemuda itu tepat di hari ulang tahun Baekhyun ke dua puluh. Anggota keluarga yang hadir di pernikahan itu hanyalah _harabeoji_ , Kim Joonmyeon; ayah Namjoon _hyung_ , dan Kim Juni Hong; ayah Yoongi. Ketiga orang yang dengan sepenuh hati menyetujui keputusan putra sulung _harabeoji_ , mempercayai darah daging serta _hyung_ tertuanya tanpa celah."

Senyum Jihoon turut mengembang begitu manis mengetahui sosok kakek angkatnya adalah orang yang begitu peduli, "Setengah tahun berlalu, _Baekhyun mengandung Taehyung_ , berita bahagia bagi kedua insan itu—begitu pula bagi _harabeoji_ dan kedua adik tersayangnya. Namun disisi lain mereka takut akan apa yang bisa dilakukan anggota keluarga Kim lain akan berita membahagiakan ini, _Berbahaya_? Jelas! Sangat berbahaya jika Baekhyun ketahuan mengandung," sirat emosi terpancar dari netra Jimin.

"Hingga mereka mengambil keputusan untuk mengungsikan Baekhyun dan Daehyun ke pulau milik keluarga di Finlandia hingga Taehyung lahir," tanpa sebab Jimin terkekeh sebelum melanjutkan, "Hingga dua puluh dua tahun, semua anggota keluarga tak pernah mendengar kabar bahwa Baekhyun hamil atau semacamnya, maka mereka semua mengambil keputusan bahwa Daehyun dan Baekhyun pasangan mandul. Joonmyeon; ayah Namjoon adalah putra kedua _harabeoji_ , ia menikah dengan Zhang Yi Xing; lelaki manis berkebangsaan China dari kasta yang sama denganya. Membuat anggota keluarga lain tak dapat berkutik atau memberontak seperti hal pernikahan orang tua Taehyung," Jihoon mengerjap lirih saat mendapati ayahnya mengepal kuat-kuat kedua tangan di atas pangkuan. Ada beberapa pertanyaan di otaknya kini, tapi pemikiran _bahwa pemuda itu yang kelewat mencintai Kim Taehyung beserta keluarganya_ _sebagai sahabat_ sudah cukup untuk Jihoon pahami mengapa ayahnya begini frustasi sekedar menceritakan kisah orang-orang yang bahkan tidak punya kaitan darah dengannya sendiri.

" _Namjoon lahir_ , dan kini menjadi wakil direktur RaeTae _group_. Membuat semua anggota keluarga berpikir bahwa Namjoon lah penerus tunggal perusahaan besar itu. _Tanpa tau bahwa penerus sesungguhnya tengah berjuang mati-matian mengejar prestasi dari motivasi orang tua yang menjanjikannya akan menetap di Korea dan memperkenalkan ia pada anggota keluarga_ ," kembali Jimin terkekeh, "Di Finlandia Taehyung tumbuh menjadi anak jenius dan mewujudkan impiannya untuk menetap di Korea ketika menginjak usia sepuluh tahun, setelah diperkenalkan pada Yoongi dan Namjoon _hyung_ beberapa tahun sebelumnya. Keberadaannya tetap disembunyikan dan ditutupi _harabeoji_ —seorang anak yang di lindungi dalam pengawasan dua puluh empat jam meski tak seorang pun mengenalinya. Taehyung semakin tumbuh dan tumbuh, diusianya yang ke lima belas ia tak lagi menginjak bangku sekolah— _terlalu jenius_ , namun prestasinya semakin mengembang. Harabeoji dan Daehyun mengajarinya berbagaimacam masalah bisnis sekelulusan dari sekolah. Mengajarkan tentang betapa sulit membangun sebuah perusahaan dan memotoivasi anak itu agar diakui keluarga. Hingga di usia dua puluh dua tahun ia berhasil mensukseskan perusahaan besar I-Taetae yang didirikannya dua tahun silam seorang diri. Menjadi CEO muda sekaligus penerus tunggal RaeTae _group_. Membuatnya menjadi pemuda mapan di usia _yang terlalu_ dini," Jimin berhenti bicara.

"—meski kadang tingkahnya seperti anak kecil tak tau aturan," tatapan seriusnya sesaat berubah jengah untuk beberapa detik; sebelum kembali serius, "Namun mengesampingkan sifat kekanakannya, _harabeoji_ dapat sedikit bernapas lega akan keberhasilan yang diraih Taehyung— _penerus tunggal yang sangat dilindunginya seperti anak emas._ Kepercayaan itu semakin membumbung tinggi kala Taehyung terlihat bersinar di berbagai majalah dan artikel yang memuat bocah tengik itu sebagai panutan anak bangsa. Membuat _harabeoji_ percaya Taehyung telah dalam lindungan ribuan orang, _meski banyak ratusan yang ingin mencelakainya_. Dan _harabeoji_ memperkenalkannya pada kalian—anggota keluarga dibawah dua puluh lima. _Kecualikan untuk aku, Yoongi, dam Namjoon_. Karena para orang tua sesungguhnya telah diberitau lebih dulu olehnya setengah tahun lalu."

Setelah berkata sepanjang itu, Jimin menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran sofa; kembali menyesap tehnya, "Berjanji padaku, jangan ceritakan itu pada Taehyung. Atau ia akan mengamuk dan nekat membeli paksa seluruh saham yang terhubung dengan RaeTae _group_ , anak gila itu tidak akan segan-segan membuat keluarga besarnya menggelandang di jalan," kemudian menunggu tanggapan Jihoon.

Anaknya sendiri diam, lumayan lama hingga buka suara, "Jadi ...," ia bergumam— _tak terlalu pelan_.

Cukup panjang kalimat itu menggantung, hingga Jimin mendongak menatap heran sang buah hati. Hendak saja ia bertanya, namun teriakan Jihoon lebih dulu menyela, "—jadi _hyung_ _sinting_ itu sebenarnya _jenius_?! Ya Tuhan, _serius_ , makhluk gila mana yang tamat sekolah di usia lima belas?! Sumpah— _Ini gila_!"

.

 _Membuat gelas di tangan jimin pecah seketika._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol Curhat Timing!**

.

 _Jadi gini silsilah keluarganya (Li buat semudah mungkin):_

 _Di penjelasan ini yang uke anggep aja Ibu/istri, 'key?_

 _Anak-anak Harabeoji._

 _Kim Daehyun(46 y.o) = Putra pertama. Ayahnya Taehyung(22 y.o)| Suaminya; Byun Baekhyun(42 y.o)_

 _Kim Joonmyeon(45 y.o) = Putra kedua. Ayahnya Namjoon(24 y.o) | Suaminya; Zhang Yixing(44 y.o)_

 _Kim Jongin(43 y.o) = Putra ketiga. Ayahnya Mingyu(18 y.o) | Suaminya; Do Kyungsoo(44 y.o)_

 _Kim Juni Hong(43 y.o) = Putra keempat. Ibunya Yoongi(25 y.o) | Istrinya; Min Jongup (47 y.o)_

 _Kim Zitao(41 y.o) = Putra Kelima. Ibunya Seungcheol(23 y.o) ama Hansol(18 y.o). | Istrinya; Choi Yifan(46 y.o)_

 ** _Bonus_** _= Park Jihoon(18 y.o) ama Park Chan(2 y.o) anaknya Yoongi-Jimin(22 y.o). Terserah mau ayahnya Jimin apa Yoongi_ — _TERSERAH_! _:v *tabok dedek*_

 _._

 _Itulah kenapa bisa ada yang marganya beda :v Induknya ketarik marga suaminya(?)_

 _Bhak! Nah, udah jelas kan?_ =w= _Sekarang kusudah pikirin matang-matang urutan umur mereka biar gaada protes! Kkk~_

 _Kalo masih bingung PM aja :v_

 _Btw, Toa ama Krisnggos maksa bener ngikut marga anaknya :v Tadinya mau make HunHan, eh tapi cocokan Krisnggos yang jadi bapaknya babeh Sekop :v Tapi emaknya itu loh ... ga nahan_ =_=

.

 _and, Ivy for which've read here_ =w= _Saranghae bbuing!_ =3= _| 3_

.

.

 **Special thanks for:** **Follows** **,** **Favorite** **, and** **Reviews** **in Chapter 2.**

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**


	4. Chapter 4 : Let Me Know

Jungkook melangkahkan kaki memasuki kelasnya.

Sungguh tak ia sangka euforia kawan sekelas akan kehadiran sosok CEO muda kemarin masih tinggi itensitasnya.

Dan ketika Mingyu meloncati salah satu meja hingga berdiri tepat di hadapannya; Jungkook sempat tersentak, lalu detik selanjutnya ia memutar bola mata malas kala sang sahabat menarik sebelah tangannya penuh antusias ke luar kelas.

"Mau kemana, Bodoh? Sebentar lagi masuk."

"Atap," balas Mingyu singkat tanpa melepas tarikan.

Mengingat sesuatu. Jungkook mengerem sepihak langkah mereka.

"Kenapa?" Mingyu menoleh, rautnya bingung bercampur cemberut sebal.

Dibalas tunjukan jempol Jungkook pada arah punggungnya, "Tasku."

Mingyu menghela, setelah menggedikkan alis ia menarik tas Jungkook dari si empunya. Setelahnya ia memiringkan badan untuk membuka lebar-lebar jendela kelas di sebelahnya. Membidik, lalu melempar tas Jungkook tepat ke meja si manis Jeon. Kemudian kembali menghadap sang sahabat sambil tersenyum aneh dan menggedik, "Selesai?" diterusi menarik Jungkook menuju atap kembali.

.

 **.**

.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jungkook setiba mereka di dekat tembok pembatas setinggi satu meter.

Mingyu berbalik. Kemudian dengan santai ia duduk menyila di semen atap tanpa ragu-ragu, "Duduk."

Jungkook menurut, ia ikut duduk.

"Jadi begini, Kook." Si Kim mulai membuka curhatan hatinya, "Kuyakin kau tak akan percaya ini," jeda, "Ingat seseorang yang dibicarakan anak-anak kelas?"

Jungkook diam. Berpikir, pula mengingat-ingat siapa orangnya. Memang tak ingat pasti siapa yang dimaksud, tapi ia cukup tau mengapa orang itu sangat dielukan. Jadi Jungkook mengangguk, "CEO muda yang menanam investasi ke sekolah?"

Mingyu ikut mengangguk, "Yap!" serunya sambil mengangkat sebelah telunjuk. Kembali menurunkannya kala ia melanjutkan beriring menatap Jungkook dalam-dalam, "Dia kerabatku."

 ** _Hening._**

 _Keduanya diam._

 _Cukup lama._

Hingga Jungkook menanggapi: "Oh."

"Oh?!" setengah memekik kala Mingyu mengulang tanggapan sang sahabat, "Hanya _'Oh'_? Seorang CEO muda yang tengah dielukan negri ini ternyata salah satu kerabat sahabatmu, dan kau hanya bilang _'Oh'_? _Please Jeon, what this flat jokes?_ "

Kembali memutar bola mata malas Jungkook menanggapi, "Terus aku harus apa? Heboh dan bilang ke seantero sekolah bahwa sahabatku kerabat CEO yang kemarin menanam investasi di sini pakai mikrofon? Tidak 'kan?"

Mingyu mendengus (dirinya sebal betul dengan sang sahabat jika orang itu sudah kelewat datar begini) kemudian mengela napas kala dirasa kelakuan Jungkook telah diperuntukan untuknya terlalu sering.

"Oke, kuakui kau ada benarnya untuk tidak melakukan itu- _tapi_!" jeda kala si Kim tiba-tiba menarik kedua bahu Jungkook; merematnya, kemudian mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Ini gila! Aku berkerabat dengan CEO muda itu, Kook? Pengusaha sukses semuda itu? Orang terkenal! Dia orang terkenal dan aku punya hubungan darah dengannya— _memang jauh sih_. Tapi tetap saja, bukankah ini hebat?!"

Hening sebentar.

Dan kala Jungkook menggeleng datar, gelengan itu mengundang ekspresi jengah Mingyu. Si Kim melepas kedua tangannya dari pundak Jungkook, menjauhkan wajah mereka berdua, kemudian membuang muka sambil (kembali) mendengus sebal.

Oke, Mingyu _ngambek_.

Jungkook sadar dan ia terkekeh kecil sebelum menggeser diri hingga punggungnya menempel pada tepi pembatas atap, kemudian bergumam sambil mendongak menatap langit pagi, "Bukan sesuatu yang hebat, Gyu."

Mendengar gumaman itu Mingyu menoleh, mengernyit kala memasung pandang pada Jungkook, "Maksudmu?"

Dengan senyum (miring) kecilnya Jungkook mendelik ke Mingyu sebelum kembali menatap langit kemudian memejamkan mata, "Fakta seperti itu bukan lagi sesuatu yang hebat _menurutku_. Kau orang kaya, dia orang kaya, kalian saudara? Itu wajar," jeda kala si Jeon menarik napas santai, "Yang hebat adalah kalau ternyata dia bersaudara denganku. Nah, itu baru hebat! Kenapa? Karena hal seperti itu _sangat_ mustahil dan _sangat_ tidak mungkin." Jeda kembali, "Kalau semisal kau bersaudara dengan presiden pula aku pun tak akan kaget, Gyu."

Dan pernyataan Jungkook berhasil membuat Mingyu lagi-lagi mendengus sebal. Sebal karena Jungkook beserta otak jeniusnya selalu bisa menang dan benar jika bicara.

Hingga Mingyu mengalah dan ikut menggeser tubuh untuk bersandar di sebelah Jungkook dengan kaki lurus. Sampai keduanya duduk bersebelahan; punggung menempel pada tembok pembatas, kepala menodongak menatap langit, kedua tangan menggulung di depan perut, serta obsidian dan kaki masing-masing yang berbeda pose.

"Ya ... mungkin benar apa katamu," ujar Mingyu sambil ikut memejamkan mata.

Jungkook sendiri hanya mengangguk tak peduli bila sang sahabat melihat atau tidak.

Mingyu membuka mata, menoleh ke arah Jungkook kemudian kembali bersila (masih menoleh) ia berkata dalam satu tarikan napas, "Tapi, Kook. Tetap saja ini bukan sesuatu yang mudah dipercaya. Kaubayangkan seperti ini! Kau; artis dari _group rookie_ yang baru debut beberapa bulan dengan usia 18 tahun. Dan dia; artis senior yang melegenda dengan usia 22 tahun. Suatu ketika kalian dipersatukan dalam sebuah acara _reality show_ sebagai pasangan suami istri—WGM misalnya, dan tanpa kauketahui ternyata artis senior itu menyukaimu diam-diam. Tapi dia bertingkah biasa saja dan bersikap seakan kau _hanya hobae_ nya. Dan tepat saat kontrak habis yang otomatis acara selesai, tiba-tiba dia melamarmu! Apa yang kaurasakan, Kook? Apa?! Kau bisa langsung menerimanya? Mempercayainya begitu saja? Tidak berpikir ulang dan bertanya kenapa? Dia atris melegenda, Kook! Dan kau idol dari _group rookie_ yang belum tentu bakalan sukses!"

Mendengar pernyataan segitu hebohnya dari Mingyu, Jungkook membuka mata lalu menoleh tanpa mengubah posisi sedikitpun. Diam sebentar sebelum ia menjawab datar, "Ya! Perumpamaan macam apa itu? Tidak ada cerita lain untuk menggembarkannya? Kenapa harus bawa-bawa WGM? Kisah cinta dan persaudaraan berbanding sangat jauh, Bodoh."

Kembali Mingyu mendengus, "Tidak ada cara penggambaran yang lain! Intinya begitu. Sudah, kuyakin kau pasti mengerti!"

Jungkook menghela napas kemudian menggedikkan bahu sebelum kembali menatap langit dan memejamkan mata. Mengundang Mingyu di sebelahnya menggerutu sebal karena diacuhkan begitu saja.

Selang beberapa menit Mingyu kembali buka suara.

"Oh ya, Kook. Aku mau cerita."

"Kau sudah cerita tadi."

"Tidak. Bukan tentang CEO muda— _si Kim Bangsat Taehyung_ itu, tapi kemarin saat kita selesai telponan aku menabrak seseorang. Dia jatuh dan langsung pergi begitu saja, bahkan menolak saat aku mau membantunya. Kau tau apa yang sepesial, Kook?" jeda kala siswa Kim menatap langit dengan binar di sepasang obsidiannya sambil menautkan kedua tangan di sebelah pipi kanan. Tak menyadari sang sahabat yang tiba-tiba membuka kelopak mata keget sambil meluruskan duduknya, "Wajahnya tampan, berkarisma, pun manis di saat bersamaan. Dia juga sangat-sangat- _sangaaat_ cantik— _ukiran Tuhan yang sempurna_! Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur gara-gara dia. (dengan heboh Mingyu menatap Jungkook) Kook! Mungkin kah ini yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama?!" jeritnya tak kalah heboh pun tak kunjung menyadari Jungkook yang kini terbengong di duduknya, "Dan kau tau apa yang lucu?" Jeda beberapa detik, "Marganya sama sepertimu— _Jeon!_ Wajahnya pun hampir mirip dengan-" untuk kali ini bukan sang pemilik ujaran yang mengambil jeda. Tapi Jungkook yang telah kembali dari terkebengonannya.

Siswa Jeon itu menoleh sambil menarik kedua bahu Mingyu cepat hingga mereka berhadapan; obsidiannya menyalak, amarah tercetak jelas di ekspresi yang ia tahan mati-matian. Hingga nada suara datar bercampur getir ia lontarkan penuh kehati-hatian nan tajam, "Siapa ... _nama CEO bangsat itu_?"

Mingyu yang tidak mengerti hanya menautkan kedua ujung alis kemudian menjawab setelah meringis merasa Jungkook mencengkram kedua bahunya, "Kim Taehyung. _Wae_?"

 _._

 _"Kalau begitu perkenalkan," - "Aku ... **Kim Taehyung**."_

 _._

"Hah. Ha. Ha," tawa sengau itu Jungkook suarakan beriring tangannya yang kini hanya menggantung di kedua pundak Mingyu tanpa mencengkramnya, "Tak kusangka. Dunia ini sempit sekali, Gyu ..."

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2016**

.

.

 **[ My Life ]**

— **_Chapter 4 : Let Me Know_** —

.

| **VKook** and **Meanie** |

 _Slight!_ : NamJin | MinYoon | JeongCheol | _\+ pairing in next chapter_ |

| BTS and SEVENTEEN member _\+ others_ |

.

.

 _"Kisah rumit hidup seorang Jeon Jungkook di antara hyungnya; Jeon Wonwoo, sahabatnya; Kim Mingyu, dan seorang CEO muda bernama Kim Taehyung."_

.

 **PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS - SEVENTEEN** **FF! DLDR! RnR!**

.

.

.

.

 **[ Full description in chapter one ]**

* * *

 ** _YaGook HS 19:03 KST._**

Mingyu dan Jungkook baru saja keluar pintu kelas.

Sial bagi Jungkook karena sejak tadi si Kim di sebelahnya tak kunjung mengatupkan mulut. Dia terus bicara akan kekesalannya dengan Goong _ssaem_ selaku guru matematika yang mengadakan ulangan mendadak sebelum pulang. Jungkook akui itu menyebalkan, tapi tidak lebih menyebalkan dari pada mendengarkan orang di sebelahnya ini terus berceloteh ria. Terlebih anak itu masih saja menggerutu sebal akan percakapan mereka saat jam istirahat kedua.

.

 ** _Flashback On_**

.

 ** _15:09 KST_**

Waktu memasuki jam istirahat. Seperti biasanya, pasangan sebangku harmonis Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Mingyu mengambil tempat duduk dekat tembok kaca yang mengerah pada taman belakang.

Entah perasaan Mingyu saja atau semenjak pagi tadi Jungkook lebih diam dari biasanya. Siswa Kim itu akui sang teman sebangku memang pendiam; bicara secukup dan sekedarnya kala dirasa untuk sesuatu yang penting, selebihnya siswa Jeon di sana hanya diam dan mengangguk (atau menggeleng) pelan menanggapi ujaran orang lain.

Tapi setidaknya hal itu lebih baik dari pada sekarang.

Karena semenjak percakapan kecil mereka di atap yang berakhir Jungkook tertawa layaknya pesikopat sinting. Yang dilakukan si Jeon hanya mengerang, bergumam tidak jelas, kemudian terbengong. Tak terganggu sama sekali akan celoteh panjang Yook _ssaem_ yang menerangkan contoh sastra tutur, bahkan gangguan dari dirinya sendiri tak tergubris yang tanpa henti menggoda Jungkook ataupun melakukan tindak berisik guna menarik perhatian.

Bahkan hingga sekarang pun masih begitu.

Sampai pada puncaknya Mingyu menahan heran dan dengan sebal ia menarik nampan kantin Jungkook kala sang pemilik (sementara) tengah menyantap nasi dan _eomukguk_ di lubang berbeda pada satu nampan.

Tak terima acara makan siangnya dihentikan sepihak, Jungkook mengangkat kepala menatap Mingyu dengan dengusan kesal, "Kenapa?" tanyanya ketus.

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu Mingyu memicing, "Kau yang kenapa?"

Hening sebentar kala yang ditanyai diam. Oke, sepertinya Jungkook mengerti arti dari tindak dan pertanyaan sang sahabat. Jadi ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dengan gaya tenangnya, kemudian mengembuskan perlahan sebelum menanggapi, " _Gwenchana_."

Dan pengakuan itu cukup untuk Mingyu menarik senyum menyindir, " _Gwenchana_? _Gwenchana,_ bagaimana? Kau bertindak aneh dan mengacuhkan segala hal seperti hanya ada kertas kosong di sekitarmu, pandanganmu bahkan menerawang saat melihatku. Ini aneh dan jangan bilang _gwenchana._ Karena kau sama sekali _tidak baik-baik saja_. Apa yang tiba-tiba mengganggu pikiranmu? Ada hubungannya dengan percakapan kita pagi tadi? Atau ada hal lain? Bisa untuk kali ini jangan bilang kalau ' _ini prifasiku'_? Bisa kau ceritakan saja padaku? Bisa, Kook? Jangan bertingkah aneh _lagi_ , aku kuatir jika kau terus begini. _Kau kenapa_?"

Penuturan panjang Mingyu cukup untuk membuat Jungkook terbengong di tempat dengan pemikiran kosong.

Memang belum terlalu lama. Tapi dapat Jungkook rasa segenap ketulusan di tiap ujaran yang Mingyu katakan tanpa omong kosong.

Mingkin ini saatnya Jungkook dapat terbuka pada seseorang _lagi_ setelah sekian lama.

 _Bisa ia mempercayai Mingyu? Bisa ia menjadi transparan khusus untuk Mingyu? Bisa ia melakukan sesuatu dan begitu terbuka pada Mingyu?_

"Gyu ... apa yang boleh kulakukan jika kaumengkianatiku kalau-kalau aku menaruh seluruh kepercayaan dan begitu terbuka padamu?" pertanyaan itu terkuar tanpa pikir panjang dari yang menuturkannya. Jungkook bicara akan kemauannya, bertutur akan apa yang melintas di otaknya, dan menjawab bedasarkan _mood_ nya. Sudah lama Jungkook tak mempercayai seseorang— _bahkan jika itu hyung tunggalnya_ , dan pertanyaan itu lolos begitu saja kala setengah hatinya menuntut diri untuk percaya pada sosok tinggi di hadapannya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook, Mingnyu tersenyum kecil. Dan jawaban si Kim cukup untuk Jungkook percaya akan kemauannya mempercayai seonggok sahabat sinting sebagaimana sosok itu meneguhkan kepercayaan untuknya.

"Lakukan apapun yang bisa melenyapkan emosimu. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau padaku. _Lakukan_ —hingga kau puas. Karena penghianat tak lebih baik dari setumpuk kotoran, _pegang kata-kataku_."

.

 ** _Flashback Off_**

.

Ya, setelah keputusannya mempercayai Mingyu. Jungkook menjelaskan kenapa ia terus terbengong dan menggerutu tak jelas.

Jungkook bercerita kalau ia kelewat kesal dengan seseorang bernama Kim Taehyung; si CEO muda _brengsek_ yang dengan lancang mengukir memar di pergelangan tangannya (yang sialnya adalah kerabat orang di depannya ini). Bekas jemari panjang orang itu bahkan belum memudar hingga sekarang.

Namun yang membuat Jungkook semakin kesal adalah fakta bahwa memar di wajah dan punggungnya belum hilang sekarang ditambah memar baru.

Dan curhatan itu mampu mengundang Mingyu (yang kini me _nota bene_ kan dirinya sendiri sebagai **_KMG_** ) membumbungkan amarah. Entah kenapa ia ikut tidak terima si Kim Taehyung itu melakukan tindak kekerasan pada sahabatnya ini. Dan disitulah ia dengan tak tau malu berteriak kala siang tadi, berkata: _'Mulai sekarang aku adalah KMG! Kesatria Mingyunya Guk! Bilang saja padaku jika si Keparat Tae itu melakukan sesuatu padamu lagi!'_ -mengundang beberapa pasang mata siswa di kantin sana menatap penuh heran dengan gelengan seakan Mingyu orang gila yang tak perlu lagi diragukan keberadaannya.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile_** ** _, Cafe Gook_** **_19:05 KST._**

Seorang pemuda berstelan kasual; celana bahan, _turtleneck sweater_ hitam dilapis mantel coklat, serta _country boots_ senada mantel melangkah memasuki pintu yang disambut ujaran ramah _'Selamat datang'_ dari seorang _waiter_ di belakang meja kasir. Pemuda itu tersenyum di balik masker yang dipakainya, kemudian melangkah ke depan sang _waiter_.

"Kau datang lagi?"

"Ya, kenapa? Tidak suka?" pemuda itu menjawab setengah bercanda di langkahnya mendekati _waiter_ itu, "Masih ingat pesananku kemarin?" lanjutnya tatkala sampai di hadapan sang lawan bicara; pemuda lain di balik meja kasir berpakaian kemeja putih yang dimasukan ke celana bahan oranye tua semata kaki, berbalut celemek senada bawahan (namun lebih pudar) berbordir logo cefe di bagian perut, pun topi baret berbordir pula logo yang sama di sudut dengan volume lebih kecil; warnanya persis seperti celana pemuda itu.

Yang ditanyai mengangguk tanpa melunturkan senyum ramah, "Tentu," kemudian sedikit memajukan tubuh sebelum berbisik, "Tidak mungkin aku lupa pesanan CEO muda yang tengah diagungi negri ini 'kan. Tuan Kim Tae?"

Sontak membuat yang dibisiki terkekeh di balik masker. Kala sang _waiter_ kembali berdiri tegak pemuda ini berkata: "Ya, ya. Kuanggap itu sanjungan, Wonwoo-ssi." Lalu keduanya kembali tertawa ringkas sebelum Taehyung (pemuda tadi) berujar, "Kutunggu di meja yang sama. Pastikan rasa _coffe caramel_ dan _muffins_ ku sama enaknya dengan kemarin."

Wonwoo terkekeh sebelum membalas main-main, "Tanang saja. Akan kusuruh koki di dapur membuat yang spesial kali ini. Pakai bubuk kopi emas, dan coklat berlian?"

Lalu keduanya kembali tertawa ringkas sebelum masing-masing kaki mereka melangkah ke arah berbeda.

Wonwoo ke dapur, sedangkan Taehyung menuju mejanya.

Menunggu pesanan datang Taehyung mengeluarkan ponsel; bermain _game survival_ alih-alih merasa bosan.

* * *

Langkah kedua bocah berbalut seragam lengkap _plus_ tas ransel itu terhenti tepat di perempatan jalan sekeluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Mingyu mendelik, mengatupkan mulut kala irisnya menatap sang sahabat heran, "Kenapa berhenti?"

Yang ditanyai menoleh, "Mau ke kafe tidak?"

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu jelas saja Mingyu langsung mengangguk semangat, "Mau! Ayo!"

"Cafe Gook tapi. Mau?" ujar Jungkook meyakinkan sambil menunjuk dengan dagu sebuah kafe di sebrang trotoar yang mereka jejaki; karena ia sadar orang yang diajaknya ini jelas penggemar kafe berbintang ketimbang kafe pinggir jalan.

Mingyu sendiri tak masalah dan masih mengangguk semangat, "Tidak apa-apa. Ayo!"

"Tapi kau saja yang pesan makanan."

Dan penuturan Jungkook membuat anggukan semangat Mingyu terhenti seketika, "Hah?" siswa Kim itu menganga. Hening sebentar sebelum dengan mata memicing menyebalkan ia melanjuti, "Minta ditraktir, eh?" tanyanya sambil menyenggol bahu kanan Jungkook dengan bahu kirinya.

Namun hanya wajah datar si Jeon sebagai tanggapan, "Tidak."

Jawaban itu malah membuat Mingyu mendengus, "Lalu untuk apa mengajakku kalau yang mengajaki saja tidak beli apapun!"

Diam sebentar sebelum menanggapi. Jungkook menatap si Kim dengan raut susah ditebak, "Menunggu hyungku."

Mingyu mendelik, kemudian memutar bola mata malas, "Apa hubungannya dengan menunggu hyungmu?"

"Hyungku bekerja di sana. Dia pulang jam sebelas, dan sekarang masih jam tujuh lewat beberapa menit (ia berujar sambil melihat jam biru muda di pergelangan tangan kanannya). Terlalu lama, aku takut di rumah sendirian— _aku takut pulang duluan_."

Oke, sekarang Mingyu diam sambil menatap Jungkook lekat-lekat. Entah kenapa yang dapat didengarnya dari sederet jawaban Jungkook hanya bagian _'Hyungku bekerja di sana'_ saja. Ia tau sahabat Jeonnya memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki; Jungkook sering cerita fakta itu. Tapi sampai saat ini dirinya sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu, bahkan tak pernah tau satu hal pun dari orang itu selain fakta bahwa ia adalah _hyung_ satu-satunya dari sosok Jeon Jungkook. Bahkan siapa nama dan berapa usianya pun Mingyu tak tau.

"Hyungmu bekerja di sana? Di Cafe Gook?" tanya ulang Mingyu sambil menunjuk tempat yang di maksud.

Jungkook diam sebentar sebelum mengangguk.

Mingyu tak pernah bertanya apapun tentang _orang itu_ , karena jika ditanya siapapun Jungkook tak pernah mau menjawab (selain ditanya guru).

Jadi fakta kecil Jeon Jungkook memberitahu bahwa _orang itu_ bekerja di Cafe Gook sama dengan kemajuan luar biasa bagi hubungan mereka berdua di mata Mingyu. Baiklah, haruskah Mingyu mencari tau diam-diam sekalian siapa _dia_? Tau sendiri bagaimana rasa penasaran anak remaja 'kan?

"Oke, kalau begitu tidak masalah. Ayo kesana!"

Dan keduanya berdiri di trotoar menghadap kafe di sebrang sana, menunggu lampu berubah warna merah untuk menyebrang dan sampai tempat tujuan.

* * *

Tepat di saat Taehyung mengerang sebal akan kekalahan ketiga kalinya berturut-turut, Wonwoo datang membawa segelas _coffe caramel_ dan beberapa _muffins_ di atas piring dalam nampannya.

Penasaran dengan apa yang dimainkan sang CEO muda, Wonwoo mendekatkan diri setelah menata bawaan di meja tempat Taehyung.

"Kau main _The Evil Within_?" pertanyaan Wonwoo mengundang Taehyung mendongak mengalihkan fokus dari a _ndroid_ nya. Balasannya hanya mengangguk sebal karena terus kalah di _chapter_ yang sama. Wonwoo sendiri terkekeh sebentar sebelum berkata sambil menampakkan senyum ramah yang biasa, "Adikku juga pernah main. Sudah menyelesaikannya sampai _chapter_ lima belas— _final boss_ , kau masih di _chapter_ sepuluh? Haha, memalukan. Kalah dengan anak SMU."

Taehyung mendengus, "Eeey ... kausamakan aku dengan adikmu? Kalau dia bisa menyelesikan _game_ sampai akhir 'kan wajar. Apa yang anak SMU lakukan hanya bermain dan _sedikit_ belajar karena siswa (pelajar laki-laki) biasanya lebih banyak bolos ketimbang diam di kelas. Dan kausamakan itu denganku yang tiap hari duduk di depan monitor memperhatikan naik-turun grafik balok saham? Itu tidak adil, Wonwoo-ssi."

Wonwoo sendiri membalas tak mau kalah dengan senyum yang tak luntur, "Eeey ... kausamakan adikku dengan dirimu? Kau tau? Ujaran biasanya cerminan dari sosok yang mengatakannya. _Apa yang kaulakukan saat SMU dulu sama sekali bukan yang adikku lakukan_. Dia suka game, dan bermain hanya saat bosan di tengah aktivitas belajarnya. Dan kausamakan dia denganmu yang seharusnya duduk di depan monitor memperhatikan naik-turun grafik balok saham namun malah duduk di ujung kafe memesan segelas kopi dan muffin dengan dia yang hingga malam begini masih menimba ilmu? Itu tidak adil, Tuan Kim Tae."

Pernyataan _benar_ dengan senyum hingga akhir itu malah membuat Taehyung kembali mendengus sebal. Bagaimana mungkin seonggok pemuda seusianya ini bisa begitu cermat dalam berbicara, padahal hanya seorang pelayan kafe?

Taehyung mendecak sebal. Kemudian mematikan ponselnya sebelum memasukkan benda itu ke saku mantel, "Baiklah, aku kalah. Terimalah persembahan dariku ini sebagai hadiahmuuu ..."

Pemuda Kim itu memberikan satu cup _muffins_ -nya pada Wonwoo dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Si Jeon sendiri terkekeh tanpa suara sebelum dengan senang hati menerima pemberian itu, " _Gomawooo_ ... senang berdebat denganmu. Tuan," candanya kemudian yang mengundang Taehyung tertawa renyah. "Baiklah, kurasa aku harus kembali bekerja. Nikmati camilan malammu," Wonwoo berujar sembari memeluk nampannya, membungkuk singkat lalu melangkah ke tempatnya kembali setelah mendapat tepukan keras Taehyung pada salah satu bahunya saat menunduk. Berhubung si Kim gemas akan kelakuan si Jeon yang seolah berhadapan dengan seseorang yang lebih tua. Padahal mereka seumuran.

Dan tepat saat Wonwoo masuk ke ruang pegawai lebih dulu ketimbang langsung ke belakang meja kasir—beriring Taehyung yang kini disibukkan akan camilan, kopi, dan kembali dengan ponselnya. Pintu kaca kafe terdorong ke dalam menimbuklan bunyi _'kring'_ saat menampakkan Jungkook; beserta Mingyu di belakangnya.

Siswa Jeon itu mengedar pandangan mencari sosok yang dicarinya. Namun hingga seorang pemuda tak ia kenal yang kini berdiri di belakang meja kasir bertanya ramah, Jungkook hanya diam.

Seakan mengerti situasi, Mingyu mengambil alih berjalan mendekati meja kasir sambil menarik sebelah tangan Jungkook. Tersenyum ramah pada pemuda di sana yang menyodorkan papan menu; berpikir sebentar sebelum menunjuk beberapa makanan ringan dan _milkshake_. Lalu menunjuk asal meja kosong yang tersisa dekat pojok kafe (berhubung pengunjung malam ini lumayan ramai). Saat sang pemuda di belakang meja kasir tersenyum ramah dan masuk untuk menyerahkan pesanan. Mingyu bertanya pada si Jeon, "Hyungmu tidak ada?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "Mungkin di dalam. Atau WC."

Mingyu sendiri hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sebelum berjalan lebih dulu menggiring Jungkook menunggu di salah satu meja.

Keduanya mendudukkan diri bersebrangan sesampainya di meja yang ditunjuk Mingyu tadi—di meja yang tepat bersebelahan dengan meja seseorang bermantel coklat yang sibuk dengan pesan masuk di ponselnya.

Keduanya memilih hening beberapa menit sebelum Jungkook membuka suara, "Tadi pagi kau bilang semalam bertabrakan dengan seseorang 'kan?"

Pertanyaan itu mengundang binar menjijikan di wajah yang ditanyai, "Iya! Haruskah aku melakukan _siaran_ sekarang untuk menceritakannya? Kurasa hatiku mesti di _update_!"

Sontak mengundang gelengan yakin dari Jungkook sebagai tanggapan, "Tidak. Tidak usah, terima kasih!"

Mingyu mendengus sebal. Namun kekesalannya sirna begitu saja kala dengan mengawang ia memandang langit-langit sambil menumpuk kedua telapak tangan di dada, "Kurasa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta, Kook. Setiap memikirkan tabrakan itu jantungku langsung nyut-nyutan. Degupnya kencang sekali, kau bisa dengar?"

"Kurasa itu tandanya kau akan mati," Jungkook menanggapi seadanya sambil memasung wajah malas.

Mengundang delikan sebal Mingyu yang menurunkan ke dua tangan, "Tidak ada respon lain, ya?"

"Tidak, " dengan polos Jungkook menggeleng sok imut.

"Sial, kau."

Si Jeon terkekeh sebelum dangan enteng berkata, "Jika aku jadi kau. Dari pada jatuh cinta lebih baik kuhajar itu orang karena langsung kabur setelah menabrak."

Mingyu mengernyit, "Heeey ... apa-apaan?" lalu mendengus, "Mana bisa main hajar begitu? Lagi pula sudah kubilang yang menabrak itu aku. Bukan dia."

"Kalau bagitu jika aku menjadi orang itu aku akan _sangat amat_ menyesal menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menghajarmu."

Oke, Mingyu akui si Jeon ini walau pendiam kadang bisa kelewat menyebalkan kalau bicara.

Untuk kesekian kali dalam hari ini Mingyu mendengus dibuat Jungkook, ia melempar tatapan sebal dengan memperkeruh wajah. Kesal bukan main menatap siswa Jeon di hadapannya ini.

Jungkook sendiri tak peduli dan memilih membuang muka ke arah kanan dengan kekehan kecil menghiasi warna air mukanya menertawai Mingyu. Beriring itu Taehyung menghela napas berat mendapati pesan dari Namjoon mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu akan menjemputnya karena _harabeoji_ menyuruhnya balik ke perusahaan, malas memandang lama-lama pesan itu ia membuang muka ke kiri menghindari keramaian jalanan Seoul di balik tembok kaca di sebelah kanannya.

 _Slow motion_ terjadi dan dalam beberapa detik selanjutnya tatapan mereka bertemu; retina bertemu retina, sepasang obsidian saling memandang wajah lawan tatapnya, ketika kedua orang itu menyadari sesuatu yang familiar. _Waktu berhenti tiba-tiba_.

Senyum Jungkook luntur, raut malas Taehyung berubah datar.

Taehyung pakai masker, namun entah kenapa wajah pemuda itu tampak begitu jelas di mata Jungkook. Terlebih Taehyung yang jelas-jelas bersitatap langsung dengan wajah polos siswa SMU di sebrang kursinya.

Sesungguhnya Mingyu anak yang peka. Ia sadar ada yang tidak beres dengan keterdiaman sahabatnya, maka dari itu ia ikut memandang kemana Jungkook melihat.

Keningnya mengernyit kala mendapati seseorang bermasker yang bersilang tatap dengan sang sahabat.

 _"Siapa?"_ batin Mingyu.

Setelahnya ia menatap Jungkook setelah beberapa menit memperhatikan sosok bermasker itu namun tak juga mengenalinya.

"Guk?" panggilan Mingyu mengundang reflek Jungkook menoleh pada sang pemanggil. Tapi dia diam tak menjawab. Mingyu yang heran tak kuasa untuk tidak mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk mendarat di pipi kiri Jungkook, lalu dengan cepat ia memajukan tubuh hingga kepalanya berada pada sisi kanan kepala si Jeon dengan wajah menghadap langsung pada telinga yang kemudian ia bisiki, "Siapa?"

Jungkook tidak bodoh untuk sekedar mengerti pertanyaan apa yang tertuju padanya. Hingga setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengembuskannya ia menjawab turut berbisik di depan telinga Mingyu, "Kau tidak mengenalinya? Itu kerabat _hebat_ mu— _si_ _CEO Sinting_."

"Hah?" hendak siswa Kim ini menoleh ke arah sosok bermasker tadi. Namun pergerakannya terurung kala dengan kencang Jungkook mengangkat sebelah tangan menahan kepalanya agar tidak menengok.

"Jangan dilihat, Bodoh! Dia bisa tau kalau kita membicarakannya."

"Ya! Semua orang punya mata, kalau dia merasapun bilang saja keGRan."

Tanpa melepas tangannya pada kepala belakang Mingyu. Jungkook membalas masih dengan bisikan, "Kurasa akan berbeda jika kita yang melakukannya. Dia mengenalku Gyu, orang sinting itu mengenalku. Dan demi Tuhan! Kurasa dia _stalker_ , bagaimana bisa dia ada di sini juga?!"

Taehyung sendiri hanya diam di tempat. Belum reda keterperangahannya akan gambaran wajah manis Jungkook, kini pemandangan kedua siswa yang sungguh tak bagus dipandang dari tempatnya membuat pemuda Kim ini menganga sesaat; sebelum dengan bengis dan tak berperasaan ia melempar kepala Mingyu pakai sendok kopinya sambil mengomel keras, "Bocah cabul! Kalau mau ciuman cari tempat yang benar!"

Sontak yang dilempar memekik sambil mengusak tengkorak belakangnya heboh.

Kegaduhan itu mengundang seluruh pasang mata dalam kafe mengarahkan perhatian ke arah pojok ruangan— _ke mereka_.

Tak terima dituduh tidak-tidak, Mingyu mendongak mengarahkan tatapan sebal pada Taehyung, "Heh! Om-om Sialan. Jangan sembarangan kalau bicara! Siapa yang ciuman?!"

Mendengar histeria siswa di sana Taehyung membuang muka dengan seringai mengejek, "Hoh!" lalu kembali mengarahkan pandang pada Mingyu sambil menggulung kedua tangan di depan perut, "Bocah kurang ajar! Sekolah di mana kau? Tidak punya _attitude_ , hah? Sudah jelas-jelas kau dan pacarmu berbuat asusila di depan mataku! (teriaknya heboh sambil menunjuk matanya sendiri dengan jari tengah dan telunjuk tangan kanan) Sekarang kau mau mengelak?!"

Jungkook yang berdiri di tengah hanya diam tak minat ikut campur dan ikut terjerumus akan kerusuhan kedua orang itu. Jujur saja, menjadi bahan tontonan pun sudah membuatnya malas.

Peduli setan akan _attitude_. Yang Mingyu mau sekarang hanyalah menang dan benar melawan orang di hadapannya; terlebih ia tau akan fakta siapa yang ia hadapi, "Pacar-pacar! Silitmu pacar, dia kawanku! Dan untuk apa aku mengelak? Aku tidak salah!"

Pertengkaran keduanya terhenti kala _manager_ kafe berjalan ke arah mereka, "Maaf Tuan-tuan. Ada apa ini?" tanyanya penuh hati-hati namun tegas.

Ketiganya menoleh. Menatap pria paruh baya itu dengan bibir mengatup.

Hening terjadi hingga dengan kesal Taehyung menarik maskernya sampai menggantung di leher (di saat seperti ini ia masih ingat tatakrama pada orang tua), lalu dengan bengis dia menunjuk Jungkook tepat di wajah, "Apa tempat ini membiarkan generasi muda sepertinya rusak karena pencabulan dari temannya sendiri?" di dekat akhir kata telunjuknya berpindah pada wajah Mingyu. Lalu melanjuti, "Bocah yang ini bahkan tidak memiliki sopan santun sama sekali!"

 _Oh ayolah Tae, kaubicara seakan benar-benar contoh terbaik untuk para bibit negri ini. Sadar dirilah kau bahkan lebih tak punya sopan santun pada orang-orang di sekitarmu._

Hening kembali melanda beberapa menit setelah itu.

Mingyu hendak membalas, namun tarikkan Jungkook pada ujung seragamnya sambil berbisik membuatnya mengalah: _"Biarkan saja. Sudah kubilang dia gila 'kan? Tidak akan ada habisnya jika diladeni_ — _kecuali kau sama gilanya."_

Dan hening terjadi bukan hanya akibat Mingyu memilih diam untuk menjadi tak sama gilanya dengan Taehyung (bagi Jungkook). Namun keterkejutan orang-orang dalam kafe itu pun turut andil.

Bagaimana tidak? Setelah Taehyung menarik turun maskernya seluruh orang di sana terperangah, langsung mengenali siapa sosok yang sedari tadi duduk di pojok ruangan itu.

Tak terkecuali _menager_ kafe di depan mereka, "Anda Tuan Kim Taehyung 'kan?" pria paruh baya itu bertanya setengah tak percaya.

Taehyung sendiri diam, merutuki diri akan kelalaiannya membuka masker sembarangan. Mau tidak mau, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, seluruh pasang mata menatapnya penuh yakin. Jadi pada akhirnya ia mengangguk sambil mengusung raut ceria yang dibuat-buat; senyumnya bahkan lebih tepat dibilang meringis.

Mingyu sendiri mendecak melihat betapa menjijikan topeng yang dipakai orang gila (bagi sahabatnya) ini— _karena begi Mingyu Taehyung itu seonggok Bangsat._ Lalu dengan tanpa gentar ia menepak tangan kanan Taehyung yang masih bertengger manis menunjuk wajah tampannya.

Hal itu kembali menyulut emosi yang ditepak. Kalau saja orang-orang di sana tak memandangnya—bahkan tak segan-segan memfoto pula memvideokannya. Telah Taehyung pastikan siswa itu habis ia cakari sedari tadi.

Namun sebagaimana dirinya dibekali _image lain_ oleh jiwanya sendiri, Taehyung memilih bertindak dewasa. Dengan tegas ia kembali bicara pada manager kafe, "Ya, saya Kim Taehyung. Dan Anda mendengar pertanyaan saya tadi 'kan? Saya harap iya, karena saya tidak suka mengulang untaian," kemudian melangkah maju lalu berbisik di hadapan pria itu, "Anda benar-benar mendiamkan tindak seperti itu terjadi? Apa disini sejenis tempat prostitusi?"

 _Oke itu berlebihan._ Mereka tidak berciuman, dan jikapun iya bukankah hal itu sesuatu yang wajar-wajar saja di mata awam? Terlebih mereka tergolong remaja yang masih pada jaman di mabuk cinta monyet. Mingyu dan Jungkook sontak menoleh, menatap orang gila yang sudah kelewat sinting itu tak percaya.

"Ya!" pekikan Jungkook menggema beriring si Jeon menarik bahu kiri Taehyung kemudian dengan gerak tiba-tiba menyentak kerah mantel si pemuda Kim hingga keduanya saling bersitatap pada jarak hitungan debu. Tak mempedulikan keterkejutan orang-orang pula Taehyung sendiri, Jungkook berujar rendah (setengah berbisik) tapat di wajah pemuda itu dengan cengkramannya yang mengerat, "Tarik kata-katamu! Kami tidak ciuman dan tidak melakukan apapun. Sudah dia bilang tadi, _kami teman_. Dan kau pikir apa pantas _seorang CEO terhormat sepertimu_ memfitnah sembarangan siswa SMU seperti kami? Kau tau? Kau membuatku benar-benar muak melihat wajahmu. Belum cukup membenamkan luka di fisikku? Kau mau melukai rohani juga? Kau kelewat _Keparat_ kalau begitu, _Sir_!"

Penuturan Jungkook sama sekali tak dapat didengar orang lain selain pemuda Kim yang diujarinya, sehingga Jungkook kini terlihat seperti pengembara kurang ajar yang dengan lancang mengunuskan pedang pada sang raja. Membuat posisi _tersangka_ benar-benar melekat pada kedua bocah SMU di sana.

Namun bisikan penuh tekan Jungkook sama sekali mengawang tanpa arti kala Taehyung dengan santainya menjawab lewat nada lebih rendah, "Kalian tidak ciuman? _Benar_?" lalu tersenyum kecil; congkak, "Baguslah. _Kurasa bibir itu lebih bagus jika aku yang melumatnya_ , kau tau? Ternyata kau lebih manis jika dilihat dari dekat— _Oh!_ Dan betapa imutnya wajah itu jika tercetak ekspresi."

Tanggapan Taehyung sungguh mengundang gemelatuk graham akan pelampiasan emosi yang selalu Jungkook tahan sekuat hati.

Hampir saja bendungan emosi itu bocor dan berimbas kepalan tangan Jungkook mendarat pada rahang bawah Taehyung. Namun bunyi _kring_ dari arah pintu beserta suara seseorang melunturkan niatannya.

"Ada apa ini? _Kim Taehyung_?"

Yang namanya dipanggil menoleh membuat Jungkook reflek ikut menoleh, dilanjuti beberapa pemilik kepala di dalam kafe ikut menoleh. Mendapati seorang lelaki berstelan rapih dengan celana bahan dan tuksedonya tengah menatap bingung pemuda yang kerah mantelnya telah lecak di dalam rematan siswa berseragam itu.

"Oh! Namjoon Hyung?" Taehyung menyapa tanpa beban.

Sadar menjadi pusat perhatian, lelaki bernama Namjoon itu melangkah ke arah pemuda yang menyapanya. Beriring itu Jungkook merenggengkan cengkraman dan melepas kerah mantel Taehyung hingga terlihat jelas cetak lecak hasil ulahnya.

Setiba di hadapan keempat orang yang berdiri di (dekat) pojok ruangan, Namjoon membungkuk singkat pada manager kafe sekedar rasa sopan pada orang tua (dibalas pun begitu oleh pria paruh baya itu) setelahnya ia menatap Taehyung beserta Jungkook bergantian. Belum menyadari keberadaan Mingyu di sana, meski si remaja Kim kini tengah kepayahan menelan liurnya sendiri.

"Jeongguk?" Namjoon berujar membuat Taehyung mendelik dengan kerutan di kening.

"Kau mengenal dia, Hyung?"

Namjoon menoleh, menatap Taehyung dengan anggukan singkat, "Ya. Seokjin pernah _membekapnya_ di rumah kami, dia teman-" ujarannya mengambang kala menyadari sesuatu.

Bila ini Jungkook sudah dipastikan akan ada ponakan mengesalkannya itu yang mengintili si manis ini bukan? (Setidaknya begitu pikir Namjoon. Karena di tiap pengelihatannya; di mana ada Jungkook, di situlah tempat Mingyu berada)

Jadi Namjoon mengedarkan pandangan mencari sosok yang di maksudnya, hingga benar saja si remaja Kim itu memang ada di sana—di belakang Jungkook.

"Teman ... siapa?" tanya Taehyung ulang.

Namjoon mengangkat sebelah tangan, menunjuk Mingyu dengan tangan setengah terangkat, "Teman anak ini."

Taehyung mengernyit. _Apa-apaan? Kalau itu sih sudah tau._

Namjoon sendiri kini memalingkan pandang kembali padanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan sampai buat keributan begini, Tae?"

Seketika kernyitan di kening Taehyung memudar, "Apa? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sungguh. Anak cabul itu yang berbuat tindak asusila di tempat umum, makanya jadi ribut," dengan santainya ia menunjuk Mingyu memakai dagu. Terakhir ia melirik ke arah Jungkook yang kembali menatapnya lewat tatapan laser seakan berkata _'Satu-satunya orang cabul di sini ya kau!'_ , tersenyum (miring) singkat sebelum menggedik seakan tak paduli.

Untuk saat ini terserah bila Jungkook akan mengatainya sama gila dengan Kim Taehyung, yang pasti Mingyu tak terima diadukan begitu tidak benar di depan Namjoon. Bisa mati disembelih ia kalau-kalau lelaki itu mengatakan kebohongan Taehyung pada ayahnya.

"Hyung! Jangan percaya, orang ini gila. Dia menuduh sembarangan dan tidak ada bukti sama sekali!"

Ujaran heboh Mingyu mengundang tengokan tak percaya dari Taehyung ke arahnya, " _Hyung_?"

Namjoon sendiri tak peduli, malah meraup muka lelah. Dalam batin ia merutuki nasip memiliki dua saudara seperti meraka. Kala ia sadar bahwa ada beberapa lensa kamera yang terus merekam serta mengambil gambar (efek keberadaan Taehyung) dirinya mengambil keputusan untuk mengajak pergi, "Apapun yang kalian lakukan— _terserah_. Aku tidak peduli dan tidak mau peduli. Aku baru menyelesaikan tugas dan dipaksa _harabeoji_ kemari untuk menjemputmu, Tae. Kau tau? Habis ini aku masih ada lembur. Dan kau, Gyu. Kenapa kau belum pulang jam segini?" Jeda, hendak Mingyu menjawab pula Taehyung yang ingin bertanya bagaimana bisa Namjoon hyungnya mengenal bocah kurang ajar ini. Namun Namjoon lebih dulu melanjuti, "Aku tidak butuh tanggapan dan tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan. Sekarang kau ikut aku Tae, kau juga Gyu. Kuantar kau pulang," kembali jeda kala Namjoon beralih pada Jungkook, "Guk, _ayo_ kau juga kuantar."

Dan secepat kilat Jungkook menggeleng menanggapi tawaran Namjoon, "Tidak. _Gomawoyo_ Hyung, aku mau menunggu _hyung_ ku di sini."

Namjoon sendiri mengangguk maklum, kemudian berbalik untuk melangkah lebih dulu ke luar kafe setelah berkata maaf akan keributan yang terjadi pada pria paruh baya di sana. Berujar tidak perlu kuatir dan jangan dipikirkan karena mereka semua saling kenal; memberi beberapa lembar won sebagai uang ganti rugi akan kebisingan dan gangguan.

Taehyung yang mengangkat kaki lebih dulu mengikuti jejak Namjoon setelah berbisik: _"Aku menanti kejutan untuk pertemuan kita selanjutnya, Manis—aaah ... Kookie, maksudku. Senang mengenalmu."_ -pada Jungkook. Ia berhenti sebentar dari langkah kala melewati meja kasir, tersenyum sebentar pada _waiter_ di sebrang meja yang menahan jerit kekaguman untuknya sebelum mengeluarkan lembaran won membayar makanan dengan uang lebih sebagai _tip_.

Mingyu sendiri masih di sana hingga Taehyung hilang di balik pintu masuk. Ia menoleh ke arah Jungkook, "Aku akan tetap menemanimu menunggu hyungmu. Kubilang pada Namjoon hyung, ya?"

Pengajuan itu mendapat gelengan bulat dari Jungkook yang setelahnya berkata, "Tidak-tidak. Kau pulang saja, kurasa ada yang lebih penting ketimbang menemaniku di sini. Kau masih sayang kepalamu untuk tidak dijagal ayahmu sendiri 'kan?"

Dan seketika Mingyu tertegun. Ini pilihan sulit— _sungguh._

Hingga dengan setengah ikhlas ia berkata pada sang sahabat, "Benar tidak apa-apa kutinggal?"

Jungkook mengangguk dengan senyum kecil. Entah kenapa ia selalu mendapat kehangatan jika Mingyu berubah begini drama, "Ya."

"Baiklah ... telpon aku kalau butuh sesuatu. Atau kalau-kalau hyungmu memang tidak masuk kerja, kau boleh meneleponku untuk mengantarmu pulang."

Jungkook terkekeh, "Iyaaa ... _Bawel_."

"Oke, kalau begitu aku pergi. Nanti pesanannya datang, tunggu hyungmu sambil makan; setidaknya itu bisa mengalihkan rasa membosan jika sendirian, akan kubayar. Habiskan sendiri makanannya. Jangan disisakan, banyak orang kelaparan di luar sana."

Dan kekehan Jungkook terhenti. Berganti dengusan sebal, "Ampun, Gyu." Dan dengan kesal ia mendorong kening sang sahabat dengan malas, "Iya aku tau. Terima kasih, dan sudah pergi sana."

Mingyu mengangguk. Masih tidak ikhlas ia berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Jungkook keluar kafe setelah membayar pesanannya pada pemuda di balik meja kasir.

Menyisakan Jungkook beserta bisik-bisik heboh para pemilik kepala di sana akan orang-orang yang baru saja mereka lihat wujud langsungnya.

CEO muda yang amat dielukan saat ini.

Remaja yang kelewat tampan untuk ukuran orang cabul.

Serta lelaki yang sebagian orang kenal pasti akan ketenarannya sebagai menerus RaeTae _group_. Ya ... masyarakat awam belum tau fakta sesungguhnya.

 _Dan ternyata mereka berhubungan satu sama lain—bahkan semua satu keluarga._

Remaja manis yang masih di dalam kafe ini pun tak luput dari bisik-bisik itu.

Hingga Jungkook memilih tak mengindahkan omongan mereka dan kembali duduk pada tempatnya seiring pria paruh baya tadi tersenyum singkat padanya dan kembali ke belakang.

 _Di sisi lain._

Wonwoo yang baru saja kembali dari kesibukannya setelah diberi tugas angkat kardus berisi stok bahan-bahan ke dapur dibuat bingung karena keramaian akan bisikan yang menggema di dalam kafe.

Ia bertanya pada rekan kerjanya yang berdiri di belakang meja kasir sendirian dari jarak lumayan jauh, "Hoseok, ada apa?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, "Eh? Dari mana saja kau?"

"Angkat stok."

Pemuda bernama Hoseok itu mengangguk, lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiam sedari tadi. Tepat di hadapan Wonwoo ia berujar, "Kau tau Kim Taehyung tidak?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Ternyata dia salah satu pelanggan di sini! Kau telat jika mau melihatnya. Tadi, baru saja keluar!" seru Hoseok heboh seraya mengembangkan binar terpukau.

Wonwoo sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Toh ia sudah tau itu, _hanya saja ada hal lain yang tidak ia ketahui._

Keduanya menoleh kala seorang koki di dapur berseru, "Ya! Salah satu dari kalian. Berikan ini pada meja dua belas!"

Di detik itu juga Hoseok kabur kembali ke belakang meja kasir sambil berteriak, "Aku sibuuuk!"

Koki di dalam sana mendesis sebelum Wonwoo menengahi sambil berkata dengan senyum _angel_ -nya agar ia saja yang menyerahkan pesanan.

 _Meja dua belas._

 _Tempat di mana Jungkook kini menunggu pesanan Mingyu yang telah dipindah milikkan padanya._

Si remaja Jeon itu menelungkupkan kepala di atas lipatan tangan kanan, tangan lainnnya ia gunakan untuk mengetuk-ngetuk meja karena kelewat bosan.

Dan betapa bersyukurnya ia ketika seorang _waiter_ sampai di sisi mejanya sambil berujar, "Pesanan anda sampai, Tuan."

Jungkook menegapkan tubuh, tak peduli akan bisik-bisik yang masih kentara ia mendongak menatap _waiter_ yang kini menata pesanan di nampan ke atas meja.

Dan ketika sang waiter menyelesaikan tatanannya ia kembali berdiri tegap menghadap sang pelanggan.

Hening sebentar kala keduanya terbengong.

"Jungkook?/Hyung?"

"Sedang apa di sini?" Wonwoo berbisik.

Jungkook sendiri hanya memberikan cengiran polos, "Menunggumu."

"Ya! Pulang sana. Kau tau aku pulang jam sebelas 'kan? Masih sangat lama, Kook."

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Aku akan menunggumu di sini sampai kau pulang. Lagi pula kan aku ada cami- Ya! Apa-apaan? Kenapa banyak sekali?" hampir Jungkook terjengkang dari kursinya kala menyadari begitu banyak camilan di atas meja, bahkan ada dua gelas tinggi _milkshake_ di sana.

Wonwoo sendiri mengejap di samping meja, "Kau mau memakan semua ini sambil menungguku? Sendirian? Tidakkah ini berlebihan, Kook?"

Jungkook menggeleng dengan pandangan menerawang, "Tidak. Astaga ..."

Dan tanggapan Jungkook cukup untuk Wonwoo sadar itu bukan pesanan adiknya sendiri, "Habisi traktiran itu, Sayang. Jangan buang-buang makanan, Oke?" sambil mengelus penuh cemooh puncak kepala adik semata wayangnya. Kemudian bergegas pergi meninggalkan Jungkook dengan tawa meledek namun tangan siswa Jeon itu lebih dulu menghentikan pergerakannya. Wonwoo menoleh; warna mukanya masih kentara jelas meledek Jungkook, "Kenapa?"

Yang lebih muda mengembuskan napas berat, "Hyung. Habiskan ini denganku," pintanya memelas.

Mendengar permintaan Jungkook; Wonwoo menggeleng sok prihatin, "Sayang sekali tidak bisa. Itu pesanan pelanggan, dan aku _waiter_. Ini masih jam kerjaku, Kook. Jadi tidak bisa," bohong. Wonwoo bohong, sebenarnya sah-sah saja jika pelayan atau koki sekalipun makan makanan pelanggan selama pelanggan itu yang meminta atau memberinya dan tidak mengganggu jam kerja. Tetapi memang dasarnya Wonwoo ingin mengerjai Jungkook, ya seperti itu jadinya.

Mendengar penuturan sang hyung, Jungkook meringis. Ia membayangkan bagaimana jadinya perutnya nanti jika semua makanan itu masuk ke sana untuknya sendiri, "Hyung ... ini tidak bisa dibungkus saja?"

"Tidak. Semua makanan itu sudah ditaru piring, tidak bisa dibungkus. Sudah ah, aku masih banyak pekerjaan ... nikmati makananmu. Tuaaan," setelah berujar sambil terkekeh bahagia, Wonwoo benar-benar meninggalkan Jungkook untuk kembali berdiri di belakang meja kasir tepat di sebelah Hoseok. Diikuti Jungkook yang terus memperhatikan langkahnya menjauh, dapat Jungkook lihat pasti gedikkan iseng alis Wonwoo yang meledek ke arahnya dari kejauhan sana. Membuat Jungkook mendengus dan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang menyuruh Mingyu pergi begitu saja.

Dan entah kenapa ketika ia menarik salah satu gelas _milkshake_ di sana lalu menyeruputnya perlahan lewat sedotan, angan-angan wajah Taehyung yang tersenyum begitu tampan terlintas bagai kenangan indah— _yang Jungkook tekankan adalah keburukan abadi_.

Takdir mempertemukannya dengan CEO gila itu bagai angkara menghancurkan bumi. Yang demi Tuhan, Jungkook sama sekali tidak mau bertemu dengannya untuk kali keempat bagaimanapun caranya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Namun angan adalah angan. Sekedar harapan jika itu memang takdir yang ditentukan. Bagaimanapun cara hamba mengelak, jika Tuhan berkehendak maka yang diinginkannya akan terkabul—tak peduli meski usaha tlah ditekunkan ribuan tahun lamanya._

 _Tak ada kali keempat. Kesempatan memberi daya maksimum hingga kali ketiga. Maka jikalau sudah terlaksana, selebihnya bukanlah lagi kesempatan._

 _Melainkan takdir yang telah dirangkai Sang Maha Esa._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol Curhat Timing!**

BHAHAHAK! Apa-apaan iniii?!

Oy-oy-oy! =3= Lama banget ya lanjutnya? DUA BULAN LEBIH CUK! :v

Maafkan durikuuuu ... =w=

Dan kuharap chapter ini ga mengecewakan =v= Sengaja di _full cast-_ in Jungkook-Taehyung-Mingyu-Wonwoo dan sedikit Namjoon =w= Anggep aja penebus kelamaan ini(?).

Oh ya!

MAAPKAN DIRIKUH UNTUK MEANIE YANG NONGOL MOMENT PAS TABRAKAN KEMAREN DOANG :v DAN DI SINI GA NONGOL SAMA-SEKALI ... **SENGAJA**!

Seru aja ngebuat Gyutem jadi pengagum abal-abalnya Wonu. Tau ga? _Yang nulis aja gereget sendiri ngebayaning si item tau ayang lopenya(?) kaka kawannya sendiri!—_ coret, ga usah dibaca. Ini lebay :v

.

.

 **Special thanks for:** **Follows** **, Favorite, and Reviews in Chapter 3.**

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**


	5. Chapter 5 : Can't See The End

**PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS - SEVENTEEN FF! DLDR! RnR!**

* * *

 _Dan entah kenapa ketika ia menarik salah satu gelas milkshake di sana lalu menyeruputnya perlahan lewat sedotan, angan-angan wajah Taehyung yang tersenyum begitu tampan terlintas bagai kenangan indah—yang Jungkook tekankan adalah keburukan abadi._

 _Takdir mempertemukannya dengan CEO gila itu bagai angkara menghancurkan bumi. Yang demi Tuhan, Jungkook sama sekali tidak mau bertemu dengannya untuk kali keempat bagaimanapun caranya._

.

.

.

.

 ** _©Chapter 5 : Can't See The End_**

.

.

...

"Hyung, dari mana kau kenal Bocah Cabul di belakang itu?" pertanyaan Taehyung teruntai seiring ia menoleh pada Namjoon sambil menunjuk Mingyu di jok belakang pakai ibu jari.

Dikatai Bocah Cabul, kedua alis Mingyu menukik tak suka, "Heh! Ahjussi Gila! Siapa yang kau sebut Bocah Cabul, hah?!"

Taehyung menoleh dari duduknya ke arah Mingyu. Tersenyum mengejek dengan kedua alis terangkat, "Seorang siswa berseragam yang duduk sendirian di jok belakang mobil Kim Namjoon. _Itu kau_ —jadi jangan pura-pura polos, _Bocah Cabul_ ," setelah berkata demikian ia kembali menghadap depan, bersandar pada kursinya di sebelah pengemudi, "Dan- Oh! _Please, don't call me Ahjussi_. Wajah tampanku belum siap menerima panggilan itu."

Mingyu mendengus, tak menjawab namun dengan kurang ajar mendaratkan bogem ke sebelah kepala Taehyung yang dekat dengannya.

"AKH!" pekikan itu keluar dari celah bibir Taehyung seraya mengusak sebelah kepalanya heboh. Setelahnya ia kembali menoleh ke belakang, menatap tajam Mingyu yang dengan sok inosen memandang ke arah luar jendela pura-pura tidak tau. Ingin rasanya Taehyung melucuti satu per satu pakaian bocah itu, mencoret-coret wajahnya ala Mbah Valak, kemudian membuangnya di utara Amerika Serikat agar ditemukan suku Apache lalu dijadikan sesembahan ke leluhur atau dijadikan santapan makan malam mereka. Tapi keberadaan Namjoon mengintrupsi niat jahatnya. Jadi Taehyung hanya mendengus sambil mengusak sebelah kepala, sakitnya serasa terkena migrain— _sungguh_ , "Kau memang tidak punya sopan santun, ya?!"

Mingyu menoleh, membalas tatapan menyalak Taehyung tanpa gentar, "Tentu aku punya. Tapi maaf-maaf saja, aku sungguh tidak sudi bersopan santun ria padamu, _Ahjussi Gila_."

Ketimbang sebutan Ahjussi Gila, sebenarnya Mingyu lebih ingin memanggil Taehyung dengan embel-embel _Bangsat_. Tapi keberadaan Kim Namjoon yang masih dalam fokus menyetirnya benar-benar berpengaruh besar.

Namun ujaran Mingyu barusan cukup untuk Taehyung menggelatukkan graham. Lalu dengan amat kesal ia meloncat ke jok belakang dari tempatnya, berimbas pada Namjoon yang terkejut mengendarai mobil sedikit oleng. Untung ia dapat mengendalikannya kembali.

Namun keributan tiba-tiba di kursi belakang mobil merenggut seluruh fokusnya terhadap keamanan berkendara.

Taehyung sendiri tak peduli geraman tertahan Namjoon yang menggema, usai meloncat ia segera menyerang Mingyu dangan mengusak kesal wajah siswa Kim itu memakai kedua tangan, menghimpitnya hingga tak bisa bergerak kemana-mana. Mingyu sendiri benar-benar tak dapat bergeser, jadi ia memberontak kesal berusaha melepas kedua tangan Taehyung dari wajah tampannya— _tapi gagal_. Beberapa detik berselang; ia mendapat wahyu, dengan kedua tangan terangkat Mingyu menjambak helaian senada almond (yang baru beberapa hari lalu diganti) Taehyung. Menariknya kesal sekencang mungkin, membuat si pemilik kepala mendongak; namun _sial_ , semakin menekan kedua tangannya mengusak ganas wajah siswa itu.

Aksi anarkis mereka terhenti kala Namjoon berteriak geram tanpa mengerem laju kendaraan akibat konsennya terpecah dua; sebab bising pekikan pula goyangnya mobil dari arah belakang kemudianya, "Ya! Diam atau kulempar kalian berdua ke sungai Han!"

Sontak Taehyung meloncat dari atas Mingyu ke sisi kiri jok belakang, pula Mingyu yang semakin merapat ke sisi kanan.

Keduanya diam. Menurut dari pada orang di balik kemudi itu sungguhan melempar keduanya ke sungai— _Kim Namjoon tak pernah main-main akan ucapannya._

Namun hening membawa mereka pada kenyataan _sakit_ yang teramat nyata.

Kepala Taehyung berdenyut tak karuan, merasa kulit penopang rambutnya copot entah kemana. Dan Mingyu yang hanya dapat memaku wajah pada ekspresi kelewat _lawak_ ; hidungnya membesar, mulut setengah menganga, mata sayu menatap kosong bagian belakang jok Namjoon, ditambah hiasan merah tomat akibat ulah tangan Taehyung yang membuat area wajahnya panas serasa melepuh.

Dan ancaman tegas Namjoon memperparah suasana, "Bertengkar sekali lagi, kuadukan kalian pada _harabeoji_ ; _soal bolos dari jadwal mengamati naik turun grafik saham dan tuduhan pencabulan pada kawan sejawat_. Setelah itu kupastikan kalian tidak akan bisa bebas dari pengawasan orang tua masing-masing, nikmatilah hidup sebulan diintili pesuruh ke mana-mana. _Kalian mau_?—Terutama kau, Tae. Kelengangan kontrol _harabeoji_ mau kau tukar dengan kekangan lagi? Dua puluh dua tahun belum cukup?"

Mingyu diam masih dengan ekspresi dungu, wajahnya kelewat sakit untuk sekedar buka suara. Sedangkan Taehyung merengut, mengesampingkan denyut menyakitkan di kulit kepalanya untuk menampik sebal, "Tapi Hyung, Cocah Cabul ini yang dulua—"

"Namanya Kim Mingyu, Kim Taehyung-ssi. Dia sepupumu. Anak Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo _ahjussi_. Jadi berhenti memanggilnya Bocah Cabul! Karena kalau ada yang dengar; itu sama saja merusak nama kelurga! Paham?" Taehyung melotot, tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Mingyu dengan ekspresi horor, "Dan kau, Kim Mingyu. Kemana sopan santunmu, hah? Jangan gunakan _banmal_ karena dia empat tahun lebih tua darimu," Mingyu mengernyit sebal, seketika menoleh ke arah Taehyung dengan ekspresi jijik.

"Dia?! Anak Jongin _ahjussi_? **_Sepupuku_**?!"

"Aku?! Harus sopan? **_Ke dia_**?!"

Sontak keduanya mendecih pada kilatan obsidian yang saling beradu sebal, " _Najis_!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2016**

.

 **[ My Life ]**

— **_Chapter 5 : Can't See The End_** —

| **VKook** and **Meanie** |

.

.

 **[ Full description in chapter one ]**

.

.

.

* * *

...

 ** _22:34 KST._**

Jungkook dan Wonwoo barus saja menjejakan kaki dalam kediaman kecil mereka setelah berjalan dari kafe ke rumah memakan waktu kira-kira sepuluh menit.

Wonwoo yang berjalan duluan menoleh kala debuman halus pintu masuk terdengar, "Kau masih lapar? Perlu _hyung_ masakan sesuatu?" tutur wajahnya meledek kentara.

Mengundang Jungkook bermanyun ria tak minat menjawab pertanyaannya. Wonwoo terkekeh beriring tangannya mengusak gemas puncak kepala Jungkook, _senang bisa mengganggu adik semata wayangnya._

"Yasudah, ganti baju sana."

Jungkook mengangguk, melepas sepatu di depan pintu sebelum melenggang ke kamar. Meninggalkan Wonwoo tersenyum tipis sambil menggeleng kecil memperhatikan punggung bocah Jeon itu menjauh. Setelahnya ia melepas sepatu, menatanya dengan benar sebelum memasukannya ke dalam rak. Hendak ia melangkah menuju dapur, namun ingatan akan sepatu Jungkook mengintrupsi gerak kakinya. Wonwoo berbalik, membungkuk guna meraih sepatu sang adik. Tapi tiba-tiba tangannya mengambang di udara sebelum satu inci menyentuh sepatu itu.

 _Bercak darah. Di ujung sepatunya._

— _membuat Wonwoo teringat akan sesuatu._

...

Debuman pelan menggema kala dengan lelah Jungkook menghempaskan diri ke atas kasur setelah melepas ranselnya.

Sedikit menyingsing tangan almamater kanannya, tangan kanan Jungkook terangkat memperlihatkan bekas kemerahan yang mulai pudar di pergelangan. Siswa Jeon itu menghela tipis, "Hidupku sudah kacau, sekarang bermasalah dengan orang yang menanam investasi ke sekolah. Apa setelah ini aku akan dikeluarkan?" pandangannya menerawang ke langit-langit, "Kalau kasusnya dengan dia, pasti tidak akan diterima sekolah manapun lagi 'kan?" jeda kala dengan kasar ia menjatuhkan lengannya kembali ke sisi tubuh, "Peduli setan dengan harga diri. Kalau aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah, Wonwoo _hyung_ yang akan susah," helaan napasnya memberat seiring ia memiringkan tubuh menghadap tembok, "Kalau ketemu lagi pastikan kau meminta maaf padanya Jeon Jungkook, _bukan meninjunya_."

Penuturan itu ia tekankan pada diri sendiri di tengah kesadarannya pada alam mimpi _. Seakan lupa atas sumpah untuk tak lagi bertemu seorang Kim Taehyung bagaimana pun caranya._

...

 ** _22:42 KST._**

Kerjapan mata Jungkook menjernih, menghadapkannya pada tembok bercat memudar dalam kamar, "Astaga, aku ketiduran," ia bergumam serak seiring mendudukan diri.

Tepat di bibir kasur, Jungkook menunduk mengusap wajah dengan ke dua tangan guna mempercepat satuan nyawanya kembali.

Setelah dirasa benar-benar sadar ia bangkit untuk mengganti pakaian serta meletakkan dengan benar tas ransel yang tergeletak di sebelah kasur.

Jungkook keluar kamar menggunakan kemeja pendek serta celana rumahan selutut. Alisnya hampir bertaut kala mendapati sang _hyung_ duduk di sofa menonton acara televisi, karena tak biasanya kakak tunggalnya itu melakukan suatu aktivitas di jam segini salain bergelut di dapur. _Kecuali_ ...

 _Atsmosfer seketika berubah_.

Jungkook merasa remang cahaya lebih menodminasi ketimbang bendarangnya lampu saat ini. Napasnya tercekat seiring gemilap pupilnya menggelap isyarat ketakutan, gemetar tangan serta kakinya tak lagi tertahan akibat hawa dingin yang berembus menerpa hingga ke tulang-tulang tubuhnya.

Jungkook hendak berjalan mundur kembali memasuki kamar. Menguncinya hingga pagi datang, atau kabur lewat jendela kamarnya. Namun pantulan cahaya dari benda di tangan kanan Wonwoo menghentikan niatannya. Obsidian Jungkook menyalak, pancaran gentarnya berubah oleh kekuatiran gamblang kala mendapati ada cairan merah mengalir di sisi tajam benda itu.

 _Pisau?_

Sepertinya tak perlu diragukan lagi benda apa yang digenggam Wonwoo.

Setengah berlari Jungkook dengan cepat merampas benda itu dari arah belakang, lalu melemparnya sembarang hingga hilang di kolong nakas.

Napas bocah Jeon itu memburu, debar jantungnya berirama tak karuan terlebih saat Wonwoo menoleh memasung pandang keduanya dengan raut menyeramkan.

Obsidian kembar yang selalu berpendar hangat itu tersorot penuh tikaman, bibir yang selalu memberi senyum ramah berubah menarik sebuah senyum miring penuh kebengisan. Membuat Jungkook merasa kalah dan terintimidasi, penyesalan seketika merutuki penuh selubung hatinya beriring memori akan kekejaman Wonwoo membuatnya beringsut takut walau hanya sekedar menangkis.

 _Jungkook tidak lemah, namun rasa bersalah membuatnya tak berdaya._

Wonwoo bangkit dari duduk, berbalik, berjalan perlahan ke arah Jungkook— _langkahnya menyeret disengaja_ , beriring langkah sang adik turut mundur.

Namun Jungkook kalah cepat dengan tangan Wonwoo yang meraih kerah bajunya erat, menyentaknya, kemudian dengan buas melempar tubuhnya kepunggung sofa.

Rintihan tak terelakan keluar dari celah bibir siswa Jeon itu, merasa tulang-tulang punggungnya remuk akibat bertabrak kencang kayu di bagian belakang sofa. Jungkook menunduk, namun Wonwoo mencengkram dagunya kasar hingga mereka kembali bersitatap.

Dan dapat Jungkook lihat pemuda Jeon itu tersenyum sinting penuh arti sebelum pukulan liar mendarat di bawah dagunya, membuat tubuh siswa Jeon itu terhuyung ke ubin.

Serasa belum cukup, Wonwoo kembali menarik kencang kerah seragam Jungkook hingga dada adik semata wayangnya terangkat dalam baring kesakitan.

Tak ada perlawanan saat kembali tinju mendarat di bawah rahangnya, pula tubuhnya yang kembali dilempar hingga kini terbentur tembok. Pening menyerang kepala Jungkook, ia bukan masokis, tapi tak ada alasan baginya untuk melawan. Jungkook tetap pasrah bahkan ketika Wonwoo berjongkok di hadapannya, menjambak rambut belakangnya kencang hingga obsidian keduanya kembali bersibobrok.

"H-hyung ...," hanya merintih, Jungkook tetap tak melawan.

Wonwoo terkekeh puas di sela senyum sarkasnya, "Hyung?" decihan terdengar seiring serpihan ludah terbang dari celah bibirnya, " _Menjijikan_ ," jambakan di belakang kepala sang adik ia sentak tiba-tiba, sontak mengundang jeritan tertahan Jungkook. Sebelum pemuda Jeon itu berteriak galak, "Sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan panggil aku seperti itu 'kan?!"

Sebuah tinju mendarat keji di permukaan tulang pipi Jungkook membuat bocah itu kembali bertemu ubin rumahnya sebelum Wonwoo lagi-lagi menyentak kerah bajunya, "Kau pikir kau pantas memanggilku seperti itu, hah?! Setelah kau membunuh orang tuaku? Setelah kau merusak kebahagiaanku? _Setelah kau menghancurkan hidupku?_ Kau pikir kau pantas memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?!" setelahnya Wonwoo terus mendaratkan tinju di wajah Jungkook, dan beberapa kali melempar tubuh adiknya sembarangan sebelum kembali mengujainnya dangan pukulan, "Bajingan! Keparat! Kenapa kau harus dilahirkan, hah?!"

.

.

* * *

 ** _06:22 KST._**

Pagi-pagi sekali Jungkook datang ke sekolah sekedar menghindari tatap muka dengan hyungnya. Siswa Jeon ini tau benar Wonwoo akan bangun tepat pukul setengah tujuh berkat bantuan alarm, bersiap, kemudian berangkat kerja sepuluh menit sebelum pukul tujuh tepat.

Jadi untuk mengantisipasinya Jungkook bersiap sedari pukul enam pagi, lima belas menit kemudian ia berangkat setelah menulis note kecil di pintu kulkas untuk Wonwoo. Pun mengantisipasi berpasang-pasang mata yang siap memborbardirnya dengan seribu pertanyaan sejenis: _"Kau kenapa?"/"Jungkook?"/"Wajahmu?"/"Guk-ah, gwenchana?"_ dan sebagainya mengenai wajah manisnya yang terpenuhi lebam pula luka baru, pun darah mengental yang belum kering benar di beberapa titik wajahnya.

Tanpa menaru tas ke kelas Jungkook segera menuju atap, berdiri di belakang tembok pembatas sambil memejamkan mata; membiarkan semilir angin pagi menerpa kulit wajahnya yang perih.

Disaat-saat seperti ini ada kalanya Jungkook ingin mengadu pada seseorang, menumpahkan kesedihannya, pula membuka sungguh-sungguh tabir kelam di tiap memorinya.

Dan dering ponselnya mengingatkan ia _bahwa kini tak perlu sepenuhnya ia menutup diri pada semua orang._

Jungkook merogoh saku almamater merah marunnya. Mengambil ponsel beriring ibu jarinya menggeser lingkaran hijau di layar lanpa melihat siapa sang penelepon.

Karena sudah dapat Jungkook pastikan; hanya wali kelas, Seokjin, Mingyu dan beberapa teman kelas yang mengetahui nomornya selain Wonwoo.

Jungkook cukup terkenal di sekolah dengan prestasi di bidang akademik, namun Jungkook sama sekali tidak mau menjadi terkenal. _Karena menjadi pusat perhatian adalah hal paling memuakkan baginya._

" _Yeoboseo_?" Jungkook berujar pelan seiring dehaman pelan akibat serak di pangkal tenggorokannya.

 _"Guk, Guk, Guk! Kau di mana? Aku di jalan! Datang ke sekolah sekarang! Palli! Palli! Aku mau cerita sesuatu!"_ dan penuturan heboh itu sudah dipastikan sambungan ini dari kontak ** _'MinGyu idiot'_**.

Jungkook sendiri hanya memutar bola mata malas, "Aku sudah di sekolah."

 _"Hah?"_ terdengar dari suaranya Mingyu pasti melongo.

"Aku sudah di sekolah. Di atap."

"Ah ..., oke!" Mingyu mengangguk pelan, lalu dengan heboh kembali bersuara, "Ahjussi! Tolong lebih cepat jalannya! Gas! Gas! Tabrak saja kalau ada yang ngehalangi!" ya, dia bicara pada supirnya sebelum memutuskan sambungan.

Membuat Jungkook berflat face ria, "Astaga ... mungkin aku kelewat _miring_ bisa percaya pada bocah gila sepertinya?"

...

"Jungkoooook!" teriakan heboh itu menggema disambut dobrakan tiba-tiba pintu biru pudar di belakang (cukup jauh) yang dipanggil. Jelas pasti pelakunya Mingyu, dan siswa Kim itu dengan langkah lebar melangkah hingga berdiri di sebelah siswa Jeon di pinggir pembatas sana, "Guk! Demi Tuhan aku mau gila rasanya! Si Bangsat Kim Taehyung itu ternyata bukan sekedar kerabatku! Tapi dia pamanku, Guk! Dia pamanku! Dia anak tunggal dari anak pertama harabeoji yang secara langusung dipastikan kakak pertama ayahku! Dan demi Tuhan yang aku permasalahkan di sini aku dipaksa pakai _banmal_ ke dia! Kau bisa bayangkan itu? Aku! Aku, Guk, aku! Pakai _banmal_! Ke dia! Sumpah, sampai Seventeen kembali ke Yeoseodo pun aku tidak akan sudi! Peduli setan dengan empat tahun atau _attitude_ apalah itu! Aku tidak mau! _Tidak_ walau disuruh Namjoon hyung! _Tidak_ walau disuruh ayahku! _Tidak_ walau disuruh harabeoji sekalipun! Aku tidak mau, Guk! Aku tidak ma-!" racauannya mengambang kala ia menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook yang mendengarkannya sungguh-sungguh. Mingyu dibuat heran dengan _empat_ kenyataan.

 _Pertama; kali perdana Jungkook serius mendengarkannya meracau tanpa membuang muka._

 _Kedua; wajah Jungkook_ ... _kenapa?_

Seketika raut sebal Mingyu berubah dipenuhi kepanikan, "Jungkook. Kau kenapa lag-" dan kembali ujarannya mengambang.

Ia ingat sesuatu, sesuatu yang Jungkook katakan apabila hal-hal semacam ini terjadi. Pernyataan yang dengan tegas masih terngiang jelas di pikirannya.

.

 _"Gyu! Kau sudah tau jawabanku. Jadi, kalau hal ini kembali terjadi kuharap kau tidak akan bertanya lagi."_

.

Ya, Jungkook berkata seperti itu beberapa hari lalu. Dan Mingyu masih ingat pasti kata-katanya. Hingga siswa Kim itu menghela napas kemudian mengganti pertanyaan, " _Gwenchana_?"

Jungkook yang menyadari perubahan tanya sang sahabat tersenyum kecil sebelum mengangguk pelan. _Ya, mungkin ia tak terlalu kelawat miring untuk bisa percaya pada bocah gila seperti Kim Mingyu._

"Lanjutkan," titah Jungkook seakan tak terjadi apa-apa pada wajahnya.

Mingyu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sungguh berbeda rasanya ketika ia harus pura-pura tak melihat keadaan buruk seseorang seperti ini, terlebih dia Jungkook— _sahabatnya_.

Hingga pengalihan topik pun menjadi emosi yang terlontar dari celah bibir Mingyu, "Ayo bolos sama-sama!" ujarnya yakin seiring tatapan penuh dominasi itu Mingyu pasung bagai memerintah Jungkook untuk mengatakan _ya_ atau sekedar mengangguk.

Tapi Jeon Jungkook tetaplah Jeon Jungkook. Dengan santainya ia menggeleng, "Tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau menjadi pengaruh buruk untukmu, Gyu. Ayahmu bisa mengulitimu kalau sampai kau membolos 'kan? _Kau masuk kelas itu dengan dananya_ , jadi jangan macam-macam."

Oke, ini sedikit menyindir. Jujur saja dada Mingyu berdesir sakit kala dengan kurang ajar Jungkook menekan bagian di mana seharusnnya ia menjaga kosa-kata pada kawannya sendiri. Tapi Mingyu tau pasti mulut Jungkook kadang memang terasa begitu pedas walau bukan itu yang ia maksud. Jadi si Kim menghela napas berat seiring lamat-lamat sepasang nerta Jungkook, "Persetan, aku tidak peduli. Aku selalu menjadi anak baik-baik, Kook. Tak peduli meski tak nyaman harus berada satu kelas dengan anak-anak jenius sepertimu, tak peduli selalu dicela para ahjussi saat pertemuan keluarga besar, tak peduli terus dibanding-bandingi dengan kerabatku sendiri, aku tak peduli dan tetap jadi anak baik-baik yang menuruti kemauan kedua ayahku. Dan kurasa itu cukup, membolos sehari tak akan membuatku mati ditangan ayahku sendiri. Omong kosong dari ancaman itu hanya untuk menggertak. Bahkan seharusnya mereka bersyukur, _delapan belas tahun,_ yang kuingat berkumpul dengan kedua ayahku hanya saat ulang tahun ke-12, sisanya mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan tetek bengek saham dan memonopoli cabang-cabang perusahaan. _Aku selalu berusaha jadi anak baik, Kook_. Dan membolos sekali untuk sahabatku kurasa bukan sesuatu yang harus dikuatirkan."

Alis Jungkook menukik tak suka, entah kenapa bukannya perasaan senang atau bangga diperlakukan seperti itu oleh sang sahabat dirinya malah berbalik kesal, "Jadi _hanya karena; untuk sahabatmu_ kaurela membolos? Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir biaya yang mereka keluarkan untuk satu jam kau ada di kelas itu, Gyu?"

Mingyu mengernyit, entah kenapa dari sekian perkataan Jungkook yang tertangkap di pendengarannya malah yang paling menyakitkan, " _Hanya_?" tekannya tak percaya, "Apa kaupikir ikatan persahabatan bisa diwakilkan dengan kata _'hanya'_ , Kook?"

Dan jawaban enteng Jungkook membuat Mingyu teramat kesal, "Uang di atas segalanya, Gyu."

"Oh ... jadi kau mau bersahabat denganku selama ini karena uang?" Mingyu menjeda, siswa Jeon di hadapannya seketika kehilangan kata-kata, "Karena aku Kim Mingyu yang dikenal anak-anak ponakan dari penerus pasti RaeTae _group_? Karena aku ponakan Kim Namjoon yang kukenalkan padamu? Karena aku ponakan CEO bangsat yang tak diketahui tapi sudah dipastikan penerus tunggal RaeTae _grup_ yang asli? Karena aku ponakan Kim Taehyung yang terkenal itu? Karena aku termasuk golongan paling berada di kelas? Karena aku masuk kelas XII-1 dengan donasi?" helaan sarkas kerdengar beriring sang pengujar membuang muka penuh ketidak percayaan, "Kukira kau beda, Guk," terlihat jelas sepasang obsidiannya menggelap menatap kosong indahnya langit pagi, "Kukira kau beda dari orang-orang yeng mendekatiku karena materi, kukira kau beda dengan mereka yang berusaha memanfaatkanku, kukira kau beda _karena kau Jeon Jeongguk_ ," dan Jungkook mendengar cekatan napas Mingyu beriring irisnya menangkap setetes air baru saja mengalir dari ujung mata sahabatnya. Mingyu tak menutup-nutupi air matanya, bahkan saat ia menoleh kembali mensibobrokan pandangan mereka, "Dan sepertinya memang aku yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyimpulkan. Seharusnya aku sudah curiga dari awal, Jeon Jeongguk tetaplah Jeon Jeongguk— _siswa pendiam yang tak dapat dijamah_. Seharusnya aku sudah curinga kenapa siswa tertutup sepertimu mau ada didekatku," gelak sinis siswa Kim itu terdengar beriring senyum penuh cemooh tergambar di sudut bibirnya— _berusaha merendahkan; meski dirinya sendiri terluka di saat bersamaan_ , " _Kukira kau berbeda_. Ternyata sama saja— _bahkan lebih parah_."

Di detik Mingyu menghentikan ujarannya sebuah tinju mendarat tepat di pipi kirinya, teramat kencang dan tiba-tiba. Membuat tubuhnya hilang keseimbangan dan terhuyung mendarat pada aspal atap. Si Kim meringis merasakan sakit pun perih di sebelah wajahnya, namun rintihannya terhenti kala suara dingin Jungkook terdengar gamang di telinganya, "Aku tidak serendah itu, Kim," jeda bersambut seiring tatapan mereka kembali bertemu saling mengintimidasi, "Mengobral sikap manis demi uang? Sama sekali bukan _style_ ku," jeda, "Aku hanya berkata _'Uang di atas segalanya'_ , dan kau langsung menyimpulkan begitu? Jika memang benar aku seperti itu apa kau pikir aku akan sudi menceritakan prifasiku padamu? Seperti katamu, aku Jeon Jeongguk— _siswa pendiam yang tak dapat dijamah_ , **_jadi jelaskan_** , jelaskan bagaimana caranya aku bisa begitu percaya padamu! Jelaskan bagaimana bisa aku berusaha begitu terbuka padamu! Jelaskan tanpa membawa _obralan sikap manis demi uang yang bukan styleku_! Jelaskan— _karena aku berbeda_ _denga mereka_."

Mingyu terkekeh ringkas mendengar sederet ucapan Jungkook. Ia menunduk, merasakan denyut bersalah akan kata-katanya yang tak pantas. Seharusnya ia percaya, _bukan meragukan sahabatnya_. Seharusnya ia sudah biasa, _bukan merasa bagitu tersakiti_. Seharusnya ia sadar, _bukan memojokan Jungkook pada emosi tak jelasnya_. Karena pada kenyataannya saat ini Mingyu mendapati Jungkook yang bukan Jungkook di depan orang lain.

 _Ketiga; untuk kali pertama Jungkook berkata begitu lugas pun panjang._

 _Keempat; pertama kali Mingyu melihat Jungkook begitu emosional._

"Maaf. Aku hanya takut _kau sama_ ," Mingyu berkata lirih beriring tundukan kepalanya semakin dalam, "Kau tidak akan pernah tau bagaimana menyeramkannya hidup di kelilingi teman pintar yang hanya ingin memanfaatkanmu, Kook. _Delapan belas tahun_ , hanya kau satu-satunya kawanku yang benar-benar waras, karena aku hanya bergaul dengan orang-orang bodoh— _sama sepertiku_ ," kekehan aneh terdengar di akhir kalimatnya.

Hening sebentar sebelum Jungkook mengukir senyum kecil di bibirnya. Ia kenal beberapa teman Mingyu (si Kim yang mengenalkannya, berusaha agar Jungkook punya lebih banyak teman), Jungkook akui mereka sama bodohnya dengan dia, tapi setidaknya mereka lebih baik ketimbang teman-teman di kelasnya yang hanya mementingkan nilai dan materi.

Jadi sembari menarik napas dalam-dalam Jungkook menyingsing sedikit celana sekolahnya untuk berjongkook, "Hey, Bodoh! Kau pikir itu seram?" tanyanya seiring memperhatikan Mingyu yang mengangkat kepala perlahan. Saat sepasang obsidian itu kembali saling pandang Jungkook melanjuti, kelanjutan yang sama sekali tak pernah Mingyu percaya akan terbongkar begitu jelas padanya tanpa tuntutan, meski selalu dalam hati si Kim bertanya _'Apa benar Jungkook bisa percaya padanya?'_ dan pertanyaan dengan senyum sakit di wajah Jungkook cukup untuk Mingyu menyesali amat sangat keraguannya pada sang sahabat, "Tau bagaimana rasa takut yang harus kau tanggung saat— (terhenti sebentar kala dapat Mingyu dengar napas Jungkook tercekat tiba-tiba) —saat keluarga satu-satunya yang kau miliki _berkeperibadian ganda_?" senggukan Jungkook tertahan di pangkal tenggorokan seiring matanya memerah menahan tangis, senyumnya berubah ringisan saat dengan kencang ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kau tidak tau rasanya, Gyu," dan di saat raut suportif dan senyum yang Jungkook gambarkan begitu tulus penuh kecerahan di wajahnya. Mingyu tertegun; merasa begitu dungu menjalani hidup selama ini, " _Dan kau tidak akan pernah tau_. Jadi syukurilah hidupmu. Jangan banyak mengeluh, _Bodoh_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol Curhat Timing** **!**

Maafkan dedek yang kaga ngeluarin moment di chapter ini, terus lagi jadi chp paling pendek :v Tapi oke lah, dengan rampungnya chapter ini udah di jelasin konflik di hubungan _Jungkook-Mingyu, Mingyu-Taehyung, Taehyung-Jungkook(maybe?), Jungkook-Wonwoo_ :v _Iya ga?_ (ko gue yang nulis, tapi gue yang ragu ye? =_=) Pokonya yang pasti udah di jelasin konflik pertama kenapa Jungkook bisa memar-memar begitu.

Dan percayalah, Dedek Li ngebuat chapter ini dengan penuh perasaan(?) ga tau nyampe apa engga ke yang baca :v Yang pasti bener-bener menghayati lah ngetiknya. *rajam dedek*

.

.

 _Btw, Li mau buka sesi tanya-jawab mulai sekarang._

 **[Q &A] - Saat ini buat pertanyaan yang paling banyak muncul.**

 ** _Kemaren Meanie kenapa ga ketemu, padahal sedikit lagi?_**

 _Sengaja, biar gereget_ =w= _Supaya ceritanya panjang kaya tukang haji naek uttaran/? DEMI DEWAAA! *udah ga jaman elah_ =_=

 ** _Meanie kapan ketemu?_**

 _Kemaren pas lebaran udah ketemu. Pada solat ied bareng-bareng mereka, Gyutem yang ngeimamin, Wonu di barisan belakang bareng mvok Valak(?) :v *Canda*_

 _Mungkin nanti kali ya. Entah di chapter berapa tapi yang pasti ide mah udah ada nemuin merekanya kaga gimana. Pengennya langsung di temuin, tapi kasian dedek ama Juki(?) entah kenapa rasanya kasian aja kalo Gyutemnya udah ketemu Wonu pan berarti si Juki bisa di muponin(?) *waks_ =w=

.

.

 **Special thanks for:** **Follows** **,** **Favorite** **, and** **Reviews** **in Chapter 4.**

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**


	6. Chapter 6 : We On

**PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS - SEVENTEEN FF! DLDR! RnR!**

* * *

 _"Tau bagaimana rasa takut yang harus kau tanggung saat—(terhenti sebentar kala dapat Mingyu dengar napas Jungkook tercekat tiba-tiba)_ — _saat keluarga satu-satunya yang kau miliki berkeperibadian ganda?" senggukan Jungkook tertahan di pangkal tenggorokan seiring matanya memerah menahan tangis, senyumnya berubah ringisan saat dengan kencang ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kau tidak tau rasanya, Gyu," dan di saat raut suportif dan senyum yang Jungkook gambarkan begitu tulus penuh kecerahan di wajahnya. Mingyu tertegun; merasa begitu dungu menjalani hidup selama ini, "Dan kau tidak akan pernah tau. Jadi syukurilah hidupmu. Jangan banyak mengeluh, Bodoh!"._

.

.

.

 ** _©Chapter 6 : We On_**

.

.

...

Pada akhirnya pasangan sebangku harmonis Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Mingyu sama sekali tak meletakan tas ke kelas.

Jungkook mengalah kala Mingyu berhasil menggeretnya ke luar sekolah bermodal si Kim yang menjamin bahwa mereka tak akan dialpakan.

Jadi keduanya di sini, duduk bersisian pada salah satu bangku panjang taman kota. Tak jauh dari bangunan lumayan besar kafe Gook. Keduanya menatap lekat-lekat kolam air mancur di tengah taman tanpa minat.

"Dan sekarang kita mau apa?" suara Jungkook yang pertama kali terdengar setelah hening hampir sepuluh menit.

Mingyu sendiri mendesah keras, bingung juga memberi ide apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

Suasana canggung tak terelakkan usai perkelahian mereka di atap setengah jam lalu. Meski Jungkook bisa mengendalikan diri dengan berlagak seperti biasa; pun tak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka, tapi tetap saja gurat aneh ia rasa ketika rahasia terbesarnya terbongkar begitu saja _meski itu pada satu orang_.

Terlebih Mingyu yang sama sekali tak bisa menghindari kecanggungan berkat rasa bersalahnya pada Jungkook, mencerca diri akan keraguannya, dan merutuki betapa bodohnya ia. Sulit baginya bertindak biasa setelah menggores luka pada seseorang, terlebih itu Jungkook _—sahabatnya._ Meski pada kenyataan Jungkook sendiri sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Sudah sarapan?" akhirnya Mingyu menjawab, memfokuskan pandang pada Jungkook cukup lekat.

Si Jeon pun membalas pandangnya pada gurat wajah biasa, "Belum."

Mingyu mengangguk, kemudian menghela napas sebentar, "Mau ke Cafe Gook tidak?" sebelah tangan ia angkat menunjuk kafe di sebrang taman (belakang mereka) pakai ibu jari.

Pertanyaan siswa Kim itu cukup untuk Jungkook mengerti mengapa kadang kala ia merasa begitu tidak beruntung bersahabat dengan Mingyu.

"Kau mengajakku mati atau bunuh diri? Aku bolos sekolah dan _hyung_ ku ada di sana. Kalau beruntung, setidaknya habis makan leherku baru kena jagal."

Dan dengan polosnya Mingyu menampakkan cengir kuda tanpa dosa, "Hehe ... baiklah, kalau begitu aku saja. Kau tunggu di sini, aku akan kembali dalam lima belas menit— _tidak jamin kalau pelayan siang di sana cantik-cantik_ ," ia bangkit, sedikit menyibak seragam bawahnya serta membenarkan letak alamamater yang ia kenakan sebelum menatap Jungkook layaknya orang bodoh, dan berbalik—melangkah menuju kafe.

Jungkook sendiri mencibir di tempat. Menoleh guna memperhatikan punggung sang sahabat yang mulai menjauh, "Di sana hanya ada pelayan laki-laki, Bodoh."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2016**

.

 **[ My Life ]**

— **_Chapter 6 : We On_** —

| **VKook** and **Meanie** |

.

.

 **[ Full description in chapter one ]**

.

.

.

* * *

...

 ** _Kring!_**

.

Denting lonceng berbunyi tepat saat Mingyu mendorong gagang pintu kaca kafe disambut ujaran ramah, "Selamat datang."— _dari pemuda di balik meja kasir_.

Remaja Kim itu melangkah, menunduk guna menghindari tatapan penuh kagum padanya dari para siswi yang duduk di dekat pintu. Sejenak Mingyu berpikir mengapa mereka tidak di sekolah pagi begini, dan satu-satunya jawaban yang melintas adalah: _Mungkin mereka dengan ia dan Jungkook sama_.

Membolos.

Ketika ia mengangkat kepala dirinya telah sampai di meja kasir. Mendongak untuk sekedar tertegun di tempat, _kala mendapati pemandangan indah yang entah kenapa ia rindukan._

Wajah pemuda di balik meja kasir itu ...

"Kau," tanpa sadar Mingyu menunjuk sosok berseragam kafe di depannya. Membuat yang ditunjuk menaikkan kedua alis terkejut sebelum menujuk diri sendiri.

"Aku?"

Si Kim mengerjap, "Kau yang menabrakku waktu itu 'kan?"

Tak elak sosok di sana masih diselimuti kebingungan, terlebih akan pertanyaan Mingyu, "Benarkah?"

"Iya benar. Waktu itu kau langsung kabur ... H-hyung-nim," mengangguk mantap Mingyu membenarkan ucapannya. Kemilau tak kasat mata terpancar begitu tajam dari bagaimana ia menatap sosok pemuda itu.

"O-oh?" tergagap Wonwoo— _begitu yang Mingyu dapati dari tag name di dada kiri seragamnya_ —menyambut perkataan Mingyu yang di luar memorinya. Kemudian buru-buru membungkuk sambil kembali bersuara, "Kalau begitu maafkan saya, Tuan."

Remaja Kim di depannya sedikit memundurkan tubuh, bingung menghadapi sosok orang yang selama ini dicarinya malah berlaku seperti ini. Membuatnya tergagap pada perasan yang entah kenapa merasa bersalah, "Ke-kenapa formal sekali? Astaga, Hyung-nim, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Waktu itu aku yang salah, aku yang menabrakmu. Lagipula jangan memanggilku _tuan_ , aku lebih muda darimu,"

Wonwoo kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, "Oh? Mungkin itu juga salahku karena jalan tidak lihat-lihat," ringisannya terperi tranparan sebelum melanjuti, "Dan untuk panggilan, itu kebijakan dari kafe ini memanggil pelanggan dengan sebutan tuan atau nona."

"Panggil aku _gogaeg_ saja kalau begitu. Itu lebih baik daripada Tuan atau sebagainya," cepat Mingyu membalas tanggapannya.

Tiga detik setelahnya Wonwoo menyambutnya dengan senyum manis. Menjerat Mingyu pada imajinasi keterpukauannya, "Baiklah," jeda, senyumnya masih terperi begitu menawan, "Omong-omong, mau pesan apa, Gogaeg?"

Mengundang semu tranpasan menjalar ke seluruh permukaan wajah yang lebih muda.

" _Lucky_ paket A, dua—dibungkus."

.

.

* * *

"Ini siapa, Tae?" suara berat pria paruh baya itu terkuar tegas pada pemuda yang dengan santai duduk di kursi hadapan meja kuasanya.

"Itu aku, Harabeoji."

Jawabannya mengundang pria yang kini telah menginjak usia di kepala tujuh itu menghela napas kasar, "Kim Taehyung. Kau tau berapa banyak panggilan masuk ke perusahaan karena berita ini? Para wartawan bahkan masih menunggumu di luar. Jangan main-main," jeda, tarikan napasnya begitu kentara di pengelihatan Kim Namjoon yang berdiri di sebelah kursi yang Taehyung duduki, "Kau berurusan dengan anak SMU di kafe pinggir jalan? Harus kuingatkan berapa kali padamu? Aku menyembunyikanmu sampai sebesar ini untuk menjaga reputasi saat kau diumumkan nanti. Aku menyembunyikanmu untuk menyelamatkanmu— _dan_ _menyelamatkan Byun Baekhyun_ , jadi jangan buat aku menyesal telah membiarkanmu hidup selama ini."

Pernyataan itu mengundang helaan tipis dari yang diujari, " _Joesonghamnida_."

Senyum maklum terukir di air muka pria itu. Paham bahwa semarah apapun ia tak pernah bisa marah terhadap bocah kurang ajar di depan meja kuasanya. Sososk yang ia besarkan bersama kedua orang tuanya penuh kehati-hatian dan kasih sayang, tak lepas kebanggaan ia peri pada sosok itu di tiap tahun pembagian rapornya, ditambah kesuksesan yang sosok itu emban di usianya yang masih tergolong belia.

"Namjoon-ah, aku serahkan arikel-artikel ini padamu. Pastikan kau membersihkannya, dan bilang pada wartawan di luar sana untuk segera bubar. Dan kau Taehyung, aku memintamu untuk tetap diam dan jangan berbuat apapun atau prediksiku akan benar— _absolut, jiwamu brandal dari kecil_. Selalu berbuat onar, dan keras kepala. Otakmu terlalu cerdas untuk bisa mengacaukan segalanya jadi tambah parah. Jangan membuat semuanya semakin kacau atau tugas Namjoon berganti; _kusuruh memenggal kepalamu_."

Tanpa dosa, balasan ancaman itu adalah cengir memuakkan dari Kim Taehyung yang dengan cerianya mengedip-ngedipkan kelopak mata, "Harabeoji, kali iniii saja. Aku mau mengatasi masalahku sendiri; Kau, _abeoji_ , Namjoon hyung, antek-antekmu, dan siapalah tidak perlu ikut campur. Boleh ya?"

Raut datar pria itu menggamang mendengar bagaimana untaian sok manis Taehyung menyapa gendang telinganya. Hening tiga detik untuk pemuda Kim itu dapati jawaban sedatar papan dari sosok di depannya, "Tidak," jeda, "Apa yang kubilang soal keabsolutanmu, Tae?"

Adalah detik di mana Kim Taehyung memanyunkan bibir bagitu lucu, wajahnya merengut agaknya anak-anak yang tak dipenuhi keinginannya oleh sang ayah, "Ayolah, Harabeoji. Aku sudah besar. Mau sampai kapan kau yang mengambil alih tiap aku buat masalah?"

"Sampai kau tobat buat masalah."

Dengusan Taehyung terdengar, "Kalau bagitu aku akan terus buat masalah," ujarnya tak main-main. Pipinya mengembung kesal sebelum menghela napas kasar kemudan matanya memicing tak gentar ke sepasang obsidian teduh pria di hadapannya, "Kau tau? Aku bahkan sudah punya niat membeli semua saham yang terhubung dengan RaeTae Group ketika kau bilang _'menyelamatkan Byun Baekhyun'_ , jangan bilang selama ini aku _diawasi_ olehmu karena kerabat-kerabat bangsat itu mau menyelakai ayahku? _Biar kutebak_ , karena dia bukan dari golongan kasta atas Seoul? Karena dulu hidupnya berantakan dengan ayahnya yang berkeperibadian ganda? Karena dia dinikahi pewaris utama perusahaan?" selepas Taehyung berkata demikian atsmosfer di dalam ruangan berubah begitu dingin untuk kedua orang di sana, " _Tebakanku_ _benar_?" senyum sarkas terukir miring di sudut bibir pemuda itu meski sorot matanya begitu penuh ketidak terimaan, "Oke, ini benar-benar menarik kalau benar begitu. Demi Tuhan aku akan membuat mereka semua menggelandang di jalan, orang-orang sialan itu berani sekali," retinanya memutar tak terpukau membayangkan wajah-wajah berkedok baik sebagian besar pemilik kepala di dalam ruangan saat kali perdana ia diperenalkan pada anggota keluarga.

"Kim Taehyung!" sentakkan tegas itu tak berpengaruh menghentikan histeria kekesalan Kim Tae pada kerabat-kerabatnya.

Hingga dengan santai ia kembali memasung pandang pada pria di balik meja kuasanya, mencondongkan tubuh dengan kedua tangan melipat di pinggiran meja memundurkan papan nama dari kaca itu beberapa senti, "Ayo buat perjanjian," ucapnya sembari menatap lekat-lekat sepasang obsidian di depannya, "Kau biarkan aku menyelesaikan masalahku seorang diri— _mereka semua bebas_ , atau biarkan aku tetap di belakang layar— _dan kubuat delapan puluh persen dari keseluruhan keluarga kita menjadi pengemis_?" senyum liciknya menggembang begitu tampan dan manis di saat bersamaan, tak ayal, pun terlihat memuakkan.

Tidak mempedulikan Kim Namjoon yang berusahan menarik sebelah bahunya untuk kembali duduk dengan benar. Taehyung tau ini tidak sopan, dan ia paham jikalau saja sosok yang sedang seperti ini bukanlah _Kim Taehyung_ mungkin saja pria di balik meja kuasa di sana telah memanggil keamanan untuk diusir dan keesokan harinya tak akan lagi jadi salah satu kaluarga Grup Kim. Tapi Taehyung paham— _jelas dan benar_. Kalau Kim Taehoon tak akan pernah bisa memarahinya pada puncak amarah setinggi apapun.

Terbukti dari tanggapan pria itu yang malah mencibir bukan membentak, "Anak Sialan, aku membesarkanmu bukan untuk hal seperti ini."

"Aku hitung sampai tiga," meski tanggapan Taehyung tetap kurang ajar.

Namjoon cukup terkejut, tak pernah ia ragukan kekurangajaran Taehyung sebenarnya. Tapi tetap melihat bocah itu berani menentang inti utama keluarga adalah hal yang tidak patut ia biarkan sebagai anak tertua dari semua putra Taehoon. Meski dirinya tidak benar-benar terpukau juga, karena nyatanya ini pemandangan _yang entah sudah berapa ribu kali_ ia lihat semenjak dikenalkan dengan Kim Taehyung. Perasaan iri jujur saja kadang kala ia rasakan melihat betapa santainya Taehyung menghadapi sosok yang paling diagungi keluarga Kim, terlebih melihat secara langsung betapa disayangnya Taehyung oleh sosok itu— _dengan sepanjang sejarah Namjoon berada di tengah mereka._

"Jangan main-main denganku, Kim Taehyung. Aku bisa mengganti namamu sebagai penerus grup."

Dan betapa Namjoon dibuat menganga ketika ancaman itu di balas Taehyung dengan menegakkan tubuh lalu mulai menghitung, "— _satu_."

Taehoon mengerjap sejenak, "Kurang ajar sekali anak ini. Ingat aku bisa mencoretmu dari daftar pewaris."

"— _dua_ ," pemuda Kim itu tak peduli, ia memegang kedua pegangan kursi yang didudukinya.

"Aku bisa mensabotase saham perusahaanmu, Kim Taehyung. Kau mau dirimu ini yang menggelandang di jalan jadi pengemis?"

"— _tiga_ ," final. Tahyung berusaha bangkit dari duduk namun mengurungkan niat ketika pria di balik meja sana bersuara setengah frustasi.

"Oke! Sana selesaikan masalahmu seorang diri. Jangan minta bantuan dariku atau orang-orang perusahaan—ingat Namjoon-ah, jangan bantu dia!" persis sebagaimana ekspresi Tehyung saat merajuk tadi. Pria itu memakainya ketika menunjuk Namjoon yang masih menganga.

Mendengar itu Taehyung benar-benar bangkit dari duduk. Tersenyum lebar sebelum berteriak heboh, "Waaa, _khamsahamnida_ Harabeoji, _Saranghae-yo_ — _muah_ ," memejam mata menerbangkan kecupan pada Taehoon dari jarak jauh, kemudian membuat _love sign_ di atas kepala sebelum memberi cengir terakhir ketika ia hendak berbalik dan melangkah ke arah pintu.

Pria paruh baya itu berdiri dari kursinya, "Ya! Mau kemana kau?!"

"Pulang~"

Melihat kesantaian Taehyung melangkah, ia menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda itu layaknya menuduh orang, "Kalau jadi tambah kacau awas saja kau!"

"Tidak akan! Tenang saja!" adalah teriakan terakhir Taehyung sebelum debuman halus pintu terdengar beriring sosoknya menghilang dari ruangan.

Menyisakan Kim Taehoon dan Kim Namjoon termangu di tempat. Yang paling tua lungsur ke tempat duduknya, entah kenapa kakinya terasa lemas beriring kepalanya memutar penat, "Astaga, dosa apa aku membesarkan penerus seperti dia?"

Dan jawaban reflek Namjoon sama sekali tidak membantu apapun, "Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Anda, Harabeoji."

Balasan pasrah Taehoon terdengar lirih ketika ia menyandarkan kepala pada kursi kuasanya, "Itulah kenapa aku tidak bisa marah padanya."

.

.

* * *

Sudah hampir dua puluh menit, tapi Mingyu sama sekali belum terlihat seujung jaripun keluar dari pintu kaca kafe di sebrang sana.

Jujur saja, rasa bosan mulai merasuki siswa Jeon itu. Jadi ia memilih bangkit menghampiri air mancur di tengah taman, tepat ketika ia menunduk guna melihat ikan Koi yang menghuni air mancur itu; seorang siswa tiba-tiba berlari di belakangnya. Membuatnya lepas kendali dan tercebur masuk ke dalam kolam.

Si Pelaku mengerem lariannya beberapa meter dari kejadian yang ia timbulkan. Menoleh dan buru-buru menghampiri Jungkook setengah panik.

"Oh—astaga?!"

Jungkook mendongak, melihat tampang sosok yang menyundulnya hingga _goal_ seperti ini. Mengedip dua kali, si Jeon sempat tertegun tatkala wajah luar negri menyapa indra pengelihatannya.

Ketika sosok itu mengulurkan sebelah tangan hendak membantu Jungkook bangkit, menjadi saat siswa Jeon itu sadari mereka seumuran. Sosok itu mengenakan seraga elit DMN Academy— _pesaing tersejajar YaGook High School_ —dengan dasi bergaris dua sebagaimana milik tingkatannya.

Pun ketika sosok itu bersuara penuh kuatir, " _Joesonghamnida_ , kau tidak apa-apa?" Jungkook sadar di balik paras luarnya ia pasti berwargakenegaraan Korea, si Jeon tebak dari bagaimana begitu fasih sosok itu bicara.

Meraih uluran tangan sosok itu Jungkoook dibantu berdiri dan keluar dari kolam.

Oke _, Jungkook benci ini_ , bukan karena pakaiannya basah atau tampang sosok di depannya. Tapi ketika puluhan pasang mata mengarahkan pandang kepadanya begitu intens. Kalau saja ingatannya tak memutar bahwa dirinya masih di sini adalah karena menunggu Mingyu, maka sudah dipastikan dirinya akan kabur meninggalkan seluruh padang mata ini.

"Hansol-ah!" teriakan itu terdengar nyaring beriring sosok mungil berseragam sama dengan siswa di depan Jungkook berjalan cepat dan terhenti di depan keduanya. Sepasang netra si mungil terbelenggu melihat tampilan basah kuyup Jungkook kemudian mengalih pandang pada sosok yang ia panggil Hansol tadi begitu nyalang, "Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?"

Si Bule tergugu, rautnya amat bersalah terhadap Jungkook. Sebelah tangannya bergerak gelisah menggusak belakang lebernya, "A-aku ... tadi tidak sengaja. Kau _sih_ buru-buru."

Tidak terima, si Mungil sedikit berjinjit memukul puncak kepala siswa itu dengan kepalan tangannya, "Kau menyalahkanku?"

Yang ditanyai tak menjawab, sibuk mengaduh memegangi kepalanya.

Membiarkan Hansol, sosok mungil di sana menatap Jungkook cukup intens sebelum membungkuk sopan, "Maafkan saudaraku."

Tak ada ekspresi di air muka Jungkook. Tapi ia mengangguk memaklumi ketidak sengajaan siswa bule itu.

Tepat ketika si mungil mengangkat kepala adalah waktu yang tepat ketika seseorang menerjang di tengah kedua sosok di depan Jungkook.

Berhisteria dengan memperhatikan dari ujung kaki hingga kepala kawannya, lalu menggoyang-goyang ganas ke dua pundak Jungkook, "Guk-ah! Kau kenapa? Siapa yang melakukannya, hah? Katakan padaku, Sia—"

"Gyu?"

Sosok yang menerjang di pertengahan dua sosok itu adalah Mingyu, dan racauannya tersela bersama goyangan anarkis tangannya di kedua bahu Jungkook terhenti ketika sosok mungil di sana bersuara memanggil namanya.

Perlahan, Mingyu berbalik. Dan ketiga orang di sana tersentak di tempat masing-masing.

"Jihoon, Hansol?"

Yang dipanggil _Jihoon_ mengernyit, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Tidak sekolah?"

Hening. Kepayahan Mingyu menutupi gelagat anehnya untuk mencari jawaban logis dari pertanyaan si mungil— _selain jawaban jujur membolos_.

Hingga pertanyaan baliklah yang ia suarakan sedikit kasar, "Nah, kalian berdua kenapa di sini? Tidak sekolah?"

Pertanyaan remaja Kim itu membuat Hansol serta Jihoon saling pandang sebelum gelagat aneh Mingyu menular pada mereka.

Hening sebentar sebelum keseluruhan empat dari mereka saling tunjuk, " _Kalian bolos ya_?"

Hening lagi karena kecanggungan tiba-tiba merayap akibat kesalahan yang seharusnya tak diketahui siapapun malah terang-terangan ketahuan begini, terlebih di tempat mumun di mana salah seorangnya sedang menjadi bahan tontonan dan tiga sisanya jadi bahan perbincangan akibat paras dan gaya dari pakaian mewah mereka.

"Ayo ikut kami," itu yang Hansol katakan karena ia sadar mereka sama sekali tak butuh jawaban untuk satu sama lain.

Dibalas acungan telunjuk kanan— _empat jari sisanya ia gunakan menggenggam plastik dari kafe_ —tepat di hadapan wajahnya oleh Mingyu yang benar-benar sangsi mendapati dua kerabatnya di sini, "Tidak. Akan. Pernah."

"Ayolah, Gyu. Aku bertanggung jawab atas seluruh pakaian kawanmu, kau mau kami meninggalkan kalian dengan penampilan dia yang begitu? Kau mau pulang? Meminjamkannya pakaian dari lemarimu? Mau diadukan _butler_ di rumahmu kalau kau bolos?" diam, untuk kali pertama Mingyu diam tak membalas perkataan satu atau kedua saudaranya itu. Hingga Hansol kemabali melanjuti, "Kalau kau tidak mau, setidaknya, biarkan aku membawanya bersamaku untuk ditanggung jawabkan."

Menjadi pernyataan yang mengundang Mingyu merengut sambil menggapai Jungkook, membawa si Jeon ke arah di mana mobil yang menunggu kedua kerabatnya itu terletak, "Sejak kapan kau jadi banyak omong, hah?" secercah balasan yang tertangkap dipendengaran Hansol sebagai tanggapan dari pernyataannya. Tak mengambil hati, remaja berparas kebaratan itu tersenyum menatap punggung Mingyu yang mengarah ke mobilnya.

"Ayo ke sana, Jihoon-ah," ajaknya sambil melangkah lebih dulu karena ia tau Lee Jihoon tak pernah suka ditunggui— _terlebih menunggu_.

Dan tanpa ketiga siswa di sana sadari, si manis Lee ini menarik senyum misterius di sudut bibirnya menatap siluet mengecil ujung bahu Mingyu yang merekat dengan ujung bahu Jungkook.

...

Sampai di mobil, Jihoon memilih duduk sendiri di sebelah supir. Jok belakang penuh dengan Mingyu yang duduk di tengah antara Hansol yang sibuk main _game_ dan Jungkook yang terus memilih diam memperhatikan bagian luar jendela sambil sesekali mengeratkan almamater seragam Mingyu yang menumpuk di permukaan almamaternya sendiri, siswa Kim itu mencerocos tak henti bahkan hampir melakukan siaran hanya agar ia mau memakai almamaternya, _perhatian dari Mingyu agar sahabatnya tidak kedinginan_.

Setengah perjalanan, si Kim baru menyadari suatu hal, "Kita tidak mungkin kerumah kalian 'kan?"

Hansol menoleh, dan Jihoon menatapnya dari spion dalam mobil, sedangkan Jungkook tak menanggapi karena telah terbang ke alam bawah sadarnya dari seperempat perjalanan tadi.

"Tentu saja tidak, pulang sama saja bunuh diri 'kan?" itu tanggapan dari Hansol.

Mendengarnya, entah kenapa ada sedikit perasaan lega untuk Mingyu, "Lalu kemana?"

 _Namun ketika pertanyaannya dijawab Jihoon, kelegaan itu berubah menjadi waktu yang tepat kala jantungnya longsor ke dasar perut._

"Apartemen Tae _hyung_."

"Apa?!" pekiknya histeris, "Tae _hyung_? Kim Taehyung maksudmu?!" hampir siswa Kim itu bengkit dari duduknya kalau saja Hansol tidak buru-buru menahannya agar kembali duduk dengan benar, bermodal isyarat jemari yang menunjuk Jungkook lalu mendarat di permukaan bibirnya sendiri.

Ledakan Mingyu tertahan demi kedamaian tidur Jeon Jungkook, membuat siswa itu frustasi menahan amarah di selubung dadanya. Jadi ia berbisik tajam, "Ya! Kenapa kalian tidak bilang kalau akan keapartemennya, hah? Cukup untukku terbelenggu dengan kalian berdua. Aku tidak mau punya urusan dengan sepupu gila sepertinya juga!"

"Ayolah, Gyu. Jangan kekanakan, hanya dia satu-satunya sepupu yang berusia paling dekat dengan kita selain orang tuaku dan Seungcheol hyung. Setidaknya kuyakin dia mengerti kenapa kita bolos sekolah tanpa mengadukannya pada Harabeoji."

Balasan santai Jihoon mengundang si Kim menggeritkan grahamnya, "Tau apa kau? Aku sudah bilang orang itu gila! Mungkin bukan masalah kalau kalian yang ke sana— _tapi aku dan Jungkook_? Itu sama saja dengan seekor kelinci dan kucing yang sengaja masuk ke kandang singa!"

.

.

.

.

 _Satu hal yang tak dimengerti mereka._

 _Manusia bukan penentu jalan, hanya boneka manis yang menari di atas takdir Tuhan._

 _Jadi biarkan kerumitan menerjang, biarkan sandungan menghilang, biarkan takdir yang menuntun kemana akhir drama ini menjulang._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol** **(males)** **Curhat Timing!**

.

Meanie udah ketemu yey =w= _See you in chapter_ 7! _Bye-bye_ ~ =3=9

— _and this original short chapter._

.

 **Special thanks for:** **Follows** **,** **Favorite** **, and** **Reviews** **in Chapter 5.**

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**


	7. Chapter 7 : Simple

**PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS - SEVENTEEN FF! DLDR! RnR!**

* * *

 _"Ayolah, Gyu. Jangan kekanakan, hanya dia satu-satunya sepupu yang berusia paling dekat dengan kita selain orang tuaku dan Seungcheol hyung. Setidaknya kuyakin dia mengerti kenapa kita bolos sekolah tanpa mengadukannya pada Harabeoji."_

 _Balasan santai Jihoon mengundang si Kim menggeritkan grahamnya, "Tau apa kau? Aku sudah bilang orang itu gila! Mungkin bukan masalah kalau kalian yang ke sana—tapi aku dan Jungkook? Itu sama saja dengan seekor kelinci dan kucing yang sengaja masuk ke kandang singa!"_

.

.

.

.

 ** _©Chapter_** ** _7_** ** _: Simple_**

.

.

...

Sumpah! Kalau saja tau tindak pertanggung jawaban yang dimaksud Hansol menjadikan ia kembali dipertemukan dengan orang ini. Maka Jungkook lebih rela mengganti pakaian di kafe abangnya bekerja lalu kehilangan perpotongan leher ke atas.

Dari pada berakhir duduk di tepi ranjang dengan kemeja kebesaran yang dipinjami sosok itu. Pula orangnya yang tak sedetikpun mangalihkan pandang darinya semenjak ia, Minggu, Jihoon, dan Hansol terpampang nyata ketika pintu apartemen dibuka.

Jungkook masih ingat racauan tak henti Mingyu demi usaha balik masuk ke dalam mobil saat Jihoon menggeretnya keluar penuh paksa didampingi Hansol yang mendorong punggungnya kuat-kuat. Bodohnya si Kim yang tidak cerita apapun sepanjang perjalanan kala ia terbangun dari tidur; kenapa ia begini keras kepala mau kembali ketimbang menemani Jungkook berganti pakaian?

 _Jujur_ , siswa Jeon itupun sempat heran dan curiga. Tapi menampik atensi ketidak percayaannya, ia tetap diam mengikuti ke mana arah Hansol juga Jihoon membawanya.

Bahkan Jungkook masih ingat ketika rahang Mingyu mengerat tiba-tiba saat keempatnya terhenti di depan pintu kamar 312 apartemen Kyonghan— _satu dari beberapa tempat tinggal mewah di distrik Gangnam._ Hingga saat itu Jungkook tak kunjung mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, hanya melirik si Kim lewat ujung mata. Membiarkan pendingin gedung ini membuatnya menggigil di keadaan basah semenjak menjejaki lobi tadi, bahkan saat itu si Jeon sadar almamater Mingyu yang ia kenakan telah merembas terkena basah tubuhnya.

Tapi Jungkook tetap diam tak bicara. Sampai saat Jihoon menekan tombol _intercom_ di sebelah pintu hingga membuat mereka menunggu beberapa detik sekedar sang pemilik membukakan gerbang kediamannya, _Jungkook akhirnya membuka suara_ setelah tergugu tiga sekon. Melayangkan tatapan tidak menyangka sambil berujar hampir memekik, _"Kau?"_

Mengundang yang siap ditunjuk melayangkan pandangan turut tak menyangka.

"Aku tidak percaya kita bertemu lagi," menjadi pernyataan Taehyung yang membubarkan implikasi imajinatif memori Jungkook, sosok heroik yang membuyarkan lamunan tak berujung si Jeon. Pemuda Kim itu turut duduk di bibir kasur, menyodorkan _hairdrayer_ tanpa kabel pada Jungkook sebelum melanjuti dengan senyum tertahan, "Boleh aku menyebutnya _takdir_?"

Si Jeon menoleh, menatap Taehyung tepat di retina tanpa gentar, "Silahkan. Kau boleh menyebutnya apapun selama itu diberi embel-embel _buruk_ atau _sial_ di belakangnya," sebelah tangannya mendorong elektronik digenggaman Taehyung dengan tatapan _'tidak, aku tidak biasa'_ , sebelum teringat akan sumpah biadabnya malam kemarin, "Omong-omong, maaf atas kejadian tempo hari. Aku mengharap kebijakansanaanmu memaafkanku untuk tidak memperbesarnya kemana-mana."

Yang lebih tua tergelak sesaat, begitu elegan dari kekeh teraturnya yang diakhiri kuluman senyum, "Sudah kuprediksi kau begini menarik."

 _Jungkook berbeda_ , cara ia memperlakukan Taehyung sungguh berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Tidak ada bualan omong kosong, topeng kolusi yang menutupi harapan tinggi, ataupun caci maki pencercaan terhadap sikapnya. Jungkook begitu apa adanya dengan caranya sendiri, tetap tergaja dan sopan meski tutur katanya menyakitkan— _menjadi remaja baik-baik walau emosi telah menggamang begitu kentara dari ekspresi serta raut bahasanya_.

Benar-benar menarik untuk Taehyung kagumi semenjak kali pertama mereka bersitatap; saling melempar pandang begitu intens dan mendalam.

Hingga tak terelak untuk si Kim menarik ujung bibirnya tipis tanpa minat mengalihkan pandang menelisik wajah manis Jungkook yang dipenuhi lebam— _bahkan Taehyung sama sekali tak peduli akan hal itu_ , "Aku tertarik padamu."

Dan perasaannya semakin membuncah ketika dengan enteng Jungkook membalas, "Terimakasih, tapi aku tidak tertarik padamu," kemudian membuang pandang ke arah pintu kamar, "Boleh aku keluar sekarang? Mungkin mereka sedang berpikir macam-macam saat ini."

Kembali Taehyung terkekeh, "Mereka? Tiga sepupuku?"

Tak menjawab, Jungkook mengajukan pertanyaan balik kala irisnya kembali menatap retina Taehyung, "Ketiganya sepupumu?"

 _Membelenggu pewaris utama RaeTae grup itu pada ketenangan samudra yang menenggelamkan sang surya dalam sepasang obsidian kembar si Jeon._

Maka Taehyung mengangguk, tak kuasa ia menyerukan jawaban begitu dihadapi keindahan Jeon Jungkook yang teramat sayang untuk dilewati.

"Ya," gema halus bocah SMU itu mengiringi Taehyung kembali ke daratan. Kedua alisnya terangkat, tak mengerti maksud perkataan sosok di sebelahnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya," si Jeon mengulang, kedua alisnya ikut naik sembari menggedik bahu singkat, " _Jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu_."

Hal itu cukup mengundang Kim Taehyung kembali mengumandangkan tawa teraturnya. Beberapa saat setelah mengulum senyum; ia menanggapi, "Kau benar-benar menarik, _sumpah_ aku tidak bercanda. Dan— _oh_! Kukira mereka teman-temanmu?"

Mengundang Jungkook sedikit merengut lucu, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam sekedar mempertahankan ekspresi di wajahnya, "Benar untuk Mingyu. Tapi bukan untuk dua sisanya."

Si Kim mengangguk paham, senyumnya tercetak tampan ketika kembali menyodorkan _hairdrayer_ pada Jungkook. Tetap dibalas ketidak mauan oleh siswa Jeon itu.

Saat ketika Jungkook hendak bangkit dari duduknya, Taehyung menjadi pelaku ia kembali terduduk di tempat dengan menarik sebelah pergelangannya lumayan kencang— _tapi teramat jauh buat sekedar menyakiti_ , "Izinkan aku yang keringkan."

Lewat ujung matanya Jungkook melirik, sebelum helaan napas ia embuskan amat tenang, "Tidak, terimakasih."

Untuk kali kedua siswa SMU itu kembali tak diperkenankan meninggalkan tempatnya ketika hendak bangkit. Dengan Taehyung yang tak dapat menahan diri memangkas jarak antar wajah mereka sekedar membenarkan tatanan kerah kemejanya yang dipakai Jungkook terlampau intens, retinanya tak kunjung melepaskan sepasang obsidian si Jeon mencari objek pandang lain selain _onix_ kecoklatan serta wajah tampannya. Taehyung bersuara ketika tatapannya turun perlahan menelisik tiap jengkal tubuh Jungkook hingga netranya terhenti di tempat jemarinya bermain, dan si Kim hampir tergelak heboh ketika menyadari Jungkook menahan napas saat tanpa sengaja ujung jemarinya menempel di permukaan kulit siswa itu.

Kembali Taehyung memfokuskan pandang pada obsidian sedamai surga Jeon Jungkook, tersenyum tipis penuh implikasi terselubung ketika berujar, "Sepertinya aku harus menjelaskan ini padamu, Bocah," sebelah tangan yang tadi memainkan kerah Jungkook perlahan naik mengelus sepanjang rahang siswa itu dengan telunjuknya, "Aku tertarik— _benar-benar tertarik padamu._ Dan kau tau seberapa beruntungnya dirimu ketika aku masih membiarkan kau duduk tenang begini ketimbang mengungkungmu di atas ranjang?" jeda ketika sebelah tangannya kini lebih memilih menangkup wajah yang lebih muda daripada menunjuknya, kemudian mengusap penuh perasaan pipi Jungkook lewat ibu jarinya, "Debaran jantungku tak karuan merasa begitu bahagia ketika mendapatimu di depan pintu apartemenku, sisi lain diriku berhisteria begitu brutal _saat_ _sadar_ kau datang dengan begitu menggoda— _tampilan basahmu itu, astaga_ ," kentara jelas desis suara Taehyung terdengar frustasi, "Dan kau tau seberapa tinggi libidoku naik ketika dengan kurang ajar kau keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan _bathrobe_?" ia terkekeh singkat sebelum melanjuti dengan ibu jarinya yang mengusap dagu Jungkook, "Setidaknya aku masih cukup iman untuk tidak langsung menerjangmu saat tanpa dosa kau berpakaian di depan mataku."

* * *

.

.

.

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2016**

.

 **[ My Life ]**

— **_Chapter 7 : Simple_** —

| **VKook** and **Meanie** |

.

.

 **[ Full description in chapter one ]**

.

.

.

* * *

...

 _05:33 PM._

Berjejer Mingyu dan Jungkook duduk dipermukaan karpet beludru; ruang tengah rumah si Kim, mendongak menatap layar televisi besar di dinding sana, sesekali bersandar pada kaki sofa di belakang keduanya.

Masih lengkap seragam YaGook melekat pada tubuh masing-masing, tidak satupun yang berminat melepas barang sehelai sesampai mereka di sini dari sekolah beberapa saat lalu; _akibat si pemilik rumah menyalakan televisi tanpa melepas sepatu_ , mengundang atensi keduanya terfokus pada layar datar di sana.

Tidak mempedulikan pekerja-pekerja rumah Mingyu yang beberapa kali menyapa atau menegur.

Fokus keduanya hanya tertuju pada siaran acara, di mana _background_ studionya bertema _casual_ - _elegant_ dengan sofa panjang yang bersisi sofa tunggal si _presenter_ dan meja kaca di tengah-tengah. Sofa panjang yang terlalu besar untuk di isi satu orang sejak satu jam ke belakang. Pakaiannya rapih; perpaduan klasik-modern, kesan artistik yang mahal tidak lagi diragukan pada tiap inci bahannya. Perangainya santai meski sang _presenter_ sesekali terlihat gugup menghadapinya, jiwa muda yang acuh namun dipenuhi hangat keramahan mengundang atsmosfer di dalam sana begitu hidup dan riang, terlebih ketika ia menarik senyum simetris atau mengudarakan gelak teratur saat sang _presenter_ melempar candaan garing; audiens dalam studio dan— _mungkin_ , para penonton di rumah ikut mengembangkan senyum pun tergelak bersamanya. _Kecualikan untuk Mingyu juga Jungkook yang hanya menatap sosok itu dengan ekspresi datar sambil sesekali meracau atau mencela_.

Terdiam sejenak sosok di dalam sana tatkala presenter cantik itu bertanya apakah yang terjadi hingga membuat rahangnya memupuh lebam kentara— _bahkan setelah ditutupi makeup sedemikian rupa_. Maka itu menjadi pertanyaan yang turut membuat Jeon Jungkook bungkam dari sumpah serapahnya.

— _tolong_.

Tolong beritahu seluruh dunia bahwa lebam di rahang bawah Kim Taehyung— _CEO muda yang tengah naik daun dan dielu-elukan negri ini_ , adalah berkat jerih payahnya yang dengan tanpa gentar menghajar sosok itu _amat-sangat_ brutal melalui _one punch_ penuh semangat, pagi beberapa hari lalu.

Peduli setan tatakrama, peduli setan masalah baru yang ia timbulkan, peduli setan leher serta masa depannya. _Peduli setan_! Setan saja tidak mempedulikan dia, kenapa pula ia harus peduli?!

Jungkook tidak peduli— _dan tidak mau peduli_ , **_sungguh_**.

Lebih baik ia berurusan dengan pihak berwajib atas tindak kekerasan, lalu kena sidang dan masuk sel beberapa bulan, beasiswanya diambil sampai berakhir kepalanya putus kena jagal Jeon Wonwoo— _ketimbang diam saja dilecehkan oleh abang-abangan mesum kurang ajar yang dengan jahanamnya mengajak ia main_ **_'_** _C'mon c'mon, we go; one night stand **'**_.

Sumpah! Demi Kim Mingyu yang tidak tau orang yang ia kagumi adalah abangnya, abangnya yang tidak tau Kim Mingyu teman adiknya yang menyukai dia, juga dia yang tidak tau Kim Mingyu menyukai abangnya (kalau taupun dia tidak akan bilang-bilang).

Perlakuan Kim Taehyung adalah salah satu pelecehan _re_ -seksual untuk anak di bawah umur. _Untuk dirinya, dan untuk harga diri serta jiwa raganya_ —oke, oke. Mungkin Jeon Jungkook terlalu berlebihan, tapi maklumi saja ketika kau yang sudah dengan sangat-sangat penuh toleransi meminta pemakluman _dari orang yang membisiki akan melumat bibirmu_ , menahan emosi di puncak ubun-ubun ketika memutar memori saat orang itu melukai pergelangan hingga bekasnya masi terpampang samar; _hadir tepat sepuluh senti meter di hadapan wajahmu_. Tak lupa bagaimana setengah matiannya kau mengontrol diri agar tidak mencungkil bola mata orang itu ketika dengan kurang ajar ia menelisikmu dari ujung ke ujung _dengan tatapan mesum_ ; sama sekali tidak menghargai pertahananmu yang mati-matian berusaha direm begitu baik, malah berbalik membisiki kalimat yang merangsang— _mengotori_ , otakmu.

Maka anggap saja Jungkook tidak berlebihan untuk mencerca kejahanaman Kim Taehyung akan hal itu.

"Guk, Guk," Jungkook menoleh sekedar mendapati Mingyu yang tengah melepas almamater merah marunnya. Entah kenapa tidak lagi masalah akan panggilan si Kim yang seakan memanggilnya bagai anjing jinak, meski tak Jungkook pungkiri ia benci panggilan itu. Namun atensi si Jeon memecah ketika teramat kesal kawannya meraih remot untuk mematikan televisi, "Bajingan sialan. Dasar munafik, berlagak sok inosen di depan kamera; aslinya lebih buas dari singa! CEO yang dielu-elukan apanya? Menjadi contoh apanya?" nadanya penuh gerutu amarah, terlebih ketika ia melanjuti begitu ketus, " _Predator bangsat_."

Yang entah kenapa mengundang Jungkook tergelak ditempat.

Sepanjang ia berteman dengan Kim Mingyu, belum pernah ia mendapati emosi sang sahabat segini gusar. Gaya dan cara bermain si Kim yang secerah dermaga begitu menutupi perangai aslinya yang tidak suka dikelilingi _glamour_ juga wewenangan tahta, sifat barbar yang kadang kala membuat orang bertanya-tanya, juga kelakuan abstrak yang sering kali diperundingkan banyak pihak.

 _Karena Kim Mingyu begitu baik menutupi emosinya hingga orang lain tidak dapat seincipun membaca geriknya, menebak prilakunya, bahkan menuntun jalannya._

Kim Mingyu adalah dirinya; siswa baik-baik jikala dilihat dari luar, amat sangat ceria melebihi senyuman sang surya, cara bergaul yang asik didampingi perangai supelnya, pula tak main-main sopan pada gestur tutur dan bahasanya.

Meski pada kenyataan, _Kim Mingyu adalah dirinya_ ; semakin melihat kedalam maka titik gelap akan terpancar dari caranya menjadi siswa. Lebih nyaman berkawan dengan berandalan sekolah ketimbang otak-otak encer kawan kelasnya, sifat congkak serta iri hati kadang kala merasuki sebagaimana para remaja umumnya, sesekali kasar bahkan tak segan menghajar sosok yang mengganggu orang-orang sekitarnya, pula ketidak sopanan dan cara mengumpatnya yang menyamai anak jalanan adalah puncak keburukan terpendam Kim Mingyu— _terlebih jikala ia benar-benar tidak menyukai seseorang, tak akan segan dirinya menguak **betapa tidak berpendidikannya Kim Mingyu dari dalam**._

Dan Jeon Jungkook beruntung— _atau sial_ , karena menjadi satu sosok yang begitu paham keseluruhan kawannya. Tak lagi kaget ketika tiba-tiba kehiperaktifan Mingyu berubah menjadi begitu anggun, dan di waktu mendatang sosok itu menjadi begitu barbar menanggapi segala hal.

 _Jungkook memahaminya, sebagaimana Mingyu mengerti dirinya dari sesulit peti hingga lebih mudah dari buku terbuka._

Tidak tau waktu persis kapan hal itu terjadi, selama keduanya tak lagi mempermasalahkan dan mempertanyakan persahabatan diantara mereka. Maka konsekuensi saling memahami sudah terjadi dikehidupan mereka yang sebelumnya.

"Jangan tertawa— _sialan_ , tidak ada yang lucu— _sumpah_!" emosi si Kim masih menggamang, sedikit terganggu dengan tawa Jungkook yang tak kunjung berhenti. Walaupun dalam diam, Mingyu sedikit meringis ingin memekakan tawa pula, lalu meledek habis-habisan si muka beton Jeon Jungkook yang ternyata bisa tertawa juga.

"Kau yang lucu, Kim," jeda. Tak luntur Jungkook menggemakan tawanya, "Ya Tuhan, aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau jadi sangat membencinya," _—_ _padahal aku yang selalu kena mesumnya saja tidak sampai begitu.'_ dan tawanya berubah jadi gelak memekanan, "Astaga, dia 'kan sepupumu!"

Mingyu mendengus, keningnya berkerut-kerut bersama alis tebalnya yang menukik tidak suka, "Sepupu sempakmu! Mana sudi aku punya sepupu karet kondom begitu," hening sebentar, dan giginya bergemelatuk gusar ketika mendapati raut Jungkook berubah bingung, "Kau tau? Luarnya tenang, dalamnya sangar."

Maka gelak Jungkook kembali berkumandang dengan intonasi lebih besar. Sampai ia kepayahan sekedar meredakan tawanya sendiri, "Jangan hipokrit, kau juga seperti itu 'tau?"

Seketika mengundang sergah tak terima si Kim, "Hey—ya! Enak saja, aku tidak—" namun terbelah begitu saja saat Jungkook menyela tanpa bisa mengendalikan tawa dan perutnya yang mulai sakit.

"Sama— _sama_! Kau sama saja. Dilihat sekilas kelihatannya supel— _elegant_ , padahal brengsek."

Yang langsung memperkeruh wajah tampan kawannya. Keras-keras Mingyu mendengus, "Kurang ajar! Bajingan kau, Guk— _bajingan_!" lalu membuang muka dengan tampang geram luar biasa.

Di sisi lain; Jungkook masih memperhatikannya, menatap lekat-lekat sahabatnya bersama gelak yang tidak mau berhenti. Menelisik bagaimana Kim Mingyu membuang pandang membelakanginya, menyilakan kaki kesal dengan tangan menggulung di depan perut, belum lagi bibir mengerucut yang masih dapat Jungkook lihat dari tempatnya duduk, sesekali si Jeon tangkap gerutu serta cibiran Mingyu untuknya. Benar-benar tipikal Kim Mingyu— _kawannya_.

Maka tanpa Mingyu sadari, dibalik gelak tawanya; Jeon Jungkook menarik sudut bibir atas separuh mencemooh.

Salah satu momen yang membuat Jungkook sadar betapa berharga Kim Mingyu di hidupnya, sosok ceroboh yang selalu bersamanya, melindunginya meski ia tak memintanya.

 _Menangis untuknya, kuatir karenanya, dan tertawa bersamanya._

Karena Kim Mingyu kawannya— _gerhana serta purnamanya_.

" _Gomawo_ , Gyu," sedikit tersentak si Kim ketika Jungkook tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa dan memeluknya dari samping—menenggelamkan wajah di perpotongan tulang selangkanya. Teramat erat, namun tak Mingyu pungkiri kehangatan begitu ia rasa dari bagaimana Jungkook mencengkram punggung kemeja YaGook-nya, lalu berbisik lirih, "— _Gomawoyo_."

Maka Mingyu tergugu sekedar untuk mengepalkan kedua tangan. Memutar otak begitu perih ketika ia berpikir; _apa dirinya membuat kesalahan lagi pada Jungkook? Terlalu kasarkah ia mengumpat?_ Atau _apakah ia salah bicara?_ _Tidakah ada jawaban dari pertanyaannya?_ Atau _memang bukan itu yang membuat kawannya begini dramatis?_

Dan Mingyu tak punya jawaban lain atas tindakan si Jeon selain membalas pelukan kawannya tak kalah erat.

 _Untuk emat tahun terpuruknya, biarkan Jungkook percaya bahwa masih ada sosok yang menyayanginya. Biarkan Jungkook percaya, Kim Mingyu menjadi titik konstan rotasi hidupnya. Biarkan Jungkook percaya_ , **_Kim Mingyu adalah kawannya_** _._

 _—_ _yang senantiasa menjaga dan bersamanya._

 _._

"Hey, Idiot! Kau menangis?"

"Ti— _dak_."

"Bohong, ada air menetes di bahuku, Gyu."

"Tidak, Brengsek! Aku tidak— _hiks!_ Mena— _ngis_."

"... Ya! Ya! Bhuahaha! Kau—kau, apa yang kau tangisi? Hahaha."

"Diam! I- _ini_ karena— _mu_ si-siapa suruh begi— _ni_! Sialan, Guk! A— _was_ , k— _kau_!"

"Astaga ... mengumpat kau lancar. Makan _tuh_ tidak _nangis_! Bhuahaha!"

.

.

* * *

Lampu-lampu itu menyala terang menyoroti panggung setengah lingkaran dalam studio tiga; gedung utama stasiun televisi nasional, KBR. Kamera-kamera _on air_ dalam kondisi hidup menyorot bagitu apik sosok pemuda bersama _presenter_ cantik di sana dari beragam posisi. Di sisi lain panggung siaran _live_ adalah tribun penonton yang bererjejer rapih dari kalangan mahasiswa.

Menilai sejak satu jam kebelakang, kondisi di sana begitu meriah dan ramai, _namun teramat anggun dan tenang_. Sesekali sorak sorai serta kekehan menggema dilanjuti tepuk tangan kekaguman teruntuk satu orang di sana. Sosok yang dibalut kemeja lengan panjang biru dongker.

Lengan kemejanya ia gulung hingga perpotongan siku, dan ujung-ujungnya ia masukan ke dalam celana bahan abu-abu. Tatanan gayanya simple, tapi berkelas. Persis perangainya yang supel; namun _elegant_.

Setelah _presenter_ berpakaian persis Park Yoora di YTN news 24; saat memberitakan _comback_ EX'ACT EXO, bertanya separuh penasaran, "... dan Taehyung-ssi, saya lihat dari sini tampaknya rahang Anda tidak baik-baik saja. Apa yang terjadi hingga terdapat memar di sana?"

Ibarat ada meteor menghantam langsung langit-langit studio ini. Yang bersangkutan mematung seketika, otaknya _blank_ , benar-benar kosong saat berpikir bagaimana bisa lebam yang sudah ia wanti-wanti dengan menekan _coordi-noona_ agar memolesnya dengan _concealer_ dan memberi lebih banyak bedak nyatanya masih bisa didapati.

 _Sebegitu parahkah bekas hantaman Jungkook?_

Jujur saja, pagi setelah remaja manis itu menghajarnya telak tepat di rahang; lalu bergegas keluar kamar dengan gedebuk langkah tegas dan bunyi _'brak'_ pintu kamar—disambut ribut suara Jihoon, Hansol, dan Mingyu saling adu menguarkan pertanyaan saat Taehyung tebak Jungkook kabur begitu saja ke arah pintu apartemen membawa seluruh pakaiannya (dan pakaian miliknya). Taehyung berdiri lama di depan kaca lebar wastaflel kamar mandi, memperhatikan lebam hitam pada rahang kirinya.

Oke, Taehyung akui hantaman si manis Kookie memang parah— _kelewat parah_. Bahkan lebih parah dari tinju para berandalan bawah tanah yang sering Taehyung usili saat SMU dulu hingga kepalanya berasap geram.

Taehyung bukan jagoan yang tiap berulah tidak akan mendapat luka, sama hal siswa biasa ketika mencari masalah; maka bersiaplah memanen hasilnya. _Yah_ ... setidaknya lebam yang mereka timbulkan hanya berwarna merah pekat atau samar-samar ungu kebiruan. _Bukan seperti ini_ —yang ditutupi saja masih dapat dilihat orang awam.

Dan anggaplah Taehyung masokis karena hal itu kini ia melebeli Jungkook dengan embel-embel _'-nya'_ tanda kepemilikan— _yang sumpah Taehyung juga bingung kenapa ia melakukan itu._

Atau silahkan anggap Taehyung gila karena alih-alih kesal akan memori yang mengulang bagaimana si Jeon membubuhkan lebam di wajah tampannya, si Kim beralih menarik senyum miring yang begitu menyesakkan setelah seperkian detik mematung persis orang bodoh.

Berdeham dua kali sembari membenarkan letak duduknya, Taehyung kemudian bersuara seakan tak pernah terjadi kebingungan apapun di kepalanya, "Mmm," ia memulai. Terkekeh sebentar sebelum menatap sang _presenter_ dengan riang, "Aaah ... Noonim, pengelihatan Anda tajam sekali," sang _presenter_ merona, "Benar ini lebam," tangan kiri si Kim mengusap rahangnya yang terasa nyeri, "Aku mau meluruskan dulu, bahwa aku bukan berandalan yang suka memelihara lebam seperti ini untuk fashion," kemudian ia terkekeh ringkas bersama para audiens dan orang-orang yang mendengarnya, "Lebam ini kudapat ketika bertemu bocah SMU yang dari pertama kali berjumpa cukup membuatku tertarik," ujarannya membuat pendengar di studio seketika menyerukan suara desah penuh implikasi.

"Kau tertarik dengannya karena dia menghajar wajahmu?" itu pertanyaan sang _presenter_ yang disambut gelak tawa kembali dari audiens di sana. Tak terkecuali Taehyung.

Maka dengan senyum tertahannya Taehyung menjawab, "Bukan-bukan, aku tertarik dengannya bahkan sebelum dia menghajarku."

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana bisa dia menghajarmu?" raut cantik si _presenter_ terperi jelas pertanyaan besar akan rasa penasaran, "Apa karena kau mengutarakan perasaanmu?" itu pertanyaan main-main yang lagi-lagi membuat satu studio digamangi gelak.

Namun tawa mereka seketika reda katika dengan santai Taehyung membalas, "Ya, mungkin bisa jadi hal itu salah satunya."

— _Bitch!_ _Rajam saja Kim Taehyung karena mengutarakan isi hati tanpa ayakan termasuk pengutaraan perasaan baginya._

Maka sang _presenter_ bersama para audiens mengutarakan rasa ibanya untuk makhluk sesempurna Kim Taehyung yang memiliki kisah romansa tidak seindah kehidupan sosialnya.

"Dan kau masih menyukainya?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Sangat— _hal ini membuatnya semakin menarik untukku_."

Terlihat jelas presenter cantik itu _terperangah_ tidak percaya. Namun beberapa detik setelahnya ia mengembangkan senyum menawan dan terkekeh kecil, "Wah ... saya rasa dia benar-benar mendapatkan Anda," dan Taehyung hanya mengangguk menanggapinya, "Saya tidak akan mengorek lebih dalam karena ini termasuk hal yang privasi. Tapi boleh ceritakan sedikit saja bagaimana ciri-cirinya? Mungkin ia termasuk tipe idealmu? Saya yakin pemirsa di studio dan di rumah juga; pasti penasaran bagaimana model ' _menarik_ ' untuk sosok yang tengah digandrungi negri ini?"

Meresponnya, Taehyung terkekeh sok inosen berlagak pintar seolah ia sedang malu-malu. Yang sukses membuat para audiens di sana hampir memekik mendapati reaksinya. Lewat tiga detik Taehyung menjawab, "Dia anak SMU, siswa laki-laki di YaGook High School tempatku menanam beberapa investasi," jeda sejenak. Beberapa orang dibuat terkejut akan fakta bahwa bukanlah wanita dewasa; _tapi bocah SMU lelaki_ , sama sekali tidak tertebak dari perangai Kim Taehyung yang sepertinya menyukai sosok lebih tua.

Namun saat si Kim kembali berkisah, mereka bungkam mulai terhanyut mendengarkan, "Di sana kali pertama kami bertemu, dan aku dibuat _mati rasa_ ketika mendapati wajah manisnya," kembali jeda. Kini cukup lama sampai pada akhirnya Taehyung mengedar pandang, "Kalau kalian sempat menonton video amatir yang menangkapku bermasalah di sebuah kafe beberapa waktu lalu, kalian akan mendapatinya berpakaian paling lengkap seragam sekolah dari dua siswa yang ada. Ransel hitam dengan pin bundar IU di tali sebelah kiri dan jam biru tua di pergelangan kanan."

Pernyataan terakhir Taehyung membuat si _presenter_ menarik senyum sambil menggangguk-angguk pelan, "Oh, astaga ... sebegitu suka Anda dengannya sampai-sampai menghapal apa yang ia kenakan hari itu? Berapa kali anda menonton videonya?"

Dan jawaban si Kim menjadi begitu dramatis ketika berkata: "Tidak, aku tidak pernah menonton video kejadian itu. Aku hanya sekali melihat dan entah kenapa sosoknya selalu terngiang-ngiang. Apa yang ia pakai jadi begitu menarik untuk diingat."

"Ya Tuhan Anda romantis sekali."

Maka Taehyung hanya menggembangkan senyum sambil mengudarakan tawa teratur sebelum bungkam. Lalu kembali buka suara setelah sekiranya suasana mulai hening, "Oh, ya," retinanya berpendar hingga menemukan lampu merah di salah satu kamera yang meng- _close up_ wajah tampannya, menatap akan sirat dominasi mematikan sebelum berkata: "Namanya Jeon Jungkook," lalu menarik senyum penuh implikasi yang berbahaya, "Silahkan temukan dia di sekolahnya jika kalian penasaran."

Dan pernyataan itu menjadi kalimat si Kim yang sungguh menggundang banyak tawa.

 _._

 _Terlalu hanyut akan gelak masing-masing. Hingga tak ada yang sadar implikasi dari senyum Taehyung adalah kemutlakan kurang ajar akan acungan bendera perang terhadap si Jeon._

 _Karena Taehyung paham; tepat ketika mereka terlibat perselisihan dalam Cafe Gook, bahwa sosok Kookie-nya pengidap_ _Schizoid yang Taehyung tahu betul tidak suka jika ia menjadi pusat perhatian._

.

.

* * *

"J-Jeon Jungkook?!" Hoseok memekik kaget hampir berteriak, mengambil alih beberapa atensi pelanggan dalam kafe menoleh ke arahnya. Merasa jadi bahan tontonan; si Jung buru-buru membekap mulut dengan kedua tangan, mengedar pandang lalu segera membungkuk pada seluruh pelanggan yang masih menatapnya.

Dan ketika seluruh perhatian tak lagi tertuju padanya, Hoseok menoleh ke arah Wonwoo. Pemuda itu berdiri di sebelahnya, terus mendongak tanpa mengedip; menonton acara langsung _channel_ KBR dalam televisi yang menggantung di pojok kafe, tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri di balik konter kasir.

"Man, namanya ...," agak tak menyangka Hoseok menggantung kalimat, "Mirip adikmu, ya?" berlanjut raut ekspresinya hampir kembali memekik, "Astaga! Bocah yang dimaksud Kim Taehyung tadi bahkan sama-sama sekolah di YaGook!" kini mulutnya menganga tak menyangka, " _Mirip adikmu, ya_?"

Maka yang merasa punya adik mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat, ia bungkam sambil menelan ludah susah payah. Entah apa sebabnya, kini sekedar menghirup udara saja seakan perlu lebih banyak tenanga. Sekon berikutnya Wonwoo mengembangkan senyum lebar, lalu membalas tatapan Hoseok, "Nama ' _Jeon Jungkook_ ' bukan milik adikku saja, Jung."

Tapi dengan kukuh Hoseok mengambil argumen, "Ya ... _mungkin_ ," jeda, "Tapi, ada berapa banyak ' _Jeon Jungkook_ ' di luar sana yang sekolah di YaGook High School dengan seragam selalu lengkap? Pin IU di tasnya? Dan jam biru muda?!" volume suaranya tidak bisa dibilang kecil memang, tapi tidak cukup untuk kembali mengundang perhatian orang-orang, " _T_ _hese fact_ , Jeon! ' _Jeon Jungkook_ ' yang dibicarakan Taehyung itu adikmu!"

Hening beberapa detik ketika Wonwoo tak kunjung membalas. Terlalu penat kepalanya mencerna jika benar yang sosok CEO muda itu maksud adalah adik semata wayangnya, ia hanya berpikir; _bagaimana cara mereka bertemu? Bagaimana Taehyung bisa tertarik dengan adiknya?_ Dan _bagaimana mungkin adik yang berusaha ia jaga setengah mati bisa-bisanya menghajar seseorang?_

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya terlalu banyak pertanyaan.

Dalam urgensi lain di otaknya, dering ponsel dari dalam celemek oranye pudar yang ia kenakan menjadi pengalih atensi. Sedikit syok hingga Woonwoo diam sesaat sebelum merogoh saku kiri celana oranye terang kepegawaiannya. Melirik singkat ke bawah meja konter sekedar mendapati nama ' ** _Namdongsaeng_** ' tertera di layar ponsel, lalu kembali mendongak menatap Hoseok untuk berkata, "Nah, ini orangnya!" dan melanjuti setelah si Jung mengusung mimik antusias, "Kau jaga di sini baik-baik, aku ke belakang sebentar."

Maka Hoseok mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya pertanda setuju lalu membalas, "Langsung beritahu aku kalau _dia_ benar adikmu," Wonwoo mengangguk sambil menahan tawa, "Dan cepatlah, Jeon. Min _sajangnim_ tidak akan suka kalau tau kau masih mengaktifkan ponsel saat jam kerja."

Si Jeon banar-benar tertawa setelah itu, "Ya, ya. Aku tahu, Bung. Tapi dia terlalu baik untuk tega memecatku karena hal ini," ketika mendapati putaran netra malas di bola mata Hoseok serta gumaman si Jung yang berkata _'Iya, anak kesayangan'_ , Wonwoo kembali berkata untuk terakhir kali sambil terkekeh pelan; sebelum melenggang masuk ke ruang karyawan, "Dan marganya sudah jadi Park omong-omong. Kuatirkan saja posisimu kalau kuadukan pada suaminya; kau lupa _lagi_ mengganti marga kekasih tercintanya."

Cukup mengundang Hoseok ingin sekali melempar mulut Wonwoo dengan sepatu fantopelnya.

...

"Jungkook! Dasar berandal terselubung, kau harus jelaskan padaku sampai akar dan benih-benihnya kalau ' _Jeon Jungkook_ ' yang dimaksud Taehyung Kim itu benar dirimu! Siapa yang mengajarimu menghajar orang, hah? Benar-benar! Apa karena itu kau selalu dapat memar? Kau berani berkelahi dibelakangku?—ya Tuhan! Aku membesarkan apa sebenarnya?!"

 _Monster_.

Tak henti Wonwoo meracau seiring langkahnya menuju ruang pegawai, bibirnya terus mendumal tak karuan. Ia sadar ponselnya sudah tidak lagi bergetar karena panggilan masuk Jungkook, si adik sendiri tak lagi menghubungi sebab berpikir bahwa ' _mungkin hyungnya sedang sibuk_ ', dan pikiran itu benar. _Hyung_ -nya sibuk. Sibuk berpikir benar atau tidak prediksi Hoseok soal ' _Jeon Jungkook_ ' _milik_ Taehyung.

 _Jika iya_. Maka Jeon Wonwoo akan makin sibuk memutar otak bagaimana cara paling bagus merejang Jungkook agar mengaku apa sebab luka-lukanya selama ini.

Karena Wonwoo hanya terlalu kawatir— _kuatir akan adik yang terlalu di sayanginya_. Hingga ia tidak sadar, _perasaannya terlalu besar hingga cukup untuk menyakiti_.

.

 ** _Prang!_**

.

Anganya terpecah katika suara benda kaca membentur ubin itu menggema di lorong, berasal dari dapur tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sedikit bergegas Wonwoo melangkah menuju ke sana, sepatu fantopelnya berdentum tegas beriring si Jeon memegangi baret oranye berlogo bordiran kecil lambang kafe di atas kepala selama ia hampir berlari.

 _Bersama lengan kiri yang terus menggenggam ponselnya._

Langkahnya terhenti tapat di ambang pintu tak tertutup; dapur kafe, dengan mata kelapa mendapati koki Nam berjongkook memunguti pecahan kramik sebuah piring di lantai; _dengan telapak tangan mengaliri cairan merah pekat tidak terlalu deras, namun cukup membuat ubin sekitarnya terhias tetesan-tetesan warna senada_.

Dan Wonwoo tidak tau kenapa kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa begitu pening dan berat, hinga ia mundur perlahan sampai sosoknya tak lagi tampak di ambang pintu— _namun bersandar di tembok sebelahnya_. Dalam-dalam Wonwoo menunduk, mengangkat tangan kanan untuk memegangi kening sambil sesekali memijatnya kencang. Tak ayal ia memukul-mukul pelan sebelah keningnya ketika kepalanya mulai berdenyut nyeri dan berkunang.

Memori kelam akan kebahagiaan, orang tua dan darah memutar bagai _slide-slide_ memuakkan dalam otaknya. Kehangatan ibunya, suara berat ayahnya, dan gelak menggemaskan Jungkook berpadu dalam kegelisahan hitam dan siraman ketakutan yang mewabah.

 _'Appa ...'_

 _'Eomma ...'_

 _'Parade ...'_

 _"_ Jangan, jangan, jangan _...,"_ putus-putus napas Wonwoo menguar, peluh menetes dari pelips membanjiri wajah tampannya. Ia merengak, namun tidak tau apa yang ingin ia gapai.

 _'Tank itu...'_

Wonwoo berjongkok, memegang kepalanya frustasi dengan kedua tangan; tak peduli jika ponselnya kembali berdering di atas sana. Air matanya menggenang, dan Wonwoo frustasi karena tidak tau apa yang ingin ia tangisi. Namun ketika ia melirih bersama sesak di jantung hati yang merobek membuat pertahanannya semakin perih, "Appa, jangan!" Wonwoo hanya melihat _merah_ di mana-mana.

 _Kebahagiaannya_ , _orang tuanya_ dan—tak ada yang bisa ia ingat kembali selain memori ketika ia tidak lagi bisa membedakan tubuh kedua orang tuanya. Darah di ujung sepatu, bola mata yang menggelinding di depan kaki, _dan_ _senyum bahagia adiknya_.

 _'Jungkook ...'_

Seiring waktu napasnya menyesak putus-putus ketika udara ia rasa telah menggumpal, begitu sulit untuk dihirup walau pada kenyataan sekitarnya baik-baik saja. Wonwoo mengerang, air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya ketika tak lagi kuat ia menahan perih di puncak kepala.

Sedangkan di dalam sana, Wonwoo _kembali_ mendengarnya. Mendengar suara yang kembali memenuhi kepalanya, mengaum lirih padanya, mencerca dan memakinya.

— _Menginginkan tempat akan eksistensinya._

.

 _"Ya benar, Won. Teruslah ingat kepahitanmu, rasa sakitmu, kepedihan masa lalumu. Terus lalukan hingga kau melebur dan hilang! Karena hingga matipun kau tidak akan bisa mengingatnya!"_

 _"Aku, Won! Karena kau sudah melimpahkan semuanya padaku! Aku yang mengingat semuanya hingga kematiampun tak lagi menakutkan untukku!"_

 _"Aku yang sakit di sini ... tersembunyi bagai bayangan_ _—_ _sedangkan kau! Terus bahagia tanpa ingatan! Terus tertawa tanpa hambatan! Dan terus menyayangi adikmu tanpa beban!_ _—_ _kau curang, Sialan! Meleburlah dan hilang bersama kebahagiaanmu! Enyahlah dan menjauh!"_

 _"Biarkan aku hidup! Biarkan aku menjadi sosok yang asli ..."_

 _"Dengan menyingkirkanmu ..."_

 _"Dan mengenyahkan adikmu!"_

 _"_ _—_ ** _terimakasih sudah membesarkan monster dalam dirimu_** _."_

 _._

...

"Hey, Man! Kau mau ke mana?!" Hoseok separuh berteriak ketika mendapati Wonwoo berjalan angkuh menuju pintu keluar kafe di depan meja konternya. Pakaiannya masih sama, tapi topi baret kepegawaiannya tak terpakai entah kemana, sedangkan dapat Hoseok liat; cara Wonwoo menggenggam ponsel di tangan kiri sedikit berbeda. Mungkin terlalu kencang atau ... _emosi?_

Ya diserui balik berseru tanpa berhenti atau sekedar menoleh, "Mencari bajingan kecil itu!" kemudian melenggang keluar kafe setelah mendorong pintu kaca itu agak kasar.

Hoseok sendiri bungkam, ia terdiam sebentar sebelum berpikir bahwa ' _bajingan kecil_ ' yang di maksud kawannya pasti Jungkook. Si Jung hanya mengembangkan tawa karena dipikirnya; Wonwoo tengah emosi karena benar ' _Jeon Jungkook_ ' milik Kim Taehyung yang ia tebak tadi sungguh adik kawannya. Dan Wonwoo emosi karena Hoseok tahu betul sosok itu tidak suka kekerasan dalam bentuk apapun, jadi ketika sadar adiknya si pelaku lebam pada rahang CEO muda itu, maka si Jeon akan ambil tindakan tanpa toleransi. Jadi ia memaklumi jika teman seperjuangannya itu membolos untuk hari ini.

 _Tanpa tahu, bahwa Jeon Wonwoo di sana bukanlah Jeon Wonwoo kawannya._

.

.

* * *

Usai mengantar Jungkook pulang, Mingyu kembali menuju rumah dengan berjalan kaki. Katakanlah bodohnya kumat karena dengan iming-iming Jungkook akan membayari ongkos naik bus ke rumahnya, ia mengangguk begitu saja dan berakhir seperti gelandangan (tampan) begini.

Rumahnya lumayan jauh, hari sudah lumayan malam dan ia tidak bawa uang sepeserpun. _Sempurna bukan?_

Balik ke rumah Jungkook juga sudah setengah jalan, akan maikn buang-buang tenanga karena halte dari rumah si Jeon jaraknya agak lumayan jauh.

"Sialan—awas kau, Guk!"

Mingyu mencerca untuk kesekian kali seiring langkahnya tak henti menyusuri trotoar menuju rumah, kepalanya terus menunduk risih mendapati tatapan gadis-gadis pelajar serta para _ahjumma_ centil yang berbisik di tengah jalan, bertanya-tanya apakah ia seorang _idol_ atau _model_.

Tapi Mingyu tetap diam tanpa peduli. Bukannya dia tidak suka jadi bahan tontonan, jiwanya sudah biasa menjadi pusat perhatian, tapi dalam keadaan ( _yang menurutnya_ ) tidak tampan bagini, ya jangan lah memperhatikannya. _Mingyu malu_.

Karena sekeluar dari rumah tadi dia hanya memakai kaus oblong bergambar Garfield dan celana army selutut, belum lagi sandal Riakuma yang sudah dekil. _Mingyu merasa hina saat ini._

 _Meski orang awam tetap melihatnya setampan Lee Minho._

Tolong salahkan Jungkook yang memintanya buru-buru supaya bisa cepat pulang. Dengan alasan; _jemuranku belum diangkat_. Namun pada kenyataan setelah mereka sampai disana, si Kim tidak mendapati sehelai pakaian menggantung di jemuran sama sekali, bahkan di kamar mandi; ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda bahwa Jungkook sedang mencuci.

" _Bastard_ —penipu, tukang kubul, pembohong! Awas saja bes— _appo_!"

Langkah Mingyu terhenti ketika tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang hingga orang itu hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

Maka dengan setengah panik Mingyu buru-buru membungkuk, bermaksud menolong orang itu untuk berdiri, "A—ah! _Joesonghamnida_. Aku banar-banar tidak sengaja, maafkan ak—" pernyataannya menggantung ketika sosok itu mendongak dari posisinya yang tadi menunduk, "Hyungnim?"

Wonwoo.

Ia bungkam, mendongak menatap paras tampan sosok di depan wajahnya yang ia akui tak dapat dilupakan begitu saja. Ada debar aneh di inti jantungnya, namun entah kenapa dari pada mengutarakan kekaguman; si Jeon lebih memilih menarik senyum miring di sudut bibir begitu angkuh bersama sirat cemooh berpendar dari netranya menelisik wajah Mingyu, "Kau lagi?" nadanya rendah, menusuk gendang pendengaran si Kim begitu berbeda dari suara sopan yang mendebarkan hatinya. Tapi tak Mingyu pungkiri ada sensasi menyenangkan yang memacu adrenalinnya kini ketika suara itu berkumandang begitu congkak, "Suka sekali bertabrakan denganku, hah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol Curhat Timing** **!**

Hay hay semuaaaa! Li here! =w= Siapa yang kangen? *ga ada!*

Wkwkwk, maaf banget ya buat postnya yang lamaaaa banget TT huhuhu. Mau alesan apalagi aku? Pokonya _real live_ ku itu lagi di ambang males-malesan =w= hehe *siram bensin* *bakar dedek*

 **PS.** My Life sedikit banyak Dedek Li rombak lagi dari awal, ga diapus loh, cuma diperbaiki penggunaan bahasanya dan sedikit diremake pada bagian-bagian tertentu. Terutama di bagian _hubungan_ _antara_ _Taehyung-Mingyu_ dan bagian _umur keluarga Mini-mini_ dan _umur-umur yang lain_ , soalnya ini dapet paling banyak komplain (silahkan baca _chapter tiga_ di scene paling bawah dan sesi ' **Jo Liyeol Curhat Timing** **!'** kalo mau tau lebih jelasnya.) :v :v *Reader: _Kenapa ga dari kemaren pea_?!* *dorong dedek ke jurang* Dedek juga lagi ngebersihin (ngeberesin) akun ini :V

Hadoh =_= Daku kalo udah curhat ko panjang banget ya?

 **PSSS.** Yes, KBR itu plesetan dari KBS :v

.

 _See you in chapter_ 8! _Bye-bye_ ~ =3=9

.

 **Special thanks for: Follows, Favorite, and Reviews in Chapter ****6** **.**

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**


	8. Chapter 8 : Begin

**PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS - SEVENTEEN FF! DLDR! RnR!**

* * *

 _"A—ah! Joesonghamnida. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, maafkan ak—" pernyataannya menggantung ketika sosok itu mendongak dari posisinya yang tadi menunduk, "Hyungnim?"_

 _Wonwoo._

 _Ia bungkam, mendongak menatap paras tampan sosok di depan wajahnya yang ia akui tak dapat dilupakan begitu saja. Ada debar aneh di inti jantungnya, namun entah kenapa dari pada mengutarakan kekaguman; si Jeon lebih memilih menarik senyum miring di sudut bibir begitu angkuh bersama sirat cemooh berpendar dari netranya menelisik wajah Mingyu, "Kau lagi?" nadanya rendah, menusuk gendang pendengaran si Kim begitu berbeda dari suara sopan yang mendebarkan hatinya. Tapi tak Mingyu pungkiri ada sensasi menyenangkan yang memacu adrenalinnya kini ketika suara itu berkumandang begitu congkak, "Suka sekali bertabrakan denganku, hah?"_

.

.

.

.

 ** _©Chapter 8 : Begin_**

.

.

...

Kemudian hening. Beberapa detik sebelum Mingyu sadar dan buru-buru berjongkok setelah menarik napas kikuk, " _Joesonghamnida. Jeongmal joesonghamnida, Hyungnim,"_ racaunya menerus sambil menunduk setelah berjongkok penuh di hadapan pemuda itu.

Sedangkan yang bersangkutan mengerjap, jujur saja ia kesal, terlebih jika mengingat perjalanannya menuju Jungkook yang terhalang mutlak. Tapi jauh di inti jantungnya ada seserpih kebahagiaan ketika mendapati bocah ini lagi, sempat ia berpikir bahwa seumur hidup dirinya tidak akan bertemu dengannyakembali; tapi kenyataan berbanding dengan angan. Mereka kembali bertemu; di jalanan yang sama, dengan cara yang sama.

Maka pemuda dua puluhan ini menarik senyum sarkas teramat tampan di sudut bibir, "Aku bertanya padamu, tolong," bola mata itu berpendar menelisik wajah Mingyu yang menunduk terhalang poni menggantung surai hitamnya, "Sedang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, eung?"

Detik selanjutnya netra mereka bersibobrok intens saat si Kim buru-buru mendongak usaha menjelaskan bukan itu niatannya meminta maaf.

Berlanjut menjadi waktu yang tepat saat keduanya sama-sama terbelenggu pada rantai tak kasat mata untuk sesaat, sampai di mana Mingyu sadar ada yang berbeda dari kilatan dalam sepasang obsidian pemuda itu; selepas terakhir kali mereka mengadu pandang ketika di kafe.

Hampa, kosong, namun begitu menyesatkan akan duka mendalam. Mingyu tidak tau pasti, tapi hanya itu yang ia tangkap dari sekembar netra pemuda di depannya. Jauh berbanding dengan pendaran ramah penuh riang yang ia tangkap beberapa hari lalu.

Ada masalah 'kah? Atau ada hal lain yang sanggup membuat binar netranya meredup?

Otak si Kim masih berpikir ketika bahan imajinasinya kembali buka suara teramat datar dari sirat cemooh yang kentara, "Puas memandangi wajahku?" pemuda itu masih menyeringai, menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku yang terlalu tampan, atau kau berubah dungu dan menjadi amnesia kalau baru saja menabrakku hingga begini?" kini nadanya berubah sok malas, "Mau membantuku berdiri sekarang? Akau masih belum cukup mengagumi wajahku?— _bebas_ , kau bisa memilih, aku tidak akan memangsamu tenang saja," maka Mingyu langsung berdiri detik itu juga, menunduk sekedar menengadahkan sebelah tangan, "Pilihan bagus," katanya sambil meraih sebelah tangan si Kim erat lalu mulai berdiri pelan-pelan, hampir ia tersungkur kalau saja reflek Mingyu tidak tidak bagus untuk menggunakan sebelah tangannya lagi guna menahan kedua siku si Jeon sigap.

" _Joesonghamnida, Hyungnim_!" lagi, Mingyu hampir menjerit ketika sadar ia tak kunjung melepas pangutannya meski orang yang ia papah telah berpijak dengan benar, berkata tulus pada air muka merasa bersalah usai mengangkat kedua tangan di sisi kepala panik.

Menjadi kronologis pemuda di depannya mengernyit lalu mengudarakan tawa serak dari pita suaranya yang berat. Mengikat Mingyu pada keindahan kasat mata yang baru kali pertama ia temui di dunia, merasuk dan memaku di setiap inci memorinya; berusaha tidak kehilangan detik-detik berharga ini barang seinci pun. Namun di sisi lain bocah itu sadar, ada implikasi lain dari tiap gamangan tawa yang menggema di pendengarannya _—kesepian yang merajai_ , _tapi begitu sukar mengakui._ Kira-kira seperti itu, tapi Mingyu kembali tidak yakin akan dugaannya.

Terlebih saat pemuda itu mengatupkan bibir menghentikan tawa, lalu berujar, "Kau melakukannya lagi," mendengus sebentar. Kemudian menarik ujung bibir congkak, "Sebegitu menarik kah aku? Sampai tidak bisa berbuat apa pun selain menatap tanpa berkata-kata?"

Maka cukup untuk Mingyu terbahak detik itu juga, sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa pemuda yang ia kagumi begini percaya diri padahal beberapa hari lalu memperlakukannya begitu canggung dengan membungkuk teramat sopan.

—menjadi _pemandangan indah_ bagi pemuda di depannya. Hingga si Jeon dengan kesadaran panuh hanya sanggup berkata jujur, "Kau tampan," dengan raut angkuhnya.

Yang membuat Mingyu terpaku seketika. Hening sesaat sebelum terbata ia buka suara, "Go-gomapsemida."

"Gomapsemida?" si Jeon mengulang, nada santainya terdengar sedikit mengolok untuk itu, "Katakan 'gomawo' saja, jangan terlalu canggung pada orang yang sudah kau tabrak dua kali. Itu memuakkan, tau?"

Mendengarnya; Mingyu meringis sambil mengusak perpotongan lehernya canggung. Merasa bersalah tapi juga senang di saat bersamaan, ada segelintir perasaan malu namun grilya bahagianya mengambil alih sebagian besar.

Memecah atsmosfer akwardyang ditimbulkan si Kim, pemuda itu mencari topik lain, "Ah! Kita sudah dua kali bertemu, siapa namamu?"

Mingyu mendongak, kembali menatap lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya. Mengulum bibir sejenak lalu menjawab, "Kim Min Gyu, panggil saja Mingyu, tapi kalau kau mau memanggil sayang juga aku tidak keberatan, Hyungnim," lalu terkekeh polos dengan cengir inosennya. Membuat pemuda di depannya hampir tersenggruk liurnya sendiri, namun tak ia pungkiri kepalanya musti menggeleng sambil memampangkan senyum lebar; isyarat menahan tawa setelah mendengar pernyataan itu. Namun sama sekali tak sungkan bagi Mingyu untuk kembali berujar, "Dan— _oh_! Mungkin kau lupa, tapi kita sudah tiga kali— _umm_ ... waktu itu aku sempat menabrakmu juga. _Mianhamnida_ ," lalu membungkuk beberapa detik sebelum kembali tegak hanya untuk memampangkan raut bersalahnya yang kembali berkumandang.

Tak acuh, si Jeon kini mengudarakan tampang datar, "Tabrakan yang pertama kali. _Benar_? Ya, aku ingat. Itu sebabnya aku terus mengungkitnya dari tadi 'kan? Amnesia, huh? Atau otakmu korslet? Aku menghitung dengan yang itu dan sekarang—berarti kita sudah dua kali bertemu bukan?" rautnya dipenuhi urgensi malas yang dibuat-buat.

Tapi tanpa kembali canggung Mingyu menanggapi, "O— _ani_ , saat di kafe ... kita juga bertemu, kau memakai seragam ini," jemarinya terangkat menunjuk seragam si Jeon yang tidak lagi dilengkapi baret kepegawaiannya.

Maka pemuda itu mengernyit tipis, "K-kafe?"

Sedangkan bocah delapan belas tahun di depannya menanggapi sedikit lebih riang, "Yap, kafe. Cafe Gook, _ung_ ... coba kita lihat siapa namamu," kemudian melangkah maju sekedar menunduk untuk memperjelas pengelihatannya membaca tulisan _hangeul_ yang tertera pada sematan _name tag_ di dada kanan pemuda itu, "Jeon—" kalimatnya tersela saat tiba-tiba sang pemilik terlonjak kaget. Berjengit mundur satu langkah sembari buru-buru menutup tanda pengenalnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Wonu!" sentaknya seketika, "Namaku Jeon Wonu, ini seragam kawanku; nama kita agak mirip. Jadi ...," kata-katanya mengambang saat pendaran obsidian Mingyu yang masih terkejut menatapnya polos— _belum mengerti situasi_. Namun pemuda itu berusaha mungkin terlihat normal dengan menurunkan kedua tangan lamat-lamat, lalu melangkah kembali ke tempat awalnya berada, "Kuharap kau tidak salah mengingat namaku," kemudian mendongak hanya untuk mendapati obsidian Mingyu begitu lekat menelisik wajahnya, " _Kuharap itu_ ," terakhir kali sebelum hening beberapa saat.

Hampir satu menit. Kali ini si Kim yang memecah keheningan, menarik senyum manis ia berkata, " _Ye_ , _algetseubnida_ , Hyungnim!" begitu tulus dan ceria—meski tidak begitu riang seperti pengertian kata itu. Mingyu berujar semangat dengan nada berbisiknya, suaranya yang kuat memenuhi pendengaran Wonu untuk seperkian sekon.

Membuat si Jeon menarik ujung bibirnya lega, "Panggil ' _hyung_ ' saja."

Dibalas senyum menggemaskan Mingyu sebelum berkata, "Oke! Hyung!"

* * *

.

.

.

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2016**

.

 **[ My Life ]**

— **_Chapter 8 : Begin_** —

.

.

| **VKook** and **Meanie** |

.

.

 _Hair style of main cast_!

| Taehyung at _BS &T_ Era | Jungkook at _I need you_ Era |

| Mingyu at _Very nice_ Era | And Wonwoo at _Love letter_ Era |

 **[ Full description in chapter one ]**

.

.

.

* * *

...

Bukan rabu pagi yang bagus buat Jungkook. Ia tidak tau apa yang salah dengannya hingga sedari masuk gerbang terus menjadi sumber perhatian para siswa di koridor yang memegang ponsel.

Nalarnya berkecambuk risih, ingin menghindar tapi enggan ia lakukan, sebab jam pelajaran hendak berdentang karena ia bangun kesiangan pagi ini; efek menunggu kakanya yang baru pulang pukul tiga dini hari, dengan bekas memar yang pemuda itu pun tidak tau mengapa bermekar di tulang pipinya.

Berharap langkahnya bisa lebih cepat dalam alur tenang perjalanannya menuju kelas. Berusaha tidak mengindahkan tatapan-tatapan itu meski emosi dingin di hatinya ingin segera menghindar dan menyendiri; menyingkirkan seluruh perhatian ini sampai kembali menjadi sosok kecil yang tidak mencolok.

Namun alih-alih tenang, justru perhatian lebih besarlah yang ia dapat sesampainya di sana. Jungkook baru berdiri di ambang pintu kelas ketika tiba-tiba teman sekelasnya menyerbu dan membrondongnya dengan seribu pertanyaan.

"Jungkook-ah, apa benar itu kau?"

"Astaga, Jeon Jungkook yang dia bilang, benar kau 'kan?"

"Kau yang memukulnya, Kook-ah?"

"Bagaimana bisa kalian bertemu?"

"Kenapa kau memukulnya?"

"Jungkook di sekolah kita cuma kau 'kan?"

"Iya, aku yakin itu kau!"

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mampu mundur perlahan seiring orang-orang di depannya semakin maju, menyerbunya dengan ribuan tanda tanya.

Si Jeon tercekat, napasnya hampir berhenti berembus saat siswa-siswa di koridor bergumul di belakangnya; membuat aksesnya untuk menghindar hilang tanpa jejak. Sedangkan sepasang obsidiannya berpendar kosong menatap sekeliling begitu dungu, kepalanya pening saat menangkap begitu banyak pasang mata yang melihat ke arahnya, entah kenapa hal itu membuat ingatan akan gemuruh empat tahun sliam bergelilya memenuhi otaknya.

Saat bagaimana orang-orang berkumpul menatap abangnya yang bersujud sesenggukan di tengah jalan, tidak peduli kalau bagian lutut di celananya terkena darah juga ceceran organ manusia, sedangkan dirinya hanya sanggup melangkah takut-takut menghampiri Wonwoo saat itu, paham bahwa organ-organ hancur itu milik orang tuanya; tapi Jungkook belum cukup dewasa untuk mempercayai kenyataan. Sampai yang bisa ia lakukan hanya tersungkur di sisi _hyung_ -nya yang tak kunjung meredakan raungan pilu, menatap kosong reruntuhan tubuh orang tuanya hingga ia berpikir dirinya sudah gila saat itu. Berakhir dengan menyadari, _begitu banyak pasang mata yang menatap ke arah mereka_ , begitu banyak; dan hanya melihat. _Mengiba, namun tak cukup berani untuk bertindak_.

Berimbas kini, menjadi sebuah keganjilan baginya; sekedar memperoleh begitu banyak perhatian orang sekitar.

Jungkook menunduk, bermaksud menghindari pandangan dengan jemari mengepal kuat-kuat. Menggigit bibir bawahnya makin kencang hingga hampir melukai bagian dalam bibirnya kalau saja seseorang tidak menembus grombolan itu amat brutal, "Ya! Ya!—Ya! Ya! Ya! Yaaa!"

Terdengar dari teriakan serta kelakuan barbarnya, Jungkook yakin itu Mingyu. Terlebih ketika bocah itu menariknya dalam rengkuhan, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah Jungkook dari tikaman pengelihatan siswa-siswa yang mengerubunginya, lalu berteriak murka, "Hey—para bedebah! Kalian sudah gila, hah? Memang kenapa kalau ' _Jungkook_ ' yang dimaksud bajingan itu memang dia?! Kalian hidup di jaman modern tapi kelakuan primitif! Menyedihkan— _tau_?!" lalu mendecih sambil berkacak pinggang sebelah tangan, "Reporter juga bukan, tapi menanyai orang sambil mengintimidasi! Kalian punya cita-cita jadi intelijen, _eung_?!"

Berhasil mengundang siswa-siswa di sekitarnya terbengong sebentar sebelum mencercanyanya dengan jutaan sumpah serapah.

"Ya! Seenak jidat menyebut orang bedebah, berkaca Gyu! Kau sendiri hanya otak udang, masuk kelas A juga karena donasi! Jangan banyak bertingkah hanya karena kau kaya. Lagi pula donasi yang orang tuamu tanam tidak terlalu banyak—jadi jangan besar kepala, Sialan!"

"Dan siapa yang kau sebut bajingan ketika dia si penanam investasi terbesar di sekolah! Kau mau diadukan ke kepala sekolah, hah?"

"— _maka_ _bersiaplah_ , kujamin. Kau. Dan seluruh donasi orang tuamu. _Enyah dari sekolah ini_."

"Benar! Kau tidak akan jadi berharga kalau disandingi dia!"

Maka di detik selanjutnya Mingyu yang terbengog, diam sejenak berusaha mencerna bagaimana umpatan itu memberondong padanya. Sungguh, ini bukan kali pertama ia mendengar. Beberapa kali ia sering dapati para siswa menghinanya dari belakang; saat di kamar mandi, belakang sekolah, maupun usai jam olahraga. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya lebih perih saat mendengarnya langsung begini terang-terangan.

Sampai ia menunduk, menghirup napas putus-putus berusaha sabar. Jemarinya mengepal di pinggang, maupun yang berada di punggung Jungkook. Hingga kawan Jeonnya sadar; bahwa dirinya tidaklah baik-baik saja.

Perlahan Jungkook mengangkat sebelah tangan, nyaris merengkuh balik Mingyu saat tiba-tiba si Kim menggemelatukan graham keras-keras, lalu menggeram membuat para siswa di sana menahan napas dan bertanya-bertanya. Keseluruhan dari mereka terlonjak kaget, terlebih Jungkook yang hampir terjungkal kalau saja lengan Mingyu tidak kencang menahan punggungya, berteriak, "Ah _kkamjjagiya_!" ketika bocah itu mengaum ganas.

"Ya! Kenapa kalau aku menyebut kalian bedebah? Mau marah, huh? Kalian semua memang bedebah— _bedebah_! Dan itu fakta! Orang-orang seperti kalian itu berotak kecil, merasa cerdas padahal pikirannya pendek! Menganggap aku otak udang padahal kalian sendiri kotorannya!" jeda, "Lihat, siapa yang berani berkata saat kalian sendiri bisa sekolah dari jalur beasiswa! Kalian pikir dari mana sekolah ini bisa memberi wewenang segitu besar kalau bukan dari anak-anak sepertiku?—dan apa kalian pikir aku yang mau masuk di kelas A?!" mendecih sesaat sebelum melanjutkan, "Asal kalian tau, dari tingkat satu aku juga tidak pernah mau! Tapi apa yang guru-guru bilang?" jeda ketika ia melanjuti dengan gaya menirukan para guru melalui bibir maju dan berkacak pinggang berlebihan, " _Aku harus ada di kastaku_ , _bercampur dengan sesamaku_ , _saling bercana dari gurau elitku_ —sekarang kalian pikir aku sedang menyombongkan diri 'kan?! Aku tidak bermaksud melalukan itu! Memang itu yang mereka bilang! Tapi sekarang aku sadar—" sejenak Mingyu menarik napas, meneguk liur sebentar sebelum berkata dengan obsidiannya yang menyalang menatap satu persatu siswa di sana tanpa gentar. Pula tanganya yang kini berada di pundak Jungkook mencengkram lebih kencang; memberi isyarat bagi si Jeon kalau bocah itu adalah pengecualian untuknya, "—kenapa mereka berkata demikian ... karena _orang-orang seperti kalian_. Tidak akan tahan. Bergaul dengan anak sepertiku," kemudian mendecih, terlukis jelas peremehan juga cemooh dari raut wajah pun pendaran obsidiannya yang melirik sinis siswa-siswa di sana, " _Karena rasa iri dan dengki yang menggerogoti hati kalian itu_ , pikiran sempit yang hanya berkata kalau hidup ini cuma untuk belajar agar mendapat kerja bagus; tapi ketika melihat ada anak sepertiku yang dengan mudahnya mendapat apapun— _perasaan itu muncul_. Berdalih bahwa aku yang salah karena sikapku, padahal memang hati kalian yang sudah busuk digerogoti rasa iri!"

Lalu hening merajai, cukup lama.

Keseluruhan siswa di sana menarik napas tercekat, sesak di paru-paru mereka berkata; bahwa perkataan Mingyu ialah kemutlakan kurang ajar yang memang benar nyatanya fakta, _tak terkecuali bagi Jungkook_. Namun mengesampingkan hal itu, ego remaja mereka lebih besar untuk mengambil alih emosi, sampai berbuah; sulut sarkasme dari segelintir siswa menyebar hingga ke seluruhnya.

Bermodal awal seorang siswa laki-laki berkaca mata tebal; yang dengan gaya elitnya berseru angkuh dalam keheningan, "Ya! Kau pikir siapa dirimu? Jangan berlagak seperti orang nomor satu di Korea! Menurutmu, hanya kau yang kaya di sekolah ini? Berapa donasi yang orang tuamu beri, hah? Lebih besar dari investasi Kim Taehyung? Atau kau anak pejabat—anak mentri? Oh! Jangan-jangan ayahmu jendral atau ... _anggota gangster_?"

Cukup untuk siswa-siswa di sana menghempaskan kekeh juga tawa cibiran, sedangkan si Kim; sejenak diam usaha menarik napas dalam-dalam agar tak larut pada emosi, kemudian mengharuskan dirinya menggeritkan graham pula mengepal kedua tangan kembali; saat amarahnya tak kunjung reda mendengar tawa yang ditujukan padanya tidak juga menyurut. Maka obsidiannya menyalang menatap siswa yang bicara tadi, "Tutup mulutmu."

Namun dengan kurang ajar sosok itu mendongakkan kepala, menantang sambil menarik sudut bibirnya acuh, "Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Detik itu Mingyu memajukan diri beriring Jungkook yang tak kunjung ia lepas dari pangutan, "Ya!" hendak meninju siswa tadi kalau saja siswa lain tak menahan sebelah bahunya kuat. Sedikit mendorong hingga si Kim kembali ke tempat awal.

Siswa itu maju. Seragamnya berantakan dengan ujung kemeja putih yang tak ia masukan ke dalam celana, tiga kancing atas terbuka menampakan kaus hitam dalamannya. Tapi tak ayal gaya elit terlihat dari almamater biru dongker yang mestinya ia kenakan rabu ini terganti Duffle _coat_ keluaran terbaru. Sebelah tangannya tengelam di saku celana saat berdiri di hadapan Mingyu, _tag name_ bertulis kapital hangeul 'Goo Junhoe' tersemat di dada kiri almamaternya pada bawah logo sekolah, "Hey! Kau tidak hanya punya urusan padanya—"

Maka sebelum mereka memulai prahara saling tinju pagi ini, siswi ber _name tag_ 'Jennie Kim' melerai dengan menarik lengan atas mantel Junhoe, berusaha menahan pergerakan siswa itu mendekati Mingyu, "Hey, sudahlah! Ayo selesaikan ini tanpa kekerasan," kemudian berganti ia yang melangkah, berdiri beberapa meter dari keberadaan Mingyu juga Jungkook. Rambut hitamnya yang diombre silver bergoyang ketika dengan pongah ia menggulung kedua lengan di depan perut, "Kau—siapa namanya?" ia menoleh sekedar menatap siswi cantik bersemat nama 'Park Chaeyoung' di almamaternya, berdiri anggun di belakang; tak jauh darinya.

"Kim Mingyu," Chaeyoung membalas, nadanya acuh tak acuh.

Disambut, **"** Oh!" keras dari si cantik Kim sebelum kembali menghadap lawan bicaranya. Sirat di netra jernihnya menyatakan bahwa _dia netral_ , sedikit kesal memang dengan kelakuan barbar Mingyu; tapi sebagai kasta atas dirinya paham betul lagak seperti itu tidaklah salah buat mereka— _pun menyetujui sangat; bagaimana pembelaan siswa itu mengudara_. Tapi di sisi lain ia juga sadar, banyak siswa segolongannya yang juga masuk lewat jalur beasiswa, berusaha mati-matian mengejar nilai tanpa bantuan dana orang tua. Maka buka rahasia publik lagi bahwa golongan atas sejenis Mingyu _bisa jadi_ sangat dibenci, yang dinilai terlihat arogan karena dana orang tua, "Oke, Kim Mingyu. Ayo kita lihat seberapa kaya dirimu dengan mulut besar dan gaya angkuhmu itu," pula perlu diketahui. Persaingan harta adalah sesuatu yang utama di kalangan para _siswa itu_ jika ingin siswa-siswa beasiswa yang terus berceloteh mencercanya menyumbat mulut mereka rapat-rapat.

Deret teratas absolut menjadi tahta yang diaku seantero sekolah tanpa omong kosong yang membualkan nama mereka— _setidaknya itu yang terjadi pada Jennie_. Siswa satu sekolah tau, siswi Kim ini berdiri di peringkat tiga kasta atas yang diakui; berkat pekerjaan juga kekayaan bersih orang tuanya. Sedangkan yang orang-orang ketahui, Mingyu tidaklah terlalu mencolok, terlebih dengan kedua orang tuanya yang tidak pernah hadir di rapat wali siswa, selalu diwakili asisten atau salah satu pesuruh ayahnya.

Perlahan Jennie kembali melangkah, "Apa harta orang tuamu lebih berlimpah dari Siwon Super Junior?" makin memangkas jarak antarnya juga Mingyu. Melepas sebelah tangan dari gulungan di perut sekedar meraih dagu siswa di depannya pakai telunjuk kanan, "Ayahmu kerabat jauh Bill Gates?" melanjuti bersama pendaran mata yang terlihat datar, tapi ada percikan sarkas dari bagaimana ia menarik ujung bibir congkak, "Atau kau cicit Kim Taehoon?"

Mengundang gelak tawa kembali menggema di koridor pagi ini.

Jungkook menunduk, merasa tak pantas sekedar mendongak menatap wajah kawannya. Benar-benar bersalah sebab karena ia lah Mingyu jadi begini dipermalukan, satu tangannya mencengkram ujung almamater si Kim yang menggantung, memilinnya kikuk hingga si pemilik merasakan pergerakannya.

Tapi Jungkook tidak tau, bahwa bukanlah raut malu yang terpetak di wajah kawannya, bukan pula gebu amarah atau pendaran netra yang menyalang kesal. _Mingyu diam_ , memasang wajah super datar yang pernah ia punya. Di otaknya yang tak pernah bekerja kini terjadi perperangan; debat argumen, akan pernyataan apa yang musti ia ambil agar cukup membungkam mulut sialan siswa-siswa di depannya. Hingga dua detik sebelum Jennie hendak kembali buka suara, Mingyu menjawab pelan setelah mengembuskan napas berat, "Aku cucunya."

Terlalu pelan bahkan untuk Jungkook yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. Maka si cantik Kim di sana bertanya dengan kening berkerut tipis, "Apa?"

"Aku cucunya," ulang Mingyu lebih keras. Netranya yang tadi kosong kini berisi kilau belati di tiap kedipnya, menatap lurus menembus retina Jennie; ia melanjuti, "Kim Taehoon, _aku cucunya_. Anak tunggal dari putra ketiganya," ia menarik senyum sarkas di sudut bibir ketika matanya menangkap siswa-siswa di sana menahan napas dengan bola mata membola sempurna, tak terkecuali Jennie pun Jungkook. Jeda tak terlalu lama saat Mingyu mengedar pandang menatap satu persatu dari mereka, "Ayah dominanku pemilik KimKai Cluster, _umm_ ... kalian tau perusahaan terbesar pemasok batu bara ke Korea? Nah, itu _dia_! Sedangkan ayahku satunya ... kalian tau aktor ternama Do Kyungsoo? Yang berhenti dari dunia hiburan setelah menikah? Tidak pernah lihat anaknya 'kan?" mulut mereka terbuka reflek ketika Mingyu melanjuti santai, "Nah, itu _aku_!" embusan berat terdengar saat ia hendak melanjuti, "Dan ... kalian kenal siapa itu Kim Taehyung?" maka napas para siswa di sekitarnya sukses terheni ketika mendengar pengakuannya, " _Nah, dia sepupuku_!"

Detik selanjutnya Mingyu diam. Membiarkan keterkejutan siswa-siswa di sana berhisteria di otak masing-masing, saat dirinya sibuk merutuki diri untuk pengakuan terakhir. Meski nyatanya, tulus ia akui; itu adalah senjata yang paling ampuh. Menarik napas sesaat ketika ia akan melanjuti, "Masalah kalau aku menyebutnya bajiangan? Mau melaporkanku ke kepala sekolah? Menyingkirkanku? Membuatku keluar dari sini?" sudut bibirnya terangkat makin tinggi memberi implikasi berbahaya, "Ayolah ... pikirkan baik-baik. _Kalian tidak mau kalau keadaannya jadi berbalik 'kan_?" masih tidak ada suara hingga saat itu. Sunyi mendominasi membiarakan Mingyu terus berceloteh ria, sedangkan masing-masing dari mereka hanya bisa memendarkan obsidian ragu dan tak menyangka ketika si Kim kembali buka suara, "Lagi pula, memang siapa yang menyangka kalau aku dan si bajingan itu sangat dekat? Dia masih muda, kami sering bercanda dan bergurau. Kalian tidak tau 'kan kalau dia juga biasa menyebutku macam-macam? _Bocah cabul_ —misalnya," pernyataannya yang bahkan diselip canda sama sekali tak membuat urgensi dalam batin siswa-siswa itu mereda. Terlebih saat Mingyu melanjuti dengan santai, "Dan kalau kalian pikir tiga juta won tidak besar untuk donasi tiap bulannya, akan kuakui kalian semua kaya sedangkan aku hanya orang hina yang bermulut besar."

Mereka diam tak berkata-kata. Benar-benar lama sampai Yoo Kihyun menjadi orang pertama yang bergerak, siswa berkacamata tebal itu melangkah; berhenti tepat di hadapan Mingyu usai menggeser Jennie untuk sedikit menunduk dan berkata, "Ah _mianhamnida."_

Maka siswa yang lain mengikuti jejaknya tak terkecuali si cantik Kim, " _Mianhamnida_!"

Sedangkan Mingyu sendiri mengerucutkan bibir kesal menanggapi perlakuan itu, "Aku maafkan! Jadi jaga mulut kalian, dasar!" lalu berbalik acuh, menuju kelas sambil terus merangkul Jungkook dalam rengkuhan; juga mulutnya yang sibuk berkomat-kamit tidak jelas, " _Ah jinjja aish_!"

Detik ketika siswa-siswa di sana baru menegakkan tubuh dengan helaan napas lega, juga pikiran bahwa Mingyu tidak lah seburuk yang mereka duga, menjadi saat yang tepat si Kim berbalik ke arah mereka lagi tiba-tiba, membuat keseluruhannya kembali menunduk kaget.

"Dan—" pernyataannya putus saat ia mengeratkan rangkulan di pundak Jungkook, "Jangan pernah bertanya macam-macam atau menyerbu Jungkook seperti tadi! _Awas saja_!" teriaknya garang lalu kembali melanjutkan langkah ke dalam kelas, sedangkan Jungkook sendiri hanya menahan tawa untuk itu. Memilih mengikuti langkah kawannya ketimbang menghalaunya.

 _Dengan ini posisi Jennie Kim lengser menduduki peringkat ke empat, karena si pertama yang bersembunyi; muncul tanpa diduga._

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Kim Taehyung!"

Namjoon terperenjat dari sofa yang ia duduki, begitupun dua dari keseluruhan empat orang di sana. Bahkan Seungcheol hampir menyembur air yang baru ia teguk dari gelas ketika pintu ruangan di dobrak begitu saja. Memunculkan pemegang utama; saham RaeTae group menyetak kesal di paras tuanya.

Bersama kepala yang seakan bersasap ia melirik satu-satunya orang yang terlihat paling tenang, dengan rambut yang entah sejak kapan berubah warna (lagi) menjadi blonde, bersandar di atas sofa sebelah Namjoon; menyilang kaki pada fokus penuh pada ponsel. Dengan itu ia menanggapi sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan, " _Ye_ , Harabeoji? Aku di sini!"

Berhasil membuat Namjoon di sebelahnya pula Seungcheol juga Yoongi yang duduk di sofa sebrang menganga tak menyangka dalam posisi menunduk ketika mereka memberi salam.

"Ke mari kau!"

Tanpa diperintah dua kali; Taehyung bangkit dari duduk dan mendekat, sama sekali tak mengalih pandang dari ponselnya.

Kembali sukses membuat ketiga pemuda di sana tercengang ketika dengan kurang ajarnya ia bersuara, " _Waeyo_?" mendongak sekilas untuk menunduk kecil lalu kembali pada ponselnya. Hal yang bahkan membuat tiga lelaki yang mengawal di belakang pria itu terbatu di tempat.

Luar biasa, katakanlah hanya Kim Taehyung yang bisa memperlakukan Kim Taehoon begini lancang— _dengan posisi masih aman sebagai penerus tahta_.

Terbukti dari tindakan Taehoon sendiri yang bahkan membuat orang-orang di sana makin terperangah.

Pria itu marah, emosinya membuncah namun sama sekali tak tersirat pendaran muka di sepasang obsidiannya; serta ekpresi yang kentara kesal, tapi beriring itu kekuatiran gamblang pun terpancar pula. Maka alih-alih mengusung raut datar untuk menendang Taehyung dari daftar warisnya, pria itu justru memperkeruh wajah untuk menepak gemas puncak kepala pemuda itu pakai Apple tablet di tangan kanannya. Menggemakan bunyi ' _buk_ ' disambut gaduh racauan Taehyung yang mengusak kepalanya heboh.

Sedikit meringis Taehyung sebelum mengakan tubuh, melayangkan tatapan sebal pada pria di depannya tanpa gentar, "Ya Harabeoji! Kau itu kenapa, hah?!—aih _jinjja_! _Appoyo_! Kau pikir ditimpuk tablet itu menyenangkan? Otak cerdasku bisa mecet, _arra_? Kau mau aku jadi— _app_ — _Aaa_!" omelannya terputus saat Taehoon menarik sebelah kupingnya brutal, membawanya menuju meja kuasanya di sudut lain ruangan, " _Appo_! _Appo_! Harabeoji ini sakit— _sumpah_ , ah! A—ah! Ya! Ya! Ya!" tak mengindahkan teriakan itu Taehoon terus melangkah menuju tampatnya.

Sedangkan ketiga _guardsman_ juga sisa cucunya hanya menahan tawa di balik keterpukauan mereka menyaksikan perubahan sikap yang begitu absolut Taehoon perlakukan pada Taehyung— _bahkan jika itu Namjoon yang telah sering mendapati panorama ini_.

Saat ketika pria itu sampai di tempatnya lalu duduk begitu saja usai melepas _jeweran_ di telinga Taehyung, si pemilik telinga meringis di tempat sambil menggosok sebelah telinganya yang berdenyut. Matanya memicing menatap pria yang kini menautkan kedua tangan di depan wajah. Sedangkan bibirnya mengerucut dengan sudut bibir sedikit naik. Hening sebentar sebelum Taehyung mengalah buka suara, karena ia tau persis pria itu tidak akan melakukannya lebih dulu, " _Jadi, ada, apa_ , Harabeoji- _ku, yang, tampan_?" tangannya turun dari sisi telinga saat melihat kakeknya menurunkan tangan. Tanpa tau bahwa detik berikutnya sebongkah buku mendarat tepat ke keningnya. Jadi yang bisa Taehyung suarakan adalah suara ringis juga pekikan kembali.

"Kau— _benar-benar_!" pria itu memulai ketika Taehyung masih menunduk memegangi keningnya, grahamnya menggemelatuk kesal, "Apa yang kubilang soal 'tidak membuat ini semakin kacau'?!" dan teriakannya sukses membuat Taehyung langsung berdiri tegap. Tak berani ambil suara ketika tau pria itu tengah serius untuk bicara, "Seharusnya aku tidak percaya ketika kau minta menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri— _KARENA JIWAMU BENAR-BENAR ABSOLUT BERANDAL DARI KECIL_!" seluruh orang di sana mematung setelahnya, gema teriakan Taehoon masih menggamang beriring si pemilik suara mencoba mengontrol emosi. Dan ketika ia memicing mensibobrokan pandang pada _hazel_ tanpa dosa Taehyung, ia tau betul bahwa pemuda itu sama sekali tak gentar pada segenap bentakan juga amarahnya. Diam hanya karena menghormatinya; tanpa rasa takut dan gemetar, "Kau tau? Akibat pengakuan— _juga sugesti darimu_ , video amatir yang kemarin sudah setengah mati dibersihkan sekarang beredar di mana-mana dan menjadi _viral_! Bahkan sekarang muncul versi-versi dari sudut pandang kamera lain!"

Taehyung mengedip beberapa kali, "Ah itu—" hendak menjawab namun tersela teriakan pria di depannya.

"Diam!" habis itu hening, Taehyung benar-benar diam mendengarkan. Sedangkan ia tak lagi peduli bahwa ada orang lain di ruangan ini selaim mereka berdua dengan Namjoon, "Sekarang aku mau tanya, _Jeon Jungkook itu siapa_? Bagaiama cara kalian bertemu sampai dia bisa menghajarmu? Kau cari masalah apa padanya, hah? Dia bocah SMU— _astaga_ , ya Tuhan. Bagaimana bisa kau berurusan dengan bocah SMU sampai kena hajar?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tak terpungkiri di setiap nadanya pria itu terdengar begitu frustasi.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Harebeoji—" Taehyung menjawab, namun tak diterima ketika kembali mendapat teriakan yang menyela ujarannya.

"Diam!"

Maka sedikit meringis saat bahu pemuda itu merosot seiring bibirnya mengerucut mengajukan pembelaan, "Tapi tadi kau bertanya—"

Kembali di sela pria di depannya, "Aku belum mengizinkanmu menjawab, Tae! Apa kau dengar aku menyuruhmu menjawab?!"

Jadi dengan pasrah Taehyung mencicit, " _Ani_ —"

Tetap di sela dengan teriakan, "Diam!" selang setengah menit ketika Taehyung tak lagi mengudarakan suara, Taehoon melanjutkan ujaran, "Kim Taehyung, kau tau bahwa berkatmu nama ' _Jeon Jungkook_ ' menjadi kata paling banyak diketik di pencarian google? Kau tidak berpikir dampak hal ini padanya? Dia siswa SMU— _rentan_. Banyak orang yang akan mencercaya, dan itu bisa berdampak pada masa depannya! Kau benar-benar tidak berpikir ke arah sana ketika bicara begitu santai di depan kamera, hah?"

Taehyung tetap diam bahkan ketika hampir dua menit pria itu menuntaskan ucapannya, hingga Taehoon sadar dan berbisik _'Bicara'_ sekedar mendapati nada inosen Taehyung berkata, "Harabeoji, kenapa kau yakin sekali kalau hal ini salahku?"

"Karena kau biang masalah!" itu sambutan yang langsung Taehoon beri atas pertanyaan cucunya. Retinanya menyalak menatap Taehyung seiring ia berkata, "Semua perkara yang berusan denganmu sudah dipastikan bahwa kau yang memulainya! Kau pikir berapa tahun aku mengurusmu, hah?!"

Namun yang diberi pemuda itu sebagai balasan adalah kuluman bibir sok malu-malu sebelum memampangkan senyum kotak tanpa dosa, menampakan deretan gigi rapihnya dengan wajah kelewat menggemaskan. Tak berlangsung lama karena hal itu langsung dipudarkan dengan tatapan laser Taehoon yang tanpa ampun, jadi Taehyung bungkam tanpa kata-kata.

Di sisi lain, keenam orang dalam ruangan itu masih menunggu adegan tak terduga apa lagi yang bisa mereka lihat dari kekurang ajaran Kim Taehyung pada kasih sayang berlebih Kim Taehoon padanya.

Hingga memasuki menit ke tujuh, perkataan Taehoon memecah hening, "Bawa dia."

Tak kecil memang perkataan pria itu. Namun efek lain dari hening membuat telinga Taehyung tak menangkap dengan baik, "Apa?"

Maka Taehoon menghela napas sebentar, lalu mengulang lugas, "Bawa dia—Jeon Jungkook, _bawa bocah itu_. Terserah maumu ke mana. Sembunyikan dia sampai semua desas-desus ini redup dan bisa diatasi."

Maka pernyataannya menyulut kening Taehyung untuk mengerut tak yakin, "Apa?!" hampir memekik ia bersuara, tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Tapi pria itu dengan santainya menjawab, "Kau yang memintanya 'kan? Kau yang bilang mau menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri tanpa campur tanganku, ayahmu, dan orang-orang perusahaan— _maka selesaikan_. Aku tidak akan membantumu untuk ini, tapi demi reputasi RaeTae _group_ juga perusahaan I-Taetaemu, kuharap kau bisa menyembunyikannya," hening sebentar sebelum kelanjutan perkataannya membuat jalur respirasi Taehyung tersumbat seketika, " _Atau aku yang akan menyingkirkannya_."

Beberpa kali pemuda itu kembali mengedip, "Harebeoji ...," melirih sekedar usahanya meraih iba dari pria itu.

"Kau yang memulai, ingat?" jeda. Taehoon menarik sudut bibir puas saat melihat secercah keputus asaan dari raut lelaki yang tak pernah bisa ia marahi, "Kuberi waktu hingga dua hari ke depan, _atau caraku yang akan bekerja_ ," seakan sengaja mempermainkan Taehyung, ia bangkit dari duduk, kemudian melangkah acuh tanpa peduli pemuda itu terus memanggilnya, "Anggap ini suatu tolerasi terbesar dariku buatmu," ia berkata setelah melewati Namjoon, Yoongi, juga Seungcheol yang langsung bangkit dari sofa dan membungkuk ke arahnya. Kaki-kakinya terhenti sejenak tepat di hadapan ketiga guardsman yang masih setia berdiri di dekat pintu, "Karena kudengar kau tertarik padanya," setelahnya benar-benar berlalu menyisakan pening di kepala Taehyung.

"Bukan seperti ini sebenarnya yang kuharapkan," ia bergumam, meneguk liur susah payah tak hirau meski ketiga sepupunya telah bangkit dari duduk, mulai menyeret langkah ke arahnya. Namun senyum miring tertarik di sudut bibir begitu tipis dan tampan saat ia memejam mata, "Tapi sepertinya ini akan jadi lebih menarik," _hazel_ nya berpendar; menatap penuh implikasi pemandangan kota di belakang kursi kuasa kakeknya, "Hey, Jeon Jungkook. Dengar ini. _Kau yang memulai, ingat?_ " senyumnya mengembang _—yang bahkan ia sendiri pun tidak tau untuk apa_. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini segala hal tentang bocah itu selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa tanpa sebab, "Maka ayo selesaikan dengan adil," terakhir kali ia berkata sebelum pukulan beruntun mendarat telak di puncak kepalanya.

"Bocah kurang ajar! Dari mana kau belajar melawan _harebeoji_ , hah?!" teriakan Min Yoongi yang berhasil memecahkan gelas-gelas di meja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol Curhat Timing!**

Eeaaaa, Meanie udah ketemu moment eaaaa :v Wonu oh Wonu, kamu ilangin ke mana hyung tercintanya Gyu yang asli~? =w=

Wonwoo kamu kemana sayang? Nanti Gyu dikembet Wonu~ =w=

Btw, ini chapter jadi efek Li mabok; demam 'Om Telolet Om' :v Ga tau kenapa, kaga ada nyambung-nyambungnya juga padahal =_=

 **PS**. Makasih buat Goo Junhoe ( _iKon_ ), Yoo Kihyun ( _MonstaX_ ), Kim Jennie dan Park Chaeyoung ( _Blackpink_ ) yang namanya udah diculik buat _cameo_ :v Pinjem nama tjuy! *semuanya juga lu pinjem namanya pea!*

 **PSS**. Perlu diketahui ini fanfik bercast paling banyak grup idolnya, juga fanfik paling ' _apa banget sih_ ' yang pernah kubuat, serasa labil asli =_= Soalnya ngebayangin ini sama sekali ga kena real life :v :v

 **PSSS**. Biasanya Li kalo buat fanfik selalu ngebayangin di tiap scene; ' _gimana kalo ini ada di dunia nyata_ '. Cara ngomongnya, gerak geriknya, ampe kalimat-kalimat yang kemungkinan malah jadi alay pas kutuang ke tulisan :v

WHATEVER! =w=

 **PSSSS**. Sorry for typo and messy writing's

.

 _See you in chapter_ 9! _Bye-bye_ ~ =3=9

.

 **Special thanks for: Follows, Favorite, and Reviews in Chapter 7.**

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**


	9. Chapter 9 : A Quick Pace

**PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS - SEVENTEEN FF! DLDR! RnR!**

* * *

 _"Bukan seperti ini sebenarnya yang kuharapkan," ia bergumam, meneguk liur susah payah tak hirau meski ketiga sepupunya telah bangkit dari duduk, mulai menyeret langkah ke arahnya. Namun senyum miring tertarik di sudut bibir begitu tipis dan tampan saat ia memejam mata, "Tapi sepertinya ini akan jadi lebih menarik," hazelnya berpendar; menatap penuh implikasi pemandangan kota di belakang kursi kuasa kakeknya,_ _"Hey, Jeon Jungkook. Dengar ini. Kau yang memulai, ingat?" senyumnya mengembang—yang bahkan ia sendiri pun tidak tau untuk apa. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini segala hal tentang bocah itu selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa tanpa sebab, "Maka ayo selesaikan dengan adil," terakhir kali ia berkata sebelum pukulan beruntun mendarat telak di puncak kepalanya._

.

.

.

.

 ** _©Chapter 9 : A Quick Pace_**

.

.

...

"Jadi," Mingyu memulai usai mendudukan diri di hadapan Jungkook dengan nampan kantinnya mendarat di meja, "Kau mau yang mana?"

"Tidak keduanya," si Jeon menanggapi acuh tanpa beralih dari makanannya.

Si Kim mengernyit sesaat, mendengus, lalu _memelas_ , "Oh ayolah, kau hanya perlu memilih mau menginap di rumahku atau kita _traveling_ liburan nanti. Tinggal seminggu lagi, Guk— _seminggu_ ," jeda tatkala ia mendecih sebal, "Dan demi Tuhan, hanya kau orang yang mendapat hukuman segini enak!"

"Aku tidak minta, Gyu," jeda, "Dan demi Tuhan, lebih baik aku cari kerja paruh waktu, ketimbang menghabiskan sepanjang liburanku bersantai ria denganmu."

"Kawan, kau butuh istirahat. Sehari-hari kerjaanmu hanya belajar, dan liburanmu mau kau habiskan untuk _part time_?" sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan makan siangnya, Mingyu malah menangkup dagu dengan sebelah tangan, "Kau bukan robot, Jeon, aku sampai tidak tega membayangkan kehidupanmu selama ini. Ayolah bersenang-senang denganku, jangan memaksakan diri."

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri," Jungkook membalas usai menelan potongan kimchi, "Aku tau kau pasti kesal kalau aku mengatakan ini, tampi akui saja, Gyu. _Hidup kita ini beda_ , kau bisa bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau, karena kau kaya. Sedangkan aku? Kau tau bagaimana ekonomi keluargaku 'kan? Penghasilan _hyung_ ku pas-pasan untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari, kalau aku buta kenyataan dan mengikuti kemauanmu, itu hanya membuat _hyung_ ku makin susah saja," siswa Jeon itu kembali menunduk hendak memnyuap kembali kimchi di nampannya, "Sudahlah, kau hidup dengan gayamu, dan aku hidup dengan caraku. Beres 'kan?"

Sembari meneguk sikhye kalengan si Kim memutar bola mata malas, lalu meletakan kembali minumannya ke atas meja; ia membalas, "Astaga, kau tidak bisa kalau tidak mengungkit _harta-tahta_ , hah?" nadanya jengah bercampur cibir. Sepasang netranya sudah memicing berusaha memberi isyarat keras pada Jungkook, namun ketika si Jeon tak kunjung menatapnya balik Mingyu mulai kesal, "Jungkook!"

"Mingyu," selaan dingin Jungkook lantas berhasil membuat kawannya bungkam. Ia mendongak seiring sekembar obsidiannya berpendar beku, "Jangan memaksaku, _jangan memerintahku_. Kau tidak bisa menuntutku hanya karena kita bersahabat, Kim."

Hening sesaat ketika Mingyu tergugu, kerongkongannya tercekat, merasa sesak luar biasa saat terdominasi aura menikam Jungkook yang terlampau intens. Tapi perangainya yang terbiasa tak peduli pada cercaan apapun, membuatnya kembali bangkit dalam beberapa detik. Kembali mendengus sebelum membalas, "Memang kenapa?" dongakan wajah kurang ajar beriring intonasi pongahnya membuat Jungkook tertegun sesaat, kepalanya menggeleng kecil ingin memaki Mingyu saat ini. Namun urung ketika si Kim melanjuti, "Aku tidak memerintahmu— _sumpah_ , aku _hanya_ _memaksa_ karena kau sahabatku, keseharianmu itu sangat memperihatinkan, Jeon. Dan persahaban ada untuk saling jaga. Selepas itu, kemarin kau yang salah, siapa yang minta berjalan kaki buat diantar pulang? Gara-gara kau, semalam aku lontang-lantung seperti gelandangan _tampan_ menuju Gangnam."

Jungkook hampir tersedak potongan kimchi yang baru ia telan, tatkala mendengar penuturan percaya diri Mingyu. Terbatuk beberapa kali, sebelum reflek meraih dan meneguk habis _banana milknya_ di atas meja.

Siswa Kim di sebrangnya hanya mendengus untuk itu, matanya menyipit sebal seiring mulai menyumpit nasi dari nampan ke dalam mulut.

Selang beberapa detik usai meletak asal botol kosong diiringi batuknya reda, Jungkook mendongak bersama raut mencibir yang kentara. Nyaris meledek, namun tidak jadi karena ia tau betul segelintir kata yang salah ia ucapkan bisa saja menjadi pengalih pembicaraan, pun berakhir bumerang untuknya.

" _Cerewet_ ," Jungkook mendecih singkat, sirat matanya menyalak sekarang, "Aku akui, _separuh_ dari tragedi _Kim ahjumma yang jadi gelandangan_ _kemarin malam_ itu salahku. Tapi coba pikir lagi, siapa yang memaksa mengantarku padahal aku bisa pulang sendiri?!" intonasinya meninggi bersama sebelah tangannya yang memegang sumpit terangkat seakan hendak memukuli Mingyu dengan itu, "Kau mau menyalahkanku? Mau kuhajar, hah?!"

Reflek, si Kim memundurkan diri. Ia diam beberapa detik memperkatikan Jungkook yang kembali menyantap makan siangnya, "Oke, _kau menang_. Sebagian salahku juga," ia mengaku seiring tubuhnya kembali maju, "Lupakan saja, karena aku menggunakan itu cuma untuk alasan. Intinya liburan nanti kau harus refreshing denganku, jangan pikirkan biaya, _Man_. Kau kawanku, aku yang tanggung keperluanmu."

Itu senjata terakhir yang Mingyu punya, karena ia tau betul hanya orang sinting yang tetap menolak liburan gratis dengan nol pengeluaran.

Maka ketika dengan sepasang retinanya ia menangkap Jungkook membeku di tempat,berlanjut mendongak menatapnya dengan binar di mata, _Mingyu yakin orang sinting itu adalah kawannya_.

Karena dengan netra berkaca-kaca pun senyum lebar yang menyebalkan, tanpa dosa Jungkook menjawab, " _Tidak_ , terimakasih," lalu kembali mengusung raut datar dan menunduk menikmati makan siang.

Sukses membuat Mingyu menganga di tempat, otaknya kosong seketika. Tak tau lagi bagaimana cara menaklukan Jungkook buat menurut dan ikuti kemauannya karena ia pikir ini juga buat kebaikan si Jeon.

Hendak ia menyerah, tapi ketika Jungkook bicara dari fokusnya kepada isi nampan, Mingyu tau ada seribu cara lain untuk membuat kawannya _berhenti_ dan _istirahat_.

"Gyu, jangan tersinggung," Jungkook memulai, nadanya pelan tapi tak terdengar lirih. Pun terlalu tegas dan dingin untuk dibilang mencicit, " _Kelakuanmu sudah kelewat batas_ , kalau kau begini terus mungkin siswa satu sekolah akan membencimu, tidak peduli kau ada di posisi ke berapa," jeda saat ia meraih sendok di sisi nampan buat merendam nasi di kuah sup, "Kau terlalu egois dan semaunya. Aku paham kalau itu kebiasaanmu karena terlalu banyak dimanja, kau anak yang terlahir di kalangan sendok emas, semua orang akan memahami itu meski tingkahmu makin menjadi," Jungkook memberi jeda saat nafsu makannya entah kemana.

Ia tau ini sudah kelewatan, bukan maksudnya bicara begini sadis pada Mingyu yang jelas-jelas selalu memikirkan kebaikannya. Namun otaknya terlalu buntu sekedar merangkai kata sebaik mungkin untuk dilontarkan, "Tapi kuharap kau jangan begini; kau sahabatku, kawan pertama yang paling lama bersamaku. Bukannya aku tidak mau memenuhi keinginanmu, tapi anak sepertiku ini harus belajar untuk dewasa, Gyu. Aku musti sekolah yang benar, lulus dengan nilai bagus kalau mau dapat beasiswa kuliah; tidak ada waktu buat main-main— _hyungku sudah berjuang sendirian selama ini untuk biaya sehari-hari, aku tidak mau untuk waktu menadatang terus menjadi bebannya_. Dan untuk itu juga, dari pada bersantai-santai, waktu liburanku akan lebih berguna buat cari uang," kemudian Jungkook diam, perlahan mendongak mendapati Mingyu yang terus mendengarkannya dalam hening. Lantas menghela napas lega untuk itu karena angan-angannya yang membayang akan mendapati reaksi kesal si Kim tidak menjadi nyata. Tipis ia menarik senyum, tak terlalu terlihat tapi cukup mengekspresikan rasa bersyukurnya. Mengambil jeda beberapa detik sebelum menunduk lamat-lamat, melanjutkan seiring mengabaikan sesak di dadanya, "Kau sendiri sudah kuberitau _bagaimana keadaan_ _hyung_ ku 'kan?" jeda, tak kentara Jungkook mengencangkan rahangnya, "Kuharap kau bijak, Gyu. Jangan memaksaku apapun alasannya."

Lalu hening merajai setelah itu.

 _Cukup lama._

Sebelum Mingyu terkekeh kilat, mengundang Jungkook mendongak. Lantas si Kim menarik senyum miring penuh afeksi seiring retianya berpendar hangat, "Oke, aku mengerti, _Man_. Jangan bicara seakan kau makhluk paling menyedihkan di muka bumi, kau punya aku buat tempat tinggal kalau duniamu hancur," lalu kedua alisnya terangkat dilanjut tawanya mulai mengudara jenaka, "Kau benar, Guk-ah. Sebagai putra tampan yang terlahir di kalangan sendok emas, harusnya aku lebih menjaga sikap. Yah, yah, tidak peduli walau lebih suka bergaul dengan siswa berengsek ketimbang anak-anak yang gemar jaga _image_ ," lalu gelak memekakannya menggema menertawakan ucapannya sendiri. Sedangkan Jungkook masih terdiam, ingin ikut tertawa namun merasa tidak pantas setelah segala yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya.

Puas terbahak; Mingyu menatap dalam-dalam retina kawannya, mengulum senyum sebelum membalas, "Ayahku juga pernah bilang, aku harus sekolah yang benar. Setidaknya kalau tidak mau sekolah, aku harus cari uang. _Yeah_ , maka dari itu. _Aku menyerah soal surga masa senggangku_ ," jeda, intonasinya terdengar serius meski di tengah tawa kecil, "Liburan nanti ayo kerja _part time_ sama-sama?"

Dalam hitungan sekon Jungkook terlingkup menjadi seonggok batu, ia diam tak menyangka. Tergugu sekedar menanggapi ujaran ceria kawannya, "E- _eh_?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2017**

.

 **[ My Life ]**

 _— you and i, will be our —_

.

.

| **VKook** and **Meanie** |

[ **Full description in chapter one** ]

 **.**

* * *

...

Dari arah pintu, bunyi ' ** _kring!_** ' menggema dalam kafe. Disambut suara berat Wonwoo yang menyambut ramah, "Selamat datang di Cafe Gook!"

Pemuda berstelan resmi itu melangkah usai mendorong pintu kaca yang menghalanginya. Raga tingginya dibalut celana bahan biru gelap, kemeja putih dibalut jas hitam dangan dasi senada. Paras rupawannya terhalang masker juga _Vintage round_ yang menggantung di pangkal hidung.

Langkahnya menyeret lelah menuju Wonwoo di balik meja kasir. Sesampai di sana ia terdiam sebentar, sepasang obsidiannya menatap lurus pemuda Jeon itu sebelum mengangkat sebelah tangan monoton, "Hai, Won. Apa kabar?"

Yang disapa tercenung seketika. Ia tau betul siapa pemuda ini, masker serta kacamata hitamnya sama sekali tak mengurai segenap aura otoriter yang figur itu miliki. Otaknya berhenti bekerja hanya untuk berhisteria, _sebab sosok ini mengingat namanya_.

Maka Wonwoo sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol keterpukauannya di raut wajah, sedikit berjengit heboh ketika bersuara pelan, "Kau mengingat namaku?"

Urajannya membuat yang ditanyai mendengus di balik masker, "Aku bertanya padamu, Bung. Kenapa kau bertanya balik?" nadanya datar ogah-ogahan, ia melanjuti ketika mendapati si Jeon hanya terkekeh segan akan ucapannya, " _Yeah_ , aku mengingatmu. Catat ya, aku ini pengingat yang baik."

Maka Wonwoo hanya mengangguk dan menunduk canggung.

Sedangkan Taehyung yang mendapati respon _akward_ dari si Jeon kambali mendengus sebal, "Oh, ayolah, Jeon. Jangan kaku begini, mulai dari kemarin-kemarin kau itu kawanku."

Saat itu juga Wonwoo mengerjap polos, begitu lucu dan inosen ketika menanggapi, " _Kawan_?"

Si Kim menanggapi dengan anggukan banyak sekali, selepas itu ia mendongak. Menerjang sekembar obsidian Wonwoo serampangan, "Hei, kau punya rekomendasi makanan enak buat orang frustasi tidak?"

Pertanyaannya langsung membuat pemuda di depannya terbengong sekejap, berpikir bagaimana kinerja otak CEO muda itu yang bisa mengganti topik pembicaraan seenak jidat.

Tapi Wonwoo tetap menanggapi sopan, "Buat orang frustasi?" sejenak ia berpikir, retinanya berputar ke lain tempat sebelum mendapati jawaban, "Ah! Dakgalbi dan segelas teh gingseng mungkin cukup bermanfaat?" retinanya membalas pandang si Kim, "Sepengetahuanku, ayam bakar mengandung banyak zink yang bisa mengendalikan emosi, banyak juga manfaat dari teh dan gingseng buat meredakan stres _—_ Oh! Dengar-dengar, coklat juga ampuh buat mengembalikan _mood_ baik."

"Benarkah? kalau begitu aku pesan semua," tanggapan Taehyung terdengar tanpa minat pun terlampau lelah. Setengah memelas ekspresi wajahnya tatkala membenturkan kening ke permukaan tinggi meja kasir, sebelah jemarinya menggusak jemu helaian _puffs_ nya yang rapih.

"Baiklah, aku sampaikan pesananmu."

"Oke."

Hendak Wonwoo melangkah, namun melihat Taehyung yang tak kunjung bergerak dari posisi membuatnya urung sesaat, "Tuan, cari saja tempat duduk. Nanti aku sampaikan."

Terdengar gumaman tidak jelas dari si Kim sebelum pemuda itu bersuara kesal, "Jangan panggil aku tuan, Brengsek. Aku temanmu. Dan bungkus saja pesananya, mau kubawa pulang."

Untuk kesekian kali Wonwoo tercenung, "Baik," mengangguk meski ia sendiri tau Taehyung tidak melihatnya, "T—tapi maaf, soal panggilan; itu ketentuan kafe ini."

Pernyataannya sontak membuat si Kim mendongak dengan dagunya yang menempel malas di meja, "Siapa yang buat ketentuan itu? Kubeli hak asasinya kalau berani menentangku."

Oke, Taehyung memang gila.

 _Dan seluruh negri tau CEO muda itu tak pernah main-main dengan aura otoriternya._

Maka sebelum kegilaan si Kim berbuah nyata, Wonwoo buru-buru mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Ja—jangan-jangan!" berujar hampir memekik dilanjut bergegas kabur memberi pesanan Taehyung ke koki Nam.

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Oy! _Hirst cat_!"

Seketika langkah Mingyu juga Jungkook terhenti tiga meter sebelum mereka benar-benar keluar dari area sekolah. Salah satu dari keduanya yang merasa terpanggil menoleh, dilanjut yang lainnya berbalik menghadap si pengujar berlari ke arah mereka.

Itu Kwon Soonyoung, ketua klub _dance_ yang terbirit diikuti Lee Seokmin juga Wen Junhui.

Ketiganya memicingkan mata elang, berlari seakan ninja sembari merentangkan tangan. Siap-siap menerkam Mingyu kalau saja yang hendak dipeluk tidak segera melayangkan _fly kick_ pada Soonyoung yang lari paling depan. Membuat dua sisanya ambruk ke aspal lapangan, tertubruk tubuh si Kwon.

Sedangkan si pelaku dengan bangga melayangkan pistol jemari dari masing-masing tangannya pada ketiga siswa di sana, " _Bang_!" ujarnya sekali sebelum meniup kedua ujung telunjuk, lalu kembali menggantungnya di sisi tubuh ketika bersuara, " _Bitchy_ , Kalian kurang cepat!"

Mungkin perlu dikenalkan, ketiga kawan-kawan Mingyu yang boleh dibilang cukup populer meski kelakuan mereka selalu melenceng.

 _Pertama_ , Lee Dokyeom; siswa sendok emas dengan otak di atas rata-rata, jenis siswa yang masuk YaGook dengan usahanya sendiri, menggapai beasiswa tanpa menguras kekayaan orang tuanya.

 _Kedua_ , Kwon Soonyoung; sudah dibilang, ia ketua klub _dance_ , meski termasuk siswa besiswa sejenis Jungkook dirinya tetap disegani di sekolah; berkat dedikasi juga prestasinya.

 _Ketiga_ , Wen Junhui; mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya, siswa urakan ini adalah _si nomor satu_. Dengan kekayaan bersih orang tuanya ia masih bertahan diposisi itu sebelum pagi tadi Mingyu mengungkapkan fakta sesungguhnya— _yah, dia jadi nomor dua sekarang_.

Pemandangan menarik untuk disaksikan para siswa yang hendak menuju gerbang. Menonton segelintir siswa populer melakukan akrobatik di sana.

Perlu dikatahui bahwa sejak awal ia menjadi siswa YaGook, Mingyu tidak terkenal karena latar belakang keluarganya. Namun akibat kelakuan masa bodoh berkedok wajah tampan, itu menarik perhatian banyak orang. Dan ia makin menjadi sorotan karena fakta baru telah terbongkar.

Sedangkan Jungkook, sosoknya mulai dicari-cari banyak orang karena pengakuan Kim Taehyung di siaran _live_ kemarin sore.

Sementara para siswa di sekitar mereka sibuk menonton kelimanya, Jungkook yang menyaksikan pemandangan itu di depan mata hanya tertegun dan diam di tempat. Otaknya beku menyadari siswa-siswa yang mulai berkumpul mengelilingi mereka.

"Ah, sialan! Dasar kucing gosong!" itu teriakan Junhui seiring dengan brangasan ia menyingkirkan tubuh soonyoung yang menimpanya. Buru-buru bangkit dan berjalan ke depan Mingyu, "Heh! Dasar jahanam! Berani-beraninya kau merebut posisiku, apa ini sebab kenapa kau mau dekat-dekat denganku tanpa syarat, hah?!" bersungut-sungut ia membentak sembari menunjuk wajah yang bersangkutan.

Si pemilik muka berjengit, menepis kasar lengan Junhui di depan mukanya, "Iya! Kalau iya kenapa? Untuk apa aku meminta syarat kalau aku sendiri bisa memenuhi apa yang aku mau?! — _oh ya_! Aku tidak berkawan untuk hal begituan, paham?!"

"Oh, oh, oh! Jadi ini alasan kenapa kau tidak pernah mau mengajak kami main ke rumahmu, hah?! Kau tidak mau identitasmu sebagai cucu Kim Taehoon terungkap?!" kali ini Seokmin yang bersungut setelah bangkit usai melempar tubuh Soonyoung yang dilempar Junhui padanya.

"Tentu!" tanpa dosa Mingyu membalas, "Aku mau menjaga ketentramanku di sekolah, memberi tahu kalian sama saja bunuh diri 'kan?!"

" _Ow, may, Gosh_! Berapa tahun kami main sama-sama denganmu, tuan Kim?! Ini bahkan sudah mau tahun ketiga kita sekolah di YaGook! Sebegitu tidak percaya kau pada kami?!" sekarang Soonyoung yang mengaum kesal setelah bangkit dan berguling-guling di aspal sepelas disingkirkan Seokmin. Mata sipitnya menyalak marah.

Mingyu diam, tak berkata-kata dalam beberapa detik. Sebelum mengangguk dua kali lalu menjawab santai, " _Tentu_."

Jawaban yang sukes membuat hening melingkup begitu lama.

Dilanjut ketiga siswa di sana berubah liar selayak monyet lepas, mengaum galak ibarat gorila yang diusik, lantas menghujami Mingyu dengan pukulan-pukulan maut _penuh cinta_.

"Sialan, kau— _sialan_. Begini caramu memperlakukan kawan? Selama ini kau anggap kami apa, hah?!" —Seokmin.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bersahabat dengan bajingan sepertimu, bedebah— _bangsat_ , mampus kau sini!" —Soonyoung.

"Kau merahasiakan ini dari kami karena segitu tidak percayanya? _Bajingan_ —kau layak mati, brengsek!" —Junhui.

Kelakuan barbar mereka terus berlanjut sampai Mingyu yang dipukuli terhenti dari tawanya, ia menunduk, berusaha melindungi diri meski rasa sakit dari pukulan kawan-kawannya sama sekali tak ia rasakan. Berbalik, merasa bahwa ini lucu dan menyenangkan. Namun perasaannya sirna saat menangkap Jungkook yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, menunduk berusaha menghindari tatapan orang-orang yang memperkatikannya.

Maka untuk itu Mingyu buru-buru menghalau pergerakan ketiga sahabatnya buat berdiri tegak.

"Hei, hei, tetap menunduk. Aku belum puas memukulimu!" itu sentakan tidak terima Seokmin yang berusaha membuat Mingyu kembali membungkuk.

Tapi si Kim menolak, "Nanti saja, ayo pergi!" ujarnya sembari mengedar pandang pada ketiga siswa di sana.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau menghajarmu di sini saja!" Junhui yang bersuara kesal.

Lantas Mingyu memasang _aegyo_ memelasnya yang teramat berlebihan, "Ayolah, kumohon," nadanya merengek menggemaskan.

"Tidak!" kali ini Soonyoung yang membalas tegas, "Kami laki-laki, idiot. Kau pikir _aegyo_ mengerikanmu bakal ampuh?!"

Maka si Kim tertawa bodoh sebelum berpikir sejenak, " _Umm_ , ke rumahku?" senjata terakhir Mingyu.

Seketika ketiganya diam, berlanjut saling pandang satu sama lain ragu-ragu.

Lalu dalam beberapa sekon mengambil keputusan final setelah bernegosiasi.

"Oke!" serempak ketiganya bersuara.

"Nah!" seketika senyum lebar Mingyu mengembang, bergegas berbalik sekedar menggapai bahu Jungkook untuk dirangkul, "Ayo!" Membuat si Jeon lantas mendongak dan berjalan mundur, tergeret langkah Mingyu membawanya.

Sepasang obsidiannya menangkap senyum lebar ketiga siswa yang mengikuti si Kim.

"O! Jungkook! _Wussup_ , _Man_? Lama tidak berjumpa!" itu teriakan girang Soonyoung mendapati siapa yang ditarik Mingyu untuk bergabung.

Junhui juga Seokmin yang sadar pun mengembangkan wajah ceria yang tak kalah bersahabat.

Si Jeon sendiri memasang raut absolutnya, sedikit menarik senyum meski tak terlihat. Ia mengangguk kecil sembari terus berjalan mundur mengikuti langkah Mingyu menggeretnya menuju mobil jemputan si Kim.

 _._

 _._

* * *

Beberapa detik selepas Wonwoo meninggalkannya sendiri menelungkup di meja tinggi kasir, Jung Hoseok datang menimbulkan bungi ' ** _kring!_** ' yang Taehyung abaikan. Si Jung muncul dengan seragam lengkap kepegawaiannya, membawa dua dus bawang bombay di ke dua tangan.

Sosoknya terhenti melangkah tatkala mendapati figur asing yang menyongsong di depan konter. Kafe dalam keadaan sepi saat ini, hanya satu pekerja kantoran dan seorang mahasiswa yang duduk berjauh-jauhan memenuhi meja pelanggan.

Mengambil inisiatif karena sosok itu terlihat mencurigakan, dengan cekatan Hoseok menaruh dus yang ia bawa di sembarang meja terdekat. Bergegas melangkah dan dengan lekas menghamburkan diri memeluk figur di sana, membuat Taehyung tercekat namun tak bisa berontak ketika dengan sigap Hoseok mengunci pergerakannya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Tapi kalau kau sedang mabuk jangan mampir di sini, keluar dan enyahlah sebelum bokongmu kugampar sampai gepeng!" si Jung berteriak garang membuat pelanggan yang ada menoleh menatap keduanya, _sesaat_ , sebelum kembali tak tertarik dan sibuk sendiri.

Kelakuannya lantas membuat Taehyung memekik dan mengaum ganas. _Mood_ nya sudah jelek gara-gara _meeting_ dadakan pagi ini. Jadi tolong, jangan buat dirinya berubah liar sekarang.

"Hei, hei! Siapa yang kau kira mabuk? Kau gila, hah? Aku ini pelanggan! Pelanggan!"

"Oh, _Man_. Jangan harap aku percaya omong kosongmu! Caramu bicara saja sudah seperti orang frustasi!"

"Jahanam sialan! Kalau kau bercita-cita jadi pesikolog mungkin kau bisa sukses, aku memang sedang frustasi!— _jadi lapaskan, Bangsat_!"

"Ow, ow! Tebakanku benar, hah? Kalau begitu pergi sana, kau bisa membuat kerusuhan di sini!"

"Bajingan! Satu-satunya orang yang membuat di sini gaduh itu kau!"

"Banyak omong! Ke mari, kugeret kau pegi—!"

Teriakan Hoseok tersela ketika dirinya sudah tepat di depan pintu dengan Taehyung yang ia piting di leher. Membatu di tempat saat teriakan Wonwoo terdengar yang muncul dari arah _pantry_.

"Ya! Jung Hoseok!"

"Won, orang mabuk ini membuat kerusuhan!" Hoseok berteriak mengadu yang lantas membuat si Kim menganga tak menyangka. Hampir meninju wajah si Jung kalau retinanya tak menangkap Wonwoo yang bergegas menghampiri mereka, membawa kantong pesanannya di sebelah tangan.

Obsidiannya lekas menajam galak pada Hoseok ketika bicara sambil menepak kesal kepala pemuda itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!"

"— _aduh_!" Hoseok memekik, "Ya! Kenapa memukulku?" nadanya merengek hampir mencicit.

Memanfaatkan kelengahan si Jung, cepat-cepat Taehyung melepas pergelangan sosok itu yang mencekik lehernya. Lalu berjalan kilat ke belakang Wonwoo, sekembar _hazel_ nya meneliti Hoseok lamat-lamat, mendapati perubahan aura sosok itu ketika tadi menghakiminya.

Reflek, sepasang tangannya mendarat di kedua punggung Wonwoo antisipatif, "Won, kafe ini mempekerjakan _DID_?"

Si Jeon diam, menoleh untuk mendapati separuh wajah si Kim, "Tidak lah!"

Sedangkan yang merasa di tuduh seketika menggerutu kesal, hampir menerkam si Kim kalau saja Wonwoo tidak menghalau.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Jung Hoseok!" si Jeon berteriak histeris sembari menangkis dengan sebelah tangan tiap serangan si Jung pada Taehyung.

Namun Hoseok sama sekali tak terpengaruh dan terus berusaha menerjang pemuda itu, "Siapa yang kau maksud _DID_ , hah?! Minggir, Jeon! _Minggir_!"

Yang lantas membuat Taehyung histeris di belakang sana, "AAA! Wonwoo, keperibadiannya yang lain muncul lagi!"

Sesaat Wonwoo tertegun ketika mendengar Taehyung memanggil namanya begitu kasual. Berpikir sejenak bahwa sosok itu benar-benar mengingat namanya dengan baik.

Namun rasionalitasnya langsung kembali ketika suara si Kim makin histeris, dengan cepat ia menoyor kepala Hoseok serampangan, "Ya! Sudah! Kau tidak tau dia siapa, hah?!"

Pemuda Jung itu lantas diam seusai mundur beberapa langkah akibat perlakuan Wonwoo padanya, mendongak tak menyangka dengan matan yang berkaca-kaca, "Won, kau lebih membelanya ketimbang aku?" katanya dramatis yang membuat Wonwoo juga Taehyung memasang wajah tak minat (separuh jijik). Kemudian binar dalam retina itu berubah jadi kilapan marah saat ia berkata sambil berkacak pinggang, "Siapa?! Lee Minho? Yook Seungjae? Park Jaesang? Asal kau tau, aku tidak peduli sama sekali!" jeda, "Meski dia Kim Jongun atau Kim Taehoon sekalipun! Aku tidak peduli!"

Ujarannya seketika membuat Taehyung bersungut-sungut, sudut bibirnya tertarik mencibir. Dilanjut kekesalannya buat membuka kaca mata serta masker saat hendak bicara murka, "Hei, hei! Bisa tidak, tidak usah bawa-bawa kakekku?!"

 _Lalu hening._

Tingkahnya membuat Hoseok seketika menganga mendapati siapa sosok yang baru saja ia ajak ribut. Tergugu di tempat seiring lamat-lamat mengangkat sebelah tangan, "Ki—Kim, Kim, Ki—Ki—Kim—" tak cukup sanggup melanjutkan sebab akal sehatnya barusaja mengibarkan bendera mala petaka.

Sementara kawannya tertegun bagai anak autis, Wonwoo yang mendapati kelakuan Taehyung di belakangnya lantas panik mengedar pandang, "Ya! Kenapa kau buka penyamaranmu?!" kemudian histeris meraih kapala si Kim sampai sosok itu membungkuk, berhisteria; dengan lekas Wonwoo memasuki kepala sosok itu ke dalam celemek kepegawaian yang ia pakai.

"Ya! Ya! Jeon Wonwoo—ya!"

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Ahjussi, kenapa kau juga menyembunyikan ini dari kami?" itu suara Soonyoung yang mendengus pada paman Kang, bocah Kwon itu duduk di kursi sebelah supir.

Seokmin serta Junhiu yang menguasai jok tengah tengah ikut-ikutan mendengus sambil menghujami pria tua itu dengan tatapan intens.

"Benar, apa mulut paman sudah ditutup sama kucing gosong itu?" Junhui yang mendumal sembari menunjuk Mingyu di kursi belakang tanpa acuh.

Balasan pria itu hanya senyum dan kekehan. Sementara yang dimaksud mengernyit kesal dan laur biasa geram, tapi memasa bodohkan kelakuan kawan-kawannya ketika fokusnya teralih pada Jungkook yang terus diam seperti biasa.

"Guk," panggilnya membuat Jungkook menoleh.

"Apa?"

Seketika sepasag obsidiannya berbinar di air mukanya yang berseri-seri, "Semalam aku bertemu _hyung_ itu lagi."

Sesaat Jungkook mengerjap, mencoba mengingat siapa yang kawannya maksud, dilanjut ingatannya kembai dan menanggapi, "Lalu?"

"Dia manis sekali astaga. Waktu itu sebenarnya aku sempat bertemu dia juga di kafe Gook, hari di mana kita bertemu Jihoon, Hansol. Dia cantik— _cantik sekali_ , tapi aku sempat tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tatapan matanya semalam benar-benar beda dari yang waktu itu. _Perangainya juga_ , seperti beda orang," cerocos Mingyu seiring halusinasi mengambil alih dirinya ke dunia lain. Tak sadar bahwa Soonyoung, Seokmin, juga Junhui tidak lagi mengintrogasi paman Kang, beralih ikut mendengarkan curhatannya dalam diam.

Jungkook mendelik, merasa ada yang menarik dari cerita kawannya, "Kafe Gook?"

Mingyu mengangguk semangat, "Yap-yap! Seragam pegawainya benar-benar menawan kalau dia yang pakai."

"Cih, _berlebihan_ ," Seokmin di depan sana mencibir.

Yang langsung mendapat sergahan mengintimidasi si Kim, "Diam kau!"

Maka hening merajai tatkala Mingyu memilih kembali membayangi wajah sosok yang ia kagumi, dan Jungkook yang tak kunjung menanggapi karena otaknya bekerja keras mengingat pegawai lain, selain Hoseok _hyung_ dan abangnya yang bekerja di sana.

 ** _Tidak ada._**

Pegawai di sana hanya mereka berdua ditambah koki Nam. Bekerja sama tanpa berganti-ganti _sift_ , karena kafe itu tergolong masih baru.

Jadi sekedar menuntaskan rasa penasaran remajanya, Jungkook mengambil suara, "Kau tau namanya?" dalam hati ia sudah merangkai beragam makian canda juga tawa memekakan kalau sosok yang selalu Mingyu kagumi selama ini ternyata _hyung_ nya.

Dengan riang Mingyu kembali mengangguk cepat, sebelum menjawab lantang, "Tentu saja!" jeda, menjadi waktu di mana Jungkook memicingkan mata siap-siap menyerapahi kawannya.

Tapi rautnya seketika datar seiring otaknya kosong tiba-tiba saat Mingyu berkata, "Jeon Wonu!" begitu bahagia si Kim bersuara, mengembangkan senyuman membayangkan sosok itu di kepala, "Namanya _Jeon Wonu_."

Tanpa sadar Jungkook membatu di tempat, jalur respirasinya macet membuatnya tercekat. Kepalanya berubah kosong dan luar biasa penat, tak mengubris sorakan iseng ketiga siswa di jok depan.

Si Kim sendiri terlalu hanyut akan histeria dan kebahagiaannya sekedar mengungkapkan siapa sosok yang ia kagumi selama ini. Dan rasionalitasnya mulai kebali ketika menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook menatapnya kosong.

"Jungkook?" panggilnya yang lantas membauat Jungkook sadar.

"Mingyu," siswa itu mengedip sebelum bersuara lirih membuat Mingyu serta Junhui juga Seokmin yang ada di dekatnya tercenung bingung. Dan ujaran selanjutnya membuat Soonyoung turut berhenti berceloteh dan fokus memandangi air muka si Jeon yang terlalu kaku, "— _Hyung_ ku."

Lalu senyap ketika Jungkook mengembuskan napas susah payah, berlanjut mencengkram kedua pundak Mingyu tiba-tiba, membuat kawannya berjengit kaget, "J-Jeon Wonu ...," jeda ketika napas Jungkook terputus buat melanjuti seiring cengkramannya mengerat membuat si empunya bahu meringis perih. Ingin melepas pangutan kawannya kalau saja Jungkook tidak lebih dulu membuat isi kepalanya kosong, "Itu keperibadian lain _hyung_ ku, Gyu."

Tidak hanya Mingyu yang terkejut hingga tergugu tanpa kata, ketiga siswa di depan sana, bahkan paman Kang pun turut tak menyangka; fakta bahwa sosok yang dikagumi Kim Mingyu selama ini nyatanya keperibadian lain dari kakak kawan dekatnya sendiri.

 _—dan oh! Apa ini?_

 _._

 ** _Keperibadian lain?_**

.

Maka Mingyu tak lagi sanggup berkata-kata selain menganga ketika mendapati sepasang _onix_ Jungkook berpendar tak terbaca menembus sepasang retinanya.

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Mau sampai kapan aku di sini?" Taehyung bersuara dari intonasi monotonnya yang kembali ke peradaban.

Ia sedang disembunyikan sekarang, duduk— _sedikit menunduk_ , di bawah meja tinggi kasir yang penuh barang-barang kasa.

"Diam di situ, baru-baru ini aku menonton siaran langsung interviewmu di KBR. Video amatirmu di kafe ini menjadi viral di mana-mana, bakal muncul sensasi lain kalau kau tertangkap ada di sini lagi setelah semua kejadian itu. Aku tidak mau kafe ini dalam masalah, _cari kerja susah_ ," Wonwoo menanggapi sembari terus mengedar pandang ke bagian luar dinding kaca, dan menelisik jeli dua pelanggan yang sedari tadi tak kunjung mempedulikan mereka.

Dan Taehyung mendengus untuk kesekian kali mendapati tanggapan Wonwoo yang terus sama. Kepalanya sudah dibuat lelah dengan sidang saham di _meeting_ tadi, jadi dia sama sekali tidak mau menambah beban di otaknya sekedar memikirkan huru-hara masyarakat di waktu mendatang.

"Ya ampun, Won. Aku bisa mengatasi masalahku sendiri, tenang saja. Tidak ada yang perlu kau kuatirkan, aku yang tanggung jawab kalau kafe ini bangkrut, _toh yang punya juga sepupuku_."

Ujarannya seketika membuat Hoseok yang entah kenapa ikut bersembunyi di sebelahnya menoleh, "Apa? Sepupumu? Min _sajangnim_?"

Separuh kesal Taehyung membalas pandang si Jung yang kini berubah begitu halus padanya, "Iya, kalau iya kenapa?" tanggapnya ogah-ogahan, "Marganya sudah ganti tiga tahun lalu, omong-omong."

Tanggapan Hoseok hanyalah anggukan sok pintar dengan kepalanya yang berpikir hal itu tidak lah mustahil.

 _Kemudian hening._

Sebelum Taehyung maracau sambil memeluk plastik pesanannya, "Aku mau pulang!"

Yang ditanggapi Wonwoo: "Diam di situ, sudah kubilang baru-baru ini aku menonton siaran langsung interviewmu—"

Sontak membuat kepala si Kim berasap-asap kesal, "Iya aku tau! Mau sampai kapan kau bicara begitu terus?!"

 _Lalu hening lagi._

Sampai di mana Hoseok buka suara: "Hei, aku mau tanya," panggilnya yang lekas disambut picingan kesal dari Taehyung.

"Apa?" jawabnya ketus.

Tapi si Jung sama sekali tak makan hati, ia terdiam sejenak sebelum berujar, "Interview waktu itu, yang kau maksud _Jeon Jungkook_ ; adiknya Wonwoo 'kan?" seketika pertanyaannya membuat si Kim tercenung, begitupun Wonwoo yang merasa kepalanya berat sebelah.

"A—adik Wonwoo?"

 _Astaga, apa Jung Hoseok tidak bisa mengontrol mulutnya? Jujur saja ia juga penasaran, tapi sumpah, tidak cukup berani bertanya terang-terangan. Takut bahwa fakta adiknya menghajar CEO muda itu benar-benar kenyataan._

 _Yang menjadi beban di kepalanya, adalah bagaimana cara bertanggung jawab untuk hal ini?_

Keduanya kini terbatu ketika Hoseok melanjuti, "Iya, siswa YaGook yang selalu pakai seragam lengkap, pin IU di tasnya, dan jam biru muda. Satu-satunya Jeon Jungkook yang kukenal persis seperti itu cuma _namdongsaeng_ nya Wonwoo. Marganya saja sudah sama," kedua alisnya naik-turun jenaka, "Dari awal aku juga sudah memprediksi kalau ini benar, tapi sama sekali tidak menyangka; ternyata hubungan kalian sedekat ini sampai kau tertarik pada adiknya."

Detik ketika Hoseok berheti bicara, si Kim dengan cepat menoleh dan mendongak menatap si Jeon yang menunduk memperhatikan mereka, meminta penjelasan.

Maka Wonwoo mendengus, "Hosiki, aku sudah katakan yang punya nama Jeon Jungkook bukan adikku saja 'kan?" berusaha berkilah. Ingatkan saja, selepas Taehyung pergi dari sini ia sudah berniat akan mencekik Hoseok sampai mampus.

Dan dalam sekejap niatannya menjadi absolut ketika dengan tidak mau kalah Hoseok menanggapi, "Memang kau ada di sana waktu dia buat kerusuhan di sini? Kau bahkan tidak liat videonya. Kalau diingat-ingat. Aku menonton secara _live_ , Jeon, waktu di mana adikmu mencengkram kerah mantel Taehyung. Aku bahkan sudah menonton video amatirnya berulang kali buat memastikan!" begitu menggebu, ia mendramatisir suasana dengan ekspresi juga gerak tubuhnya, "Aku yakin itu adikmu!"

Sejujurnya Wonwoo juga sudah yakin. Tapi menampik kenyataan buat kebaikan semua orang, ia berusaha tidak mengungkit ini di depan Taehyung. Karena ia paham betul bagaimana kekuasaan si Kim bisa membuat ia dan Jungkook bersujud saat ini juga.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Taehyung tengah digandrungi bunga-bunga cantik pada hamparan rumput dalam imajinasinya. Berpikir bagaimana Tuhan begitu menyayangi segenap jengkal napasnya, dunia begitu berpihak padanya dalam segala hal, kehidupannya sungguh sempurna dari segi manapun.

Jadi ia sama sekali tak menutupi bagaimana senyum miringnya mengembang tak kentara, menelisik raut Wonwoo yang jelas penuh adrenalin dan antisipasi.

Si Jeon hampir memekik ketika ia tiba-tiba bangkit dan mengembangkan senyum lebar, meletakan asal plastik pesanannya di meja konter sekedar menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mencengkram bahu Wonwoo sok bersahabat. Lalu terdiam sejenak saat menyadari Hoseok pun mulai keluar dari peresmbunyian, sebelum senyumnya makin melebar saat berkata, "Won, mulai sekarang anggap aku adik iparmu."

Ia memberi jeda yang membuat Wonwoo menganga di tempat, tak lagi memikirkan identitas si Kim yang mungkin bakal dikenali orang-orang. Sedangkan Hoseok di belakang sana menganga lebar tak menyangka.

Hening merayap saat otak cerdasnya mengambil kesempatan dengan sebaik mungkin begitu mengingat ancaman kakeknya.

Di balik senyum lebar Taehyung yang penuh misteri, pemuda Kim itu meraih sepasang jemari Wonwoo buat ia tautkan, pun diangkat ke depan dada mereka. Sementar Wonwoo tak bisa berbuat apa apa, tatkala Taehyung berkata ceria, "Kau harus berhenti kerja dan ikut denganku, _Man_. Kubiayai tanggungan hidup kalian berdua."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol Curhat Timing** **!**

Hahay! Kubalik lagi uyeee~

Kangen fanfik ini? =w= Engga kayanya mah wkwkwk

Akang Sunyoung, mas Juni ama mas Deka udah nongol ahaaay! Maaf banget kalo ga ngeluarin momen di chapter ini, kepengen pure buat konfliknya aja sih sebenernya. Jadi masing-masing Kim udah tau siapa itu Jeon bersaudara =w= muehehe

.

 **PS** (1) **:** Dedek sih niat kepengen fast update seminggu sekali kalo feedbacknya mendukung =w=

 **PS** (2) **:** Nanti kedepannya _insyaallah_ SoonHoon ama VerKwan bakal nongol jadi slight pairing menghiasi fanfik ini =w= gereget aja pengen munculin mereka :v

 **PS** (3) **:** Semua typo yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**

.

 _See you in chapter_ 10! _Bye-bye_ ~ =3=9

.

 **Special thanks for: Follows, Favorite, and Reviews in Chapter 8.**

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**

[12-02-2017]


	10. Chapter 10 : Not Today

**PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS - SEVENTEEN FF! DLDR! RnR!**

* * *

 _"Won, mulai sekarang anggap aku adik iparmu."_

 _Ia memberi jeda yang membuat Wonwoo menganga di tempat, tak lagi memikirkan identitas si Kim yang mungkin bakal dikenali orang-orang. Sedangkan Hoseok di belakang sana menganga lebar tak menyangka._

 _Hening merayap saat otak cerdasnya mengambil kesempatan dengan sebaik mungkin begitu mengingat ancaman kakeknya._

 _Di balik senyum lebar Taehyung yang penuh misteri, pemuda Kim itu meraih sepasang jemari Wonwoo buat ia tautkan, pun diangkat ke depan dada mereka. Sementar Wonwoo tak bisa berbuat apa apa, tatkala Taehyung berkata ceria, "Kau harus berhenti kerja dan ikut denganku, Man. Kubiayai tanggungan hidup kalian berdua."_

.

.

.

.

 ** _©Chapter 10 :_** ** _Not Today_**

.

.

...

Sudah hampir tengah malam, tapi dua bersaudara Jeon ini masih terjaga tanpa satupun merasa kantuk. Duduk bersisian di atas sofa ruang tengah, dengan Jungkook yang sibuk membubuhkan obat krim pada lebam di rahang bawah Wonwoo.

Jujur, ia penasaran dari mana asal luka itu bisa bermuara ke wajah abangnya. Namun tak lagi bertanya sejak kali pertama ia menanyakan hal ini malam kemarin, _Wonwoo tidak tau_ ; dan itu cukup menjadi jawaban baginya. Sebab Jungkook paham, untuk setiap luka yang dibawa Wonwoo pulang; penyebab semua itu adalah keperibadian lain _hyung_ nya.

Maka demi sumpahnya yang tak akan mengungkap eksistensi Jeon Wonu, ia tidak akan mengungkit macam-macam hingga abangnya sendiri tau _ada_ keberadaan lain dalam dirinya.

Sudah cukup bagi Jungkook menjadi tanggungan Wonwoo selama ini, ia tidak mau menambah bobot yang musti _hyung_ nya pikul sendirian. Kehadiran Wonu tanpa sepengetahuan Wonwoo adalah keputusan terbaik bagi Jungkook saat ini.

Karena jika Wonwoo tidak pernah bisa melampiaskan betapa sakit; beban yang ia pendam, _biarkan Wonu yang melakukannya_.

Demi keceriaan _hyung_ nya, senyuman _hyung_ nya, dan kenangan buruk yang tertanam samar dalam sanubari sosok itu. Biarkan Wonu menjadi figur lain dari abangnya— _yang mengambil alih seluruh sakit dan perih_ , Jungkook tidak peduli meski ia harus hancur dan remuk sekalipun.

Lantaran ia paham, _akan ada Wonwoo yang siaga di sampingnya; bersamanya dan terus berusaha melindunginya._

"Jungkook?"

Panggilan Wonwoo menyadarkan Jungkook dari ketermanguan, bocah SMU itu mengedip dua kali sebelum mengarahkan sepasang netranya bersibobrok dengan milik sang _hyung_ , "Y— _ya_?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, mengangkat tangan menggenggam pergelangan Jungkook sayang, " _Gwaenchana_ , ini tidak sakit. Kau sendiri punya lebih banyak luka dari pada aku," sehalus mungkin ia bersuara, berharap bisa mengurangi sirat kuatir di pendaran retina adiknya.

Tak menjawab, namun Jungkook tersenyum kecil— _cepat dan kaku_ , sebelum kembali sibuk mengoleskan krim di lebam lain wajah Wonwoo.

Dalam hening pemuda Jeon itu menelisik, coba memahami artian lain dari ekspresi monoton keluarga tunggalnya. Ia mengedip beberapa kali, namun tak kunjung mendapati apa yang Jungkook pikirkan.

Wonwoo itu jenius, kalau saja empat tahun lalu orang tuanya tidak meninggal, ia sudah menerima dengan senang hati beasiswa DMN Academy; universitas bersistem asrama yang dengan hormat merekrutnya. Ia bisa membaca pikiran dari isyarat mata juga bahasa tubuh lawan bicaranya, tapi untuk sesuatu di luar nalar pemuda Jeon itu, _ia tidak pernah bisa membaca apa yang dibayangkan Jungkook_. Kilapan dalam manik adiknya terlalu rumit untuk diatasi, dan gelagat atas gersur konstan geraknya terlampau kacau buat diprediksi.

Wonwoo cerdas, namun tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan dengan kepandaian yang dimilikinya, _karena ia tidak buta kenyataan buat meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian_. Jungkook keluarganya satu-satunya, tidak peduli sefatal apa kesalahan yang bocah itu timbulkan, _Wonwoo tidak akan pernah membuangnya_.

"Jungkook," pemuda itu kembali angkat suara usai menurunkan tangan kembali, nadanya lebih tegar dari sebelumnya.

Tanpa mengalih pandang lagi; Jungkook membalas, "Hmm ... _wae_ , Hyung?"

"Ada masalah? Kau kelihatan kurang baik sejak pulang tadi."

Sekon selanjutnya menjadi waktu di mana bocah Jeon di sana selesai mengobati abangnya. Seiring menutup obat oles di tangan, ia menjawab, "Aku oke."

"Benar? Tidak ada yang mengganggumu lagi 'kan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan kuatir kakaknya, Jungkook terkekeh singkat sebelum bangkit dari duduk, memunguti kapas yang tersebar di meja, "Hyung, sudah kubilang; aku bukan korban _bullying_. Aku bisa bela diri," sesaat sepasang napasnya terasa berat sekedar melanjuti, " _Aku jatuh_."

"Berandal kecil, siapa yang sedang kau bohongi, hah?" Wonwoo mendengus di tempat, "Orang sinting pun tidak akan percaya luka di sekujur tubuhmu _hanya karena_ jatuh," keningnya berkerut samar seiring kepalanya mendongak pongah, "Lagi pula kau jatuh di mana sampai terus-terusan terulang? Sudah hampir tiga tahun kau begini, Kook," ada sulut emosi dari bagaimana Wonwoo berucap, namun sepasang obsidiannya sama sekali tak menyangkal bahwa ia luar biasa kuatir.

Jadi Jungkook terhenti dari aktivitas sekedar kembali tegak dan berbalik, menatap abangnya lamat-lamat, "Hyung," jeda, nadanya terdengar lirih namun ukiran senyum mulai mengembang manis di wajahnya, "Jangan terlalu pikirkan aku, aku janji akan baik-baik saja dan tidak buat masalah," Jungkook ingin menepis, namun gemetar di sudut senyumnya sama sekali tak bisa ditahan. Maka ia menunduk untuk menghindari Wonwoo yang melihatnya begini buruk, " _Ini tidak adil_ , karena hanya kau yang berjuang sendirian," napasnya terasa berat seiring jemarinya mencengkram gumpalan tisu di tangan kanan, "Aku mau membantu, Hyung— _jadi jangan lagi pikirkan aku_. Beban yang kau tanggung sudah sangat banyak, pikirkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri kali-kali."

Wonwoo membatu, tertegun mendengar pernyataan yang tak pernah ia dengar dari mulut adiknya. Sejak orang tua mereka meninggal empat tahun silam; Jungkook menjadi sangat-sangat pendiam. Dan tiga tahun kebelakang sosoknya jadi luar biasa tertutup, bocah itu tak pernah berkomentar dan mengeluh, perangainya dingin tanpa banyak omong, jarang bercerita keseharian kalau Wonwoo tidak memaksa.

Jadi tatkala Jungkook bicara begini lugas atas isi hatinya, bukan kesalahan kalau Wonwoo hanya dapat membeku. Menyaring segelintir kata yang adiknya bilang untuk ia pahami inti ucapannya.

 _Maka hening merajai untuk itu._

Mau tak mau membuat kaki-kaki Jungkook serasa lemas, tangannya sudah gemetar; takut kalau yang ia ucapkan membuat Wonwoo terluka atau sebagainya. Namun pemikiran itu enyah ketika ia merasakan gerak abangnya yang bangkit, melangkah kecil hingga berdiri di depannya. Lalu Jungkook bisa menarik senyum saat jemari Wonwoo mengusak sayang puncak kepalanya.

"Hei, Berandal kecil. Aku menyayangimu, kau tau 'kan?" sosok itu memulai, suaranya halus dan berat bersamaan, "Jangan berasumsi macam-macam, sekolah saja yang benar. Aku masih terlalu muda buat mengeluh padamu, jadi anggap saja aku orang yang sangat-sangat kuat sekarang," sengaja Wonwoo mengambil jeda ketika ia ikut menunduk menyetarakan tinggi adiknya yang tertunduk, " _Karena aku hyungmu_ ," ungkapan itu lantas membuat Jungkook mendongak seiring Wonwoo pun mengangkat kepala. Menjadikan mereka bersitatap cukup lama, sebelum yang lebih tua mengulum senyum, "Dan dengar ini," sepasang tangannya mencengkram pundak adiknya tegas, "Kau hanya harus percaya padaku. Kau bukan bebanku— _kau adikku_ , aku tidak keberatan bahkan kalau harus menanggungmu sampai kuliah. Karena aku menyayangimu, Jungkook— _sangat-sangat menyayangimu_."

Mendengar bagaimana begitu tulus suara _hyung_ nya mengudara, Jungkook sama sekali tidak bisa menahan sesak dalam ulu hatinya. Debar abstrak atas pompa jantungnya turut andil membuatnya tercekat dan luar biasa sesak.

Kesedihan terlampau gamblang menyelimutinya saat ini, namun afeksi lain dari pedih itu adalah kebahagiaan tiada tara.

Hingga saat di mana Jungkook bermaksud menepis perkataan Wonwoo; sekedar menyampaikan bahwa sosok itu bisa _melepaskannya_ _kapan_ _saja_. Jungkook tidak mengerti kenapa air matanya mengalir deras tak terkendali, "H—Hyung," suaranya tersengguk dan melirih tanpa sebab.

Sedangkan tanpa diketahui Wonwoo yang mendapati reaksi Jungkook seperti ini kembali tergugu beberapa sekon, tak sempat bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri ketika cairan bening itu berjatuhan dari pelupuk mata adiknya. Sampai dengan reflek ia menarik raga itu dalam pelukannya, mendekapnya hangat, pun menepuk-nepuk punggung Jungkook saat suara bocah itu terdengar lagi.

" _Sa-saranghaeo_ , Hyung— _Sarang_ — _hae_ —" seiring siswa SMU itu membalas pelukan abangnya erat sekali.

Karena ribuan kata yang sudah terangkai dalam kerongkongan Jungkook tiba-tiba melebur dan hilang. Tidak ada sisa yang terlintas di otaknya selain pernyataan _bahwa ia sangat-sangat mencintai hyungnya_.

Tak peduli dalam keperibadian mana figur itu berada. Sebab bagi Jungkook, hanya ada satu hyungnya; _yang terus bersamanya dikeadaan apapun_.

Dan Jungkook hampir berjengit dalam sesenggukan yang teredam di bahu Wonwoo ketika sosok itu berkata santai sambil mengelus teratur punggungnya.

"Jadi Jungkook, karena kau luar biasa menyayangiku juga. Coba _jujur_ padaku, dari mana kau belajar menghajar orang di luar arena? Dan bagaimana keronologis _namdongsaeng_ ku; bisa mengenal CEO muda yang digandrungi negri ini, _sampai berani memukulnya_? Mmm ... _hingga dagunya lebam_? Kau ikut taekwondo bukan buat ini 'kan?— _oh_ , jangan bilang kalau kau sering memar karena jadi petarung jalanan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2017**

.

 **[ My Life ]**

 _— hold-up a gun, aim and shoot—_

.

.

| **VKook** and **Meanie** |

[ **Full description in chapter one** ]

 **.**

* * *

...

" _Major hare_ —hei!"

Pagi ini Jungkook masih melangkah ke koridor menuju kelas, ketika Soonyoung juga Seokmin muncul dari arah belakang dan merangkulnya tiba-tiba.

Si Jeon tertegun, kepalanya berputar menanyakan: _Apa mereka benar-benar akrab sampai dua siswa itu bisa begini padanya?_

Tanpa minat melepas rangkulan di pundaknya, Jungkook lanjut melangkah diiringi celoteh berisik yang mengapitnya.

" _Bunny sexy_ , bel masih setengah jam lagi, _Ma bro_ ," kali ini Seokmin yang bersuara, sembari mengeratkan rangkul di leher si Jeon, "Ke kantin dulu?"

Jungkook melirik; alisnya berkedut. Tak menjawab, ia balik bertanya, "Bisa kalian berhenti panggil aku aneh-aneh?"

Sejak sore kemarin di rumah Mingyu, entah muncul ide dari mana; imajinasi Soonyoung-Seokmin juga Junhui langsung bergerilya akibat atsmosfer _akward_ pun canggung di antara kelimanya, _karena kejadian diperjalanan sebelumnya_. Mingyu yang biasa berceloteh ria dengan mulut mengesalkannya berubah seratus persen jadi luar biasa pendiam, tidak bicara apa-apa dengan obsidian kosong yang berpendar. Sedangkan Jungkook jadi sangat-sangat kaku selayak orang asing di tengah mereka, selalu membuang pandang ketika diajak bicara; amat kentara tengah menghindari kontak mata langsung.

Maka sebab itu, ketiga kawan yang merasa tidak terlalu bermasalah dengan pengakuan si Jeon di mobil, lantas berkompromi untuk mencari kesepakatan sekedar membuat aura di antara mereka mencair.

Berakhir membuat kebodohan segala macam buat menggoda Mingyu, juga mencolek-colek Jungkook seiring merapalkan panggilan _kelinci_ berulang kali.

Entah bagaimana panggilan iseng buat si Jeon menjadi begitu pas di lidah ketiganya, berujung terus-terusan memanggilnya ' _Kelinci_ ' dengan _embel_ macam-macam.

Sampai kemarin Jungkook sendiri hanya diam dan mendengus, hingga telinganya semakin lama merasa panas mendengar panggilan aneh-aneh itu.

"Memang kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Soonyoung yang angkat suara, sembari coba menelisik wajah Jungkook berlebihan.

Si Jeon mengernyit tipis, "Hmm ...," tak bicara namun mendengung lama sambil mengangguk.

Alih-alih dapat tanggapan buat mereka berhenti menyebutnya begitu, "Nah!" yang Jungkook dengar selanjutnya malah gelak tawa menyebalkan seiring Soonyoung melanjuti, "Memang itu tujuan kami! Supaya kau kesal," jeda ketika ia terbahak-bahak bersama si Lee, " _Coney crush_ , kau harus mengatasi sindrom kakumu itu loh. Sekali-kali kau musti marah dan _ngambek_ juga— _you're human_ , _Man_."

" _Da bomb_ ," Seokmin menimpal sembari memberi tembakan jemari pada si Kwon. Jeda saat siswa itu beralih pada Jungkook kini, "Si dungu itu benar, Kelinci. Karena kau siswa pintar yang teladan bukan berarti kau harus terus-terusan jaga _image_ monotonmu. Kita kawan, tinjukan saja sisi gelapmu— _kami bakal terima kau apa adanya_."

Untuk itu Jungkook tertegun.

Ia masih ingat benar kata-kata Mingyu dulu, usai kali pertama ia dikenalkan dengan Seokmin-Soonyoung juga Junhui, kalau si Kim punya teman-teman yang luar biasa menyenangkan meski bodoh.

Maka sekarang Jungkook paham artian _menyenangkan_ yang si Kim bilang dengan wajah cerah kala itu—dan mengapa Mingyu terus-terusan membujuknya untuk dekat dengan mereka meski tau Jungkook bukan orang yang suka bergaul.

 ** _Sebab begini._**

 _Karena kawan-kawannya luar biasa menyenangkan_ , tak peduli meski bodoh atau idiot sekalipun, _si Kim punya sahabat yang ceria dan hangat_.

Ketika langkahnya digeret paksa mengikuti Soonyoung juga Seokmin menuju kantin, sesungguhnya Jungkook mau menolak. Tapi cengegesan dua siswa itu sama sekali tak terbantahkan, maka setelah mengangkat tangan sekedar melihat jam biru muda di pergelangan tangannya, Jungkook diam sebentar sebelum mengangguk dan ikut begitu saja.

...

"Dan?" Soonyoung buka suara pertama kali selepas mereka duduk di ujung kantin, membawa camilan yang ditraktir Seokmin, "Hubungan Kim Taehyung denganmu apa sebenarnya?" Jungkook melirik, hampir menengguk air mineral yang baru dibukanya kalau saja si Kwon tidak melanjuti, "Jungkook yang dibicarakan semua orang benar kau 'kan?"

Dengan tak berselera siswa Jeon itu kembali meletakan airnya di meja, "Hei, hei. Apa karena ini kalian buru-buru bawa aku ke mari?" salah satu alisnya naik, "Bahkan kita semua belum taruh tas?"

Hening saat yang ditanya hanya menampakan cengir sok inosen.

Sebelum Seokmin yang menjawab sambil membuka bungkus Samgaknya pakai gigi, "Sumpah aku masih tidak percaya ini. Tapi dengar-dengar dari ocehan berisik siswa satu sekolah, katanya Mingyu sepupu orang sukses itu— _duh_ , kok ini susah sekali dibuka?" alis tebalnya hampir terpaut ketika mengangkat tinggi-tinggi Samgaknya yang masih disegel, namun tak lagi terbungkus rapih. Seiring usaha membuka plastik itu pakai tangan; ia melanjuti, "Kami tanya langsung di grup Line juga katanya benar— _Tuhanku_ , cara bukanya bagaimana ini?" jeda saat ia kembali menggigiti bungkus Samgaknya, "Saat ditanya— _karena kami penasaran_ , kenapa kau sampai bisa-bisanya menghajar Kim Taehyung, kucing gosong itu cuma bilang kalau hubungan kalian tidak bagus. Makanya kami mau tanya langsung— _My. Holy_! Plastik ini di buat dari apa sih?!"

Belum sempat Seokmin lanjut meracau sambil mencaci-maki pelindung sarapannya, Soonyoung buru-buru merebut Samgak itu. Memutar kimchi segitiga di tangannya mencari ujung segel, lalu dengan mudah menarik dan melepas plastik dari Samgak yang ada.

"Tolol," si Kwon berucap sembari menodongkan makanan itu pada si empunya.

Tak peduli celaan sang sahabat, dengan mata berbinar siswa Lee itu menyerobot sarapannya lalu memakannya lahap.

Beberapa saat Jungkook masih diam membiarkan kilap penasaran dua siswa itu terus menghakiminya, sampai saat di mana ia mengambil kembali air mineralnya; menengguknya setengah lalu berkata, "Bukan apa-apa, kami hanya kebetulan bertemu dan jadi kenal. Sudah, _cuma itu_."

Sambil merobek bungkus Takonya, Soonyoung yang menanggapi dengan sudut alis berkedut, "Cuma itu?" jeda ketika ia mengambil isi camilannya lalu memakannya kasual. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya mengangguk setelah menggedik bahu yakin, " _Benar_? Tapi Kim Taehyung bilang dia tertarik padamu? Tidak mungkin sekedar _kebetulan bertemu dan jadi kenal_ 'kan?"

Jungkook mengedip banyak sekali, ingin terbahak tatkala mendengar pertanyaan si Kwon, "Hei, bagaimana mungkin orang seperti dia bilang tertarik pada—" namun ujaran separuh tawanya tak berakhir ketika ia mengingat satu hal.

.

 _"Aku tertarik padamu."_

 _"Terimakasih, tapi aku tidak tertarik padamu."_

.

Dalam sekejap kepalanya pening seketika, memikirkan bagaimana bisa Soonyoung tau si bangsat Kim itu pernah bilang tentang ketertarikan padanya.

Maka ia mendelik ke segala arah sebelum menanggapi kikuk, "Ta-tau dari mana dia bilang begitu?"

Atas pertanyaan balik Jungkook, si Kwon merengut, "Kau lihat interview _live_ nya di KBR tidak, sih?"

"Interview _live_ nya?" otak Jungkook kembali bergerilya kini. Sepasang bola matanya sudah berpendar kosong seraya berpikir— _oh, ia ingat_. Waktu itu di rumah Mingyu, siaran yang membuat Kim _ahjumma_ muncul ke peradaban. Jadi Jungkook kembali memfokuskan pandang pada si Kwon, "Dua hari kemarin?"

Soonyoung mengangguk. Dan siswa Jeon itu kembali berpikir, sebab seingatnya ia tidak mendapati sesuatu yang ganjil dari siaran yang ditontonnya waktu itu; selain topeng memuakkan CEO muda yang nyatanya biadab.

"Seingatku dia tidak bilang apapun soal itu?"

" _My_ _bunny_ , kau pikir aku bohong? Hei, coba pikir ulang. Dari mana orang-orang mulai mencari tau _siapa Jeon Jungkook_ dan mulai cari-cari keberadaanmu?" dalam sesuap ia memasukan setangkup Tako ke mulutnya, melanjutkan sambil mengunyah, "Kau bukan orang penting hanya karena kau pintar di YaGook, Kelinci. Semua sorot mata ini terlalu berlebihan— _kau sendiri tau itu 'kan_?" susah payah siswa Kwon itu menelan keripik hancur dalam mulutnya, lalu menerusi ujaran usai menengguk air mineral Jungkook sampai habis, "Kau seleb dadakan sekarang. Sebab rakyat negri ini mau tau siapa siswa lelaki yang memikat Kim Taehyung sampai seterjerat ini— _tidak peduli walau kau buat rahangnya lebam segitu parah sekalipun_. Dia malah makin tertarik padamu, karena itu semua orang penasaran _yang mana Jeon Jungkook_ ," jeda tatkala ia menutup botol yang sudah kosong dan meletakannya sembarang di atas meja, "Coba saja tonton _rebroadcast_ -nya di _website_ resmi KBR."

Si Jeon terdiam beberapa sekon, mencoba mempercayai pernyatan Soonyoung meski ia sendiri separuh tidak yakin. Namun otaknya sudah hampir menyangkal hal ini kalau saja Seokmin tidak tiba-tiba memberikan ponselnya.

"Ini," si Lee berkata dengan mulut penuh Samgak.

Jungkook melirik, menelisik video dalam layar pipih yang disodorkan padanya.

" _Rabbit bow_ , ini _rebroadcast_ -nya. Kau mau tonton 'kan? Pegang sendiri tanganku pegal, aku mau lanjut makan, omong-omong."

Kening si Jeon mengkerut, namun tangannya tanpa disuruh dua kali meraih ponsel Seokmin dan dalam diam menonton siaran ulang _interview_ Taehyung dua hari lalu. Tak lagi mempedulikan dua siswa yang mulai berebut Tako _chips_ milik Soonyoung.

 _"Kembali lagi di Satu jam mengenal Kim Taehyung," - "Di segmen kedua ini kita akan mengenal lebih jauh CEO muda yang tengah dielu-elukan negri ini. Mengenai latar belakang juga fakta-fakta mengagumkan yang belum kita ketahui sebelumnya."_

Jungkook tidak tau mengapa jantungnya berdentum keras ketika wajah cantik sang presenter memenuhi layar ponsel Seokmin dari _closeup_ kemara. Ada desir aneh tatkala wanita itu menyebut nama familiar masuk ke gendang telinganya.

 _"Baik, jadi adakah hambatan ketika Anda membangun perusahan i-Taetae sejauh ini? Dan isu bahwa Anda cucu Kim Taehoon dari putra pertamanya ... boleh dikonfirmasi; benar atau ini hanya hoax?"_

Jungkook tidak yakin, tapi debar jantungnya terlampau berisik ketika kamera yang sebelumnya hanya fokus pada sang _presenter_ mulai mundur dan lamat-lamat mengambil gambar satu studio. Menampakan Kim Taehyung dengan setelan rapih yang dilihatnya dua hari lalu dalam televisi rumah Mingyu, duduk santai sambil mengulum senyum pada si pembawa acara.

Maka bocah Jeon ini separuh frustasi sekedar menangkap keberadaan sosok itu dalam jarak pandangnya, terlebih saat si Kim menjawab pertanyaan yang tertuju padanya begitu kasual tanpa beban.

 _"Hambatan? Mmm ... aku sendiri tidak terlalu memikirkan hal-hal yang mempersulit kinerjaku membangun perusahaan dari titik nol, selama aku menjalaninya dengan senang, bagiku tidak ada yang namanya hambatan."_

Dari luar, Taehyung di dalam sana luar biasa beda dengan Taehyung yang selalu berhadapan dengannya. Jungkook akui CEO muda itu memang tampan, tapi sosoknya mempesona sekali memakai stelan semi-formal yang terkesan rapih dan berkelas, sangat terbalik ketika berhadapan dengannya yang selalu tepenjara pakaian kasual seenak jidat— _ditambah kacamata hitam serta masker memuakannya_.

—Holy.

 _"Then ... yeah, aku ini anak tunggal dari putra pertama Kim Taehoon."_

Seakan buta arah, Jungkook sama sekali tidak peduli gumam terpukau para audiens juga si _presenter_ dalam sana mendengar jawaban-jawaban si Kim. Fokusnya hanya terarah pada figur Taehyung yang begitu santai dan tenang.

Jujur, dalam hati Jungkook ingin sekali membanting ponsel ini kalau saja tidak ingat itu kepunyaan Seokmin. Memikirkan pelecehan yang sosok itu lakukan padanya beberapa hari lalu dan fakta bahwa segala perhatian orang-orang ini akibat dia, membuat hatinya dongkol tingkat akut, berharap bisa meninju wajah sial itu lagi tanpa peduli siapapun si Kim Taehyung itu.

"Bajingan bertopeng— _busuk_ , dasar brengsek," tanpa sadar cercaannya sudah mengudara membuat Seokmin juga Soonyoung terhenti merebutkan Tako sekedar mendelik heran.

 _"... dan Taehyung-ssi, saya lihat dari sini tampaknya rahang Anda tidak baik-baik saja. Apa yang terjadi hingga terdapat memar di sana?"_

Gema emosi di kepalanya merayap hilang saat kamera meng _closeup_ wajah Taehyung, sampai lebam di rahang bawahnya yang tersamar _concealer_ juga bedak tertangkap jelas.

Tidak tau apa yang salah, tapi seserpih rasa bersalah yang ia rutuki menggelitik kapasitas memorinya, bersama kekuatiran yang mau tidak mau ia peroleh dari aksi tutup mulutnya tadi malam pada sang _hyung_. Mungkin Wonwoo bertanya demikian karena menonton acara ini disuatu tempat, tapi demi Tuhan; ia sama sekali tidak mau abangnya ikut terbawa masalah dengan si CEO keparat ini. Jadi biarkan saja pemuda itu mati penasaran ketimbang harus campur tangan buat kesalahan yang dilakukannya.

Sebab itu retina Jungkook sama sekali tidak bisa lepas dari senyum sarkastik Taehyung di dalam sana— _s_ _eakan merendahkan dan menertawainya_.

 _"Mmm," - "Aaah ... Noonim, pengelihatan Anda tajam seka_ — _"_

"Menonton apa?"

Dalam seketika gemerisik video yang ia tonton tak lagi terdengar tatkala suara Mingyu menggema di sisi telinganya.

Jungkook menoleh, dan benar mendapati si Kim.

Siswa itu berdiri bersisian dengan Junhui di belakangnya, mungkin habis dari kelas masing-masing karena mereka tak lagi pakai tas. Lamat-lamat dapat Jungkook lihat keduanya mencari kursi kosong buat diduduki, maka si Jeon tertegun ketika mengikuti gerak Mingyu yang menarik bangku di sebelahnya, duduk dengan raut tak berdosa seperti biasa. Menyelongsongkan kepala hampir bersandar di bahunya sebab penasaran pada video yang diputar ponsel Seokmin.

Gelagatnya terlampau santai buat orang yang menghabiskan hari kemarin tidak mau bicara apapun padanya, bahkan tidak menerornya dengan puluhan pesan juga panggilan masuk seperti biasa hingga pagi ini.

 _Jungkook pikir persahabatannya dengan Mingyu sudah berakhir._

Tapi melihat kelakuan si Kim begini lagi memperlakukannya, Jungkook hanya bisa terdiam tanpa peduli urusan sekitar. Menelisik perpotongan wajah kawannya yang sama seperti keseharian mereka, _tanpa gestur emosi juga delik kecewa tempo hari_.

Dan Jungkook rasa ia sudah gila karena merindukan wajah jelek kawannya hanya karena setengah hari tidak diperhatikan. Lantas menahan tawa untuk mencemooh diri sendiri ketika Mingyu mendongak menatapnya dari posisi yang sama, "Wah, wah! Guk, lihat siapa yang kau tonton?" _Tuhan, bahkan Jungkook merindukan suara berisiknya_ , "Merindukannya hah?" ia mencerca sembil kembali menunduk.

Mingyu sudah hampir mengumpati tokoh utama dalam video itu kalau saja suara Jungkook tidak membuatnya membatu, " _Merindukanmu_ ," si Jeon selalu punya suara tegas yang konstan seingatnya, namu kali ini entah salah telinganya atau memang; lirih menggamang samar dari cara Jungkook bersuara tadi. Lantas membuat ia mendongak lagi memandang wajah kaku kawannya yang tanpa ampun, "Kupikir kau sudah membenciku kemarin."

Jungkook pendiam, tidak banyak omong namun bukan tipikal remaja yang suka jaga _image_. Ia mengatakan sesuatu yang ingin dikatakannya, dan diam ketika merasa tidak perlu bicara apapun. Sifat aslinya blak-blakan meski terlihat kaku, dan Mingyu paham sangat baik perangai kawannya— _bahkan_ _lebih baik dari bagaimana si Jeon memahami dirinya sendiri_.

Hening menggerayap saat itu, waktu di mana sepasang obsidian mereka bersibobrok satu sama lain. Membuat masing-masing memahami implikasi dari pendaran retina kawan baiknya.

 _Empat tahun terakhir_ , dari retina itu Jungkook merasakan kembali perhatian tulus yang serius tertuju padanya. Dan _seumur hidup_ , dari retina itu untuk kali pertama Mingyu merasa dirindukan orang segini tulus.

Pangutan mereka terlepas ketika siulan iseng Junhui terdengar dilanjut intonasi menyebalkan Seokmin menggema, "Romantis sekali."

"Benaaar," Soonyoung menimpali dengan nada menyeret genit.

Sedangkan Junhui baru buka suara setelah menelan potongan terakhir Samgak si Lee, "Pacaran sana."

Nyaris ketiganya kena gempur Mingyu yang niat melompat dari posisi buat mengacak-acak mereka, kalau saja Jungkook tidak menahan gerakannya sambil berkata, "Ini bakal dikira siswa lain adu jotos karena sengketa peringkat, kalau kau niat menghajar mereka di sini."

Karena itu Mingyu mengalah, benar kata Jungkook; karena kantin pagi ini mulai ramai. Di sana ada Junhui, dan pengakuanya kemarin sungguh absolut buat jadi omongan kalau-kalau mereka bertengkar sekarang.

Jadi setelah berdeham dua kali menahan kesal, sambil membenarkan almamater sekolahnya, ia memicingkan mata seraya berujar pongah, "Maaf saja, buat apa aku pacaran dengan adiknya selagi aku memuja kakaknya?" kemudian dengan tidak tau diri merangkul Jungkook tanpa dosa, "Aku pikirkan ini semalaman, dan sudah kuputuskan," rangkulannya mengerat di leher si Jeon, " _Dia ini bakal jadi adik iparku_ , tidak peduli Wonu _ku_ pengidap _DID_ atau orang gila sekalipun."

Sontak membuat keempat kawannya mengusung raut super datar bersama obsidian mendelik sinis.

Soonyoung, Seokmin juga Junhui tidak berkomentar selain mendesis merapalkan betapa tidak tau malunya siswa Kim itu. Sedangkan Jungkook dengan ujung mata melirik jijik akhirnya mencibir setelah sekian detik, "Kau belum bangun? Sudah selesai mimpinya?"

Dan si Kim dengan tidak peduli memasang wajah kakek tua sambil melepas rangkulannya, kemudian menggedikan bahu acuh sembari mencomot Tako milik Soonyoung, lalu bernyanyi tanpa hirau keempat kawannya, "Jeon Wonu, Jeon Wonu— _cintaku_ , oooh~"

.

.

* * *

"A— _ah_! Jiminie. Ini sakit, _serius_."

" _Diam_ , jangan cengeng."

"Sumpah—kau menyentuhnya terlalu keras. Ya Tuhan— _a_ — _ah_."

"Ampun, Tae. Kau seperti tidak pernah diobati saja!" itu omelan kesepuluh Jimin dalam lima menit terakhir. Pemuda Park itu sibuk mengobati luka di wajah kawannya yang juga penuh lebam pekat, "Diam dan tutup mulutmu, kau berteriak seperti jalang!"

Ia punya jadwal penerbangan ke Busan sore nanti, mengunjungi pengidap _Self harm_ yang terobsesi menyayat pergelangan nadinya sendiri, harusnya ia sudah di rumah untuk beristirahan dan meminta Yoongi membereskan perlengkapannya buat dibawa. _Tapi apa yang ia lakukan di rumah sakit sampai siang ini_?

Mengobati CEO muda yang membuat gaduh Namhyun—Rumah sakit besar di pusat Seoul tempat di mana si Park bekerja—dengan dramatis datang seorang diri dan muncul tiba-tiba di meja lebar resepsionis, bersama lebam-lebam bringas yang merekah di wajah tampannya. Sontak membuat beberapa pengunjung, terlebih tiga perempuan cantik di balik meja itu dibuat ternganga atas kemunculannya.

Apa lagi ketika pemuda itu merintih berlebihan sembari meraung-raung, "To-tolong ... pa-pa-pang-panggi— _il_ , Pa-Park Ui— _sanim_. To-tolong, bilang— _bilang_ , aku ba— _kal_ mati ... ka-ka-kalau bukan di-dia yang o— _bati_."

Oh, _Man_. Mustinya Taehyung jadi aktor saja ketimbang CEO sukses di usia dini, karena dengan akting drama _king_ -nya dia berhasil memunculkan Jimin yang bersiap pulang setelah memberi konsultasi di lantai tiga belas, buru-buru turun ke lantai dasar akibat telpon panik dari meja resepsionis ke telepon ruanganya.

 _Hanya untuk mengobati luka-luka kronis yang tidak terlalu serius di wajah kawan baiknya._

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dari ini, dia dokter, hanya saja Jimin itu Pesikiater andal; bukan dokter abal-abal yang dibayar buat mengobati luka brandal jalanan.

Jadi pemuda Park itu mendengus keras seraya membereskan kembali kotak _firs aid_ miliknya, "Tae, berhenti buat rumah sakit ini gempar dengan kau yang selalu berakting seperti itu. Muncul tiba-tiba dan meracau tidak jelas buat memanggilku— _kau tau 'kan aku sibuk_? Jangan macam-macam dan suruh saja pekerja binal di kantormu buat datang ke apartemenmu, aku yakin itu akan lebih _menguntungkan_ ketimbang kau yang ke mari membuat rusuh."

Perkataannya cukup buat Taehyung memberenggut tak seatensi, terlebih saat Jimin bangkit dari sofa yang mereka duduki dalam ruangan si Park, "Jiminie, aku lagi butuh kau."

"Aku harus ke bandara jam empat nanti, terapi satu minggu pasien di Busan itu tidak sembarangan, Idiot," pesikiater muda itu menggantung kotak P3Knya di tembok dekat meja, lalu kembali berjalan ke arah Taehyung. Menatap lamat-lamat wajah memelas kawannya sebelum menyerah dan menghempaskan tubuh di sofa yang sama, "Aku bahkan belum tidur semalaman."

"Peduli setan, begini juga 'kan aku membayarmu."

Dari ujung matanya yang mengamati Taehyung tengah menatap langit-langi ruangan, Jimin menanggapi, "Orang kaya akan terus kaya kalau kau berharap ini gratis."

Taehyung tertawa ringkas untuk itu, tau betul isi otak sahabatnya. Namun tanpa acuh ia menggedik bahu sebelum mendaratkan kepalanya bersandar di bahu kanan Jimin, "Jim, menurutmu ... aku orang yang seperti apa?"

Membiarkan pemuda lajang itu begini, si Park mengernyit, "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Tidak tau, penasaran saja."

Hening sebentar sebelum retina Jimin ikut fokus ke awan-awan, "Cerewet, sesuka hati, omonganmu pedas, keras kepala, pembuat onar, tidak mau kalah—" jeda saat pemuda sudah berpasangan itu mengedip beberapa kali, "— _hmm_ ... apa lagi ya?" selagi sepasang obsidiannya berpendar mencari-cari jawaban, Taehyung tetap menunggu sambil mencerna tiap keburukannya di mata orang lain. Hendak merenung kalau saja pemuda itu tidak melanjuti membuat pikirannya lebih rileks, "Oh iya, kau jelek— _jeleeek sekali_ ," kemudian terbahak-bahak sendiri.

Membuat Taehyung memberengut lucu hendak mencerca Jimin pakai ribuan kata _cebol_ , tapi tidak jadi saat dirinya tidak tau mengapa ia ikut terbahak-bahak bersama si Park.

 _Yeah_ , sialnya dia tidak bisa marah pada pesikolog andal itu saat ini— _sahabat yang selalu menjernihkan pikirannya kapanpun ia butuh_.

Maka setelah mereka beberapa detik selesai dari tawa, Taehyung berkata pelan di tengah kekeh kecilnya, "Jahanam Park ... _ta_!"

Dibalas kekeh pelan Jimin kemudian membalas: " _Y_ _ou're welcome_ ... Brengsek."

Lalu keduanya kembali tertawa sambil mengumpati satu sama lain.

.

.

.

 ** _flashback_**.

.

Taehyung baru selesai berpakaian selepas mandi, ketika bel apartemennya menggema subuh ini.

Setengah malas menggeret langkah menuju pintu sekedar mendapati sosok tinggi sepupunya tersenyum setengah ikhlas. Sesungguhnya Taehyung ingin sekali menutup kembali daun pintu kediamannya kalau saja Mingyu tidak buru-buru bicara.

"Hei ... _H-hyung?_ —ah, entahlah," cara bicaranya tersendat-sendat kebingungan harus memanggil pemuda di depannya apa. Taehyung sendiri kini diam mendengarkan, tak lagi memegangi gagang pintunya untuk bersandar sambil menggulung kedua tangan, berusaha memperhatikan dan menilai.

Ada implikasi lain dari cara Mingyu menatapnya sedemikian intens, seakan menggali fakta dari segenap perasaannya, sampai sebelah alisnya tak kuasa terangkat angkuh bermaksud menyadarkan bocah itu atas tingkah lakunya, "Ada perlu?"

Intonasi dingin Taehyung sama sekali tak berpengaruh atas sepasang obsidian Mingyu yang makin menatapnya dalam, tatkala remaja berseragam YaGook itu tak kunjung bicara, Taehyung mendengus keras tidak sabaran, "Aku sibuk, kembali lagi saat kau mau bicara."

Pemuda itu sudah berbalik, nyaris meninggalkan Mingyu begitu saja kalau remaja itu tidak mengintrupsi geraknya lewat ujaran serius separuh arogan, "Kau suka Jungkook 'kan?"

Lantas Taehyung membatu, tulang-tulangnya serasa beku hanya karena mendengar nama itu menggelayut pas di memorinya.

Belum sanggup berbalik menghadap si pengujar ketika Mingyu melanjuti, "Dia tidak tau ini, tapi aku tau betul kalau dia _bakal_ _Schizoid_ ," suaranya terlampau berat dan snobis, kentara jelas tak bermaksud menghormati lawan bicaranya, "Dia tidak suka bergaul dengan banyak orang dan tubuhnya gemetar saat jadi pusat perhatian. Jungkook _hampir_ pengidap skizofrenia— _aku yakin itu_ ," Mingyu mengangguk pelik dua kali, sedangkan retinanya tak lepas menatap emosi punggung Taehyung, " _Dan_ ...," jeda mengawan membuat atsmosfer di tengah mereka terlampau gelap tanpa sebab, "Aku juga yakin kau tau."

Yang bersangkutan masih membeku, ia tergugu buat menjawab. Pasalnya; **_ya_** , ia tau betul dan benar-benar paham hal itu, bahkan di kali pertama mereka bertemu.

Namun Kim Taehyung tetaplah _Kim Taehyung_ , kalah bukan sesuatu yang boleh tertera dalam riwayat hidupnya. Maka opsi yang ia pilih adalah abai pada rasa bersalahnya, yang tau arah pembicaraan sepupunya itu akan bermuara ke mana.

Lamat-lamat ia berbalik seiring mendecih tipis, rautnya angkuh, pun ujung bibirnya tertarik pongah. Kedua lengannya menggulung congkak ketika pijakannya resmi berhadapan dengan Mingyu— _terlalu santai dan sombong_ , "Intinya?" ia berkata dengan sebelah alis terangkat arogan.

Sukses membuat Mingyu menggemelatukan graham berusaha sabar, hampir berlari dan menghantam wajah brengsek itu kalau saja ia tidak ingat tujuan awalnya ke sini. Jadi cukup lama ia diam sebelum mendongak sarkastik mengarahkan tatapan bengisnya tak mau kalah, " _Jauhi Jungkook_ , kalau maksudmu mendekatinya hanya untuk membuatnya tersiksa," teramat rendah nada suaranya menggema ke gendang telinga yang lebih tua, _menikam_ ; namun _rumit_ di saat bersamaan, "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau sampai dia menderita lebih dari ini."

Terlampau serius ucapan Mingyu mengudara, hingga mau tak mau Taehyung turut tersulut emosi merasa bahwa bahwa _Jungkooknya_ telah dimonopoli orang lain.

Pemuda itu melangkah pelan memangkas jarak antar keduanya, _membiarkan aura dominasinya membumbung tanpa sadar_. Kepalanya sudah terlalu berat karena begadang semalaman, tapi sepupu jahanamnya satu ini tiba-tiba datang dan membuat isi otaknya mendidih begitu saja.

"Bocah," Taehyung mendesis tepat di hadapan wajah Mingyu yang hampir setinggi dirinya, "Kau melarangku begini?" sudut bibirnya kembali naik menahan gelak, kedua tangannya masih menggulung di depan perut ketika ia melanjuti penuh cemooh, "Memang kau siapanya, _hm_?"

Tak gentar sama sekali Mingyu menerima seluruh aura tajam sepupunya, meski ia akui ada debar adrenalin terselubung mendapati pemuda itu menatapnya buas, tapi dengan tak kalah congkak ia menarik ujung bibir ikut mencemooh, "Aku?" jeda, sepasang bosidiannya berusaha mengintimidasi Taehyung, " _Sahabatnya_ —kenapa?"

Atas jawaban itu pemuda di depannya membunyikan ' _pft_ ' bising sebelum terbahak keras sekali.

Dalam beberapa detik Taehyung berhisteria sedangkan Mingyu masih menatapnya nyalang, sama sekali tak tertarik buat ikut tertawa. Lantas sudah payah pemuda Kim itu menghentikan gelaknya sekedar kembali menatap siswa SMU itu separuh main-main.

"Hei, kau tau? _Aku tau itu_ , kau dan dia sudah pernah bilang ini, _ingat_?" jeda, senyumnya tertarik simetris, "Lagi pula ...," dengan sengaja CEO muda itu mendongak menatap langit-langit apartemennya. Lalu kembali mensibobrokan obsidian mereka dengan sirat canda yang mempermainkan, "Apa yang bisa _sahabatnya_ lakukan, kalau aku mau berbuat macam-macam?" jeda kembali mengawan, Taehyung dapat dengan jelas menangkap kilapan emosi yang menyalang sadis menggempur retinanya.

Berusaha besar Mingyu menahan emosi dengan mengepal jemari di sisi tubuh, tak bermaksud mendaratkan tinjunya kalau saja pemuda itu tidak dengan kurang ajar melanjuti santai, "— _memperkosanya_ , _misalnya_?"

Maka siswa SMU itu tidak punya pilihan lain, selain melampiaskan betapa ia murka atas nama sahabatnya yang dilecehkan depan mukanya sendiri.

Taehyung terhuyung, tinju Mingyu keras dan brutal, namun tak cukup membuatnya tumbang selayak pukulan telak Jungkook tempo hari. Dan Taehyung tak mampu menahan tawanya karena di keadaan seperti ini ia masih sempat memikirkan bocah itu.

Taehyung belum berdiri dengan benar ketika Mingyu melangkah maju dan mencengkram kuat-kuat kemeja planelnya, sekembar netranya menuding garang seiring ia mendesis marah, "Tutup mulutmu, Brengsek—aku akan membunuhmu kalau berani lakukan itu!"

Namun balasan yang lebih tua hanyalah kekeh tanpa minat, " _Persetan_ ," separuh terhibur dari caranya menaikan satu alis, "Kau lihat kalau aku peduli?"

Untuk itu Mingyu sama sekali tidak bisa menahan tinjunya buat kembali mendarat di tulang pipi Taehyung berulang kali, membuat pemuda itu terjelembab ketika dengan sadis ia melempar tubuhnya ke ubin.

Retina Mingyu sama sekali tak terbantahkan atas kobar amarah yang kentara, hanya ada emosi yang menggelayuti pikirannya. Menatap nyalang pemuda yang tersungkur di lantai, "Kau tidak tau betapa menderitanya dia selama ini 'kan?" ia bersuara masih dengan desis berangnya. Kembali mengepal tangan kuat-kuat supaya tak lagi meninju pemuda yang justru terkekeh senang, "Aku pernah bersumpah atas diriku sendiri, akan menghabisi jahanam yang membuatnya terus terluka selama ini," pernyataannya seketika membuat Taehyung diam dari kekeh pongahnya, lantas mendongak mendapati retinanya sudah mengkilap basah. Dan Mingyu tau dari gelagat Taehyung yang tak lagi digelumugi aura sok otoriter, pemuda ini mulai serius mendengar kata-katanya.

Maka siswa SMU itu mengedar pandang asal untuk menahan air yang menggenang di pelupuk mata, "Tapi kau tau apa yang kulakukan setelah mengetahui siapa pelakunya?" ia kembali menunduk, terdiam lama menatap Taehyung yang tak lagi diselimuti canda. Entah apa yang salah, tapi Mingyu ingin sekali menertawai dirinya sendiri sekarang, maka selepas ia mendesah berat seraya menarik ujung bibir, siswa itu melanjuti separuh frustasi, " _Diam_ dan _menanti_ ," dan dia benar-benar terkekeh setelah itu— _tawa pilu yang gelisah_ , "Ini lucu karena aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa setelah omong besarku buat melindunginya— _menjadi rumahnya_ —" sejujurnya Mingyu ingin tertawa lagi sampai dirinya puas, kalau saja kepalanya tidak tiba-tiba pening dan jalur respirasinya tercekat, " _Bangsat_! Omong kosong," jeda ketika ia menarik napas hingga paru-parunya sesak, "Sudah cukup dia sengsara, untuk satu fakta yang aku tidak tau bisa menyelamatkannya atau tidak—" berucap demikian sembari mengangguk berat beberapa kali, "— _jadi cukup_ ," kembali retinanya menyalang menatap Taehyung. Sirat murkanya ia tahan mati-matian supaya tak menghakimi pemuda itu, "Aku minta tolong padamu, _untuk enyah dan pergi jauh-jauh darinya_ ," tapi tak bertahan lama ketika ia melanjuti setengah mengaum, "Aku tidak akan segan _membuatmu_ _mampus_ kalau yang kau inginkan hanya membuatnya _rusak_ dan _menangis di bawah kungkungannmu_."

Kemudian sama sekali tak minat mendengar pembelaan atau sekedar suara sepupunya, remaja itu berbalik lalu pergi setelah berkata serius buat terakhir kali, "Aku pamit ... _Hyungnim_."

Meninggalkan Taehyung yang tergugu separuh tak mengerti atas perubahan sikap siswa SMU itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol Curhat Timing** **!**

 _No, no, not today_ , VKook-Meanie belom di temuin hari ini, _no, no, no, not today_ ~

=w= Muehehehe.

Gemes banget ama _Spring Day_ , itu Bangtan pada manja-manja minta disosor ya? =3= Duh, duh duh ... ga banyak komen deh, kusudah fangirling dibanyak tempat ya kali di sini masih mau :v Pokonya _Spring Day_ gemes parah dengan tumpukan londri yang menggunung(?) =w= Dan dedek suka banget beatnya _Not Today_ yang super anjay :v

 **[** _Inget_ , malem ini, jangan lupa siap-siap pantengin MV _Not Today_ di Vapp dan Youtube terdekat **]**

 **=w=**

.

 **PS** (1) **:** Akhirnya sempet juga bikin konflik bang Mphi vs Gyutem yang ngerebutin Juki =w= *Fak.

 **PS** (2) **:** Chapter depan VKook-Meanie bakal muncul.

 **PS** (3) **:** SCH buat mas Jeyop, mas Deka, ama mas Hansol yang kemaren ultahnya keroyokan =w=

 **PS** (4) **:** Semua typo yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**

.

 _See you in chapter_ 11! _Bye-bye_ ~ =3=9

.

 **Special thanks for: Follows, Favorite, and Reviews in Chapter 9.**

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**

[19-02-2017]


	11. Chapter 11 : Lean On Me

**PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS - SEVENTEEN FF! DLDR! RnR!**

* * *

 _"_ _Sudah cukup dia sengsara, untuk satu fakta yang aku tidak tau bisa menyelamatkannya atau tidak—" berucap demikian sembari mengangguk berat beberapa kali, "—jadi cukup," kembali retinanya menyalang menatap Taehyung. Sirat murkanya ia tahan mati-matian supaya tak menghakimi pemuda itu, "Aku minta tolong padamu, untuk enyah dan pergi jauh-jauh darinya," tapi tak bertahan lama ketika ia melanjuti setengah mengaum, "Aku tidak akan segan membuatmu mampus kalau yang kau inginkan hanya membuatnya rusak dan menangis di bawah kungkungannmu."_

 _Kemudian sama sekali tak minat mendengar pembelaan atau sekedar suara sepupunya, remaja itu berbalik lalu pergi setelah berkata serius buat terakhir kali, "Aku pamit ... Hyungnim."_

 _Meninggalkan Taehyung yang tergugu separuh tak mengerti atas perubahan sikap siswa SMU itu._

.

.

.

.

 ** _©Chapter 11 : Lean On Me_**

.

.

...

Ini akhir pekan, tapi Wonwoo sudah berpakaian rapih bahkan sebelum mata hari terbit. Cafe Gook memang buka lebih siang di awal minggu, namun pemuda Jeon itu sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk datang bukan di pagi hari.

Mustinya ia bangun pukul setengah tujuh dibantu bising alarm kamarnya, lalu berangkat ke kafe sepuluh menit sebelum jam tujuh tepat. Akan tetapi, pikirannya terlalu kalut dua hari ke belakang, beban di otaknya tak kunjung jernih semenjak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Kim Taehyung.

"Hah ...," helaan napas yang kembali terdengar. Sudah sepuluh menit pemuda itu masih setia duduk di tepi ranjang, menatap lekat-lekat secarik kertas yang ia simpan di laci nakas dua hari ini.

Tertera deretan angka di sana, tulisan tangan rapih yang diakhiri emotIkon titik dua bintang.

"Haaah ...," lagi, helaan napas yang si Jeon suarakan, makin panjang dan terdengar berat. Retinanya melirik jam weker sekilas, sudah hampir jam enam, dan fokusnya kembali terarah pada sepotong kertas di kedua tangannya.

Itu nomor Taehyung— _Wonwoo rasa CEO muda itu sudah separuh waras_ , karena dengan tak berdosa memerikan nomor personalnya begini sembarangan.

Selepas anjuran si Kim yang menyuruhnya menganggap pemuda itu adik ipar, Taehyung sama sekali tidak pernah muncul ke kafe. Wonwoo tau lelaki itu bukan orang sembarangan, jadwalnya pasti sangat-sangat sibuk tak peduli perangainya yang kelewat serampangan.

Tapi itu yang jadi beban Wonwoo selanjutnya, karena keabsenan pemuda itu kini membuatnya ragu. _Musti teguh akan pendiriannya, atau menyerah dan ikut jalan pemuda itu membawa keluarganya._

"Ah— _sial_!" hampir memekik si Jeon bersuara, berlanjut meletakan kasar kertas tadi ke permukaan nakas, "Apa dia sengaja tidak muncul-muncul supaya rasionalitasku buyar?" kemudian hening saat retinanya berpendar kosong di posisi sama, membuatnya kembali ingat ucapan terakhir Taehyung beberapa hari lalu. Cukup untuk membuatnya frustasi dan membanting tubuh di atas kasur, kemudian berguling-giling sembari mendekap bantal, "Ya Tuhan, kau hilang ke mana, sih? Aku tidak mau berhenti kerja dan ikut denganmu, tapi kenapa tawaranmu sangat menjanjikan— _Tuhanku_ , ku rasa aku mulai gila! Kim Taehyung kapan kau balik, hah?!" kelakuannya terhenti mendadak saat posisinya menelungkup miring, "Ta-tapi ...," pelukannya pada bantal mengerat saat otak cerdasnya bergerilya sesaat, "Apa benar dia suka Jungkookie?"

Dalam sekejap angannya kembali mengawan memikirkan tawaran yang CEO muda itu beri, hal yang tidak main-main dan Wonwoo tau meski Taehyung mengatakannya tanpa beban, _tawaran pemuda itu bisa saja mengubah kehidupannya dengan Jungkook saat ini_. Kehidupan suram meraka yang tak kenal bahasa lelah, sejujurnya Wonwoo tidak masalah apabila hanya ia yang merasakannya, menanggung keras kehidupan seorang diri. Lain sisi nalarnya sadar, bahwa sosok yang ditanggungnya tak akan diam saja jika ia melakukan semuanya seorang diri hingga akhir.

Namun apakah salah kalau pemuda Jeon itu bermimpi dan menaruh harapan di sepasang telapak tangan Kim Taehyung? _Demi memperbaiki kehidupan terpuruknya_?

— _dan demi masa depan Jungkooknya?_

Maka untuk itu Wonwooo buru-buru bangkit, mendudukan diri kembali di bibir kasur sambil menyerobot kertas di nakas kamarnya seiring menggali saku celana meraih ponsel.

Sorot tajamnya cukup lama mengamati, terdiam menelisik potongan kertas juga ponsel yang ia genggam bersisian.

"Oke, Kim. Ayo kita bernego ke mana kau akan membawa kami."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2017**

.

 **[ My Life ]**

 _— don't hesitate at your dreams, lean on me —_

.

.

| **VKook** and **Meanie** |

[ **Full description in chapter one** ]

 **.**

* * *

...

Akhir pekan. Bukan hari yang sepesial bagi Jungkook hanya karena tidak masuk sekolah, ia bangun kesiangan pagi ini dan mesti belanja pukul delapan lewat— _shit_ , dia bakal dapat apa?

Maka siswa SMU itu lebih memilih mengantongi uang yang Wonwoo tinggalkan di meja ruang tengah, memutuskan membeli ramyeon dan dus telur di super market saja nanti.

Tugasnya sekarang beres-beres.

Ia sudah membersihkan rumah saat bangun tidur, dan baru selesai mencuci baju barusan, mau menjemurnya kalau saja ponselnya tidak bersuara keras sekali dalam kamar.

Bergegas ia menuju kamarnya sekedar mengangkat telpon dari Junhui.

 _"Gukie!"_ teriakan Mingyu yang terdengar pertama.

Sontak membuat siswa Jeon itu menjauhkan ponselnya, "Astaga suaranya," melirih sesaat sebelum kembali memposisikan teleponnya di sisi telinga lantas menyentak, "Ya! Sudah tidak waras , hah?! Kubilang jangan berteriak di telpon! Telingaku bisa tuli!"

Kekeh si Kim pecah, bersamaan gelak tawa yang Jungkook yakini suara Soonyoung, Seokmin juga Junhui.

Bocah Jeon itu mengedip beberapa kali sebelum kembali menjauhkan ponselnya, menatap nama kontak yang meneleponnya kini. _Benar, itu Junhui_. Jadi ia kembali pada posisi seraya berucap, "Sedang menikmati liburan, eh? Kalian di mana?"

 _"Rumah masing-masing,"_ Seokmin yang menyahut, _"Ini sambungan ganda, Jeon."_

Bibir Jungkook membentuk O singkat tanpa suara. Kemudian vokal Soonyoung yang kini tersiar, _"Menikmati liburan apanya? Aku disuruh memandikan Coco—ya Tuhan, kalian tau 'kan dia seperti apa?! Aku kena cakar tiga kali!"_

Lalu gelak mereka kembali menggema, kecuali Jungkook yang tidak paham.

"Coco itu siapa?"

 _"Ayam tercintanya Kwon Soonyoung,"_ Junhui menanggapi sambil terbahak-bahak.

Lantas; gelak kembali terdengar, "Ah ... _ayam_?" jujur Jungkook tidak begitu paham apa yang bisa ditertawakan dari Soonyoung yang terluka kena cakaran ayamnya sendiri, tapi tak tau kenapa ia ikut tertawa mendengar suara bising berbaur cela kawan-kawannya, belum lagi umpatan kesal si Kwon.

 _"Guk, di rumah?"_ kali ini diktum Mingyu yang terbetik.

"Ya, sedang beres-beres."

Dan Jungkook musti memutar bola mata malas ketika kawannya satu itu berkata ceria, _"Wonuku?"_

"Pantatmu tuh Wonuku," balasan separuh kesal Jungkook membuat gelak dalam sambungan ini kembali menggema di telinga si Jeon.

 _"Nah, dengar 'kan?_ Bunny _kita saja tidak merestuimu, jangan mimpi ketinggian!"_ ini suara Junhui.

 _"Kucing gosong, kesannya kau tidak tau diri!"_ Seokmin menimpal.

 _"Hei, hei! Kalian tau namanya kekuatan cinta? Gukie tidak akan jadi penghalangku, dan sebagai manusia kita musti mimpi yang tinggi—"_ dengan percaya diri siswa Kim itu bersuara tidak tau malu, sontak membuahkan hening di antara mereka, sebelum sosoknya melanjuti, _"—biar kalau jatuh sakit."_

Dalam seketika membuat tawa mereka menggelegak.

Jungkook hendak membalas perkataan Mingyu di tengah gelaknya, kalau saja pintu rumahnya tidak tiba-tiba diketuk. Cepat-cepat Jungkook berbalik tanpa mematikan sambungan.

 _"Guk, aku sudah dapat tempat_ part-time _yang bagus,"_ Mingyu di sebrang sana kembali bersuara usai pingkal kawan-kawannya dirasa mulai reda.

 _"Kalian kerja paruh waktu?!"_ ini pertanyaan Junhui yang histeris.

Sedangkan Soonyoung lantas menimpali heboh, _"Kapan?!"_

"Liburan nanti," Jungkook menjawab santai. Sudah berada di belakang sofa ruang tengah saat ketukan pintu rumahnya semakin tidak sabar, membuat si Jeon harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga, menutup lubang suara di ponselnya pakai tangan satunya dilanjut berseru lumayan keras, "Sebentar!" langkahnya tak berhenti di situ.

 _"Yang benar saja? Si Kucing gosong mau kerja paruh waktu buat liburan?!"_ separuh mencibir; suara Seokmin yang kali ini merebak setelah Jungkook tiba di depan pintu dan meletakan kembali ponselnya di sisi telinga.

Si Jeon mengangguk setuju tak peduli kawan-kawannya lihat atau tidak, lalu menjawab sambil mengapit benda pipih itu di perpotongan leher saat membuka grendel rumahnya, "Tidak tau _tuh_ , dia ikut-ikutan."

Yang dimaksud langsung berkilah sok kalem, _"Ya, ya. Terserah apa kata kalian, aku sih cari pengalaman."_

 _"Cari pengalaman apa cari kesempatan?"_ Junhui menyahut iseng.

Langsung si Kim menjawab main-main, _"Sekalian, pendekatan sama calon adik ipar tidak salah 'kan?"_

Sukses membuat Jungkook mengernyit jijik, " _Ew_ ," balasnya singkat seraya menarik _handle_ pintu, "Otakmu kebanyakan _ngarang_ , Gyu—" dan perkataannya tak lantas berakhir tatkala ia menengadah. Mendapati siapa orang yang berdiri di hadapan pintu rumahnya, sontak membuat Jungkook kehilangan senyum serta kata-kata di pangkal kerongkongan. Otaknya mengosong dalam sekejap.

Sosok itu tinggi, hanya beda beberapa senti darinya. Mengenakan stelan kasual yang memikat— _meski terkesan sesuka hati_ ; Rayban hitam menggantung di panggal hidungnya, figur rampingnya terbungkus _turtleneck_ abu-abu serta dilapis _duffle coat_ coklat gelap. Sepasang kaki jenjangnya dibalut jins _belel_ dan _desert boots_ sewarna pohon jati.

"K-kau—" terputus kata-kata remaja itu, kerongkongannya terlampau berat dan kering.

 ** _Itu Kim Taehyung._**

Bersama seluruh aksen mewah dan mahal, sosok _tampan_ itu berdiri di depan rumahnya sambil mengembangkan senyum _tampan_.

— _oke_.

Jungkook akui (dengan amat-sangat berat hati) segala tentang Kim Taehyung hanya diisi _ketampanan_ , pemuda itu tampan dan luar biasa tampan di setiap waktu. Dia lahir dengan kondisi bersih dan dirawat selayak permata, wajar kalau sosoknya tercipta seperti kelebihan _dosis-memikat_ dari sang dewa.

Maka ketika yang dimaksud menarik ujung bibir, mengudarakan senyum congkak seiring berkata separuh arogan sambil melambai kecil, "Hai."

Jungkook tidak bisa mengontrol sudut tajam retinanya untuk bermuara, memicing sinis bersama air muka tak bersahabat, "Mau apa?" suaranya pelan, namun intonasinya begitu pias tanpa canda.

 _"Gukie?"_ suara bingung Mingyu terdengar dari sebrang telpon, heran akan sahabatnya yang tak kunjung merespon. Justru terdengar gumaman tak terdefinisi dari jaringan di ponselnya, _"Hei, kau masih di sana?"_

Untuk itu Jungkook menahan auman di pangkal tenggorokan, ia memilih diam dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Berusaha membuat kawan-kawannya di sana tidak panik.

Sampai rengekan aneh Soonyoung terdengar, berusaha ber _aegyo_ , _"_ Big hare _, keluarkan suaramu~"_

 _"_ Rabbit _, kau masih ada 'kan?"_ kali ini suara Junhui yang menimpal, separuh tertawa dia berkata. Namun enyah tatkala sama sekali tak ada respon dari si Jeon sampai dua menit kemudian, hingga nadanya berubah jauh lebih serius, _"Jungkook?"_

Sehabis itu hening ketika Jungkook tak minat bersuara. Fokusnya hanya terpaku pada figur yang sekarang mengudarakan kekeh teratur, mulai geli mendapati remaja itu mematung arogan tanpa kata.

Jungkook tidak tau, ia _kesal_ luar biasa, tapi napasnya tercekat di kerongkongan ketika _sadar_ pemuda di depannya menata rambut sedemikian rupa hingga keningnya terpampang. Sekali lagi, _itu tampan_. Bahkan si Jeon hampir tersedak saat menyadari Kim Taehyung mengganti warna _belonde_ helaiannya menjadi senada karamel.

 _Astaga, dia ganti warna rambut lagi?_ Pikiran Jungkook sudah mengawan. Hal mengerikan buat dia mengakui kalau Taehyung _memang_ mempesona, memikat sekali di segala jengkal— _tapi lupakan_! Mengakui CEO muda itu _tampan_ saja perlu pengorbanan harga diri yang sangat banyak.

Jungkook masih membeku di tempat, mengatasi prahara di otaknya akan _pro-kontra_ eksistensi Kim Taehyung cukup membuat pikirannya melompong sekedar merespon teriakan barbar Mingyu yang mulai dirasuki beragam sensasi aneh, _"Gukie?! Jeon Jeongguk?!"_

 _"Jungkook, kau baik-baik saja?!"_

 _"Jungkook?!"_

 _"Ya! Ya! Jangan panik semua! Harap tenang~ Mungkin dia meninggalkan telponnya?"_ kali ini vokal Seokmin terlafaz paling dominan di antara bising gaduh tiga lainnya, mencoba berpikir positif.

Maka hening menggerayap untuk itu sebelum Jungkook tersadar.

Dalam-dalam si Jeon menarik napas, mengambil ponsel di perpotongan lehernya seiring berdeham beberapa kali. Bersamaan sepasang _onix_ yang tak beralih pandang dari sosok di sana, Jungkook akhirnya menanggapi separuh berbisik, "H-hei! Aku tutup ya? Nanti aku telpon balik."

 _"O—ini dia!"_ Soonyoung yang bersuara pertama kali, suaranya luar biasa heboh selepas sunyi.

Tuturan Junhui menyambut selanjutnya separuh marah-marah, _"Hei, kau itu dari mana, hah?"_

Ditimpal langsung Seokmin setelah helaan napas siswa itu terdengar, _"Kau mustinya bilang kalau ada selingan,_ Man _. Jangan tiba-tiba hilang, buat orang kuatir saja."_

Dalam beberapa detik Jungkook sempat mengacuhkan Taehyung dari bingkai retinanya, sekedar tertawa sengau mendengar kata kawan-kawannya yang terlalu berlebihan untuknya. Namun tak berlangsung lama ketika suara Mingyu yang selanjutnya memenuhi indra pendengarannya, _begitu dalam dan serius_.

 _"Guk, kau oke?"_ tidak ada kesan main-main atau intonasi lain dari suara remaja itu kecuali titik berat yang monoton, _"Aku ke rumahmu ya?"_

Detik itu juga Jungkook mendelik pada pemuda di depannya, lantas menegakkan tubuh tiba-tiba dan memekik keras, "Jangan!" sontak membuat Taehyung berjengit nyaris melompat ke belakang.

Bola mata si Kim terbelalak, ia mengelus permukaan dadanya sambil berbisik lirih, " _Gamchagia_ ...," namun pemuda itu tidak bisa mengendalikan insting bertahannya buat memeluk salah satu sisi tembok di daun pintu, ketika Jungkook kembali berteriak panik.

"Jangan ke mari! Apapun keperluanmu _pokoknya_ jangan ke mari sekarang! _Awas saja_!" segera sambungan diputus dari Jungkook, menyisakan kawan-kawannya yang terbengong di rumah masing-masing. Kalut akan pemikiran sendiri dan telinga mereka yang berdengung.

Sedangkan Jungkook, kini sedang berharap semoga Mingyu mau mendengarkan perkataannya. Kadang kala bocah Kim itu berubah idiot pun jadi separuh gila, di saat Jungkook bilang jangan datang; dengan tanpa dosa ia malah hadir dan ada secara goib.

Namun kali ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

 _Duh_ , bisa gawat kalau kawannya satu itu muncul. Jungkook _sangat bisa_ membayangkan, apa yang bakal terjadi kalau sahabat baiknya dan sosok _ini_ dipertemukan. _Banyak hal buruk_ , namun intinya; **_kacau_** , dan ia sama sekali tidak mau menanggung resiko rumahnya jadi sorotan puluh-puluh pasang kamera.

.

.

* * *

Taehoon baru keluar ruang rapat ketika ubun-ubun di kepala berubannya sudah mendidih, sekertarisnya mengintil beberapa senti di belakang Namjoon yang tepat mengekorinya.

Barusan itu _meeting_ penting soal pemegang saham, mestinya pewaris utama RaeTae _Group_ dengan Yunhuang _Company_ saling bersitatap intens membahas kerja sama di waktu mendatang. Berakhir melempar senyum bisnis dan berjabat tangan. _Mestinya_.

Karena bintang utama dari RaeTae Grup justru menghilang tanpa kabar, meninggalkan pihak lainnya tak bersopan santun.

Taehoon masih ingat betul tatapan _meminta penjelasan_ Kepala Ahn sebagai penanggung jawab Yunhuang _Company_ , pria tak terlalu tua itu duduk bersisi dengan pewaris Yunhuang yang terlihat mengantuk. Memohon penjelasan akan keterlambatan Taehyung di tiga puluh menit diundurnya _meeting_.

Sekertaris Cha yang mewakili _—menjawab atas kebohongan_ , bahwa Taehyung terjebak macet dari perusahaan i-Taetaenya yang lumayan jauh. Taehoon sendiri masih memasung wajah datar sebagai salah satu pemimpin pertemuan.

Sebelum kepala pria itu hampir meledak ketika cucu kesayangannya tak kunjung muncul sampai satu setengah jam kemudian.

Aura di ruang rapat sudah mulai suram saat itu, hingga waktu di mana Taehoon menyerah menghubungi Taehyung dan memerintah sekertaris Cha buat memanggil Namjoon.

"Mana Taehyung?" adalah ucapan perdana yang terlontar dari bibir pria tua ini, seiring kobaran amarah tak kunjung reda di sepasang obsidiannya.

Masih terbayang di benaknya bagaimana Huang Bo— _pemimpin lain pertemuan; dari Yunhuang_ —menjabat tangannya puas, namun tak terelak sirat kecewa pria sebayanya itu tergambar dari tatapan matanya serta jabatan tangan yang terlampau erat.

— _sialan_! Untuk itu Taehoon mau tidak mau musti bergumam _maaf_.

Tidak pernah, _sekalipun_ tidak pernah, muncul kata maaf dalam kamus hidup Kim Taehoon selama ini— _pria itu terlampau tangguh dan keras kepala_.

Tapi akibat pemuda yang dirawatnya bagai permata sedari kecil, ia musti menggumamkannya di usia sesenja ini.

Sudah nyaris Taehoon mengumpati cucu tersayangnya kalau saja suara Namjoon tidak berkumandang segan, "Sedang mengurus masalahnya, _Harabeoji_."

Untuk itu Taehoon berhenti melangkah, membuat dua orang di belakangnya turut berpijak. Ia menghela napas mencemooh sembari mengedar pandang gusar, "Mengurus masalahnya?" pria itu mengulang disambut anggukan pelan Namjoon. Dan kedua orang di belakang sana harus menahan diri buat terjungkal ketika tiba-tiba pria itu menggonggong, "Bocah sialan! Dia buat masalah baru di sini— _Tuhanku, dosaku apa dikehidupan sebelumnya sampai membesarkan keturuanan seperti dia?_!" kemudian gigi-giginya bergemelatuk saat ia sadar semarah apapun ia saat ini, untuk kemudian hari ketika ia bertemu si pelaku, kobaran api di segenap pori-porinya pasti membumbung dan lenyap, "Daehyun-ah, apa yang salah dari caramu waktu membuatnya, hah?!"

.

.

* * *

Sore menjelang saat mobil Mingyu menepi persis di jalanan depan kafe Gook, remaja Kim itu sama sekali tak bisa mengendalikan rasa penasaran masa remajanya, untuk mencari pasti segala kenyataan yang sungguh belum bisa ia terima lapang dada.

 _Jujur_ , dalam hati Mingyu menyayangi Jungkook dan berusaha mempercayai sosok itu tak peduli impresi apapun. _Tapi di sisi lain_ , Mingyu terlanjur jatuh hati pada Wonu. Sampai segala kemungkinan soal _DID_ dan berbagai macam kekerasan yang menimpa sahabatnya ingin ia pastikan dengan akal sehatnya sendiri.

"Tuan muda?" suara paman Kang terdengar dari jok depan, namun Mingyu masih terlalu larut akan pikiran dalam benaknya, "Tuan muda, mau sampai kapan Anda merenung? Bukan mestinya Anda pastikan sendiri— _sekarang_?" pernyataan pria paruh baya itu lantas membuat Mingyu sadar. _Benar_ , bukan hal istimewa kalau-kalau paman Kang mengetahui segala urusan pribadinya, _terlebih pria itu ada waktu Jungkook mengaku beberapa hari lalu_.

Kini Mingyu mengintip ke luar jendela, dapat dengan jelas sekembar retinanya menangkap keberadaan Wonu di balik meja kasir, bersisian dengan pemuda lain berseragam sama; si Jeon tersenyum ramah menghadapi pelanggan. Akhir pekan Cafe Gook lumayan ramai ternyata. Dan Mingyu sama sekali tak bisa mengalihkan otaknya sekedar mengingat sosok Wonu yang terakhir ia temui, adalah Wonu yang tanpa ekpresi selain arogansi.

"Atau kalau Anda belum kuat menerima kenyataan, kita pulang saja. Anda masih terlalu muda untuk berpikir berat masalah cinta."

Perkataan tersebut cukup buat menarik perhatian Mingyu, remaja itu mendelik pada supirnya, " _Ahjussi_ ," ia memanggil beriring raut mukanya berubah sendu percampuran kesal, "Kau tidak punya kata-kata yang lebih romantis? Yang bisa menggetarkan jiwaku? _Yang memotivasi_?" kemudian mendecak tidak jelas ketika pria di jok depan menggeleng, seketika membuat ekspresi si Kim datar sebelum bergeser dan membuka pintu mobilnya sambil mencibir, " _Aigoo_ ... pantas saja kau belum menikah sampai sekarang."

Sontak membuat pria paruh baya di dalam sana membeku beberapa detik, hampir tersedak liur sendiri. Merasakan jantungnya tertohok dan merasa linglung. Sebelum buru-buru menurunkan kaca mobil saat tuan mudanya menjauh, "Tuan muda."

Yang dimaksud menoleh, "Apa?"

"Anda selesai jam berapa?"

Atas pertanyaan itu ia kembali mendekat, sedikit menunduk di depan paman Kang yang menyembul di jendela, "Tidak tau. _Ahjussi_ pulang saja, aku balik sendiri."

"Tapi, dua tuan besar pulang hari ini."

Pernyataan yang membuat sepasang bola mata Mingyu memutar jengah, " _Ah_ ... peduli setan," kemudian mendengus malas, "Terserah _deh_ mereka mau pulang atau tidak."

Lantas hal itu membuat retina pria di dekatnya berkaca-kaca, "Tuan muda ...," paman Kang paham betul bahwa sesungguhnya tuan muda _nya_ bukan lah anak durhaka yang biasa lahir di kalangan sendok emas, memang benar jika Mingyu tidak dapat kasih sayang seperti anak orang kaya pada umumnya. Kedua orang tuanya selalu sibuk soal pekerjaan, menyisakan buah hatinya diasuh para pekerja rumah tangga, _tapi beruntung_ , si Kim tidak tumbuh seperti anak kebanyakan. Dia memang bodoh, seakan tak terdidik meski lahir menggenggam sendok emas, namun perangai juga prilakunya luar biasa baik dan ceria. Ia penurut, tak pernah membantah perkataan dua ayahnya meski mereka jarang bertemu.

 _Fleksibel_ ; Mingyu sopan pada orang yang _ingin_ ia sopani, dan kurang ajar pada sosok yang _ingin_ ia ludahi.

Maka sebagai orang yang paham betul siapa Kim Mingyu, paman Kang tak bisa menahan risaunya saat mendengar pernyataan gamblang remaja itu untuk kali pertama soal orang tuanya. Apa ini saat tuan muda _nya_ mulai lelah dengan kehidupan? _Saat tuan muda_ nya _akan memberontak?_

Seakan tau isi kepala pria itu, Mingyu buru-buru mengambil napas sambil mengedar pandang tanpa minat. Sesaat, berlanjut memfokuskan retina pada paman Kang, " _Duh_ , _Ahjussi_. Dari pada mengkawatirkanku, lebih baik cari pacar sana. Kau sudah terlalu tua untuk pria lajang, itu lebih mengkhwatirkan— _jangan bilang diam-diam kau pedofilia_? Selama ini menyukaiku, ya?"

Candaan Mingyu cukses membuat pria itu terbelalak heboh, kepalanya hampir masuk kembali ke mobil seiring ia bersuara dramatis, "Tuan muda, bicara anda kejam sekali ...," kemudian membenarkan letak duduk dan seragam yang ia kenakan, lalu bersuara sambil meletakan kepalan tangan menyerong di dada, "Bagi saya, ini salah satu loyalitas terhadap keluarga Anda. Saya mendedikasikan hidup untuk menjaga Anda, tidak peduli apapun."

" _Tuhan_ ," itu tanggapan lelah Mingyu sambil memutar matanya malas lagi. Menggulung kedua tangan di depan perut dengan kedua alis terangkat, " _Ahjussi_ , kau jaga aku saat kecil saja. Sekarang aku sudah besar, jangan buat aku ragu soal hormonmu— _oh_! Atau kau mau aku carikan kencan buta?"

"Tuan muda ...," suara itu terdengar lebih berat dan dalam dari sebelumnya, paman Kang kembali menyembul dengan mata yang berbinar, "Aku mau berdedikasi pada keluarga Kim hingga ajal menjadi titik akhir. Aku tidak mau kendala cinta membuatku lemah dan lelah. Keluarga Anda yang membesarkanku selama ini, aku ingin membalas budi dengan terus bersama Anda— _melindungi Anda dan merawat Anda_."

Itu pernyataan lugas yang mengundang hening setelahnya.

Mingyu tergugu, ia terdiam mematung sambil memperhatikan paman Kang tanpa kedip. Bola matanya sudah berkilap-kilap tanpa sebab, sedangkan yang lebih tua menahan napas haru akan ucapannya sendiri.

" _Ahjussi_ ...," suara lirih Mingyu terdengar. Memandang lekat pria tua itu sedikit sendu.

"Ya Tuan?" tak terlalu beda intonasi paman Kang terdengar. Retina berkaca-kacanya sudah terlihat lebih basah kini.

Kemudian mereka tetap saling pandang beberapa detik, sebelum Mingyu berkata tanpa beban, "Kau benar-benar murahan," lalu berhambur memeluk erat kepala pria di dekatnya yang menyembul ke luar mobil seraya berhisteria, "Aku menyayangimu _Ahjussi_!"

Lantas dibalas langsung paman Kang yang seketika mengeluarkan tangannya, mendekap leher tuan mudanya erat-erat sambil mendongakkan wajahnya yang sudah berlinang air mata di bahu tegap Mingyu, "Saya juga, Tuan muda. Saya menyayangi Anda seperti putra saya sendiri."

"Huaaa— _Ahjussi jangan sok tau_ , kau itu pacaran saja belum pernah! Mana bisa sayang padaku seperti anak sendiri?!"

"Tuan muda, Anda besar di tangan saya," racauan heboh remaja Kim itu dibalas dengan intonasi yang tetap konsisten pria di pelukannya, sebelum pria itu menaikan nada suaranya lebih tinggi, "Saya yang mengganti popok Anda, bermain sama-sama dengan anda setiap hari, bahkan saya yang mencuci celana dalam Anda sewaktu _pup_ dicelana saat kelas tiga sekolah dasar!"

Perkataannya sontak membuar Mingyu makin histeris dari sebelumnya, air matanya sudah deras membuat stelan yang dipakai paman Kang basah, " _Ahjussi_ — _huaaa_! Yang terakhir ... bisa tidak usah ceritakan itu keras-keras?!" ingin sekali ia menghajar orang ini kalau tidak ingat bahwa pria yang dipeluknya adalah salah satu sosok yang teramat ia sayangi, "Ka- _kau_ , kau membuatku malu— _huhuhuhu_ ...," pelukannya sudah mengencang, berusaha meremat paman Kang sebagai pelampiasan kesal.

Tapi yang di maksud masih dengan tersedu-sedu tetap konsisten pada nada suaranya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Mingyu, "Maaf Tuan muda, maafkan saya!"

Dan mereka begitu hanyut tanpa sadar telah menjadi tontonan orang yang berlalu lalang, juga pengunjung kafe yang menonton dari balik dinding kaca— _tak jarang ada yang memvideokan bahkan memotret mereka_.

Sampai saat di mana keduanya kembali ke rasionalitas, ketika seorang remaja menarik kasar kerah _coat_ yang Mingyu pakai. Membuat si Kim tersentak dan melepas pelukannya detik itu juga.

"Ey, aiya—ya! Kuarang ajar, apa sih yang kau—" omelan Mingyu tersela ketika berhasil melepas tangan tersebut dari mantelnya, sedikit tergugu tatkala berbalik dan mendapati sosok Jihoon berdiri dengan raut muka terganggu. Menyadari situasi, buru-buru Mingyu menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir, kemudian mendongak pongah, "Kenapa?"

Sumpah, kelakuan serta gelagat Mingyu sungguh tidak kompeten buat remaja itu gunakan saat ini. Berlagak tidak terjadi apa-apa padahal baru saja membuat drama publik, " _Kenapa_?" Jihoon mengulang sinis.

Tanpa acuh si Kim menggedik bahu, ia memutar tubuh menghadap paman Kang yang sedang menghapus air matanya persis _ahjumma_ di sinetron pagi, " _Ahjussi_ , kau boleh pulang sekarang."

Pria itu menoleh sesaat, mengangguk singkat sebelum berkata, "Pastikan Anda kembali sebelum makan malam, Tuan muda," lalu menaikan kaca mobil dan menyalakan mesin. Berlanjut melajukan kendaraan itu membelah ramainya jalanan sore ini.

"Jadi, sedang apa kau di sini?" suara Mingyu terdengar seiring sosoknya melewati Jihoon begitu saja.

Sedikit paham, si Park mengernyit tipis. Tau betul sepupunya satu itu sama sekali tidak menyukainya, maka tanpa terpancing emosi ia berbalik berusaha mengejar langkah Mingyu, setelah bersejajar ia balik berkata, "Bukankah mestinya aku yang bertanya begitu?" perkataannya tepat terlontar ketika mereka mendorong pintu kafe, membunyikan lonceng kecil di atas sana.

Dan Mingyu terhenti dari langkah ketika sadar hanya bungkukan sopan yang menyambutnya dari Wonu dan pemuda lain ber- _tag name_ Jung Hoseok di balik meja kasir, tidak ada sapaan ramah seperti biasa. Maka ia memutar badan menghadap Jihoon, sebagai usaha lain dari kepalanya yang berdenyut pening saat menangkap sekembar retina teduh si Jeon di sana.

 _Sial_ , Mingyu tidak mau mengakui; tapi ia sama sekali tak bisa menampik bagaimana sepasang obsidian itu berpendar lucu menatapnya, menggambarkan sosok itu separuh tertawa tapi senang mendapati keberadaannya. Teramat sejuk dan _membuai_ , nyaris meledakkan segenap inti sel otak Mingyu yang membuatnya larut menerka-nerka isi kepala _Wonunya_. Hal kecil yang cukup membuat hatinya berdebar keras sekali. _Tapi beda_. Sungguh beda dengan tatapan hampa waktu itu yang membuatnya tersesat atas halusinasi sosok itu akan duka mendalam.

"Maksudmu?" berusaha keras Mingyu mengalihkan atensi dari Wonu yang masih menelisiknya, beralih pandang usaha fokus pada Jihoon kini.

Si Park mendongak, sia-sia kalau ia berusaha menyetarakan tinggi dengan Mingyu. lantas menggulung tangan di depan perut sedikit angkuh, "Ini kafe orang tuaku. Hakku mau apa di sini," suaranya serius persis bagaimana perangai Jihoon selalu dikenali, " _Sementara kau_ ," ia mengangkat jemari mungilnya menunjuk kurang ajar dada kiri Mingyu, "Mau apa, _ung_? Membuat tontonan segar di senja hari? _Atau menarik perhatian_?" jeda ketika ia menurunkan tangannya selepas ditepis kasar si Kim, "Aku paham petul kau tukang cari sensasi."

Kalau saja Mingyu tidak ingat salah satu ayah bocah ini adalah Min Yoongi. _Pasti_ ia sudah meludahi tanpa segan wajah manis sosok itu yang sok mendominasinya.

Maka karena ia masih sayang nyawa, tanpa peduli Mingyu berbalik, "Terserah apa katamu," berujar malas lalu melangkah menuju meja kasir. Tatapannya lurus pada sosok Wonu _nya_ yang kini sibuk melayani pelanggan lagi.

Sementara Jihoon mengekor dibelakang usai mendengus berusaha tabah. _Jujur saja_ , kalau Mingyu memang membencinya; Jihoon tidak peduli, ia juga bisa membenci Mingyu sama besarnya. Tapi sebagai sepupu yang baik, demi kolega masa depan Jihoon ingin hubungannya dengan anggota keluarga tak tercemar ego apapun.

"Nah, berulah lagi 'kan?" nada suara Jihoon sudah kembali kesal meski sama datarnya sedari tadi, "Sekarang kau sedang apa?"

Tanpa minat, Mingyu menjawab ogah-ogahan sembari fokus pada ponsel yang sekarang ia genggam. Membalas pesan di grup Line dengan kawan-kawannya, "Mengantri."

"Oh, _bagus_ ," si Park sudah memutar bola mata jengah sambil menggulung tangan di depan perut, "Trik _caper_ mu baru lagi, hah? Kau datang dengan pemilik kafe, dan sekarang belagak mengantri?" matanya memicing sinis sekarang, "Anak baik sekali Kim Mingyu."

Si Kim tidak terpancing emosi sama sekali sebenarnya, hanya saja ia menjadi kesal ketika namanya terbaca dari lidah tajam Park Jihoon. Jadi ia memajukan kepala sekedar mendengus di depan wajah sepupunya, " _Dengar_ , perlu kau tau kalau aku tidak searogan kau yang memanfaatkan kuasa untuk segala hal— _otoriter_ ," lalu sebelah tangannya terangkat menepuk-nepuk kepala Jihoon, "Dan ingat ya, Pendek. Coba budidayakan mengantri dan bersabar dalam kamus hidupmu, karena itu paham manusia tidak peduli sekaya apapun kau," kemudian tanpa dosa Mingyu kembali tegak menghadap depan, sok fokus pada ponselnya meski nyatanya ia mencuri pandang pada Wonu.

Antrian yang tak terlalu panjang sudah menipis, si Kim berada tepat di belakang seseorang sebelum benar-benar berhadapan dengan Wonu _nya_. Sedangkan dibelakangnya sudah tidak ada barisan, sebab Jihoon sedari tadi terus mengusir orang-orang yang berdiri di belakang mereka buat pindah pada penjaga kasir Jung.

Remaja Park itu terkekeh singkat, lalu berdeham, "Tingkahmu seperti anak yang tumbuh normal saja, tidak ingat waktu kecil selalu jadi _biang kerok_ bagi orang tuamu, hah?"

Mingyu mengedip dua kali, benar-benar ingin menggulung Jihoon. Namun enggan karena fokusnya telah terbelenggu pada Wonu di dekatnya, maka tanpa urgensi lain, si Kim memasukan ponsel kembali ke saku mantel sambil menjawab pernyataan Jihoon, " _Persetan_ , orang tuaku saja tidak pernah jadikan itu masalah."

Terlalu fokus Mingyu berusaha mengintimidasi Jihoon, hingga ketika pengantri di depannya sudah pergi ia hanya mengikuti langkah si Park maju.

Jihoon sendiri membalas dengan benar-benar tertawa kerena itu, Mingyu bukan orang yang mudah dibuat sakit hati dengan kata-katanya memang. Meski hubungan mereka tidak bagus, ia kenal si Kim bukan remaja berkeperibadian buruk, "Lupakan," katanya enteng sambil menggedik bahu, lantas mengedar pandang sebelum kembali fokus pada sepupunya, "Jadi, _mana Jungkook_? Apa kabar dia? Kau tau, Hansol masih _kepikiran_ bersalah sampai sekarang," jeda, "Nah, kudengar dari Seokjin _hyung_ kalian benar-benar akrab?" pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan sontak membuat pemuda di balik meja kasir hadapan mereka mendelik, merasa nama yang disebut familiar, namun kurang berani menyela sampai Jihoon melanjuti sedikit menggoda Mingyu yang tak berganti ekspresi sama sekali, "Di mana ada Jungkook, di situ ada Mingyu. Di mana ada Mingyu, di sana tempat Jungkook pun berada. Begitu kata Seokjin _hyung_ — _dia kekasihmu ya_? Waktu itu juga kalian mesra sekali."

Pertanyaan tidak masuk akal Jihoon membuat Mingyu lantas mendengus acuh, sedangkan hal itu berpengaruh lain pada Wonu yang berjengit sedikit heboh, "Kekasih? _Jungkookie_?!"

.,.

Sontak membuat kedua remaja di depannya menoleh bersamaan.

Jihoon terlihat heran, sedangkan Mingyu terbelalak separuh mengernyit merutuki betapa bodohnya ia sampai begini lengah. _Sejak kapan orang di depannya hilang?_

Di sisi lain Wonwoo buru-buru membungkuk, merasa kurang sopan menyela perkataan anak pemilik kafe tempatnya bekerja.

" _Hyung_ kenal Jungkook?" dengan nada penasarannya Jihoon langsung menyemburkan pertanyaan.

Wonwoo sendiri tersenyum canggung sebelum menunduk ragu-ragu, "A- _adikku_ , namanya Jungkook— _ah_! Tapi sepertinya Jungkook yang kalian bicarakan beda orang—maaf menyela, _Sajangnim_."

Ini perintah yang Yoongi berlalukan bagi para karyawan buat memanggil buah hatinya seperti itu, karena Yoongi maupun Jimin sekalipun paham posisi Jihoon sebagai anak angkat mereka sungguh berpengaruh pada pandangan sosial terhadapnya.

Mingyu tak menjawab, terlalu terpana pada prilaku sosok di depannya. Ini benar-benar berbanding dengan _Wonunya_ yang di jalan.

Pakaian mereka sama, wajah mereka sama, rambut bahkan tinggi mereka pun sama. Tapi mengapa Mingyu rasa seperti berada di hadapan _orang yang berbeda_? Dari gestur tubuhnya, cara bicaranya, tutur ekspresinya, _siratan matanya_.

Apa memang ini yang mesti ia yakini dari kata-kata tidak masuk akal Jungkook soal kesehatan _hyung_ nya? Keluarga tunggal sebagai pelaku memar di sekujur tubuhnya?

 _Sosok ini yang melakukannya?_

Hal yang mengawan di kepala Mingyu kini hanya pertanyaan: _Apakah Wonunya sadar akan tindak lakunya?_

 _Sialan_ —tak bisa sama sekali Mingyu berpikir sehat untuk saat ini. Paru-parunya terlampau sesak ketika otaknya berfantasi, kepalanya mendidih; terlalu marah atas segenap luka-luka di tubuh kawannya. Tapi Mingyu tidak bisa berkutik saat ia sadar; bahwa dirinya sudah tenggelam dalam mencintai sosok ini tanpa peduli kensekuensi.

Dan si Kim sama sekali tidak bisa menahan air matanya menetes hanya karena kembali melihat Wonwoo yang mengembangkan senyum canggung pada Jihoon.

 _Bagaimana cara ia hidup dengan seyuman dan tingkah inosen seperti itu, ketika telah sering kali menghujami tubuh saudaranya hingga membiru?_

"Tuan, Anda kenapa?" suara Hoseok yang pertama kali terdengar menyadari sembab kantung mata si Kim. Pemuda Jung itu sudah selesai menghadapi pelanggan di tempatnya.

Sontak membuat Wonwoo juga Jihoon menoleh, ikut terkejut mendapati air kembali menetes dari pelupuk mata Mingyu.

"Tuan, Anda oke? Baik-baik saja?!" suara Wonwoo keras sekali namun juga lembut kala bersamaan, tertera jelas kalau pemuda itu panik. Namun buru-buru Mingyu menunduk menutupi wajah sambil menghapus air matanya.

Sedangkan Jihoon di sebelah dengan santai bergumam usai mengatasi keterkejutan, "Oh? _New trick again_?"

Akan tetapi perkataan separuh cibir itu tak masuk telinga Mingyu ketika si Kim kembali berdiri tegap, menatap lurus Wonwoo dengan netra yang berubah merah. Ia tersengguk ketika kedua tangannya bergerak meraih kedua tangan Wonwoo di meja.

 _Hening menyelimuti ketika tak ada yang mengerti situasi ini._

Hoseok hanya menganga, Jihoon diam tanpa kata, Wonwoo dipenuhi pertanyaan diotaknya saat genggaman remaja di depannya mengerat. Sedangkan Mingyu kembali menunduk, otaknya perih begitu merasahan bahwa _ini sama_.

Tangan yang pernah ia genggam kala itu, benar _sama_ dengan tangan yang ia ngenggam saat ini.

Maka sembari menahan sengguk di kerongkongan; Mingyu mendongak menatap lurus retina teduh yang menatapnya tak mengerti.

" _Hyung ... -nim_ ," ia memulai. Ya, Mingyu tau sosok di depannya mengenalnya tak peduli ia Jeon Wonu atau siapapun, si Kim menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk bersuara, "Namamu," sedikit tercekat begitu melanjuti, " _Siapa_?"

Waktu menjadi begitu absolut dan berjalan lamat, bahkan Mingyu merasa terhenti tatkala sebuah nuklir memporak porandakan rasionalitasnya. Otaknya tak lagi bekerja dan buyar begitu saja, kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, sedangkan retinanya sudah kembali basah ketika mendengar jawaban sosok itu.

"Jeon," jeda, ragu-ragu Wonwoo menjawab dengan netranya yang sedikit menelisik Mingyu, " _Wonwoo_."

— _Tuhan_.

Saat ini, menjadi detik ketika Mingyu bersumpah tidak akan meragukan Jeon Jungkook lagi di persekian detik jengkal napasnya.

Berjanji atas nama Tuhan bahwa ia yang akan melindungi sahabatnya apapun terminasinya.

Ia menyayangi Jungkook tak berujung, namun cintanya pada pemuda ini sudah terlampau dalam tidak peduli pada keperibadian mana sosoknya berada.

"Tuan, apa Anda butuh sesuatu?" suara sopan Wonwoo menggema.

Namun jawaban Mingyu adalah pernyataan yang ia ucapkan tanpa mendongak membalas sirat kuatir si Jeon, "Aku akan jaga Jungkook baik-baik, _Hyungnim_ —" ia berkata lirih membuat kening Wonwoo berkerut tidak paham. Ada sedikit kekuatiran di selubung hati pemuda itu sekarang.

Jika benar remaja ini kekasih adiknya, lantas bagaimana rencananya yang sudah bulat tentang Kim Taehyung pagi ini? Apa ia perlu menghancurkan hubungan mereka untuk masa depan Jungkook bersama CEO muda itu? Atau membiarkan adiknya bahagia dengan bocah ini?

Tapi angannya seketika buyar saat yang dimaksud semakin menggenggam erat jemarinya, dan Wonwoo tercekat tatkala sosok itu mendongak menatapnya dengan wajah merah padam menahan tangis, "— _dengan mencintaimu tulus di sampingku_ ," lalu menampakan cengir tampan yang kekanakan.

.

.

.

.

 _Maka mari buat awalan baru dengan ia yang terlibat di dalamnya._

 _Dan buat akhir bahagia buat segala ketabahan Jungkook menangani hyungnya._

.

 _—demi kawannya, dan demi cintanya yang tidak bisa ia pilih._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol Curhat Timing** **!**

Loha! =w= Ini update yeees.

 _Maaf telat ..._ sebagai gantinya dedek nulis lebih panjaaang =3=

Mereka udah ketemu 'kan? Itu VKook sama Meanie udah di buat moment 'kan? =w= muehehehe. Chapter besok-besok kayanya bakal mulai fokus sama hubungan mereka-mereka ini, dan dimasukin soal konflik tentang cast-cast yang muncul di sini.

Duh, kalo diinget ko kayanya masih panjang banget yaw TT doakan dedek supaya kuat ngadepin fanfik ini sampe akhir~ =w= Masih banyak banget konflik yang belom terpecah soalnya, kumau tebus satu-satu sampe tuntas =3= muehehehe

.

 **PS** (1) **:** Makasih banget-banget buat readers-nim yang ngedukung fanfik ini, kemaren udah sampe chapter sepuluh TT huhu ... terharu aku tuh.

 **PS** (2) **:** Maaf banget kalo kesannya si Gyutem rada melow gitu, dia kuat ko sebenernya. Tapi ya mau gimana? Namanya perasaan =w= muehehe ...

 **PS** (3) **:** Tebar cintaku buat semua yang udah bacaaa~ Fedbacknya sangat ditunggu loh~ =3=

 **PS** (4) **:** Dududuh, dedek mau makasih sangat buat kalian-kalian yang usah berkenan membaca dan mengoreksi, sarannya berguna banget sumpah =w= maaciw yaw~

 **PS** (5) **:** Semua typo yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**

.

 _See you in chapter_ 12! _Bye-bye_ ~ =3=9

.

 **Special thanks for: Follows, Favorite, and Reviews in Chapter 10.**

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**

[28-02-2017]


	12. Chapter 12 : Youth

**PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **BTS - SEVENTEEN FF! DLDR! RnR!**

* * *

 _"Aku akan jaga Jungkook baik-baik,_ _Hyungnim_ _—_ _" ia berkata lirih membuat kening Wonwoo berkerut tidak paham. Ada sedikit kekuatiran di selubung hati pemuda itu sekarang._

 _Jika benar remaja ini kekasih adiknya, lantas bagaimana rencananya yang sudah bulat tentang Kim Taehyung pagi ini? Apa ia perlu menghancurkan hubungan mereka untuk masa depan Jungkook bersama CEO muda itu? Atau membiarkan adiknya bahagia dengan bocah ini?_

 _Tapi angannya seketika buyar saat yang dimaksud semakin menggenggam erat jemarinya, dan Wonwoo tercekat tatkala sosok itu mendongak menatapnya dengan wajah merah padam menahan tangis, "—_ _dengan mencintaimu tulus di sampingku_ _," lalu menampakan cengir tampan yang kekanakan._

.

.

.

.

 ** _©Chapter 12 : Youth_**

.

.

...

"Ya! Tau rumahku dari mana? Punya kepentingan apa sampai datang ke mari? Bukannya waktu itu aku sudah minta maaf? Masih punya dendam padaku?" tak henti Jungkook terus mengoceh di belakang Taehyung, mengintili pemuda yang tanpa dosa masuk ke dalam rumahnya begitu saja.

Sesaat usai Jungkook mengakhiri sambungan ganda dengan kawan-kawannya, Taehyung buru-buru berdiri tegap sembari merapihkan pakaian, berlagak tidak terjadi hal memalukan apapun soal dirinya. Lalu sembari memasang tampang pongah andalan, CEO muda itu menoerobos kurang ajar kediaman kecil ini.

"Hei!"

Lagi-lagi si Jeon mendengus, isi kepalanya sudah melepuh menahan emosi jiwa. Ingin segera menggeret-geret orang ini sampai Antartika lalu melemparnya ke pangkuan Zeus, agar sosok itu dengan besar hati bisa mengutuk Kim Taehyung jadi salah satu konstelasi di hamparan malam. Atau ide bagus lain dari Jungkook adalah memekik sekencang-kencangnya, meneriaki Taehyung _maling_ sampai warga satu daerahnya berkumpul dan menghakimi raga kurus si pengusaha muda.

— _oke, itu kejam_. Tapi peduli setan!

"Ya! Keluar sana!" oktaf lebih tinggi reflek keluar dari kerongkongan si Jeon, saat dengan santai melihat Taehyung menghempaskan tubuh ke sofa ruang tengahnya.

Usai melempar sebuah map ke permukaan meja asal-asalan. Pemuda itu menyilangkan kaki kurang ajar, menyandarkan punggung dan menikmati perporongan lehernya yang tertopang nyaman di sandaran dipan. Beraksi seakan ini rumahnya sendiri.

Untuk kesekian kali Jungkook kembali bersungut-sungut, matanya memicing sinis luar biasa, pori-porinya membesar membumbungkan emosi, belum lagi cara bagaimana giginya bergemelatuk kesal. Amarah bocah itu sudah tersulut keubun-ubun, terlebih ketika memori pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Taehyung terngiang kembali. Tatkala buat kedua kali, ia mendapat pelecehan seksual dari bisikan seduktif sosok ini.

— _bangsat_. Bangsat!

Dan Jungkook sungguh-sungguh merutuki otaknya yang terlalu rasional buat remaja seusianya, di mana ia masih sempat berpikir jangka panjang kelanjutan dari langkah awalnya kini. Mesti mengampuni atau berbalik kembali meninju Kim Taehyung hingga dirinya makin jadi sorotan publik.

—tunggu!

"Benar!" teriakan kencang itu lantas membuat retina Taehyung mendelik dari kepalanya yang menengadah nyaman di sandaran sofa. Melirik Jungkook sok tanpa minat, meski nyatanya ia sedang melakukan _tarik-ulur_ diri buat tidak menerkam bocah itu detik ini juga. Namun pemuda Kim ini mesti menggeser kepala ke lawan arah saat si Jeon mengacungkan jari telunjuk tepat ke wajahnya, dilanjut geraman remaja itu yang menekan emosionalnya agar tak membara-bara nyata, "Kau _biang kerok_ dari semua pertanyaan gila kawan-kawan sekolahku 'kan?! Soal _interview live_ di KBR! Kau tau, gara-gara kau aku jadi pusat—"

" _Right_."

Buat itu Jungkook menganga. Sebab dengan lagak inosennya Taehyung membuang pandang kembali ke atap-atap sebelum memejam mata, mengacuhkannya cuma dengan satu kata.

Kurang biadab apa lagi Kim Taehyung, _kawan_?

Jungkook mengendalikan emosi sebaik mungkin; demi mengutarakan protes atas amarahnya _loh_ , supaya tidak menyembur asal ke muka Taehyung dengan _bogem_ mentah selayak tempo hari. Tapi apa yang figur itu lakukan malah mengacuhkannya?

 _Yeah_.

— _fucking damn_!

Yang Jungkook tidak tau, bahwa Taehyung sedang menjaga bocah itu _dengan caranya_. Ada bagian dalam tubuhnya yang berdegup serampangan, menghantarkan adrenalin sampai ke titik pusat segenap imajinasi kotornya bermuara. Hanya karena memperhatikan Jungkook lewat ujung mata, mendengar suara remaja itu memenuhi pendengarannya. Benar bahwa Taehyung mengacuhkan Jungkook, iya— _demi mengendalikan hormonnya_. Entah dosa dari mana, Taehyung kira ini cuma angan-angan bejat seksualitasnya di masa muda, tapi tiap kali ia mulai menyangkal fakta unirasional ini, semakin nyata pula urgensi dalam pengelihatannya, bahwa Jeon Jungkook terlampau menggoda buat ia lempar ke atas ranjang.

"Hei—Tuan. Bisa angkat kaki dari rumahku?" sederet pernyataan dari vokalisasi datar itu sanggup membuat Taehyung kembali membuka mata lebar-lebar. Sekedar mendelik lagi mendapati Jungkook yang berusaha dengan baik menahan nada kesal.

Lantas si Kim menoleh beriring duduknya yang beranjak menyamping, kedua kakinya terangkat setelah melepas sepatu yang bahkan ia pakai masuk ke rumah (yang _baru_ Jungkook sapu dan pel), duduk bersila, masih bersandar nyaman namun sebelah tangan menahan kepalanya dari sandaran sofa kini. Dengan sengaja Taehyung mengedip dua kali— _Jungkook akui ini menggemaskan_. Tapi _sumpah_ , ingin sekali ia _meremat_ CEO muda itu jadi adonan bolu, sebab dengan gaya berlagak polos Taehyung berkata dari cara bersuaranya yang menyebalkan, ditambah senyum mesum, "Bagus Sayang, mestinya dari tadi kau panggil aku begitu, ketimbang—hei! Ya! Kau! Ya! _Kau_ - _kau-kau_! Hei! Dan, kau! Ya! Hei!— _et cetera_ ," Taehyung mengeja tuntutannya pakai jemari kiri satu persatu dengan gaya mengesalkan, sebelum menurunkan tangan buat menelisik wajah datar Jungkook, "Tapi, kau bisa panggil aku _hyung_ saja? Tuan terdengar tidak akrab—oh! Atau _daddy_? Terdengar bagus buatmu," Jungkook menganga. Gelungan asap mengepul dari puncak kepalanya, merasa terhina bukan main karena Taehyung lagi-lagi bertindak sesuka hati lewat celah bibirnya yang suka bicara sembarangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2017**

.

 **[ My Life ]**

 _—_ _who's chasing their dreams —_

.

.

| **VKook** and **Meanie** |

[ **Full description in chapter one** ]

 **.**

* * *

...

Sisi lain si Kim menahan tawa susah payah, ia akui Jungkook itu menarik, tapi Taehyung kali ini baru paham bahwa bocah itu lebih menarik dari perkiraannya. Bagaimana bisa remaja lelaki 18 tahun dapat mengendalikan amarah sebaik ini di puncak emosi yang terbakar habis?

 _Bagus_ , Taehyung punya mainan hidup sekarang.

"Dear, _i'm just kidding_ , cuma candaan lama. Jangan marah ... _oke_?" sedikit main-main ia menggedikan alis dua kali. Masih memangku kepala di bantalan lengannya, sengaja memancing amukan Jungkook supaya lepas.

Tapi salah karena si Jeon masih cukup tabah buat meladeni kelakuan kurang ajarnya, "Terserah. Intinya keluar sana dari rumahku, kalau yang kau butuhkan di sini hanya niat bercanda."

Kekeh teratur Taehyung kembali mengudara. Menjadi luar biasa tertarik mendalami bocah ini, "Usulmu bagus— _tapi maaf_. Orang sepertiku terlalu subuk buat mampir ke gubuk derita begini, _sekedar_ mengajak bocah manis sepertimu bercanda- _garing_ -ria."

—sialan!

Jungkook menggemelatukkan graham pelan-pelan, "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak langsung saja katakan apa perlumu ke mari? Daripada membuatmu lebih lama menghabiskan waktu di gubuk derita ini, _Hyung-nim_?"

Si Kim mengulum senyum, menahan tawa gelegarnya. Oke, Jeon Jungkook bahkan lebih susah terpancing amarah dari pada yang ada di pikirannya. Dan Taehyung tergelak kilat sebelum bangkit dari duduk, mengambil map yang ia lempar ke meja, lantas melangkah mendekati Jungkook _nya_.

"Bisa membaca 'kan?" Taehyung menggoyang-goyangkan map coklat itu di wajah si Jeon, sebelum dengan kurang ajar menepuk-nepukkannya di kening Jungkook

Dahi remaja SMU itu berkerut tipis— _dasar sinting_!

Ia bahkan jadi golongan siswa terpandai di tiap sekolah yang ia jejaki. Batin Jungkook jengah bukan main, tanpa sadar ingin menyombongkan dirinya di depan muka orang ini.

Maka dengan kesal bocah itu merampas map yang ia paham betul menjadi tokoh utama pertanyaan Taehyung, "Bisa!" lalu dengan barbar membuka tali pengait segelnya. Mengeluarkan selembar isi dari dalam sana, dengan seksama menelisik dan dibaca sebelum keningnya kembali berkerut-kerut tipis. Jungkook mendongak, mengarahkan tatapan polos pada si CEO, "Ini apa?" kembali menunduk saat ia mematenkan titik berat retinanya pada nama dan tanda tangan abangnya, buru-buru menengadah, "Hutang? _Hyung_ ku lalai pajak? Atau ...," jeda tatkala remaja SMU itu menatap kosong ke sekitar, "Dia menjual rumah kami?"

Taehyung _blank_ sebentar buat pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Ingin terbahak kencang sekali hanya saja ia sedang dalam misi mengendalikan suasana. Jadi ia cuma terkekeh seperti biasa sebelum menjawab santai, "Surat perjanjian."

Disambut keterguguan Jungkook buat sekian detik, "Perjanjian?"

"Yah."

"Perjanjian apa? Alih tanah ini ke tanganmu?"

"Bukan— _tapi_ , yah tanpa memindah alih nama pemilik tanah ini pun. Pada akhirnya kalian bakal angkat kaki dari sini."

Jungkook diam, sama sakali tidak paham apa yang Taehyung bicarakan. Otak cerdasnya dipaksa berputar ke titik terang dari segenap pernyataan pemuda ini, sampai yang di maksud sadar bahwa bocah di hadapannya telah terlampau lama terdiam bingung.

"Jeon Wonwoo menjualmu padaku, Jeon—" perkataan spontannya sama sekali tak menjadi titik terang atau sekedar penyelamat pikiran Jungkook dari risau tanda tanya. Obsidiannya terbelalak mengarah langsung pada si Kim, jalur respirasinya terhenti mendadak tatkala udara di sekitar terasa menggumpal menjadi gas padat, "—jangan marah, ini buat kebaikan bersama. Juga demi masa depanmu loh," hanya itu yang Taehyung katakan tanpa dosa, sembari menggulung lengan di depan perut. Diam-diam menahan tawa saat melihat bagaimana ekspresi Jungkook yang tak pernah dibayangkannya tercetak jelas, "Oh, lihat betapa sayangnya _hyung_ mu padamu? Banyak-banyak berterimakasih padanya sana."

Lamat dapat Taehyung pastikan tatapan si Jeon mulai menerawang, seiring tatapannya melembar, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat membuat sisi-sisi kertas di tangannya mengusut, gemelatuk graham menggerit nyaring sebelum suaranya terdengar _berang_ , "Bohong."

Ujung bibir si Kim tertarik tipis, "Bohong?" suara sarkasnya menggema mengundang Jungkook mendongak menatap bagaimana CEO muda itu berlagak polos di segenap aura diktatornya, "Kau bahkan memegang buktinya di kedua tanganmu, Sayang."

Bocah Jeon ini masih berusaha menahan emotive, saat alam bawah sadar lebih dulu membuatnya reflek menghancurkan lembar perjanjian itu, "Bohong!"

Karena ini Taehyung kembali terkekeh tipis, mengangguk dua kali sembari menatap lekat-lekat kertas yang mulai dirobek-robek Jungkook, " _Ide bagus_ , tapi itu cuma salinan dari bukti aslinya. Mau kau bakar juga aku masih punya yang lebih absolut buat jadi bahan di persidangan," retina sadis Jungkook yang pertama kali Taehyung dapati, saat sebelah tangannya terulur mengamit dagu siswa itu, mensibobrokan pandangan mereka cukup intens, "Ini nyata—apa perlu aku _menghajarmu_ biar sadar?"

"Bohong, Wonwoo _hyung_ tidak mungkin menjualku!"

"Jungkook," tak ada minat sama sekali bagi Taehyung buat mengenyahkan tampang pongahnya yang luar biasa menyesatkan. Mendalami Jeon Jungkook yang dengan keras kepala menyangkal kenyataan cukup menjadi penghiburan tersendiri baginya, "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini," perlahan Taehyung memangkas jarak antar wajah mereka, terhenti saat hidung keduanya nyaris bersentuhan, "Dia terlalu menyayangimu— _jadi percaya saja_ , ini demi kebaikanmu juga."

Satu tepakan kasar cukup membuat sebelah tangan Taehyung yang mengapit dagunya lepas. Dan Taehyung sukses membuat emosi Jungkook berantakan ketika urgensi di kepala bocah itu menjadi semerawut. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya melempar kertas lusuh di genggamannya, sekedar mencengkram kerah mantel Taehyung buat menggeram dingin di hadapan muka CEO muda ini, "Kebaikan macam apa saat dia menjual adiknya sendiri, hah?!"

Napas si Kim tercekat sejenak, nyaris tersentak mendapati kelakuan tiba-tiba Jungkook yang seperti ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. Tapi Kim Taehyung terlalu _berbahagia_ sekedar merayakan hiperbolis adrenalinnya, karena pemandangan Jeon Jungkook _yang_ _seperti ini_ yang ia tunggu dari tadi. Maka sebelah tangannya terangkat tenang menggam santai pergelangan si Jeon, "Oh, Man. Jangan marah padaku, aku cuma menandatangani dan membantu orang yang butuh bantuan loh?"

"Bohong," makin kasar remaja itu menyentak kerah Taehyung, "Pasti ada yang tidak beres," grahamnya bergemelatuk bising tanpa alih-alih, "Kau mengincarku dari awal, Kim. Katakan yang jujur kalau nyatanya _kau_ yang _membeliku duluan_ ," jeda sejenak sebelum oktaf suaranya meninggi dari kerongkongannya yang terasa serak, "Wonwoo _hyung_ tidak mungkin menjualku!"

Sebelah alis Taehyung berkedut, menahan tawa ketika mendapati fakta absolut di depannya; adalah Jeon Jungkook yang sama sekali tak ingin menerima fakta nyata, "Yah, aku harap juga begitu. Andai aku tau lebih awal kalau kau adik dari pelayan kafe Gook yang merangkap jadi kawanku, pasti aku sudah membelimu dari dulu-dulu—persetan dia mau menjualmu atau tidak," jemari kanannya yang menggenggam sebelah pergelangan Jungkook mengencang pelan-pelan, "Tapi nyatanya _tidak_ ," ibu jarinya mengelus bagian bawah lengan siswa itu penuh sarat. Ekspresinya berubah serius di antara gelak tawanya yang tertahan di kerongkongan, "Bae, aku hanya memberi penawaran ke abangmu soal uluran tanganku buat mengajak kalian ke daratan Eropa liburan nanti, sampai desas-desus soal kau; hilang dari muka bumi," jeda, "— _yeah_ , dengan senang hati dia mau terima," ia bersuara seiring menuntun satu persatu tangan siswa itu buat melepas kerah mantelnya, "Tapi yang ia ajukan selanjutnya adalah omong kosong _menarik_ soal _penukaran adiknya_ dengan _dua ratus juta won_. Tepat saat aku menyinggung soal ketertarikanku padamu."

Jungkook terkelu, membiarkan kedua tangannya menggantung lemas di sisi tubuh. Kepalanya menggeleng sugestif tak mempercayai perkataan sosok di depannya, "Bohong. Kau penipu, Kim. Bilang kalau ini cuma candaan garingmu yang lain!"

"Aku serius," dan Jungkook kalah telak atas perkataan apatis itu. Taehyung tak memberi tanda bahwa ia tengah bergurau seperti menit-menit lalu, hanya jiwa otokratnya yang terlihat ke peradaban, "Bukan hal penting membohongi bocah ingusan sepertimu. Aku tidak bakal menerima dua ratus wonku kembali 'kan?" namun ujung bibirnya terangkat arogan bermaksud mencairkan suasana dari atsmosfer hitam yang diciptakannya sendiri. Di lanjut berlagak tak terjadi apa-apa saat berbalik memunggungi Jungkook buat kembali menghempaskan tubuh ke sofa, suaranya kembali terdengar saat kedua kakinya saling memangku, "Oh iya, aku paham sekarang, yang kata orang jangan nilai buku dari sampulnya," ia menengadah pada si Jeon bersama tampang snobisnya, "Abangmu penjudi ya?" lalu menggedik main-main, "Ck! Ck! _Pantas tega_. Padahal kelihatannya orang baik-baik."

Yang terakhir hanya candaan sebenarnya, Taehyung tak berkata demikian dari dalam hati. Ia kenal Jeon Wonwoo _memang_ pemuda baik-baik, hanya saja lelaki Jeon itu terlihat berbeda di hari terakhir mereka bertemu.

Maka bukan pula maksudnya untuk membuat Jungkook tak bergeming sedikit pun, remaja ini menjadi manekin bernapas yang tak bergerak sama sekali. Hanya menatap Taehyung lewat tatapan kosong yang menggambarkan segenap luka buram tak terbaca.

Dan Taehyung nyaris mengerutkan kening saat si Jeon di sana hanya berbisik lirih ketika mendapati kembali kewarasannya, "Jeon Wonu ..."

"Hah?"

Kini CEO muda itu menyesali keputusannya buat beranjak menjauh dari hadapan Jungkook, ketika ia musti kembali bengkit dari duduk tatkala remaja itu bersujud si lantai, napasnya terdengar berantakan dan kepalanya menunduk terlalu dalam, " _Apapun_ ," kalimat lirihnya mengudara, "Apapun isi perjanjian itu aku bakal turuti," kening Taehyung benar-benar berkerut sekarang. Tidak paham ke mana arah pikiran Jungkook terarah hingga bertingkah begini beda dalam sekejap, "Apapun yang jadi timbal balik buat menebus uangmu—aku tidak masalah," pemuda itu mendekat dan nyaris _tercekat mati_ saat sebelah kakinya di jegal kedua tangan Jungkook saat remaja itu menengadah menyedihkan dari bawah sana, "Asal jangan ungkit hal ini di depan _hyung_ ku, kumohon ... bilang saja aku bekerja padamu," Taehyung lebih terkejut kala _tak_ mendapati air mata di wajah mengenaskan siswa itu, sedangkan suara yang dikeluarkan Jungkook sudah terlalu menyedihkan buat didengar, "Jangan bicara macam-macam padanya, kumohon, _kumohon_."— _Wonwoo_ hyung _jangan sampai tau, tidak boleh! Ini semua salahku, karena salahku Jeon Wonu muncul, maka aku pantas!_ '

Buru-buru Taehyung berjongkok melepaskan cekalan tangan Jungkook dari kakinya, mencengkram sedikit kasar kedua pundak siswa itu sekedar menenangkan si Jeon buat kembali normal, "Hei-hei! Kau oke?"

Rahang remaja itu mengeras, kepalanya menunduk cepat menghindari kontak mata Taehyung yang terlampau intens. Hingga pada akhirnya ia mengangguk banyak sekali sembari mengepal tangan di pangkuan kuat-kuat, " _Hyung_ ku memang orang baik, dia bukan orang jahat, Hyung-nim, _bukan_ ..."

Tingkah Jungkook yang begini malah membuat setengah dari kewarasan Taehyung teracak-acak tanpa bentuk, untuk kali pertama dalam hidup, ia menyesal bukan main mulut brengseknya yang suka bicara asal-asalan, "Um— _yeah_. Tapi kau—" perkataan gagapnya tersela saat Jungkook mendongak menabrakan obsidian kosongnya yang memilukan.

"Kumohon ...," ada satu sisi dari dalam diri Taehyung yang terpukau luar biasa, melihat bagaimana tak ada setitik air yang bisa menembus kantung mata sembab serta iritasi merah retina Jungkook. Tatapan kosong itu terasa mewakili seluruh emosi abstrak dalam jantung hati remaja itu. Membingungkan Taehyung bukan main, terlebih dengan bagiamana cara Jungkook yang bertingkah sedikit tidak wajar, "Kau dendam padaku?" jeda mengudara saat pupil mata si Jeon mengecil panik, "Perlakukan aku _sekukamu_ —terserah!" berkata demikian frustasi sembari mencengkram lengan Taehyung serampangan.

Taehyung tidak mengerti sekarang.

Ada yang salah dari degup jantungnya mendapati si Jeon jadi begini tak terdefinisi. Ia akui ada sensasi menyenangkan mendapati remaja monoton ini mencetak berekspresi di wajahnya, _tapi bukan begini_ , bukan raut ketakutan setengah mati yang Taehyung harap tercetak di paras manis sosoknya. Gelungan emosional yang tak terkendali menjadikan usaha pemuda itu sia-sia buat menyadarkan Jungkook balik pada akal sehat, remaja ini sudah terlampau kacau.

Jadi tidak ada lagi yang bisa Taehyung andalkan selain mulut biadabnya yang bisa bicara seenak jidat, "Jadi budak seksku Jungkook."

Atas itu Jungkook tergugu, membangun kembali akal logisnya yang lanyap setengah. Matanya memerah makin jadi sekedar menanggapi perkataan Taehyung dari penawaran tanpa akalnya sendiri.

—ya, ini bukan salah Taehyung. Sosok itu hanya mengutarakan jawaban dari negosiasi.

Di penghujung logis, Jungkook nyaris saja mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan CEO muda itu kalau saja Taehyung tidak buru-buru mengeratkan cengkramannya di pundak si Jeon, "Sadar dengan omonganmu," retinanya berpendar anarkis usaha membuyarkan imajinasi payah yang menuasai pikiran Jungkook _nya_ , "Bicaramu ngelantur," jeda mengawan saat perlahan tangannya terangkat, menangkup dagu Jungkook sedikit mengambang, "Aku tanya— _kau oke_?"

Lagi-lagi Jungkook diam. Ia paham dirinya sempat hilang pikiran, tapi ini sama sekali tidak lucu ketika menyadari betawa hangat telapak tangan Kim Taehyung menyentuh permukaan wajahnya. Esensi menyenangkan menguasai jalur pikirannya, mendapati ekspresi serta aura otoriter Taehyung terganti babak baru dengan kekuatiran mutlak untuknya. Dan Jungkook sama sekali tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa isi kepalanya mungkin sudah korslet, sebab ia menyukai bagaimana retina pemuda itu berpendar kacau mendapatinya begini frustasi.

Jungkook terdiam lebih lama, sekedar meruntuhkan tembok yang sudah ia bangun susah payah selama ini. Membiarkan dirinya dikuasai kerapuhan, tak lagi mengindahkan bahwa ia _tidak sendirian_ disini, secara tidak langsung memamerkan bahwa ia tak setangguh kelihatannya.

Di depan orang lain, selain kawannya. Kim Mingyu.

Maka Kim Taehyung menjadi orang kedua yang begini terang-terangan menyaksikan betapa rapuh Jeon Jungkook yang sendirian. Saat remaja 18 tahun itu menunduk putus asa, semakin mengeratkan cengkraman di pergelangannya hanya untuk menggeleng lemah di penghujung batas akhir, "Tidak."— _aku tidak baik_.'

.

 _._

* * *

"Tuan, A-Anda ... bisa cari tempat duduk," sedikit gugup Wonwoo bersuara, melirik tidak enak hati pada remaja yang masih terus berdiri di sisi konter kasir. Tak henti-hentinya bocah itu memangku dagu memperhatikannya tanpa kedip.

Yang di maksud menggeleng keras kepala, sama sekali tidak berminat beranjak dari sana. Terlalu acuh pada keadaan sekitar, fokusnya hanya tertuju pada pemuda yang masih usaha ia banding-bandingkan dengan tempo hari. Tidak peduli sekalipun pada siswi-siswi SMU yang sengaja mampir ke kafe dan berlama-lama di depan meja pesanan hanya untuk bersiul centil padanya.

Ya, Kim Mingyu mengacuhkan itu semua seakan rotasi dunia hanya memiliki Jeon Wonwoo sebagai subyek memikat buat dipandang.

"Tuan ... tapi ke-kehadiran Anda di sini ... membuat antriannya jadi panjang—"

Ucapannya tersela karena remaja ini sama sekali tak berminat menanggapi dengan topik pembicaraan yang sama, "Hyung-nim, waktu itu aku pernah bilang padamu panggil aku _gogaeg_ saja—ingat? _Gogaeg_!"

Wonwoo mengatup bibir rapat-rapat, melirik sejenak ke Hoseok yang juga sibuk mengurusi antrian panjang sore ini. Saling bertukar tatap usaha melempar ide satu sama lain, buat membujuk orang yang dibawa anak pemilik kafe ini agar para remaja di luar sana yang tidak sengaja menatap keberadaan si Kim tidak berbondong-bondong memenuhi isi kafe hanya untuk _fangirling_.

Andai kata Jihoon tidak di telpon ayah dominannya nyaris setengah jam lalu, mungkin akan lebih mudah mendorong Mingyu buat menghentikan aksi keras kepalanya. Dan keputusan terakhir nyatanya ada di tangan Wonwoo saat si Jung menggeleng tipis di tempat.

Pemuda Jeon itu menghela napas, sebelum sedikit menoleh ke si pelaku sembari melayani tamunya di depan kasir, " _Baiklah_ , Gogaeg, bisa Anda cari tempat duduk? Kerjaan kami bisa jadi tiga kali lipat kalau Anda masih bersikeras berdiri di sana," bicara sehalus mungkin yang dengan caranya Wonwoo buat tidak menyinggung perasaan. Tanpa ia sadar alisnya terangkat sebelah saat melanjutkan, "Tolong pengertiannya, saya mohon."

Entah kenapa, itu lucu menurut Mingyu. Ia tertawa nyaris terbahak-bahak kalau saja lupa bahwa tengah di hadapkan dengan pujaan hatinya saat ini, aplikasi jiwa idolanya dari lahir membuatnya lantas berdeham dua kali sekedar menjaga _image_.

Mingyu mengalah tepat tatkala mendapati ekspresi mengernyit tak paham dari Wonwoo.

Remaja itu menarik senyum mematikan, bertingkah tak tau apa-apa lalu mengangguk ayam, "Oke, bawakan aku guksu dan cha. Aku bakal menunggumu di sana sampai _shift_ mu _kelar_ , kuantar pulang— _alright_?"

"A-apa?!"

"Tidak terima penolakan," perkataan telak Mingyu semakin membuat Wonwoo menganga di tempat, dengan tanpa dosa remaja Kim ini menggoyangkan jemarinya di depan muka, "Atau kau mau aku berdiri di sini sampai nanti malam?" ekspresi melas yang ia buat-buat sungguh menggemaskan di mata orang-orang di sana. Tapi bagi si Jeon, hal itu hanya menjadikan bocah ini seperti pisiko gila yang sudah tidak waras— _oke itu sama_ , tapi persetan! Intinya Mingyu sudah kehilangan akal sehat.

Jadi tidak ada yang bisa Wonwoo ajukan sebagai jawaban selain anggukan pasrah, mengalah dari pada remaja ini melaksanakan aksi nekatnya.

.

 _._

* * *

Canggung. Itu yang Taehyung rasakan sejak lima belas menit lalu, mereka tidak bicara apa-apa lagi usai Jungkook mulai bisa mengendalikan emosionalnya. Dan CEO muda ini hanya mengintili remaja itu ke manapun Jungkook berpijak menjejaki rumah, dalam diam, tanpa bicara apapun.

Buat kali pertama dalam hidup.

Hanya Jeon Jungkook seorang yang bisa membuatnya begini kehilangan kata-kata, bingung memulai topik pembicaraan, juga sama sekali tidak punya ide buat melontarkan ucapan iseng yang bisa membuat orang kesal.

Taehyung terus memutar otak apa yang ia lakukan di menit-menit sebelumnya, hingga membuat sosok setangguh Jeon Jungkook kehilangan akal sampai segitu frustasi. Sedangkan tanpa dosa, yang dikuatirkan justru mengatur diri begitu baik, menetralisir keadaan dengan berperilaku seakan tak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka lebih dari lima belas menit lalu.

Melanjuti acara mencucinya yang sempat terintrupsi dengan Kim Taehyung yang mengikuti tak bersuara.

Tapi yang salah di sini adalah Kim Taehyung yang terlahir dengan mulut cerewet dan tidak bica berhenti berkomentar akan segala hal. Taehyung itu rewel dengan mulut sarkasnya yang banyak omong. Dan untuk kali pertama dalam hidup, Taehyung baru kali ini ingin mengomeli diri sendiri, karena sama sekali tidak bisa jaga prilaku di waktu begini. Bibirnya seakan terbuka dengan lidah yang bergoyang mengeluarkan kata tanpa di perintah, "Apa candaanku berlebihan?" bagus, setidaknya ia bersyukur otak dan bibirnya masih berkompromi dengan sopan, "Aku hanya niat memancing emosimu biar kau marah-marah," pelan-pelan Taehyung menunduk memperhatikan Jungkook yang berjongkok, mengeluarkan pakaian dari mesin cuci ke ember besar, "Aku tadinya tidak niat mengungkit soal penukaranmu— _sumpah_ ," nadanya naik beberapa oktaf di akhir kalimat, menjadikannya terdengar semeyakinkan mungkin, "Kau dijual Wonwoo pun aku _separuh_ yakin. Hanya saja ... um, _yeah_ —nyatanya dia menjualmu," sebenarnya ia ingin mencari kata lain yang lebih puitis dan enak didengar, tapi kenyataan mementokkan arah pikirannya di sana.

Taehyung mundur beberapa langkah saat remaja Jeon itu bangkit sembari mengangkat ember cucinya. Lantas melangkah mendahului si Kim ke arah teras belakang, diintili Taehyung yang masih setia mengekor sambil kembali berceloteh ria, "Dia menukarmu dengan uang, ini tidak memiliki arti lain selain _menjual_ 'kan?" entah ia bertanya pada siapa, nyatanya ia sendiri tidak mengharap jawaban dari siapapun. Ujung matanya mencari-cari objek lain selain punggung si Jeon yang sedari tadi jadi subyek utama, "Kecuali dia bilang kalau akan mengembalikan uangku nanti," jeda, "Itu berarti dia menjadikanmu jaminan—bahasa lain, _dia_ _menggadaikanmu_ ," Taehyung menggedik dua kali, merasa lucu akan ucapannya sendiri, "Tidak lebih baik sih. Tapi kenyataannya malah lebih buruk."

Langkahnya ikut terhenti ketika Jungkook mengambil _hanger_ dari selipan di sisi pintu. Lalu kembali melangkah ke luar rumah. Taehyung tetap di belakangnya dengan ocehan satu arah, "Pagi tadi jelas-jelas dia bilang untuk menukar, bukan berkata soal jaminan atau apapun— _tapi dia menukar_ , jelas jelas _menukar_!" berujar yakin tanpa peduli Jungkook mendengarkan atau tidak. Ia hanya ingin menjelaskan kronologis awal dari tingkah memuakannya bermenit-menit lalu, "Di surat kontraknya juga begitu," entah mengapa setelah melihat Jungkook _sungguhan_ tak memberi tanggapan sama sekali, suaranya reflek mengecil dan sedikit pasrah, "Jadi aku tidak salah 'kan kalu bilang dia ..., um ..., yah dia—"

"Menjualku padamu?" itu tanggapan pertama yang akhirnya Jungkook keluarkan. Suaranya sama sekali tak bernada kesal atau terdapat implikasi lain. Hanya perkataan biasa seakan menanggapi kawan lama, "Iya, dia _memang_ menjualku. Jadi berhenti bicara dan pegang ini dari pada cuma mengintiliku begitu," Taehyung mengedip tiga kali ketika si Jeon memindah tangankan ember besar yang sedari tadi ia bawa-bawa padanya, "Kerjaanku banyak— _tau_?"

Oke, mungkin Jeon Jungkook terlalu tinggi buat digambarkan dengan kata _menarik_.

Remaja ini luar biasa dalam mengendalikan emosi serta isi otaknya, agar tidak dikuasai amarah jiwa atau kesedihan yang berlarut-larut. _Ini mengagumkan_. Tapi gemerisik urgensi di otak jenius Taehyung mengatakan bahwa ada yang _tidak beres_ soal kebiasaan Jungkook ini.

Bagaimana bisa remaja _normal_ setangguh ini dalam cara menguasai tempramental?

Itu mustahil, kecuali salah satu dari dua kemungkinan absolut yang ada di otak Taehyung benar. Soal; Jungkook yang mempunyai _kelainan_. Atau Jungkook yang terlatih buat _terbiasa_ untuk hal ini.

Itu mengerikan, tapi dengan fakta apapun, Taehyung tidak paham kenapa ia tak mempermasalahkan hal ini sama sekali. Membiarkan Jungkook jadi dirinya sendiri, dengan ia yang membenteng di belakang. Yah, terdengar keren.

Tanpa sadar Taehyung menarik senyum lembut di pampangan paras tampannya, memperhatikan punggung si Jeon yang sibuk menggantungi pakaian ke sebuah tali melintang pinggir teras. Taehyung ingin terus diam memperhatikan, hanya saja mulutnya tidak bisa dicegah buat mengutarakan pertanyaan, dari isi kepalanya yang menatap heran ke tumpukan baju di dalam ember yang dibopongnya, "Ini kau yang mencuci?" Jungkook menoleh, terdiam sebentar sebelum mengangguk dan kembali menjemur, "Semuanya?" nyaris memekik CEO muda itu bersuara. Makin tak menyangka ketika tanpa menoleh si Jeon mengangguk kembali. Sesaat, Taehyung mendecak kagum. Sebelum celah bibirnya kembali berkata serampangan, "Wah, jiwa babu."

Jungkook berbalik, mengambil satu _hanger_ dan selembar baju dari bak yang Taehyung bawa. Menengadah sejenak hanya untuk berkata di depan wajah si Kim, "Jaga omonganmu kalau tidak mau mulutmu kurobek."

Sedangkan CEO muda itu cuma menampakan cengir main-main, "Ampun-ampun! 'kan hanya bercana. Selera humormu jelek."

Buat terakhir kali Jungkook memicing sinis sebelum berbalik lagi menggantung pakaiannya ke tali, "Tensi humormu lebih jelek. Apa yang bisa ditertawai dari celaan seperti itu, hah?"

"Hei, candaan anak laki-laki memang begitu, Bae. Kaunya saja yang kurang main,"

"Memang," Jungkook berbalik lagi mengambil sprei basah dari ember, lalu berbalik dan kembali menjemur, "Asal kau tau. Hidupku cuma berotasi di kelas, perpustakaan, dan meja belajar,"— _juga rumah sakit, kalau Wonu hyung muncul_ —"Jadi aku memang kurang main. Kalau kau bilang aku kuper, _nerd_ , atau semacam itu— _terserah_ ," ia masih sibuk merapihkan sprei polkadot itu si bentangan tali kala melanjuti, "Toh aku tidak punya penyangkalan."

Mengundang tawa teratur Taehyung mengudara singkat, "Jujur sekali."

"Tidak ada untungnya juga menipumu—yah, kecuali itu bisa membuatmu mampus ditelan hiu."

Atas pernyataan tanpa dosa itu, Taehyung bersungut-sungut kesal, "Bangsat, mulutmu brengsek juga ternyata."

Terlebih menyebalkan saat tanggapan dari cibirannya adalah tawa renyah Jungkook yang mengudara lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol Curhat Timing** **!**

Dedek buat Chapter ini sambil ngegalonin Wings Tour kemaren TT huhuhu ...

Kuucap maaciw buat kalian yang masih setia alwes nunggu fanfik ini =w= buat kak **Crackshine** yang ngaku tua :v semangat atuh ah buat balik ke dunia perkpopan dan perBLan/?nya, kukecup sini-sini dari jauuuh~ =3= mumumuuu ...

And lastly, kucinta kaliaaaan~ ft. titik dua bintang.

.

 _See you in chapter_ 13! _Bye-bye_ ~ =3=9

 **Special thanks for:** **Follows** **,** **Favorite** **, and** **Reviews** **in Chapter 11.**

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa: [ **Jo Liyeol Fantasy** ]

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**

[01-05-2017]


	13. Chapter 13 : My I

**Jo Liyeol Storyline.**

.

.

...

 ** _Flashback._**

Subuh hari nyaris memasuki pagi, Wonwoo melangkah menyusuri bata gili-gili sedikit terburu. Menyelaraskan waktu sempit sebelum jam kerja dengan kebutuhan yang ia perlu.

Ia menunduk memasukkan kedua lengan ke saku jaket, jemari kanannya mencengkram sepotong kertas berisi alamat yang Taehyung kirimkan padanya.

Taehyung meminta si Jeon menunggu di sebuah jalan sebelum membawa Wonwoo ke kediamannya buat bernegosiasi. Sebab Wonwoo menolak tawaran Taehyung untuk menjemputnya langsung ke rumah— _hanya berpikir_ , mungkin bukan hal bagus kalau pengusaha muda itu ke sana dan tiba-tiba Jungkook bangun dari tidur.

Ketika menuju perempatan jalan Wonwoo masih fokus pada langkah, menutupi kepala dengan tudung dan sesekali mengembuskan napas kasar ketika otaknya berpikir macam-macam.

 _Apa yang akan ia katakan nanti pada Taehyung?_

 _Permohonan bagaimana yang mesti ia utarakan?_

 _Jaminan yang ia punya untuk kemurahan hati si Kim?_

Wonwoo kembali mengembuskan napas, otaknya masih bergerilya namun memori yang mengingatkannya tentang masa depan Jungkook— _lebih dari cukup_ , untuk membuatnya melupakan segala dilema dan melajukan kaki lebih yakin.

Namun—

 ** _Ckiiit_** ** _—_** ** _brak!_**

— _langkahnya berhenti_ , tepat ketika ia sampai di perempatan jalan. Wonwoo menoleh reflek.

 _Mendapati sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas terjadi._

Pengendara roda dua yang tertabrak mini bus. Wonwoo membatu, memperhatikan dua sosok di balik jok motor terhimpit mesin kendaraannya. Menjadi benar-benar terjepit sebab roda depan kendaraan itu masuk ke kolong mobil.

Ketika beberapa orang di trotoar berlari panik dan berusaha menolong, Wonwoo _tetap_ membatu.

Menyaksikan darah yang mengalir ke jalan dari sosok si pembonceng—bocah kecil itu menjerit-jerit kesakitan, air matanya mengalir, tubuhnya lemas saat grombolan orang berusaha menolongnya keluar. Sedangkan si pengendara melirih pilu memohon pertolongan dan merintih merasakan sebelah kakinya mati rasa.

 _"Parade!"_

Wonwoo tersentak, menyadarkannya dari ketermanguan. Napasnya mengudara berat ketika suara Jungkook tiba-tiba terdengar.

 _"Sayang, parade itu akan berjalan ke mari. Kau tidak perlu kesana, tunggu saja di sini."_

Ibunya. _Ibu_?

Wonwoo mengerjap cepat, menunduk ketika telinganya berdenging keras.

Memorinya kembali ke masa-masa lalu di mana _hari itu_ terjadi.

 _Kenangan terburuk sepanjang hidupnya_.

Otaknya mulai berkunang-kunang. Semakin menunduk, ia memegangi telinganya yang kian berdenging parah. Kepalanya didera pening berat dari denging di telinganya yang tersuara terlalu keras, dan Wonwoo membungkuk semakin dalam—menahan perih yang menghantam isi kepalanya.

Ketika ia menoleh memperhatikan kedatangan ambulans, Wonwoo menyaksikan bagaimana darah menetes dari kaki bocah lelaki di sana.

Kerumunan orang semakin memperparah suasana dramatis para dokter yang melakukan pertolongan pertama.

Sedangkan Wonwoo terbelenggu pada bagaimana siluet-siluet tentang hari itu menampakan diri semakin jelas.

Wonwoo mengerutkan kening, kepalanya terlalu berat buat kembali berpikir rasional, tangannya sudah mencengkram kuat sisi telinganya untuk menghentikan denging ini. Namun kenangan itu semakin memperjelas diri.

Dan Wonwoo menjadi kehilangan akal ketika tak lagi mengenal _masa ini_ dengan angan-angannya di masa lalu.

Menjadi luar biasa perih saat seakan-akan ia berada di masa itu.

Dangan kepalanya yang semakin perih, Wonwoo bisa jelas-jelas melihat sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia—berjalan ringan di permukaan gili-gili pada malam meriah.

 _Figur manis Jungkook ..._

 _Ibunya ..._

 _Sang ayah ..._

 _Dan dirinya sendiri kala muda ..._

Wonwoo bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, mendengar tawa riang mereka dan merasakan _hangat_ dari kebahagiaan keluarga kecil ini.

Dan ia menyaksikan dengan begitu jelas ketika Jungkook menarik-narik lengannya dan bersuara dengan lantang, _"Shireo-yo! Aku mau ke sana! Kalau Appa dan Eomma tidak mau, dengan Hyung saja. Kajja Hyung!"_ Wonwoo menyaksikan dirinya yang menggeleng, meledeki adiknya dengan senyum menyebalkan. Dan ia merasakan otaknya melompong ketika melihat Jungkook yang mengembungkan pipi kesal kemudian menyalak jengah, _"Baiklah! Kalau kalian tidak mau, biar aku saja yang ke sana!"_ bocah Jeon ini bersungut-sungut, namun keputusan finalnya justru disetujui ketiga orang di sana.

Maka Wonwoo menggeleng keras, "Tidak Jungkook— _jangan_ , kumohon ...," matanya memerah menahan sakit, _merasakan_ ada _hal_ yang akan terjadi jika anak itu melaksanakan keinginannya. Maka usaha ini justru membuat ia merintih kesakitan, sebab denging di telinganya menggempur makin serampangan.

Wonwoo masih berusaha teguh, menguatkan diri buat tetap rasional.

Namun ketika _suara itu_ tiba-tiba terdengar, berbisik dalam intonasinya yang menyeret pongah—

 _"_ _Bagus, Won ... lakukan seperti itu. Teruslah menjadi bedebah melo yang hanya bisa meringis saat melihat darah, teruslah merintih ketika bayang-bayang masa itu terngiang, teruslah mengangis Won—terus seperti ini dan lenyaplah perlahan-lahan. Hilanglah—lalu biarkan aku memiliki raga ini seutuhnya."_

 _"_ _Karena kau tidak akan pernah mengingat kejadian itu sepenuhnya."_

 _"_ _Teruslah mendekam dalam kebahagiaanmu. Sampai kau paham di penghujung sekarat, kalau kehidupanmu yang tanpa beban itu ... adalah delusi sesungguhnya."_

—pertahana Wonwoo runtuh mengiringi pengelihatannya yang mengkabur dan _lenyap_.

...

Wonu membuka mata ketika seseorang menepuk sebelah pundaknya.

Ia mendongak mendapati pria paruh baya menampakkan raut kuatir, "Anda baik-baik saja?" bertanya demikian sambil terus memegangi bahu Wonu.

Maka ia menengapkan diri sambil menurunkan tangan-tangannya, lalu mengangguk tipis, sekedar membuat pria itu tersenyum ringan dan bernapas lega. Kemudian Wonu membungkuk kecil sebelum si pria meningglkannya sendirian.

Lantas obsidiannya menangkap sekeliling, memperhatikan sisa-sisa kecelakaan dan kerumunan orang di jalan.

Ia mengembuskan napas sarat cemooh, memperhatikan ambulans yang melaju dengan sirine kencang meninggalkan TKP. Tidak ambil pusing banyak-banyak, ia menarik napas panjang merasakan udara pagi yang sejuk lalu menggedik bahu, "Ya, _i'm back_ ," ucapnya pongah lalu memasukan tangan ke saku jaket, berniat menuju _rumah_ kalau saja jemarinya tidak merasakan tekstur asing dari bahan kain dalam kantungnya.

Ia mengambil benda itu, menemukan sepotong ketras yang terlipat dua. Wonu membukanya untuk mendapati tulisan rapih, membaca sekilas sekedar menemukan sebaris alamat tertera di sana.

Maka sudut bibirnya terangkat licik, "Wow, apa ini? Kau mau ke mana pagi-pagi begini hm?" ia bertutur seakan-akan keperibadian lain dalam dirinya akan mendengar, jadi ia kembali bersuara main-main, "Oke, karena aku baik hati ... ayo kita liat apa yang sedang menunggumu di tempat ini."

 ** _Flashback off._**

.

.

.

* * *

 **©Chapter 13 : My I**

— _i'll know_ —

* * *

.

.

.

Taehyung melempar tubuhnya ke sofa, menyandarkan leher ke kepala _seat_ asal-asalan.

Menjemur pakaian melelahkan juga ternyata.

Ia menghela napas berat, peluh membanjir dari kening dan pori-pori tubuh, sedangkan pakaiannya sudah semerawut. Rayban hitamnya tergeletak di atas meja, _duffle coat_ nya tersampir di pinggir sofa, sementara _turtleneck_ nya ia lepas sejak tadi; entah taruh di mana— _kamar Jungkook mungkin_ , karena dengan kurang ajar ketika bocah itu masih sibuk menjemur Taehyung justru mengacak-acak isi lemari dari kamar si Jeon lalu mengambil kaos coklat di sana.

Tidak kuat sama sekali menahan sesak dan lengket keringat— _demi Tuhan_ , kalau bukan demi Jungkook mana mau ia merelakan kulitnya terbakar matahari siang.

Tapi baru sesaat ia menghela napas.

Jungkook tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya, melangkah acuh melewati Taehyung begitu saja sekedar memakai sepatu di depan pintu. Si Kim melirik dari ujung mata lalu bersungut lelah, "Apa lagi sekarang?" sama sekali tidak minat menggerakan diri, "Kau mau ke mana?"

Jungkook bangkit, menjawab sambil membersihkan bokong, "Belanja."

Sebelah alis Taehyung terangkat heran, "Belanja?" lantas melihat waktu di pergelangan tangannya, "Ini jam dua belas siang, Sayang, mau beli bayam kering hah?" kemudian kembali menjatuhkan lengannya yang lemas, sebelum mendengus ria, "Dan— _man_ , kau anak laki-laki! Apa-apaan dengan _belanja_?"

Pada akhirnya Jungkook menoleh, menatap Taehyung lamat-lamat lalu memutar bola mata menyaksikan pengusaha muda yang diagung-agungkan negri ini kelihatan begini urakan, "Peduli setan. Kau mau gantikan aku buat cari isi kulkas, hm? Aku cuma mau ke swalayan beli ramyeon sama sedus telur lagi pula," jeda, dahinya berkerut marah, "Dan berhenti panggil aku _sayang_ , Brengsek. Itu menjijikan demi Tuhan."

Taehyung menggeleng isyarat tak setuju, cukup berhasil membuat Jungkook menghela napas berat dan berbalik, melangkah meninggalkan Taehyung.

Memperhatikan Jungkook yang menjauh, si Kim bersungut-sungut di tempat, "Hei! Sayang—" Jungkook tak menanggapi sama sekali, justru melangkah lebih cepat dan hilang di balik pintu dengan bantingan keras, "Jungkook!" vokal intonasinya meninggi, berharap kalau Jungkook hanya ingin main-main, tapi setelah menunggu beberapa detik si Jeon _sungguhan_ tidak muncul lagi dari balik pintu. Maka Taehyung langsung melompat dari posisi, melupakan segala kelelahannya buat bergegas mengambil mantel lalu berlari ke luar rumah, "Jungkook-ah, ikut!"

...

Taehyung mendengus, "Kenapa tidak _online shop_ saja _sih_?" lagi-lagi menggerutu tidak jelas sambil menyelaraskan langkah dengan si Jeon.

Bersisian melangkah di jalan setapak daerah rumah Jungkook, menuju mini market terdekat melalui jalur yang tidak banyak di lewati orang. Sebab Jungkook tau manusia di sebelahnya bisa mengundang kerumunan orang-orang. Sedangkan, _ini berarti malapetaka baginya_.

Jungkook melirik, wajahnya mengernyit tidak habis pikir lalu menggeleng heran, "Beli ramyeon dan satu dus telur saja harus _online shop_?" ia mendecih singkat, "Jangan gila, kakiku masih terlampau sehat buat jalan seratus meter dari rumah."

"Tapi ini merepotkan!"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu ikut?"

Taehyung menghela napas berat sembari memasukkan tangan ke saku mantel, "Dari pada sendirian di rumahmu?" kemudian Jungkook bisa melihat bagaimana senyum mesum merekah di wajah orang itu, "Nanti kalau aku merindukanmu bagaimana?"

Alhasil si Jeon terdiam sejenak, raut di ekspresinya berubah jadi benar-benar datar, "Hyungnim, tau tidak?"

Taehyung mengulum bibir sampai pipinya menggembil lucu, "Hm?"

Hening sebentar, sebelum Jungkook berkata jengah luar biasa, "Kau benar-benar menggelikan," lalu melangkah buru-buru meninggalkan Taehyung.

Maka si Kim terbahak tanpa suara, memejamkan mata merasa reaksi bocah itu lebih lucu dari apapun.

Ketika ia mendapati Jungkook semakin menjauh, Taehyung buru-buru mengejar, "Ah, Kook! Tunggu!"

Namun Jungkook justru menghentakkan kakinya lebih cepat, saat Taehyung mendekat, ia ikut berlari menghindari pemuda itu.

...

"Total belanjaan Anda 3,257 won, Tuan."

Pemudi di balik meja kasir itu tersenyum ramah pada Jungkook, tapi netranya tak berkedip sama sekali memperhatikan figur Kim Taehyung.

Si Jeon sendiri masa bodoh, menggali kantong celana bermaksud mengeluarkan uang yang Wonwoo tinggalkan tadi, namun gerak tangannya terhenti karena Taehyung menahan pergelangannya. Jungkook mendongak, mendapati orang itu tersenyum kecil— _menjadi sok elegant di depan orang lain_ , "Aku saja," tapi ucapannya benar-benar tulus bukan sekedar pencitraan publik.

Jungkook sendiri diam, belum sempat membantah ketika Taehyung sudah mengeluarkan dompetnya. Nyaris ia membiarkan pemuda ini mengambil alih pembayarannya— _hitung-hitung mengirit uang bagi Jungkook_ , tapi ketika iris matanya tidak sengaja melihat ke mana gerak jemari Taehyung meraih isi dompet, si Jeon justru mengeluarkan uangnya lebih cepat dari saku, memberi lembaran won itu pada si gadis pemegang kas. Menahan Taehyung mengeluarkan kartu debitnya.

Sebelah alis si Kim terangkat, rautnya berubah bingung, " _Wae_?"

Saat pemudi di sebrang mereka sibuk menghitung uang, Jungkook merapatkan diri buat berbisik kesal ke wajah Taehyung, "Otakmu ke mana hah? Mau bayar belanjaan begini pakai _black card_?"

Taehyung membatu sejenak, otaknya dilanda heran. _Memang kenapa? Tidak bisa?_

Namun ketika perempuan itu kembali menghadap mereka dengan senyuman, "Terimakasih. Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan," bersamaan Jungkook yang membalas senyum kecil lalu melengos begitu saja. Taehyung lantas mengabaikan pertanyaannya, sekedar mengekori bocah itu keluar dari minimarket.

...

"Habis ini ke mana lagi?"

Mereka menuju rumah melalui jalan yang sama. Jungkook menjawab tanpa menoleh, "Ya pulang," jeda, "Memang mau ke mana? Aku sudah lapar," ketusnya.

Taehyung menggulung tangan di depan dada, retinanya menelisik wajah manis siswa ini, "Mampir ke restoran bagaimana?"

Jungkook menghela napas sekali, "Restoran apa? Di sekitar sini mana ada restoran?" sebenarnya ia sudah benar-benar malas meladeni Taehyung, tapi sialnya Jungkook terlalu banyak memiliki rasa sopan santun.

Pemuda itu diam. Berpikir sebentar, "Ayo ke Gangnam," kemudian mengeluarkan kunci dari kantung mantel, "Aku bawa mobil!" lalu senyumnya merekah.

Separuh asal Jungkook menanggapi sekenanya, "Restoran di sana mahal-mahal."

"Kutraktir," si Kim langsung merespon, "Kau mau makan sampai perutmu meledak juga tidak masalah. Aku yang bayar."

" _No thanks_ ," Jungkook menoleh saat berkata demikian, menampakkan senyum yang dipaksakan lalu fokus lagi ke jalanan di depan, "Kita tidak sedekat itu sampai kau bisa membayari isi perutku," jeda, "Lagi pula buat apa pergi jauh-jauh cuma buat makan? Yang ada keburu aku jadi zombie."

Mendapati respon tanpa minat itu, Taehyung justru tertawa keras— _entah kenapa_ , kini apapun yang berhubungan dengan Jungkook menjadi lebih menyenangkan di pikirannya, "Yah, yah. Terserah kau deh," lalu ia ikut menghadap jalanan, memasukkan lagi kunci mobilnya ke saku, "Kutanya, _terus_ kau mau makan apa? Memang di rumahmu ada makanan?"

Sambil mengangkat tangan kiri, Jungkook menanggapi _tidak_ antusias, "Ini makanan loh," dengan sengaja menggoyang-goyangkan bungkus plastik belanjaannya, "Tinggal kumasak dan— _tada_! _Ongoing_ , perutku bakal kenyang."

Taehyung tertawa lagi, " _Yeah_ , apapun," lalu hening mengudara. Ia diam menimbang-nimbang sesuatu, "Um ... yakin kau bakal kenyang hanya makan itu? Ku _delivery_ kan _pizza_ ke rumah bagaimana?" retinanya membelenggu kantung plastik di sisi Jungkook.

Bocah itu menggeleng, "Aku punya satu dus telur dan tiga bungkus ramyeon," lalu menoleh memperhatikan wajah Taehyung yang kini menatapnya, di situ ia mendengus main-main, "Kau pikir aku monster macam apa yang masih kelaparan kalau bisa menghabiskan ini semua?"

Maka Taehyung kembali tertawa, sebelah tangannya keluar dari saku mantel buat merangkul Jungkook, "Kurasa aku tau sekarang kenapa aku bisa tertarik padamu."

Hening kembali mengudara. Tidak lama sebab Jungkook dengan cepat menepak kasar tangan Taehyung hingga lepas dari bahunya, "Brengsek, jangan bahas itu— _nanti selera makanku hilang_ ," dan lagi-lagi melangkah duluan meninggalkan Taehyung begitu saja. Sedangkan si Kim kembali terbahak riang tanpa suara.

.

.

* * *

Hari berganti malam. Melarutkan rona hitam ke sepenjuru angkasa.

Tapi Mingyu masih di sana, memegang omongannya untuk menunggu Wonwoo. Duduk di tempat yang sama menanti si Jeon keluar dari ruang pegawai, berganti pakaian dan bertukar _sift_ dengan karyawan lain.

Ia memainkan ponsel, sedikit tersentak ketika seseorang menghampirinya di sisi meja. Mingyu mendongak, mendapati orang yang ia tunggu berdiri di sana, "Masih betah di sini?" Wonwoo berkata main-main, senyuman merekah manis pada wajah tampannya.

Mingyu mengerjap linglung, jantungnya berdentum kencang menyaksikan _keindahan murni_ sosok itu. Maka ia berdeham sekali, bangkit lalu menanggapi separuh canda, "Iya, selama mataku mendapatkan nutrisi dari kecantikanmu, Hyungnim."

Wonwoo mengernyit, rautnya menahan tawa menjadi-jadi, " _Ew_ ...," namun yang disuarakannya justru hanya itu.

Karena tanggapannya, Mingyu tertawa ringan; turut membuatnya tak lagi bisa menahan geli. Maka keduanya tertawa atas sebab yang sama.

...

Mereka melangkah di pinggiran trotoar menuju rumah si Jeon. Mingyu menawarkan untuk mengantar Wonwoo dengan jemputannya atau sekedar naik taksi, tapi pemuda itu menolak, jadi keputusan akhir hanya bisa Mingyu terima buat mengantar Wonwoo dengan berjalan kaki.

"Kenal Jungkook sejak kapan?"

Mingyu menoleh, mereka belum jauh dari kafe Gook, "Aku teman sekelasnya, Hyungnim. Kami sebangku."

Wonwoo ber _-'ah'_ ria lalu mengangguk paham. Kemudian hening menudara di tengah mereka.

Wonwoo fokus menatap jalan, sementara Mingyu sama sekali tak lepas menatap sosok di sebelahnya.

Isi kepalanya semerawut tiba-tiba, memiliki jarak sedekat ini dengan Wonwoo sungguh membuat debar jantungnya serampangan. Namun di sisi lain, akal sehatnya mulai menelisik lebih jauh figur Jeon Wonwoo.

Merasa bingung bukan main saat kembali mengingat kenyataan, bahwa figur selembut ini adalah penyandang DID yang bisa membahayakan adiknya dalam sekejap.

Dan yang benar-benar membuat Mingyu tidak habis pikir, ketika ia memahami satu fakta perkara Jungkook yang menahan begitu baik kesakitannya seorang diri selama ini, juga Wonwoo yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui akan keberadaan Jeon Wonu dalam tubuhnya.

Sesungguhnya Mingyu masih tidak percaya, meski ia bisa merasakan _perbedaan_ , namun bertemu dengan pengidap DID adalah hal yang cuma berkembang di akal imajinernya. Tapi atas dasar lain, ia sama sekali tidak bisa meragukan kata-kata Jungkook begitu saja.

— _ia percaya sahabatnya setengah mati._

"Hei, kenapa terus melihatku begitu? Ada yang aneh?"

Mingyu mengerjap, buru-buru menggeleng lalu tertawa kikuk, "Ti-tidak, Hyungnim. Hanya ... kau benar-benar cantik," lalu cengirannya merekah di akhir kalimat.

Wonwoo sendiri hanya menggeleng kecil sambil tertawa, kemudian berkomentar, "Terimakasih untuk rayuan _cheesy_ nya."

Dan keduanya kembali tertawa bersama.

 _Ya, kalau Mingyu belum bisa menerima fakta ini sepenuhnya. Maka dia akan mencari jawaban pasti akan keberadaan Jeon Wonu._

...

"Um ... jadi ... karena kau kawan sebangku Jungkook, kalian _mungkin_ dekat 'kan?" sedikit ragu ia berkata. Memasuki jalanan rumahnya, Wonwoo membahas topik lain usai bercerita banyak hal di sepanjang jalan dan tertawa sama-sama.

Entah mengapa ia merasa bocah ini sangat menyenangkan buat diajak omong.

"Aku dan Jungkook?" Mingyu mengangguk-angguk sebentar, lalu menjawab pakai mimik hiperbolis, "Bukan _mungkin_ lagi, Hyungnim. Kami memang sangat-sangat- _saaangat_ dekat," mereka sempat tertawa sebelum Mingyu terdiam saat melanjuti dalam hati, _'_ _—_ _ya ... kami dekat. Sampai dia bisa mengungkap keadaanmu yang begini,'_ Wonwoo bisa lihat raut di wajah bocah itu mengkeruh kosong, tapi sejurus kemudian tiba-tiba ia mengulum senyum. Mingyu hanya merasa perasaannya _menghangat_ ketika ingat bagaimana Jungkook bisa utuh mempercayainya sebagai sahabat.

"Oh ya?" Wonwoo berjengit senang, bola matanya berbinar-binar hidup, "Kalau begitu ... mm," vokalnya menggantung sejenak, "— _siapa namamu_?"

Mingyu terdiam sejenak. Ya, mereka sudah berkenalan tempo hari waktu Wonwoo memperkenalkan diri sebagai Jeon Wonu. Buat ini Mingyu mengecok pikirannya untuk berpositif ria— _mungkin Wonwoo hanya lupa_ , itu manusiawi. Maka bocah ini menampakkan cengirannya, "Mingyu. Kim Mingyu."

Kamudian Wonwoo mengangguk tipis.

"Oke ... jadi Mingyu-ya," ia memulai, vokalnya kembali terdengar ragu di telinga si Kim, "Aku boleh tanya sesuatu?"

Kedua alis Mingyu terangkat enteng, "Ya?"

Seiring langkah yang tak berhenti Wonwoo menimbang-nimbang sejenak, lalu retinanya fokus menelisik netra Mingyu, "Apa di sekolah ... _Jungkook sering ditindas_?"

Lantas bocah itu mengernyit heran, "Hah?"

"U-mm—sebenarnya ... begini," Wonwoo mengusap sebelah tengkuk, "Jadi selama ini Jungkook sering sekali mendapat memar di tubuhnya secara rutin, entah dua atau tiga bulan sekali, dia selalu _hancur_ seperti habis dipukuli—ketika luka-luka dan lebamnya sembuh ... _dia seperti itu lagi_. Makanya ... anak itu sering sekali ke rumah sakit," Mingyu terkesiap, napasnya tercekat dikerongkongan mendengar ucapan Wonwoo. Matanya berpendar kosong mengkaji obsidian si Jeon yang terlalu inosen dan berduka.

 _Tuhan, jadi sungguhan orang ini benar-benar tidak tau?_

"Ini bahkan terjadi jauh sebelum dia pindah ke YaGook," Wonwoo melanjuti, napasnya terdengar berat ketika ia menatap ke sekeliling. Netra itu berpendar basah ketika mengingat bagaimana tubuh adiknya dipenuhi luka, "Dan benar-benar membuatku kawatir karena setiap kali ditanyai dia bilang hanya terjatuh— _sumpah_! Itu tidak logis sama sekali 'kan?!" si Kim terbengong ketika tiba-tiba Wonwoo menatapnya lagi sambil menyalak kesal. Tapi saat Wonwoo menyadari kelakukannya ia buru-buru menunduk tipis sambil meringis, Mingyu sendiri hanya balas tersenyum kikuk. Isi otaknya sudah terlalu amburadul buat mengkonfirmasi apa-apa saja yang mesti ia lakukan. Terlebih ketika pemuda ini melanjuti, "Jadi ... Mingyu-ya, karena kau kawan dekatnya ... apa Jungkook cerita sesuatu padamu?" si Kim bisa lihat dengan jelas bagaimana obsidian itu memfokuskan atensi padanya— _berbinar penuh harap_.

Katika ia menunggu nyaris satu menit, Wonwoo kembali mengusap tengkuknya sebab Mingyu sama sekali tidak bersuara apa-apa, lantas ia kembali meghadap depan, "Aku hanya takut anak itu selalu kena tindas berandalan di sekolah, atau pemikiran terburukku benar, kalau Jungkook masuk pergaulan _underground_ yang membuatnya selalu diikuti preman," Wonwoo mengigiti bibir bawahnya serampangan, mencerca mulutnya sendiri karena bicara asal-asalan ketika otaknya ingin terus menampik kemungkinan buruk soal Jungkook. Setelah seperkian sekon, ia menoleh, memfokuskan perhatiannya menatap wajah Mingyu sambil tertawa canggung, "Mm ... aku berlebihan ya? Uh—kau tau perasaan seorang _hyung_ 'kan? Kalau kau punya saudara pasti kau paham. Terlebih kalau itu keluarga satu-satunya. Nah ... makanya Jungkook jadi benar-benar berharga bagiku."

Kemudian hening mengudara.

Sebelum Mingyu bersuara sambil menatap Wonwoo lekat-lekat, "Sayangnya ... aku anak tunggal, Hyungnim," ia berucap sambil tertawa, namun rautnya mengernyit kecil. Diam-diam mengepalkan tangan kiri kuat-kuat menahan rasa bersalah.

Entah kenapa Mingyu ingin sekali mereka keluar dari pembicaraan ini. Ia tidak mau membohongi Wonwoo, tapi ia lebih tidak mau menghancurkan kepercayaan Jungkook dengan mengungkap semuanya.

Toh, ia belum menemukan titik terang apapun soal keberadaan Jeon Wonu. Hanya jejak samar-samar yang kurang menjanjikan.

Wonwoo sendiri justru tertawa sebab ini, "Benarkah? Oh maafkan aku—kau pasti kesepian."

Dan Mingyu tertegun atas ucapa itu. Matanya mengerjap tak menyangka beriring otaknya melompong tiba-tiba. Lamat-lamat ia menunduk, merasakan hatinya yang berdegup hangat, "Uh ... ya, bukan masalah—kau orang pertama yang bicara seperti itu omong-omong."

Wonwoo mengernyit, "Hah? Soal apa?"

Mingyu menggedik bahu pelan, "Aku yang kesepian?"

Si Jeon menganga menyadari sesuatu, mengira Mingyu tengah berkata sarkastik, "O-oh! Maaf! Bukan begitu maksudku—jadi ... mm—"

Mingyu mengangkat kedua tangannya sungguh-sungguh, lantas menggeleng cepat, "Tidak-tidak! Kau benar, Hyungnim! A-aku ... yah—uh, o-orang tuaku sibuk bekerja sejak aku masih kecil, aku tidak punya saudara kandung dan aku kurang suka bergaul dengan kerabat yang kupunya," jeda, "Tinggal di rumah sebesar itu cuma dengan orang-orang asing yang bekerja ... rasanya sungguhan _sepi_. Tapi anak-anak lain justru mengharapkan kehidupanku yang seperti ini, mereka tidak tau saja rasanya kesepian. Hidup dicela keluarga sendiri kerena bodoh, dianggap arogan karena masuk kelas A pakai donasi, dan bagaimana menakutkannya didekati kawan yang hanya mau memanfaatkan. Mereka sungguhan tidak tau rasanya," obsidian itu berpendar menatap jalanan, jantungnya perih namun remaja itu terlalu tangguh buat menggenangkan air mata.

Maka Wonwoo yang menunduk merasa bersalah bukan main, "Maaf aku membuatmu membahas ini."

Lagi-lagi Mingyu menggeleng, dengan sigap menoleh pada si Jeon sambil tersenyum cerah. Wonwoo tertegun ketika menyaksikan ini, terlebih manakala bocah itu berkata, "Bukan salahmu sama sekali, Hyungnim. Aku justru bersyukur kau mengerti bagimana kesepiannya anak tunggal. Yah ... setidaknya sekarang aku punya Jungkook _dan kau_ yang akan kuganggu setiap hari."

Si Jeon membatu di tempat menghentikan langkah mereka, menelisik bagaimana senyuman itu terukir tulus—tapi pancaran mata Mingyu sama sekali tidak bisa membohongi pengelihatannya. Cara bagaimana bocah itu berusaha kuat benar-benar membuat Wonwoo terenyuh.

Maka Mingyu nyaris tersedak liur sendiri saat menarik napas tiba-tiba, sebab tanpa diduga Wonwoo melangkah dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Mengelus belakang kepalanya sayang dan berkata hangat, "Kau bisa ke rumah kami kapan saja setiap kali merasa kesepian," lalu Wonwoo tertawa pelan sebelum melanjuti sambil menggusak gemas rambut Mingyu, "Untuk menggangguku dan Jungkook."

 _Kebaikan apa yang Mingyu perbuat di kehidupan sebelumnya, sampai Tuhan mempertemukan dengan kakak–beradik Jeon yang mau menyambutnya sebaik ini?_

.

.

* * *

Dari awal pertemuan mereka, Taehyung tau Jungkook bisa lebih dari sosok penghibur hati buat ia miliki seumur hidup, sebab si Jeon dengan segenap rasionalismenya benar-benar menarik buat digangu.

Baru beberapa jam lalu mereka makan ramyeon buatan si Jeon. Tapi Taehyung sudah merengek macam-macam meminta dibuatkan ini-itu, yang mau tidak mau Jungkook turuti karena Taehyung mengancam akan menjualnya ke om-om kaya kalau tidak menurut; sembari mengingatkan tentang perjanjian Jeon Wonwoo.

Maka ketika melihat Jungkook yang meletakan segelas kopi di meja depan sofa sambil mengembuskan napas berat, dengan usil Taehyung kembali memulai perkara buat memprovokai kesabaran bocah ini—hanya untuk mengetahui sampai mana Jungkook bisa bertahan dalam mode rasionalnya seperti tempo hari.

Jadi Taehyung bangkit dari duduk, sengaja mengambil langkah pelan untuk mengintimidasi si Jeon di tempat. Menarik sebelah tangan Jungkook buat buru-buru ia tarik dan membalik posisi, sekedar melempar bocah itu ke sofa yang tadi ia duduki dengan tubuhnya sendiri menghimpit di atas.

Jungkook terkesiap, tak cukup memahami keadaan yang terlalu cepat berubah. Matanya membola mendapati Taehyung yang mengungkung di atasnya. Dan kesadarannya begitu cepat menyatu saat CEO itu memekarkan senyum pongah dari kekeh teraturnya yang mendebarkan, " _Kookie_ ," Tuhan, dari mana orang ini menetapkan seenak jidat panggilan segitu manis buatnya, " _Trust me_ , _yeah_?"

Oke, menyaksikan raut kebingungan Jungkook membuat Taehyung benar-benar merasa _menang_. Apa lagi saat ia memangkas jarak buat mengendus perpotongan leher si Jeon—Taehyung ingin terbahak bukan main sebab menyadari Jungkook yang mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Ingin meninjunya mungkin, tapi hingga ia menempelkan bibirnya ke tulang selangka Jungkook, bocah ini sama sekali tidak bereaksi apa-apa selain menahan napas berusaha tenang.

Maka Taehyung kembali menjamah lehernya pelan-pelan, lalu terkekeh singkat di sana, "Kookie, tidak mau melakukan sesuatu padaku?" vokalnya berbisik mencemooh, "Mencegah misalnya?"

Dan betapa terkejutnya Taehyung ketika Jungkook justru berkata acuh, "Terserah kau saja, aku tidak peduli sama sekali—asal pegang janjimu buat merahasiakan transaksi kalian soal penjualanku."

Taehyung mengernyit, mengangkat kepalanya buat menatap langsung ekspresi Jungkook yang terlampau datar. Dengan sengaja meraba sebelah pipi Jungkook pakai punggung tangannya, "Wow, kau sungguh tidak takut aku berbuat asusila padamu? Jangan sepasrah ini, Jeon, kau jadi tidak asik."

Jungkook menelan liurnya kasar, tangannya mencengkram semakin kuat, mati-matian menahan tinju ke muka Taehyung.

 _Sial! Dia dilecehkan lagi_.

Tapi akal logisnya memutar otak lebih cerdas ketimbang membuat dirinya semakin jatuh dalam situasi ini, "Bagus kalau kau merasa sudah tidak tertarik lagi padaku. Karena aku cuma mau mengingatkan—semerasa berkuasa apapun kau soal nyawaku, kita warga Korea Selatan, dan aku masih resmi pelajar SMU. _Kau paham maksudku_?" nadanya menyeret tidak kalah mencemooh dari bagaimana Taehyung bersuara. Lantas sebelah alisnya naik ketika melanjuti sinis, "Anak-anak di bawah umur sangat-sangat dilindungi pemerintah, _ingat_?" jeda mengudara, sebelah tangan Jungkook terangkat menepuk-nepuk kurang ajar kaosnya yang dikenakan Taehyung, namun retina itu menghujam kuat ke hazel si Kim, "Lakukan pelecehan seksual padaku, maka _kupastikan_ kau mampus dari duniamu sekarang, CEO muda yang dielu-elukan seantero negri. _Kim Taehyung-ssi_?"

Atas pernyataan ini sukses membuat Taehyung memejamkan matanya untuk tertawa sarkastik. _Sumpah_ , belum sampai lima menit Jungkook sudah membuatnya kembali kalah telak. Ia mendesis singkat, lamat-lamat mencengkram pergelangan Jungkook yang menyentuhnya. Menarik lengan itu mendekat lalu mengecup perporongan nadi Jungkook hati-hati. Dan retina mereka masih bersibobrok katika Taehyung berbisik serak di sana, menghantarkan sensasi hangat ke permukaan kulit si Jeon dari embusan napasnya, "Kau tau Jeon? Kau sungguh berpotensi membuatku tergila-gila."

.

.

* * *

"Nah, Hyungnim. Aku pulang ya?" Mingyu menunjukan ibu jari ke belakang, saat langkah mereka berhenti di depan pintu rumah keluarga Jeon. Nyaris berbalik kalau saja suara Wonwoo tidak lebih dulu menahannya.

"Mau langsung pulang? Kau menungguku dari siang benar-benar hanya untuk _mengantar_? Tidak mampir dulu? Jam segini Jungkook belum tidur _kok_."

Mingyu menimbang-nimbang sejenak, dalam hati merasa senang bukan main. Lantas tanpa ragu ia mengangguk semangat, "Oke!"

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo dibuat tertawa sebab kelakuan bocah ini. Maka tanpa canggung ia menggusak kepala Mingyu persis seperti ia melakukannya pada Jungkook, lalu berbalik dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Jungkook aku pulang! Lihat siapa yang ku ba—" kalimatnya menggantung di udara ketika menyaksikan panorama di sana. Melihat dengan jelas kepala adiknya menyembul dibalik kungkungan orang lain.

Wonwoo membatu, ia kenal siapa lelaki asing di sana. Itu Kim Taehyung, maka hal ini yang justru membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik sama sekali. Isi kepalanya melompong dan napasnya tercekat di kerongkongan.

Ketika ia justru kebingungan mesti bertindak bagaimana, Mingyu yang baru memunculkan diri ke ambang pintu menjadi figur pertama yang tanggap.

Demi Tuhan ia pun tidak mengerti situasi macam apa ini, tapi yang pasti amarah lebih dulu mencangkup emosionalnya ketika mendapati Jungkook dan Taehyung di sana. Dalam hati mengingat bagaimana sepupunya berkata santai soal andai-andainya memperkosa Jungkook.

Maka Mingyu melangkah melewati Wonwoo begitu saja ke dalam rumah tanpa melepas sepatu, menghentak kasar mendekati kawannya, lantas penuh emosi menarik kasar bahu Taehyung lalu mencengkram kerah kaos sepupunya, menyeret sosok itu sampai mereka berdiri berhadapan, "Brengsek," ia menggeram jengah— _giginya bergemelatuk keras_ , "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini hah?!"

Wonwoo masih kebingungan disana, ia tergugu tidak mengerti. _Apa Kim Taehyung dan Mingyu saling kenal?_

Sedangkan Jungkook berubah panik, ia buru-buru berdiri memegangi lengan Mingyu yang mencengkram kaos Taehyung, "Hei! Gyu!"

Namun Taehyung justru tergelak mencemooh, sebelah alisnya terangkat iseng mempermainkan sepupunya, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, sobat. Kau sedang apa di sini? _Mengganggu saja_ —pulang sana."

"YA!" Mingyu berteriak, wajahnya merah padam digerumuli murka, "Sudah kuperingatkan kau untuk tidak menyentuhnya!"

Taehyung tergelak menanggapi ucapannya, dengan main-main menjawab acuh, "Apa hakmu?"

"Dia sahabatku, brengsek!"

"Oh? Dia sahabatmu? Kalau begitu dia pacarku—kau mau apa? Merebut pacar orang?"

"Jangan main-main ...,"

"Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik main-main denganmu," Taehyung mendesis tak kalah tajam. Ia menoleh menatap Jungkook sambil tersenyum miring, "Jungkook-ah, bilang padanya buat tidak ikut campur," sejenak si Jeon bisa lihat bagaimana Taehyung dengan serius melirik sekilas pada Wonwoo sebelum mendecih jenaka, "Mengerti maksudku?"

Maka sambil menggigiti bagian dalam pipinya, Jungkook menggoyangkan lengan Mingyu frustasi, "Gyu—"

"Diam," potong Mingyu— _vokalnya terdengar terlampau dingin_ , "Tetap diam dan jangan mempengaruhiku," maka ketika kawannya menoleh serius mensibobrokan obsidian mereka dengan murka, Jungkook tercekat merasakan ketulusan kawannya yang begitu _utuh_ , "Aku sudah bilang akan melindungimu 'kan, Gguk? Aku sudah gagal menghancurkan orang yang membuatmu sakit selama ini, jadi untuk yang sekarang, aku akan bersungguh-sungguh demi apapun."

"Wow, sobat. Omonganmu boleh juga," Taehyung bersuara sinis mengambil alih kembali fokus Mingyu teruntuknya, "Tapi sepertinya kau _salah_ karena tidak mengerti situasi di antara kami."

"Berisik!" teriakan murka itu menjadi pengutaraan sebelum Mingyu jelas-jelas menghantarkan bogem mentahnya ke rahang Taehyung, membuat sepupunya tersungkur kerena kaget, bersama jeritan Jungkook yang tertahan. Mingyu melangkah, mendekati Taehyung sekedar kembali menghujani sepupunya pakai tunjuan.

Tapi yang Taehyung lakukan justru tertawa ketika mendapat pukulan bocah itu yang terus menghujam mukanya, tidak peduli sudut bibirnya yang perlahan robek mengeluarkan darah.

Ini yang membuat Mingyu semakin geram dan emosional. Menjadikannya kalut di makan amarah buat menghajar Taehyung habis-habisan.

Sedangkan Jungkook sudah melompat dari sofa buat menghentikan aksi kawannya. Memegangi punggung Mingyu namun remaja itu sama sekali tidak menggubris.

 _Tanpa mereka sadari_.

Jeon Wonwoo mulai meringis di sana, memejamkan mata kuat-kuat. Merasakan _kupingnya_ _berdenging_ ketika melihat darah ikut keluar dari hidung Taehyung.

Sekelebat gambar tentang _tank_ parade, kerumunan orang dan cipratan darah menggenang di aspal jalanan terngiang dalam otaknya. Menjadi angan-angan ditengah kefrustasiannya buat tetap menjaga akal sehat, ia menatap ketiga orang di sana yang masih bergerumul.

Tapi Wonwoo sampai _di puncak_ , ketika bayangan soal bola mata yang menggelinding ke depan sepatunya terngiang.

Menciptakan kesadarannya yang pupus.

Ia masih bisa mendengar teriakan panik Jungkook ketika bocah itu lagi-lagi berbalik menatapnya, dan ia masih bisa melihat Mingyu yang melepas cengkramannya dari Kim Taehyung buat berlari ke arahnya—namun kemudian; _semuanya gelap_.

Mingyu berhasil menangkap Wonwoo sebelum sosok itu terjatuh di lantai. Sedangkan Jungkook nyaris berlari ke arah _hyung_ nya, namun tertahan ketika tidak sengaja menangkap Taehyung yang berbaring lemah menyeka darah dari hidungnya, maka Jungkook berjongkok membantu Taehyung untuk duduk.

— _hal yang sama sekali tidak Taehyung kira._

Membuatnya memikirkan tentang bagaimana cara bocah itu dididik selama ini; hingga memiliki hati yang begitu besar.

Namun atensi Taehyung teralih ketika menyadari kegelisahan terpampang nyata ketika Jungkook melirik abangnya di pangkuan Mingyu. _Ketakutan aneh yang kosong_.

Sedangkan Mingyu dibuat frustasi setengah mati ketika berusaha membangunkan Wonwoo. Nyaris ia menggendong sosok itu buat dibaringkan ke sofa, kalau saja si Jeon tidak lebih dulu membuka matanya perlahan.

 _Hingga mensibobrokan obsidian mereka._

Mingyu bisa dengan jelas mendapati bagaimana citra dari pendaran iris itu terlihat hampa luar biasa, terlalu sepi, hanya bola mata hitam yang tidak bercahaya. Sangat berbeda dengan bagaimana cara Wonwoo menatapnya berseri-seri di sepanjang jalan.

Maka dari ujung mata Mingyu mendelik ke arah Jungkook, mendapati kawannya yang melempar pandang ketakutan.

Dan Mingyu bisa merasakan adrenalin yang menyiksa kawannya, ketika ia kembali menatap Wonwoo. Mendapati sosok itu menaikkan sebelah alis sambil tersenyum pongah, "Oh? Mingyu-ya?"

Mingyu mengedip, _retinanya pedih_. Napasnya tercekat di kerongkongan ketika bersuara ragu-ragu— _kecemasan merasuk serampangan_ , dalam hati mengharapkan kalau ini tidak nyata, "W-Wonu-hyung?"

Tapi Mingyu mendapati sekujur tubuhnya merinding ketika sosok itu makin memperlebar senyum miring, sebelah tangannya terjulur mengusap pipi Mingyu mendamba, " _Good boy_ , kau mengingatku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Jo Liyeol's Curhat Timing!

* * *

Sebelumnya maaf banget buat late updatenya, dedek sempet ilang feel buat fanfik ini. Pengen nge- _discon_ aja hawanya, tapi ga enakkan sama kalian. Yaudah lanjut deh =w=

Maaciw dan sekian.

.

 **PS(1):** Semua _typo_ yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**

 **PS(2):** Kucinta kaliaaaan~ ft. titik dua bintang. (tebar sempak dan kecup basah) =3= mumumu ...

.

 **.**

 **.**

.

 _See you again in_ _ **chapter 14**_! _Bye-bye_ ~ =3=9

.

 **Special thanks for:** **Follows** **,** **Favorite** **, and** **Reviews** **in Chapter 12.**

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**

[24-08-2017]


	14. Chapter 14 : Does that make sense?

**Jo Liyeol Storyline.**

.

.

...

Mingyu menelan liur susah payah. Merasakan guntur besar yang menggempur kewarasannya, membiarkan lidahnya kelu ketika membangun kembali akal sehat.

Pancaran dari retinanya berpendar kosong menyadari tengkuknya meremang dingin, rasionalismenya luluh-lantak tapi jemari Wonu terus mengusap rahangnya membuai.

Dan kesadarannya menyatu, tepat ketika ia merasakan pergerakan Wonu yang menoleh.

"Oh! Taehyung-ssi, kita berjumpa lagi?"

Taehyung mengernyit, merasa tidak mengerti sama sekali. Ia hendak membalas, namun ketika retinanya sekilas menatap Jungkook— _tubirnya mengatup tanpa kata_ , tidak lagi berniat membuka suara sebab dengan mendapati kecemasan Jungkook yang mengawan; cukup untuk membuat Taehyung paham _ada yang tidak beres_.

Sedangkan Mingyu menyipit heran, menyaksikan raut pongah Wonu berubah sekejap. Ia bisa lihat bagaimana senyuman itu mengembang pongah dan keji luar biasa, jelas-jelas Mingyu menilik cara retina Wonu berpijar menyiratkan sesuatu yang beku dan kelam. Aura yang mengudara dari sosok itu tidak lagi tertuang kehampaan, melainkan luapan benci yang luar biasa.

Maka ketika Mingyu berpaling menemui objek pandang pemuda ini. Kim Taehyung tidak lagi menjadi atensinya, melainkan sang sahabat yang _ketakutan_.

Pupil mata remaja Kim itu mengecil nanar, ekspresinya berubah tegang luar biasa. Merasa bahwa kejanggalan yang Jungkook ceritakan selama ini bukan hanya bualan semata.

Sampai waktu ketika ia mendapati kenyataan terpampang jelas di depan matanya ... _lagi-lagi penyesalan yang Mingyu terima_. Merasa kelewat bodoh sekedar meragukan kata-kata Jungkook untuk kesekian kali. Mencoba mencari tau petunjuk sebenarnya, hingga saat ini ia dihadapi bukti terabsolut di depan mata.

Maka tidak ada yang bisa Mingyu berikan kepada Jungkook sebagai permohonan maafnya, kecuali ia yang sigap melompat, memeluk Wonu dari belakang buat mencekal pergerakan pemuda itu; ketika Jeon Wonu bangkit dan berangsur mendekati adiknya.

"Lari, Guk! Lari!"

Ia berteriak kencang, menguatkan belenggu menahan gerak Wonu yang memberontak parah. Menjadikan Jungkook lekas tersadar, isi kepalanya kelewat serampangan buat buru-buru bangkit. Menggeret lengan Taehyung dan berlari cepat menuju kamar, membanting pintunya ketakutan dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Sebab hanya ini yang bisa Jungkook pikirkan.

Karena melarikan diri ke luar rumah sama saja bunuh diri, lantaran _hyung_ nya ada di sana—memblokade jalan di depan pintu masuk.

.

.

.

* * *

 **©Chapter 14 : Does that make sense?**

— _problem is not over_ —

* * *

.

.

.

Mingyu terpelanting, punggungnya membentur belakang sofa. Ia menunduk memegangi perut, meringis lara ketika ulu hatinya perih bukan main; merasakan bekas sikutan Wonu yang tanpa iba.

Kepalanya dipakasa mendongak saat Wonu menjengkut belakang rambutnya, menghasilkan nyeri dari tulang-tulang leher si Kim yang tersentak, dan Mingyu bisa rasakan keseluruhan panas atas jambakan Wonu membuat akar rambutnya nyaris rontok.

Bocah 18 tahun itu menahan napas, menyaksikan si Jeon yang memangkas jarak pelan-pelan. Rautnya berang bukan main, pedang kemurkaan meruak dari sekembar obsidiannya, tidak memberi celah bagi Mingyu untuk melawan.

"Brengsek," Wonu menggeram rendah, sebelah tangannya mengepal kuat di sisi tubuh, menjadikan Mingyu merinding bukan main. Graham pemuda itu menggemelatak marah, tangan lainnya menjenggut rambut Mingyu tiba-tiba, mengacuhkan ketika bocah itu memekik. Sentimentilnya terbakar habis, tinjuan itu nyaris menghantam rahang si Kim kalau saja welas asih tidak tiba-tiba merasukinya, pancaran emosi dari iris matanya terintrupsi sejenak ketika mendapati Mingyu yang menutup mata, merasakan nyeri dari luka-lukanya.

Dalam diam Wonu menelisik, menyadari ketertarikannya pada bocah ini membuncah semakin besar. Lebih-lebih ia paham kalau tubuh Mingyu _bergetar_ , mengetahui akan fakta bahwa si Kim bukannya tidak bisa melawan, _melainkan sengaja membiarkan diri_ —persis si brengsek kecil yang hidup menjadi adiknya.

 _Maka ini yang menarik bagi Wonu._

Pupil mata si Jeon mengecil sinis memindai Mingyu yang tanpa perlawanan, kepalan tangannya beralih menahan di sisi kepala bocah itu, sedangkan tangan yang mencengkram kepala Mingyu pelan-pelan merangsek; menelusuri leher si Kim lewat sentuhan mengambang. Dan Mingyu meringis lagi ketika Wonu tiba-tiba mencengkram dagunya, jemari kurus itu mengamit tanpa perasaan, menekan rahangnya seolah usaha meremukan.

Maka tengkuk Mingyu kembali meremang saat Wonu lagi-lagi menggeram lewat vokal beratnya, "Bocah brengsek," cengkramannya menuntun wajah Mingyu semakin menengadah, memangkas jarak mereka terlampau intens, "Membela Jungkook hm?" jeda, iris matanya kembali membara emosi namun Wonu menarik senyum kecil di sudut bibir, "Karena kau pengingat yang baik, kuberi tau satu hal," dengan sengaja ia membenturkan kening mereka, lantas kembali bersuara, "Kau ada di pihak yang salah, Mingyu-ya."

 _Dan Mingyu terjelembab_ —terperenjat ketika Wonu memisahkan kening mereka buat meninju wajahnya keras-keras.

...

Taehyung terdiam, rautnya tak mengerti membelenggu figur Jungkook yang membelakanginya. Bocah itu masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar, mengigiti kuku-kukunya gelisah, sementara kerisauan terpampang jelas dari gerak tubuhnya yang resah.

Maka Taehyung mengalih pandang sejenak, sedikit kasar membuang muka ke sembarang arah. Tangan-tangannya terpaut di pinggang mengacuhkan nyeri selepas pukulan Mingyu.

Taehyung menghela napas sekali sebab emosinya mendidih tiba-tiba, atensinya kembali pada Jungkook, menatap sejenak bahu sempit itu sebelum berjalan mendekat. Dengan tegas menarik punggung si Jeon, mendorong bocah itu menghimpit pintu lumayan kasar, " _Katakan_ , apa maksudnya ini?" nada itu terdengar menuntut, sedangkan retina matanya menajam parah ketika mendapati Jungkook yang menunduk—tubuhnya gemetar hebat, dan cara geraknya kelihatan linglung bukan main.

Pemuda itu mengedip sekali, napasnya berembus keras menahan kesal. Entah apa yang salah, tapi mendapati Jungkook yang _begini_ sanggup menyulut tempramennya, "Jungkook!" desaunya keras, sebelah tangannya mencengkram bahu si Jeon.

Lantas yang Taehyung dapati adalah tepisan kasar di pergelangannya. Jungkook mendongak, emosi berkobar dari sepasang retina yang menyala marah. Pompa dadanya naik turun tidak beraturan, bocah itu masih sama di pengelihatan Taehyung, sebagaimana _Jeon Jungkook_ ; ia mencoba mengendalikan dirinya sendiri untuk tenang.

Maka pemuda ini merasa debuman keras menghantam isi kepalanya ketika Jungkook tidak lagi gemetar, bocah itu menatapnya tanpa sentimentil, tapi yang membuat Taehyung merasakan reruntuhan di pangkal akal adalah ketika Jungkook berkata kelewat kosong.

" _Hyung_ ku ... _pengidap DID_ ," pemuda itu membatu, tergugu bukan main mendengar pernyataan yang sulit diterima rasionalitasnya. Otaknya melompong, seakan hanya ada lembaran kertas monokrom yang mengisi pengelihatannya, dan Jungkook semakin membuatnya tak menyangka saat menarik kerah kaosnya untuk memperjelas kata-kata, "Jeon Wonwoo itu berkeperibadian ganda!" retina Jungkook berpendar lebih terang atas afeksi yang nyata, vokalnya menyalak kencang. Tapi tiga detik setelahnya Jungkook menunduk, lamat-lamat melepas cengkramannya dan melirih padam, "Jeon Wonwoo punya keperibadian ganda, Hyungnim ... _hyung_ ku berkeperibadian ganda— _kalau kau ingin tau_."

Sunyi yang menyambut setelahnya.

Taehyung bungkam, "Bagaimana bisa ...?" iris matanya berpijar limbung. Tidak menyangka sama sekali akan kebenaran yang Jungkook ungkap. Dalam hening, ia mulai membayangkan fakta-fakta lain tentang Jungkook dan kehidupannya selama ini, "Siapa saja yang tau?"

Pemuda itu menyaksikan si Jeon yang menunduk semakin dalam, "Sebelumnya ... _tidak ada_ ," Jungkook mencicit di akhir kalimat, ketika Taehyung nyaris buka suara ia lebih dulu melanjuti, "Tapi sekarang beberapa orang mengetahuinya."

Si Kim mengerutkan dahi, " _Siapa saja_?" sebelah tangannya terangkat mengamit dagu Jungkook, pelan-pelan menuntun obsidian mereka bersibobrok.

Bocah itu terdiam, bersua dangan _hazel_ Taehyung yang bagaikan labirin tanpa ujung. Jungkook mengigit bibir bawah serampangan, tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuh, "Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?"

CEO muda ini memejam mata, emosi dan lelah jelas kentara, " _Shit_!" ia mengumpat jengah— _tapi kemudian_ , dirinya bahkan tak sampai hati untuk meledakan amarah. Hingga di akhir, nyatanya Taehyung membuka mata dan bersuara tenang, "Aku sudah terlibat, Jeon. Permudah saja."

Maka Jungkook kembali mengigiti bibir bawah, nyaris melukai diri sendiri sebab terlalu ragu akan hal ini. Taehyung telah terlibat dan ini terlalu jauh. Maka kalau ia bicara lebih banyak; Taehyung bakal masuk dalam masalahnya.

Jungkook mau terus bungkam, tapi ketika bibirnya lecet ia mendengar bagaimana pemuda itu bersuara hangat, "Lebih dari apapun ... _kau bisa mempercayaiku_."

Maka Jungkook tidak tau mendapat keyakinan itu dari mana, sampai bisa mengungkap ini terlampau enteng, "Mingyu ... Soonyoung, Junhui, Seokmin, dan paman Kang—supir Mingyu," ucapnya snobis, membuahkan Taehyung yang bungkam sejenak.

"Siapa itu Soonyoung, Junhui, Seokmin?"

Jungkook menghela napas sekali, "Kawan-kawan sekolahku."

Maka pernyataannya lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Taehyung termenung, "Wow!" mendengus tak menyangka seiring menjauhkan jarak mereka. Taehyung kembali membuang pandang, rautnya jemu percampuran resah, tangannya berkacak pinggang frustasi, "Masalah sebesar ini cuma diketahui bocah-bocah ingusan dan sopir orang? Wow, Jeon! Kau sungguhan ... _sumpah_ —mentalmu benar-benar bermasalah!" saat iris matanya melirik; ia mendapati Jungkook yang kembali menunduk. Maka Taehyung terlalu mengiba buat tidak melanjutkan ini lama-lama, ia mengembus napas sekali, jemarinya terulur menangpuk pipi Jungkook. Lagi-lagi membawa atensi mereka dalam pangutan intens, "Jangan bilang padaku kalau Wonwoo juga tidak tau?" jeda, sebelah alisnya terangkat snobis, "Keresahanmu dalam _transaksi kami_ bukan berdasar karena hal ini 'kan?" _hazel_ Taehyung menajam, mengorek habis bias-bias yang berpendar dari _onix_ itu, "Katakan kalu benar-benar Jeon Wonwoo yang menjualmu padaku ... bukan keperibadiannya yang sekarang bersama Mingyu."

Taehyung berusaha meyakinkan diri, mengharap kalau setidaknya Wonwoo mengetahui fakta ini. Tapi Jungkook yang terus terdiam hanya untuk membuatnya menunggu melihat gelengang kaku itu, lantas membuat si Kim menahan napas bingung. Saat di mana perlahan-lahan Jungkook menunduk justru membuat Taehyung menepuk keningnya frustasi.

Isi kepalanya didera pening akut, tiba-tiba berpikir perkara jutaan jam yang dilalui Jungkook selama ini.

 _Bagaimana hari-hari yang dilewatinya?_

 _Bagaimana caranya menangani sang kakak?_

 _Bagaimana ia harus menghadapi rotasi waktu?_

Dalam sekejap, ada sesak yang merasuk ke paru-paru Taehyung, membayangkan ketakutan yang bocah itu hadapi menanti hari esok, kegentarannya menunggu menit ketika eksekusi keperibadian abangnya terus berlanjut, ketakutan yang selalu menyelam dipangkal akalnya saat sang kakak dapat _berubah_ sewaktu-waktu.

Hingga Taehyung terlalu mudah untuk mengambil kesimpulan atas duduk masalah yang ia pertanyakan selama ini, mengerti bahwa _ini lah_ penyebab pasti mengapa Jeon Jungkook terlatih untuk _tenang_.

Bocah itu tidak sakit, hanya terbiasa mnghadapi abangnya yang penderita gangguan identitas disosiatif.

Taehyung tak mau berpikir terlalu lama, penat menggeranyam di isi kepalanya.

Maka yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah meraih tangan-tangan Jungkook untuk mengenggamnya erat, membiarkan obsidian mereka menyeberangi jalur yang sama, menetralisirkan akal sehat saat berkata, "Sahabatku— _tidak_ , kerabatku psikiater andal," ibu jarinya mengusap halus punggung tangan Jungkook, "Aku akan minta bantuannya, tenang saja," bocah itu tergugu, kelewat linglung bukan main saat Taehyung melanjuti begitu yakin, "Kita akan sembuhkan Jeon Wonwoo— _tanang saja_ , kita bakal menyembuhkannya."

Jungkook merasa napasnya tercekat, isi otaknya macet namun debar jantungnya menghangat.

Pagutan mereka terjadi tidak lah lama, sebab gedebuk bising menggema dari luar. Menjadikan Jungkook membelalakan mata tersentak, ia berbalik, nyaris keluar kalau saja pergerakannya tidak ditahan Taehyung.

"Aku saja, kau tetap di sini," pemuda itu bersuara tanpa menatapnya, melangkah dan membuka kunci pintu lalu keluar. Menutup rapat-rapat keberadaan Jungkook sebelum bergegas.

Hanya untuk menemukan dirinya yang membeku saat mendapati Mingyu di pojok ruangan.

Pasca terpental, berhadapan dengan Wonwoo, _dan berdarah-darah_.

Taehyung bisa lihat ada pisau yang mengkilap di genggaman si Jeon, pemuda itu tidak ragu-ragu menghunus ujungnya ke sepanjang leher Mingyu. Menyeret satu garis lurus meninggalkan jejak sayatan tipis yang menghasilkan tetesan eritrosit. Bahkan dari kejauhan, Taehyung bisa lihat bagaimana kepuasan tercetak di ekspresi Wonwoo; menyaksikan sepupunya yang meringis dan mati-matian menahan tangis.

...

"Mingyu-ya, masih minat tetap diam mm?" Wonu bersuara dari vokalnya yang rendah, mengalihkan gerak pisau itu ke bagian lain leher Mingyu, benar-benar menyukai cara bocah itu menahan kesakitannya, "Sama sekali tidak mau memberontak? Atau melawanku misalnya?" Wonu terkekeh arogan, menggerakan pisaunya ke bagian selangka Mingyu yang terbalut kaos putih, menancapkan ujung pisau lebih dalam mengoyak bahan kain itu. Membuat darah merembasi pakaiannya, tapi Wonu justru terkekeh—mencemooh dan benar-benar mencela, bermain-main dengan pisaunya sambil menelisik paras atraktif si Kim yang dipenuhi lebam, " _My good boy_ , kau bahkan lebih parah dari bocah sial itu," vokalnya terdengar sarkastik bukan main.

Namun ketika arah goresannya nyaris mengalih ke tempat lain, gerakan Wonu berhenti—terintrupsi sebab pergelangannya di cengkram dengan kasar, kemudian tubuhnya disentak untuk berdiri, membuat pisau itu terlempar dan berputar-putar di ubin.

Si Jeon mengumpat, mendongak marah sekedar mendapati Kim Taehyung menghadapnya tanpa gentar, "Brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan hah?"

Taehyung mengerjap sebentar, berpikir sejenak sebelum menarik senyum kecil di sudut bibir. Tangannya terangkat, melepas cengkraman di lengan Wonu, "Oh! Maaf, aku reflek," Wonu menyalak, tanpa segan-segan menarik kerah Taehyung serampangan. Memangkas jarak mereka, namun kenyataannya justru ia mendengar pemuda itu menggerutu, "Sial, kenapa hari ini orang-orang suka sekali menarik kerah kaosku? Apa dasarnya baju Jungkook punya daya tarik membikin orang kesal?"

Maka atas ucapan kelewat santainya yang selalu sukses membuat Taehyung memprovokasi lawan, Wonu dibuat semakin emosi, menyentak kuat-kuat kerahnya lantas menggeram, "Fokus, brengsek."

Si Kim mengedip sekali, lalu menghela napas. Meladeni emosi Wonwoo hanya akan memperburuk suasana, sedangkan ia tau betul alasan mengapa Mingyu diam saja adalah untuk melindungi pemuda ini.

Sebab Taehyung sendiri paham, kepribadian lain dalam _dissociative identity disorder_ kemungkinan besar bisa menyakiti diri sendiri untuk kepuasan, atau fakta terburuk lain adalah melakukan _bunuh diri_.

Jadi Taehyung berlagak santai, mengontrol emosional buat tidak menghajar sosok ini. Sisi lain, ia menyadari fakta kalau ada sosok setenang malaikat yang bersemayam dalam raga yang sama. Di tubuh pemuda itu.

"Man, jangan begini ...," ia bersuara tenang, menyingkirkan pelan-pelan cengkraman Wonu dari kaosnya. Ada jeda, sebelum ia menarik senyum kecil sebab Wonu menurut, " _Pardon_ , aku sudah minta maaf 'kan? Tadi murni karena reflek, _sumpah_ ," Taehyung berucap, masih mendapati si Jeon yang menatapnya nyalang.

"Dengan menyeret tanganku kencang-kencang? _Fuck_ , Kim! Kau sengaja menyingkirkan pisaunya."

Taehyung mengulum senyum susah payah, menahan gelegaknya saat membalas, "Cerdas," jeda sebentar, ia mendapati sosok itu mengemelatakan graham, "Ayolah, bukannya kau penikmat sadomasokisme?" pelan-pelan ia melirik ke arah Mingyu, menunjuk bocah itu pakai dagu saat Wonu turut menatapnya. Tak lama, mereka kembali bersitatap dan Taehyung tergelak tanpa beban, "Brengsek sepertimu pasti pecinta kekerasan 'kan? _Aku benar_?"

Kemudian Taehyung diam, mempertahankan senyum meski di dalam hati ia meringis kecil. Merasa tidak sanggup mengulur waktu lama-lama ketika tadi mendapati Mingyu yang meringkuk, menahan lelehan darahnya yang merembas.

" _Shit_!"

Taehyung terkekeh lagi, berusaha tenang mati-matian, "Kita bahas lain kali, anak itu butuh pengobatan kurasa."

Wonu menjengitkan alis pongah, "Bukan urusanmu. Tinggalkan dia dan jaga saja mainanmu di kamar itu baik-baik. Sebelum aku melenyapkannya."

"Ow man. Jangan kejam, dia adikmu."

"Sudah jadi milikmu."

Taehyung tergelak, masih elegan sebagaimana Kim Taehyung di depan orang lain, "Lupakan Jungkook. Dan maaf-maaf saja tapi bocah ini jadi urusanku juga," retinanya melirik Mingyu lagi, mendapati siswa itu mengerang—menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Beri aku satu alasan," Wonu bersuara tegas, datar dan kelewat serius, cukup untuk menarik atensi Taehyung lagi.

Si Kim menghela napas pelan, "Dia sepupuku, kerabat dekat," jeda sebentar, Wonwoo bungkam. Sementara retina Taehyung kembali menatap Mingyu, "Kita bicarakan ini nanti saja, dia benar-benar butuh rumah sakit."

Wonu mendelik, menatap lama Mingyu yang meringis di tempat. Sudut bibirnya terangkat pongah, " _Cengeng_ , ini bahkan belum apa-apa," irisnya menelisik cara remaja itu mengernyit perih, sebelah tangannya berusaha menahan darah yang menderas dari leher. Tapi perhatian Wonu teralih saat suara Taehyung terdengar.

"Kau ... _keperibadian lain_ dari Jeon Wonwoo—siapa namamu?"

Wonu menoleh, merasa terkejut bukan main, tapi ia tutupi dengan baik ketika sudut bibirnya terangkat semakin lebar, "Kau sadar rupanya."

Taehyung tersenyum ringkas, "Tentu, karena kawanku orang baik-baik, bukan penikmat BDSM sepertimu."

Si Jeon memutar bola mata, kembali menatap Mingyu dan terkekeh sebentar, "Jeon Wonu, namaku Jeon Wonu. Senang kau mengetahuinya Taehyung Kim."

Taehyung mengangguk dua kali, "Ya ... aku sendiri senang kumengetahuinya," retinanya terpapar dingin, menatap Wonu lumayan tajam, "Oke, Wonu-ssi, sepertinya kita perlu bicara— _tapi nanti_ ," ia mendekat, menepuk bahu si Jeon satu kali, "Jaga bocah itu sebentar, aku akan bicara dengan Jungkook. Ingat untuk tidak macam-macam."

Wonu berdeham sarkastik, "Ow, takut sekali," jeda mengudara, ia menoleh buat mensibobrokan retina, "Tidak gratis kalau kau mau begitu, Kim."

"Panuhi keinginanku, dan cek rekeningmu pagi nanti."

Maka Wonu merekahkan senyum lebarnya, "Diterima."

Dari itu ia membiarkan si Kim melangkah ke kamar Jungkook, balik menelisik Mingyu ketika terakhir kali ia mendengar Taehyung mengumpat, "Penjudi sialan."

Merasa acuh, ia tetap bergeming di tempat, tapi ketika pendengarannya menangkap suara pintu yang tertutup. Dengan kurang ajar Wonu melangkah, mendekati Mingyu tanpa ragu-ragu.

Kembali berjongkok di hadapan bocah itu, menggerakan tangannya untuk mengamit dagu Mingu. Membuat retina mereka bersitegang.

Mingyu meringis, sudut bibirnya perih kerena terkoyak bekas tinjuan si Jeon; tapi ia memaksakan diri buat bicara, "Hyung, kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

Wonu menaikan alis sok inosen, lantas tanpa dosa menjawab kalem, "Karena kau diam saja," jemarinya beralih mengusap dagu Mingyu. Terjerat pada wajah tampan remaja itu, sisi lain menyukai bagaimana karyanya membuat tampang bocah ini di penuhi lebam-lebam, "Harusnya kau tidak memihak anak sial itu, Mingyu-ya."

Mingyu tergugu. Napasnya tercekat di kerongkongan, memutar otak, tapi kemudian pertanyaan _sama_ kembali menghantui isi kepalanya, "Apa ini yang kau lakukan tiap kali Jungkook luka-luka?"

Wonu terdiam. Jemarinya bergerak memainkan anak rambut di tengkuk Mingyu, "Ya," ucapnya dingin, "Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa menyentuhnya pakai pisau—bocah itu langsung memberontak, dan sialnya dia bisa bela diri."

Mingyu menghela napas, merasa lega atas kawannya yang tidak menjajal penderitaan sekeji ini. Membayangkan Jungkook yang disayat-sayat Wonu; bahkan lebih membuatnya _sakit_ ketimbang saat ia sendiri yang menghadapi ini.

Tapi udara yang ia hirup belum seberapa ketika Wonu membenturkan kening mereka tiba-tiba, menahan kepalanya dari belakang dan pemuda itu bersuara rendah— _begitu sanggup mengacak-acak akal setahnya_ , "Mingyu-ya ... mau tau hal menarik?" senyum miringnya tertera congkak, lantas ia berbisik _kelam_ , "Melihatmu berdarah-darah begini membuatku bergairah setengah mati."

Mingyu tersentak kecil, terperangah.

Namun ia bahkan belum menelan liurnya sama sekali saat Wonu tiba-tiba menubrukan bibir mereka dan melumat tubirnya agresif. Tangannya di belakang kepala si Kim merangsek, bergerak kasar menuntun Mingyu berbaring di bawah kungkungannya.

.

.

* * *

"Jungkook," Taehyung melangkah, mendekati Jungkook yang memeluk lutut di atas ranjang. Bocah itu mendongak, lantas melompat saat mendapati figur si Kim.

Ia bergegas mendekati Taehyung, berdiri tepat di hadapannya, "Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi di luar? Aku dengar Wonwoo- _hyung_ berteriak, _ada apa_?"

Pemuda itu hanya mengulum senyum, heran juga menghadapi Jungkook yang memiliki ekspresi—sungguh menjadi benar-benar manis. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, menyisir ke belakang poni Jungkook yang melekat lepek di dahi, pelan-pelan memahami kekuatiran berlebih yang bocah itu rasa. Dan Taehyung tertawa kilat sebelum menjawab santai, "Tidak ada masalah, hanya saja Mingyu butuh pengobatan."

"Pengobatan? Untuk apa?"

Taehyung menggedik bahu santai, "Mukanya lebam, lehernya disayat-sayat dan darahnya terus mengalir. Setidaknya itu yang kulihat. Tapi kurasa bakal ada luka lain habis bocah cabul itu kena ronsen rumah sakit."

Detik itu Taehyung mendapati raut Jungkook berubah, ia termangu, ekspresinya digamangi gusar dan pedih—merasa bersalah bukan main. Ia menunduk memegangi kepalanya, melepas pangutan jemari Taehyung dan tidak menyadari saat pemuda itu terang-terangan mengusung _kecemburuannya_ di wajah.

Sumpah, ini tidak masuk akal. Tapi Taehyung kesal bukan main menyaksikan Jungkook yang mengkuatirkan Mingyu sampai begini frustasi.

Tapi ia tidak bisa menuntut. Hanya saja, ketika Jungkook kembali menengadah dan bergegas melewatinya buat keluar, Taehyung cepat-cepat menahan pergelangannya, ikut berbalik dan beranjak lebih dulu; menarik Jungkook ke arah punggungnya.

Maka ia berjalan usai berkata snobis, " _Tetap di belakangku_ , dia mengincarmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Jo Liyeol's Curhat Timing!

* * *

Hai, hai! Iiih ... tumben ya dedek update cepet? (muke gile! Pala lu gundul noh cepet!) =w=

Sebenernya gini, dedek lagi sepeleng gara-gara Mubank kemaren, ideul adha, sama masalah yang OMG sangat (kuudah cerita ini di fanfik-fanfik sebelah yang masih anget :v) Intinya, dedek nulis ini gegara baper akut, kukalo lagi galau hawanya pengen nulis banyak-banyak biar masalahnya lupa. Dan betewe, kemungkinan buat fanfik chaptered yang laen bakal lamaaaa dedek lanjut (ini syudah dedek ceritain di ff sebelah sebenernya kenapa), kubisa ngetik ini aja syumpeh nyeseg setangah mampus.

Kujuga pengen bales komen kalian omg TT sori banget-banget-banget, tapi kungilu ampe ke pantat-pantat kalo harus ngetik ulang Q&A. Terus anehnya tuh gini, kukalo lagi baper pengen nulis banyak cerita tapi ga sanggup yang panjang-panjang(?). Jadi nikmatin aja lah ya, segini juga cukup kan? =3= *wink*

.

 **PS(1):** Semua _typo_ yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**

 **PS(2):** Kucinta kaliaaaan~ ft. titik dua bintang. (tebar sempak dan kecup basah) =3= mumumu ...

.

 **.**

 **.**

.

 _See you again in_ _ **chapter 15**_! _Bye-bye_ ~ =3=9

.

 **Special thanks for:** **Follows** **,** **Favorite** **, and** **Reviews** **in Chapter 13.**

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**

[03-09-2017]


	15. Chapter 15 : Crazy in love

**Jo Liyeol Storyline.**

.

.

...

Dua pasang kaki itu saling beradu, memacu cepat menggema di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit.

Langkah keduanya terhenti ketika satu dari mereka mendobrak kasar pintu kamar.

Membuat kedua laki-laki lain di dalam ruangan menoleh, dari tempat mereka menunggu di sofa sudut; anak-anak itu menyaksikan tubuh dua figur yang membatu di ambang pintu. Jelas terlihat debar paru-paru berdentum serampangan, engahan napas mengudara ambstrak seiring pompa dada yang naik-turun kacau.

Kim Kyungsoo yang pertama kali melangkah, mendekati ranjang inap ketika suaminya masih terbelenggu di ambang pintu. Pria cantik itu membekap mulutnya, menahan isakan pedih seiring air mata semakin menderas. Kaki-kaki yang berhenti di sisi kasur hanya membuat pertahanannya _meruntuh_ , sendinya berubah lemas begitu saja, terasa tak lagi memiliki kesempatan bernapas saat terang-terangan menyaksikan putranya yang terbaring lemas.

Lamat-lamat tubuhnya melungsur, ia berlutut memegangi jemari Mingyu kuat-kuat sambil terisak.

Sedangkan Kim Jongin menarik napas, mengembuskannya kasar buat mempertahankan wibawa, memahami bahwa bukan hanya keluarga kecilnya yang ada di sini. Maka ia melangkah, dengan terburu mendekati putra dari kakak tertuanya, sedangkan dengan sigap kedua pemuda di sana membangkitkan diri dari kursi. Menunjukkan rasa hormat mereka.

"Kim Taehyung-ssi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" vokal itu tersuara lugas, meski Taehyung sendiri bisa lihat bagaimana bola mata pria ini berkaca-kaca.

Sementara si CEO muda terdiam sejenak, melirik Jungkook yang menunduk di sebelahnya sebelum menghela napas pelan, "Sedikit masalah, paman," retinanya kembali menatap Jongin, tanpa ragu-ragu mengungkapkan kebohongan, "Perkelahian antar kubu, ini hal biasa buat bocah-bocah SMU."

Kening Jongin mengernyit, wajahnya mengkeruh ketika kepalanya menggeleng tak sepaham, "Hal biasa?" ungkapnya nyaris berbisik. Sekembar obsidian itu sudah menyalak tidak terima, berkobar marah dan luar biasa jengah, "Hal biasa katamu?! Putraku terbaring tidak sadarkan diri _begini_ dan kau masih bisa bilang _hal biasa_?!" gema suaranya mampu membuat Jungkook tersentak di tempat, sedangkan Taehyung menurunkan tatapannya. Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam, menyadari emosionalnya yang sampai di titik didih.

 _Ada jeda sejenak_.

Perlahan meneliti bagaimana raut bersalah kedua anak laki-laki di hadapannya, maka Jongin berusaha mengendalikan tempramen, "Kau tau bagaimana kacaunya pikiranku saat dua jam lalu menerima telpon darimu?" nadanya tersuara lebih pelan meski ketegasan emosi tidak luntur. Lalu langkahnya mendekat. Menghadap Taehyung buat menepuk pundak keponakannya, "Yah ... _terimakasih_. Setidaknya kau menghubungi sebelum penerbangan kami _check in_ ," ia memberi senyum kecil, kentara akan lelah dan penat luar biasa. Lantas ia berbalik, melangkah mendekati sang istri dan buah hatinya.

Membiarkan bocah laki-laki yang tidak dikenalinya masih menunduk.

.

.

.

* * *

 **©Chapter 15 : Crazy in love**

— _thinking about us_ —

* * *

.

.

.

Taehyung melangkah ke area kantin rumah sakit. Meninggalkan Jungkook menunggu di depan kamar inap Mingyu—saat keduanya memberi privasi buat keluarga kecil itu.

Membiarkan si Jeon bermain dengan angan-angan dan rasa bersalah, sedangkan Taehyung mendekati figur Wonu yang dengan santai menyantap seporsi ramyeon.

"Aku belum bayar ini. Bayarkan," Wonu mengangkat sumpitnya ke sisi kepala, menunjuk Taehyung saat pemuda itu tiba di sebelahnya.

Si Kim menghela napas sekali, menarik kursi di depan Wonu lalu mendudukan diri— _menyandarkan punggung, menggulung kedua tangan_ , "Kau berlagak inosen seperti tidak punya dosa sama sekali. Lupa kalau baru saja membuat anak orang diopname?"

Wonu meletakan sumpit di meja, berganti mengambil mangkuk ramyeon buat menenggak sisa kuah yang ada. Sedikit kasar ia meletakan kardus ramyeonnya sambil mengusap mulut pakai punggung tangan, "Salahkan dia karena diam saja, Kim. Seandainya bocah itu melawan _mungkin_ akan beda jadinya."

" _Mungkin_?" sebelah alis Taehyung terangkat nyinyir, " _Sepengetahuanku_ , orang semacam kau tidak bakal memberi toleransi kalau sudah menetapkan mangsa," suaranya terdengar monoton luar biasa, "Brengsek berkelainan sepertimu—" ada jeda ketika Taehyung menghela napas tersenggal, lantas melanjuti sambil mendengus keras, " _Bangsat_."

Si Jeon justru tergelak kencang, tidak minat menjawab, hanya sengaja mengundang perhatian orang-orang.

Menghadapi ini, Taehyung menghela napas sekali lagi, "Dengar, Jeon. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa bocah cabul itu tidak melawanmu _mungkin_ kau sendiri paham," ia menghentak sepatu di bawah meja sebelum bergerak mencondongkan tubuh. Maka Taehyung berbisik rendah di wajah Wonu, "Sebab tubuh ini milik abang kandung Jeon Jungkook. Satu-satunya harta berharga yang anak itu punya," retinanya menyalak jengah, tapi tetap berusaha tenang meski kepalanya terus memutar bagaimana keadaan Mingyu dan Jungkook tadi, "Sepaham dengan pemikiranku saat ini, untuk tidak _menghajar_ dan _menjebloskanmu ke penjara_."

Tapi yang Taehyung dapati lagi-lagi gelak tawa berisik Jeon Wonu yang memekakan, "Wow! Pernah lihat _image_ mu yang asal-asalan, melihat kau yang sok serius aku jadi _tercengang_."

"Bajingan," Taehyung menggeram, suaranya rendah tanpa minat.

Sedangkan Wonu mengukir senyum sarkastik, tanpa dosa meneguk minumannya lalu berceloteh abai, " _To the point_ , Kim. Apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Selain ' _kenapa kami nyaris melakukan adegan ranjang saat Mingyu hampir sekarat_ '—yang terus kau tanyakan di sepanjang jalan tentu saja," kedua alis Wonu menggedik iseng saat mendapati raut Taehyung yang berubah snobis, "Kau paham maksudku? Tidak untuk itu karena _yang_ _itu_ privasi."

Taehyung berjengit, sudut bibirnya mencibir, "Haram jadah sialan, kau melakukan tindak pelecehan ke anak di bawah umur."

Emosinya tersulut ketika mendapati Wonu yang menggeleng acuh, "Ya, ya. _Taerserah_ karena aku tidak peduli. Kaupikir aku tidak tau kau juga melakukannya pada Jungkook?" lalu gerik pemuda ini kembali digamangi aura yang lebih gelap, "Sudahlah. Masuk ke inti, Kim, _intinya_?"

CEO muda itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, retinanya menajam tanpa gentar, "Dengan kelakuan bejatmu ...," jeda, rahangnya mengeras kaku, "Jangan pernah sentuh Jungkook seujung jaripun."

Lantas yang ia dapati helaan napas penuh cemooh, diakhiri seringai arogan, "Apa hakmu?" sekembar obsidian si Jeon perlahan menghitam suram, "Bagaimanapun aku tidak mau mengakuinya ... nyatanya _dia tetap adikku_. Kau tidak punya hak sama sekali soal nyawanya, Kim Taehyung-ssi."

"Kau membicarakan hak di sini?" sudut bibir Taehyung terangkat pongah, menggeleng tidak percaya, "Ingat transaksi pagi tadi?" senyum itu meluntur terganti raut tempramen yang kentara, "Tidak ada siapapun yang mempunyai hak atas nyawanya kecuali Tuhan, tapi aku mempunyai lebih dari cukup _kendali_ untuk sisa hidup yang ia miliki. _Ingat Jeon Wonu-ssi_. Kau sudah menjualnya—jadi dia _milikku_ sekarang. _Sekali_ kau melukainya, _kujanjikan_ _neraka_ _buatmu_."

Hening menggerayap.

Hazel mematikan itu yang mengambil alih, membiarkan rentetan konstelasi tak lagi terlihat, mengintimidasi teruntuk Jeon Wonu dan segenap kecongkakan hatinya.

Tetapi yang di tunjukan pemuda itu sebagai tanggapan, _lagi-lagi_ , diawali tawa keras. Lantas kembali mengusung setumpuk keangkuhan di lubuk hati, " _Duh_ , takut sekali aku," kemudian terkekeh sombong, "Kau membuatku penasaran bagaimana _ending_ dari nasib buruk anak sial itu— _oh_! Atau kita bisa lihat sama-sama, _ditangan siapa takdirnya berakhir_ , bukankah menarik?" dipenghujung ia menyeruput separuh minumannya, lantas berdiri, "Kutinggal, aku punya urusan penting di luar, jangan lupa bayar ini oke? _Terimakasih_ ," tanpa dosa dia berbalik dan melangkah begitu saja.

Meninggalkan Taehyung yang mendengus keras, menggebrak meja lumayan keras dangan kepalan tanggan dan memijat kening frustasi saat Wonu tak lagi ada di indra pengelihatannya, "Sialan!"

Dan Taehyung tidak akan pernah tau, bahwa Jeon Wonu yang meninggalkannya memiliki kefrustasian yang sama besar. Raut dari ekspresinya digamangi emosi terselubung, memelihara tempramen yang membuncah di puncak kepala. Menghentakkan amarah di setiap langkahnya, "Brengsek!" tangan-tangannya mengepal kuat di sisi tubuh, "Kupastikan kalian _berdua_ bakal enyah lebih cepat, _Jeon_."

.

.

* * *

Jungkook masih bergeming di tempatnya, bergelut dengan pikiran macam-macam di kursi panjang yang ia duduki. Sunyi dan keadaan terlampau sepi mendukung bagaimana ia menundukan kepala semakin dalam, jemarinya kalut di pangkuan, sedangkan di dalam sana orang tua sahabatnya belum kunjung keluar.

Sepersekian sekon kemudian ia menengadah, mendapati figur Kim Taehyung yang berdiri di hadapannya ketika sosok itu bersuara, "Jungkook," memanggil namanya dengan vokal terlalu berat. Jungkook bisa lihat ada raut _berbeda_ dari terakhir kali pemuda itu meninggalkannya di sini sendirian, namun semakin ia menelisik, semakin pula Taehyung menutup-nutupinya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis dan kasual, melangkahkan kaki buat duduk di sebelahnya, "Mau di sini sampai pagi?" Jungkook menoleh mensibobrokkan tatapan mereka. Sejurus kemudian ia nyaris tersedak saat Taehyung menggerakan tangan buat menyusuri puncak kepalanya, "Kurasa kau butuh sitirahat, Jeon. Ayo pulang. Orang tuanya juga ada di sini, biar mereka yang menunggu Mingyu siuman," jeda ketika dengan santainya Tahyung menggedik bahu dan tertawa kilat, "Yah, kapan lagi orang-orang sibuk itu memperhatikan anak mereka?" kemudian ia menaik-turunkan alis dua kali, "Hitung-hitung kita memberi mereka privasi lebih intens. Karena kujamin saat bocah itu sadar nanti, yang dicari pertama pasti _kau_."

Kemudian hening.

Ada yang aneh ketika Jungkook justru tenggelam dengan bagaimana cara Taehyung memperlakukannya. _Hazel_ tanpa canda itu mempermainkannya buat lebih terjerat, senyuman main-main yang tersirat keseriusan fatal membelenggunya terlalu erat, dan atas esensi apapun; Taehyung berhasil menenangkannya dari kecemasan abstrak yang mematikan di selubung hati.

Tapi _bagaimanapun_ fakta ini terjadi, Jeon Jungkook hanya terlalu naif untuk menerima perlakuan lembut dari Kim Taehyung.

Seorang pemuda sukses yang terlalu arogan di pengelihatannya.

"Persetan," sedikit kasar ia menepak pergelangan Taehyung, membuat pengutannya terlepas, "Jangan menyentuh kepalaku seperti kau benar-benar orang dewasa yang baik," rautnya snobis, obsidian itu menyalak pada pemuda yang Justru tergelak pelan di tempatnya. Maka Jungkook memutar bola mata tak terpukau, ada jeda menghantarkan senyap sebentar, sebelum ia buka duara lebih serius, "Di mana _hyung_ ku? Kau tidak melibatkannya dengan pihak berwajib 'kan?"

Taehyung menggulung kedua tangan, retinanya siap mengacak-acak akal sehat siswa SMU ini, "Kau pikir dia pantas berkeliaran hidup bebas, setelah membuat setetes darah dari Kim Taehoon merana di rumah sakit?"

Detik itu jantung Jungkook berhenti berdegup sepersekian sekon.

Namun sejurus kemudian, yang bocah itu dapati adalah gelegak tawa Taehyung yang menggema di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Pemuda itu menahan diri buat tidak bertepuk tangan, namun keram di perutnya terlalu pelik di hadapi, "Ya Tuhan, Jungkook ... kau percaya?" jeda saat mati-matian ia menghentikan tawa, kedua tangannya beralih mengcengkram bahu si Jeon suportif, "Ayolah, aku paham betul Jeon Wonwoo harta berhargamu satu-satunya," ia mengulum senyum lebar, "Aku tidak mungkin melibatkannya dengan sesuatu yang runyam dan membuat hidupmu yang susah ini jadi lebih menyedihkan. Kalau aku memang berniat menjebloskannya ke penjara, sudah kubilang yang sejujurnya tadi ke Jongin- _ahjussi_. Jadi tenang saja, kalian _aman_ selama ada dalam kendaliku. Aku bakal berusaha mencari jalan keluarnya. Apapun yang terbaik buat kalian ... karena Wonwoo juga kawanku, _dan kau milikku_."

Maka Jungkook benar-benar kehilangan detak jantungnya detik ini, sementara embun hangat telah memenuhi paru-parunya tanpa sisa.

.

.

* * *

Pacu mobil Taehyung bergerak di bawah rata-rata batas maksimum, menembus jalanan kota yang lebih lengang di malam hari.

Sudah tengah malam lewat. Gemilap lampu-lampu gedung dan cahaya dari kendaraan di sepanjang jalan tak juga membuat Jungkook keluar dari _diamnya_.

Taehyung menoleh, memegang stir kemudi terlalu santai seiring memperhatikan si Jeon yang menyandarkan kepala di jok sebelah. Lantas ia kembali menghadap jalanan, "Mau makan sesuatu?"

Jungkook melirik dari ujung mata, "Tidak, terimakasih," kemudian menatap depan dan menghela napas lelah, "Aku cuma mau pulang."

"Oke."

Lalu hening lagi-lagi mengudara. Taehyung yang sengaja membiarkan bocah itu bergerumul dengan beragam pikirannya. Sedangkan perlahan-lahan Jungkook menoleh ke jok belakang, memperhatikan cukup lama keadaan mobil Taehyung.

Ada jejak darah Mingyu yang berceceran di sana.

Jungkook masih ingat dengan jelas lelehan eritrosit mengalir dari leher si Kim yang tak sadarkan diri di pangkuannya, dengan Kim Taehyung yang memacu mobilnya di atas delapan puluh dan _hyung_ nya yang duduk di sebelah pengemudi tanpa minat.

...

Taehyung menghentikan mobil di pinggir jalan, tepat di depan gang arah ke rumah Jungkook. Jemarinya bergerak menahan pergelangan si Jeon ketika bocah itu membuka sisi pintunya, "Jungkook ..."

Jungkook berbalik, membiarkan tatapan mereka bersatu dalam garis lurus.

Mendapati gelinyar aneh membekukannya dari pendaran Taehyung yang terlalu indah. Bocah itu tergugu, lagi-lagi dibuat nyaris kehilangan akal tatkala mendapati pemuda ini berubah halus, " _Trust me_ ," vokalnya terdengar menjanjikan, sarat akan damba dan harapan, "Kau hanya harus percaya padaku."

Maka Jungkook sendiri tidak tau. Hanya karena menemukan ketulusan utuh dari cara Taehyung menatapnya—tanpa canda juga bualan omong kosong, tanpa cela juga arogasme, tanpa keangkuhan dan main-main. Ia hanya dipertemukan dengan kesungguhan pemuda itu, membuatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum lirih dan mengangguk, lantas bersuara lewat kerongkongannya yang kering, "Ya, aku mempercayaimu ... _jadi tolong bantu aku_ , Hyungnim."

.

.

* * *

Jungkook melempar tubuhnya ke kasur, mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana sekedar melihat jam yang memasuki pukul dua dini hari.

Entah kenapa mempunyai jarak yang jauh dari CEO muda itu menjadikan isi otaknya kembali memberat. Mencemaskan keadaan kawannya dan mulai memikirkan abangnya yang tidak pulang ke rumah.

Sampai yang ia lakukan dipenghujung rasionalisme hanya menghela napas, memiringkan tubuh menghadap jendela kamar, meletakan ponsel ke sisi bantal dan mulai menghitung mundur.

Menelisik langit malam yang tanpa bintang ketika matanya mulai terpejam lelah.

.

.

* * *

Lingkungan _underground_ kota besar membawa langkah Wonu memasuki bar kumuh daerah Myeongdong.

Merapatkan jaket yang menutupi raga kurusnya, ia melangkah mendekati meja panjang, menududuki salah satu kursi dan meminta sebotol vodka pada si bartender.

Memilih diam di sana—menikmati minumannya sendirian, menolak tawaran judi dari pemuda-pemuda yang ia kenal.

Tempramennya sedang tidak bagus, ketika akalnya kembali mengulang kata-kata Taehyung; ia bahkan sama sekali tak peduli. Egoismenya terlalu banyak, menyeliputi dendam dan sakit hati, lagi-lagi mengingat bagaimana esensi perih di hari kematian orangtuanya.

 _Kepedihan yang ia terima seorang diri._

Dan Wonu hanya sanggup memegangi bagian dadanya yang nyeri ketika kenangan orang tuanya membayang. Senyuman hangat sang ibu, rasa masakannya, dongeng kecil di setiap malam, dan segala kelembutan yang wanita itu beri. Tepukan sayang dari ayahnya di puncak kepala, cekcok kecil saat pria itu sengaja mengganggu permainan PSPnya, dan beragam tempat yang ia datangi dengan sang ayah. Bahkan Wonu masih ingat betul keceriaan waktu pria itu menggendongnya di punggung, mengelilingi taman kota dan mengambil mangga muda dari pohonnya. Membuat sang ibu memegangi perut buncitnya yang mengandung, tanpa ragu-ragu tertawa keras ketika mereka memakan buah asam.

Maka Wonu menggemelatakan graham, isi kepalanya porak-poranda. Kuat-kuat ia mencengkram botol alkohol dengan sebelah tangan, lantas menenggaknya serampangan, mengacuhkan bagaimana organ dalam di bagian dadanya semakin berdenyut perih dan sakit luar biasa.

.

.

* * *

© **My Life**

* * *

Pagi pukul tujuh Taehyung tiba di Namhyun. Tidak biasanya ketika ia datang ke rumah sakit besar di pusat Seoul ini— _tidak ada histeria_ , tidak ada dramatisi, apa lagi akting meyakinkannya yang membuat ketiga gadis di meja resepsionis panik.

Ia melangkah kasual dengan sekembar obsidian yang serius, bertanya ke salah satu gadis itu mengenai jadwal dokter Park hari ini. Dan mendapati jawaban bahwa orang yang ia cari baru sampai setelah dinasnya di Busan.

Maka Taehyung hanya harus menunggu Jimin diruangannya; sampai orang itu kembali setelah memberikan laporan ke database rumah sakit.

"Apa-apaan, Tae?" suara itu tersengar saat pintu terbuka, menampakan sosok berjubah putih yang melangkah culas mendekatinya, "Aku baru mau pulang loh! Dan kau sudah menghadangku di sini? Ayolah ... aku rindu anak-istriku."

Taehyung menoleh dari sofa, menghela napas malas saat memperhatikan Jimin melepas jas prakteknya, "Jiminie, aku lagi butuh kau," ucapnya nyaris memelas.

Si Park memutar bola mata, mendekati sudut ruangan buat menggangungkan pakaiannya, "Iya, Brengsek. Aku tau kau menemuiku hanya ketika kau butuh," balasnya sarkastik.

Taehyung mendengus, "Ayolah! Jangan bilang begitu, aku tidak sejahat ucapanmu!"

Jimin menggedik bahu main-main, "Bla-bla, apa deh. Intinya kau menyusahkan," ia melangkah mendekati sahabatnya buat duduk berhadapan, "Nah, sekarang kenapa lagi? Aku terkejut melihatmu di sini tanpa buat kegaduhan."

Taehyung menghela napas, tidak peduli juga tentang ucapan macam-macam si Park. Karena ia juga paham persahabatan mereka memang jahat di mulut.

"Bagaimana pasienmu di Busan?"

Jimin ikut menyandarkan punggung di sofa, menyisir poninya ke belakang, "Dia oke."

Taehyung mengedip sekali, memperhatikan langit-langit ruangan Jimin ternyata lebih menarik, "Pengidap _self harm_ 'kan?"

Maka Jimin ikut pula menatap dinding putih di atas sana, "Ya," jeda, "Dia terobsesi menyayat-nyayat nadi di pergelangannya."

"Kenapa?"

Sebelah alit Jimin naik. Berpikir sejenak katika mengingat bahwa Taehyung pasti tau penyebab ini, karena pemuda itu dan rasa penasarannya selalu bertanya hal-hal psikologi padanya waktu remaja. Dan Kim Taehyung terlampau jenius buat melupakannya begitu saja, "Buat melampiaskan emosi tentu saja—melepaskan tempramen yang tidak bisa diungkapkan," kemudian kepalanya mengarah tegap, menatap Taehyung sedikit heran, "Kau paham ini 'kan, Tae?"

Namun yang ia dapati Justru si Kim yang mengangguk snobis, "Tentu."

"Lalu?"

"Maksudku ...," kalimatnya mengambang di usara, " _Kenapa_?" lanjutnya nyaris berbisik. Ia menarik napas pelan tanpa mengalihkan tatap dari atap ruangan, "Kenapa dia melakukannya?"

Jimin mengangguk paham untuk ini. Ya, kenyataan selalu benar bahwa sahabatnya bukan orang sembarangan. Maka ia menatap ke arah si Kim memandang, "Karena dia _harus_ menahan emosi pada orang lain," jeda, retinanya menerawang, "Namanya Lalisa, gadis 18 tahun keturunan Thailand. Korban _bullying_ di sekolah. Orang tuanya bercerai ketika usia lima belas, anak itu dipaksa ikut si ibu untuk tinggal di Korea, menghapus jejak kenangan tentang sang ayah," kemudian ia mendapati Taehyung yang mengalihkan atensi untuknya, lantas Jimin melanjuti ketika obsidian mereka bersitatap, "Ibunya menuntut keras untuk prestasi yang baik di sekolah, sedangkan wanita itu tidak tau bagaimana kehidupan SMU putrinya karena terlalu sibuk bekerja. Buat tekanan psikis dan fisik yang ia dapat, gadis ini merasa _kesesakan_ luar biasa. Sayangnya dia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melawan dan mengutarakan keinginannya," Jimin menghela napas panjang, "Yah ... maka melukai diri sendiri menjadi media paling ampuh buat melampiaskan amarah."

Lalu hening mengudara selepas itu.

Taehyung bergeming di tempat, sedangkan si Park hanya menatap lurus.

"Lalu," CEO muda itu kembali buka suara, "Kau berhasil menyembuhkannya?" tanyanya serius.

Jadi untuk pertanyaan ini, Taehyung berhasil mendapati bagaimana raut serius di muka dokter cebol itu mulai tercetak ekspresi pongah dan sombong luar biasa, "Tentu saja, sobat!" serunya angkuh sambil menggulung tangan, "Aku tidak bakal dijuluki psikiater paling andal kebanggaan Korsel, kalau kasus kecil begini saja tidak bisa!" lalu ia memejam mata ria sambil mengangguk-angguk besar kepala, "Yang gadis itu butuhkan cuma konsultasi ringan dari _dr. Jimin Park . MA._ "

Ada bantal yang terlempar kencang menghantam muka si Park ketika ia menutup mulutnya. Taehyung meendengus jengah, berniat melempar bantal lain di sofa saat Jimin menjerit histeris.

"Cebol sialan, sombong sekali jadi manusia," ungkapnya sebal yang membuat Jimin justru tertawa tanpa dosa. Taehyung menghela napas, tidak minat sama sekali melanjuti kekesalannya yang bakal berujung cekcok kekanakan mereka, "Jim ...," nadanya berubah jadi lebih pelan, "Kau pernah menangani kasus _DID_ 'kan?"

Jimin menghentikan tawanya, retina itu kembali lurus menatap si Kim, "Yap! Tujuh kali," akunya percaya diri.

Maka Taehyung tersenyum, lalu bersiul sambil menaik-turunkan alis, "Profesional."

"Tentu saja! Kau harusnya bangga punya kawan sehidup-semati sepertiku!"

Si Kim menyernyit jijik, " _Fuck_ ," tapi sejurus kemudian ia menarik senyum congkak, "Aku selalu tau kau psikiater andal. Tapi tidak pernah terbayang kalau orang sepertimu ternyata berpengalaman."

"Bangsat," Jimin mengumpat jengah, "Kadang aku merasa sial punya sahabat sepertimu."

"Tau diri brengsek, kalau bukan karena aku pikirmu kau bisa dekat dengan Yoongi- _hyung_?"

"Dasarnya Yoongi- _hyung_ itu sudah jatuh dalam pesonaku."

"Wah! Dasar tidak tau diri! Lupa perjuanganmu waktu dulu, hah? Menghayal jauh _jatuh dalam pesona_ , lihat muka jelekmu saja dia langsung kabur!"

Buru-buru Jimin menutup kedua telinganya lalu berseru kencang, "Ulala! Aku tidak dengar!" membiarkan Taehyung terus berceloteh soal masa remaja mereka lima tahun silam. Kemudian saat ia mendapati si Kim tak kunjung menutup mulut, Jimin kembali menyalak, "Maumu itu sebenarnya apa, bajingan?! Ke mari cuma buat cari masalah hah?!"

Taehyung mengatupkan bibir karena ini, otaknya kembali mengingat hal yang seharusnya mereka bicarakan dari tadi. Ia menghela napas sekali sebelum bersuara lebih serius, "Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Bantuan apa?" Jimin menjawab judes.

"Sembuhkan seseorang."

"Penyakitnya?"

"Ganguan psikologi."

"Sudah tau sialan! Kau minta bantuan psikiater buat sembuhkan orang kena kanker 'kan tidak mungkin!"

Maka Taehyung tertawa bodoh sejenak, lalu menjilat bibir bawahnya yang sedikit kering, "Gangguan identitas disosiatif—keperibadian ganda."

Jimin mengedip sekali, berpikir sejenap, "Berapa ruang?"

"Ruang apa?" alis Taehyung berjengit bingung, rautnya heran luar biasa.

"Keperibadian," si Park menghela napas, "Berapa keperibadian di tubuh itu?"

Maka Taehyung ber- _'ah'_ ria sebelum menanggapi, "Dua."

Dokter di hadapannya menjengitkan sebelah alis arogan, "Cuma dua? Kau mempermainkanku, Tae?" jeda, "Cari psikolog lain, aku tidak _level_ mengurus kasus murahan."

Taehyung menjengit, "Sialan," rautnya datar bukan main, "Dasarnya kau tidak mau membantuku, cebol. Penderita _DID_ bahkan lebih parah ketimbang _self harm_!"

Pernyataannya dibalas cengiran lebar dari si Park, "Wow! Sahabatku memang jenius tingkat dewa!"

Maka untuk ini Taehyung mendengus jengah, "Ayolah serius! Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu untuk ini!"

Jimin menghela napas lagi, kali ini lebih panjang dari sebelum-sebelumnya, "Sobat, _sumpah_ , bukannya aku tidak mau membantu. Kau tau aku baru kembali 'kan? Masih banyak hal yang mesti kuurus, laporanku ke database Namhyun belum lengkap, penetapan jadwal baruku dan konfirmasi ke keluarga pasien yang mengantri jauh lebih dulu darimu— _aku sibuk_ , Man!"

Taehyung diam. Menatap lurus sahabatnya lewat tatapan datar, "Jahatnya, Park," ia berucap sekali sebelum memberengutkan wajah, "Aku baru kali ini minta tolong padamu buat hal yang penting, _dan kau menolaknya_?" jeda, ia membuang wajah ke arah lain, "Sahabatku jahat sekali Ya Tuhan."

"Ei, ei! Bukan begitu! Kita 'kan bukan anak-anak lagi! Harusnya kau mengerti!"

"Persetan. Aku mau cari sahabat baru saja."

Jimin mengernyit jijik mendengar ucapan si Kim, "Ew, kekanakan sekali!"

Lantas Taehyung kembali menghadap kawannya, "Maka dari itu, bantu aku!"

"Tae!"

"Jim!"

"Ayolah! Aku butuh waktu buat selesaikan tugasku!"

"Ayolah! Aku benar-benar lagi butuh kau!"

"Ya ampun, Tae! Aku bahkan belum pulang ke rumah sesampai Seoul!"

"Ya ampun, Jim! Aku tidak tau kau bisa setega ini pada sahabat sehidup-sematimu!"

"Tuhanku ... _orang ini_ —" Jimin terperangah, tidak sanggup lagi berkata-kata, memutuskan debat mereka begitu saja. Sedangkan Taehyung justru terdiam kesal di sebrangnya. _Holly_ , kalau ada orang yang boleh kesal di sini mestinya _dia_ , kenapa jadi si Kim berengsek itu?

Tapi Jimin kenal betul bahwa Kim Taehyung bukan tipikal manusia yang mau mengalah. Maka dia yang harus menghela napas di sini, atau sejarah bakal membuat fakta baru tentang ahli psikologis yang terkena gangguan mental— _hanya karena menghadapi kawannya sendiri_.

"Oke! Begini saja ...," kembali Jimin menghela napas, "Beri satu alasan kenapa _aku harus_?"

Taehyung diam sejenak, sebelum dengan mudahnya menjawab, "Karena aku Kim Taehyung."

Dan Jimin memutar bola mata jengah atas itu, " _Failed_. Ajuan tidak diterima dan negoisasi selesai," ucapnya tegas. Lantas ia berdiri dari duduk, melangkah ke meja utama ruangannya, diiringi tatapan Taehyung yang membelenggunya.

"Ah ... Jiminie, sumpah, kau jahat sekali."

"Aku sibuk, Tae. Kujuga yakin CEO sepertimu pasti lebih sibuk, jadi pulang sana!"

Lalu hening mengudara, Taehyung masih ditempat. Sementara Jimin kini berjalan ke sudut ruangan tempat jubahnya menggantung usai mengambil tas besar dari meja kuasanya. Memasukkan asal jas putih itu ke tas buat nanti dicuci. Nyaris langkahnya terarah ke pintu masuk, andai kalu suara Taehyung tidak lebih dulu mengintrupsi.

"Kau ingat bocah SMU yang kuceritakan?"

Jimin berbalik, menenteng tas besarnya di sebelah tangan, "Yang kau salahkan waktu itu? Orang yang membuat wajahmu lebam-lebam?"

Taehyung menarik sudut bibirnya snobis, tanpa menatap kawannya sama sekali, " _Kau tau_?"

Jimin menggedik alis sekali, "Ya, aku baru menonton interviewmu di KBR waktu di Busan. Dia anak yang sama?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Ya."

"Dan kau sekarang tertarik padanya?"

"Ya."

"Dan—oh! _Kutebak_ , ini kenapa kau bertanya hal aneh tiba-tiba sebelum aku berangkat? Karena kau habis dihajar dia?"

"Ya."

Jimin cuma menghela napas, mengulum senyum memahami kawannya yang malas menjawab, "Oke ... kalau begitu _good luck_ ," ia berbalik, melangkah sepenuhnya menuju pintu ruangan.

Namun ketika tangannya mencapai knop, suara Taehyung kembali mengintrupsi, "Namanya Jeon Jungkook, 18 tahun. Dia punya kehidupan yang membuat emosinya menjadi tidak wajar untuk bocah SMU—dia terlatih untuk _tenang_ ," lantas Jimin berbalik, sekedar mendapati binar di mata kawannya terlihat kosong, "Aku tidak tau bagaimana masa lalunya, tapi dia terlihat jelas memiliki kenangan yang suram. Dan mendengar segala ceritamu tentang orang-orang berpenyakit mental selama ini ...," si Park berkedip sekali lamat-lamat menelisik raut kawannya diliputi mendung, "Aku tau dia _bakal_ _skizoid_ , dan rentan terkena ganguan mental lebih parah," Taehyung mendongak akhirnya menatap Jimin dengan sekembar _hazel_ nya, "Tapi sialnya dia _tidak boleh_ ... karena kalau sampai terkena ganguan _juga_ —" Jimin biasa lihat bagaimana cara kawannya memajamkan mata tiba-tiba mewakili suatu kefrustasian. Maka ketia ia mendengarkan lebih jauh, Jimin nyaris tersedak liur sendiri, " _Hyung_ nya yang berkeperibadian ganda bakal benar-benar _menghabisinya_."

Maka Jimin tergugu untuk ini. Mulai memahami alasan mengapa kawannya ingin meminta _pertolongan_ , sebab dari cara ia mendapati raut Taehyung, hanya ada kekuatiran mutlak yang terperi di sana. Dan Jimin membatu, tidak memiliki pilihan dalam otak; saat untuk pertama kali—dalam hidup 22 tahun yang mereka lewati, Taehyung _meminta_ _kepadanya_ _begitu hati-hati_.

"Jadi, Jim, _kumohon_ ... untuk kali ini _tolong_ bantu aku apapun konsekuensinya."

.

.

* * *

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat, nyaris berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Ia mendapat panggilan masuk enam kali dari Mingyu pagi tadi, tapi baru melihatnya ketika bangun tidur pukul sembilan.

Langkahnya terhenti mendadak ketika nyaris mendekati ruangan si Kim. Sebab mendapati orang tua sahabatnya baru keluar dari sana. Tapi di sekon selanjutnya, Jungkook kembali melangkah cepat. Berhenti di hadapan kedua orang itu untuk memberi salam dan membungkuk sopan.

"Oh? Kau yang namanya Jungkook?" si Jeon menengadah, menyaksikan aktor ternama yang telah vakum itu tersenyum padanya.

Ragu-ragu Jungkook menangguk.

"Saat sadar subuh tadi, dia terus bercerita tentangmu. Kau juga menunggunya bersama Taehyung kemarin malam— _kalian berteman baik_?"

Kembali bocah itu mengangguk, kini lebih yakin.

Pria itu mengulum senyum semakin lebar, "Terimakasih," sebelah tangannya menepuk bahu Jungkook, "Mingyu itu anak _bandel_ , tapi lima tahun terakhir dia jarang sekali bicara pada kami ..." serpihan pedih terlihat tipis dalam senyuman itu, "—mungkin karena kami juga terlalu sibuk," ia terkekeh— _lirih dan menyesal_ , "Saat kami pulang ke rumah dia hanya mengurung diri di kamar dan bicara hanya untuk menuruti kata-kata ayahnya. Dia tidak pernah lagi berkata sepanjang ini, jujur aku kawatir kalau dia terjerumus pergaulan bebas. Tapi aku bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk menjaganya—" ucapannya tercekat, menahan sesak yang memukul kuat kenyataan saat ini. Maka suaminya yang menunggu dibelakang mendekat buat merangkul pria itu erat-erat, "Aku terkejut, Jungkook-ah—aku terkejut bukan main ketika melihatnya berceloteh panjang lebar, tersenyum riang dan tertawa sangat sekeras. _Hanya ketika dia membicarakanmu_ ," jemarinya mencengkram halus bahu bocah ini, " _Terimakasih_."

Jungkook masih bergeming, menatap kedua orang di depannya. Napasnya menggumpal di kerongkongan, jalur respirasinya tersumbat, retinanya memanas menyaksikan kasih sayang yang terpancar dari retina pria ini.

Membuatnya teringat sang ibu, membuatnya iri dan perlahan haus akan kenangan kasih sayang orang tuanya, membuatnya kembali mengorek kenangan masa lalu dan terpuruk dalam _penyesalan_.

Tapi ketika Kyungsoo menurunkan tangan buat menggenggam erat sepasang jemarinya. _Jungkook merasa dibutuhkan._

"Kami titip Mingyu padamu."

Terakhir kali yang ia dengar sebelum kedua orang itu tersenyum dan berbalik, melangkah pelan— _berat meninggalkan ruangan sang putra_.

...

Mingyu mendongak dari kertas-ketras yang ia tatap; ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka, nyaris ia bersuara untuk mengomeli orang tuanya (sebab mereka terlalu berlebihan hanya untuk meninggalkannya). Namun yang ia dapati justru Jungkook yang memunculkan kepala di balik pintu, "Hei!" bersuara demikian sambil mengangkat tangan kiri; saat menatapnya canggung dari sana.

Mingyu mencibir, mendecih kilat lalu bersuara, "Apa-apaan?" ucapnya judes, "Ke mari sialan!"

Maka Jungkook membuka pintu lebih lebar, memasuki ruangan membiarkan pintu itu tertutup sendiri. Seiring langkah, ia memperhatikan keadaan kawannya. Tidak ada lagi masker aerosol yang menutupi hidungnya, tapi leher itu disangga _cervical collar_ sekarang, _arm sling_ membungkus lengan kirinya dan _shoulder wrap_ terpasang dibahu.

"Brengsek, tega kau meninggalkanku hah? Aku begini gara-gara melindungimu dan kau kabur begitu saja? Setidaknya tunggu aku siuman dulu baru pergi, Jeon! Dasar jahat!" Mingyu bersungut-sungut selepas Jungkook berdiri di sebelah ranjangnya. Menjadikan remaja itu menunduk sambil mengigit bagian dalam pipinya.

" _Mianhae_."

Maka Mingyu mendengus, "Tidak kuterima maafmu!" serunya main-main. Kemudian ia menggeser posisi, menepuk ruang kosong dua kali, "Duduk sini."

Jungkook menggaruk sebelah lehernya, tanpa disuruh dua kali ia lungsur di bibir ranjang, memperhatikan kawannya lumayan lama hanya untuk kembali merutuki diri, "Maaf. Maafkan aku, Gyu. Gara-gara aku—"

"Jangan berlebihan, Jeon," Mingyu menyela cepat. Tidak membiarkan kawannya terpuruk dalam penyesalan lebih jauh, "Kau pikir aku lemah hah? Cuma luka begini _sih_ bukan masalah! Jangan meminta maaf—aku tidak seremeh itu!" lantas hal ini cukum membuat Jungkook mengulum senyum tipis, rasa bersalahnya tak memudar, tapi menangkap bagaimana cara Mingyu menenangkannya jauh lebih menyenangkan. Namun senyuman itu lantas memudar ketika tanpa dosa si Kim melanjuti sok inosen, "Lagipula ini kan _hukuman_ dari Wonu- _ku_ , jadi aku tidak keberatan sama sekali."

Yang sukses membuat kepalanya kena getokan keras dari si Jeon, "Psiko masokis, dasar menyedihkan," ungkapnya datar tanpa nada, namun pukulannya sanggup membuat kawannya mengaduh berisik.

Namun ketika Mingyu berhenti histeris, gelak tawa siswa Kim itu menggema; kencang dan luar biasa berisik, "Bercanda, Jeon. Aku juga kaget dia melakukan ini padaku. _Bodohnya_ , aku bahkan tidak kepikiran buat menyangkal— _apa lagi melawan_ , mana bisa aku melukai Wonu-ku?"

"Bercanda apanya? Harusnya kau dengar kata-katamu sendiri! Yang kau sukai bahkan Jeon Wonu, _bukan_ Jeon Wonwoo!"

"Hei! Satu nama mewakili keduanya, sobat! Aku tidak mungkin menyebut Wonwoo-Wonu _hyung_ pada satu orang 'kan? Itu kepanjangan! Panggil saja satu saat keperibadian yang ada muncul! Toh penyebutan nama mereka nyaris sama, orang terdekat yang dengar pun tidak bakal sadar—kecuali mereka tau _hyung_ mu keperibadian ganda!"

" _Bawel_ , terserah apa katamu! Intinya kau bakal kena intimidasi Wonu- _hyung_ lebih parah, kalau tidak memberi perlawanan sama sekali seperti kemarin. _Lebih-lebih kalau pasrah_ , kau bisa mati ditangannya. Aku peringatkan ini supaya kau tidak diam saja ketika berhadapan dengannya."

Mingyu menengguk liurnya susah payah. Tapi kemudian hening sat ia tak minat menjawab sama-sekali. Membayangkan andai kata saat itu Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak muncul, mungkin dia bakal mati jadi korban pemerkosaan. _Dan sialnya_ , wajahnya _memanas_ mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

"Orang tuamu mau ke mana?" Jungkook memecah keheningan.

Mingyu mendelik, mengambil kembali akal sehat dari otaknya yang membayangkan belenggu Wonu yang mengungkungnya, "Ayah dominan pergi mengkonfirmasi pengunduran jam terbang dan jadwal mereka buat seminggu ke depan. Dan yang satunya pulang buat mandi dan ambil baju gantiku, nanti sore dia balik ke mari."

Si Jeon terdiam sebentar, "Aku baru sadar sekarang. Kau memanggil mereka ayah dominan-submisif, eh?" Jungkook mengernyit, "Hei, ini aneh tau?"

Mingyu memberenggut, "Memang kenapa? Aku tidak terbiasa memanggil mantan aktor tenar itu pakai sebutan _ibu_. Justru kumalah tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang-orang yang menggunakan panggilan _ini_ , bukannya lebih aneh saat keduanya laki-laki?"

"Setidaknya _ini_ lebih wajar di mata awam, sobat. Persetan dangan tanggapanmu."

Mingyu mendengus, memutar bola mata tidak peduli, lantas menatap Jungkook serius, "Kau tau, Guk? Subuh tadi, aku kaget sekali melihat mereka sangat-sangat panik saat aku siuman. Mantan aktor tenar itu bahkan menangis tersedu-sedu, _aku jadi terenyuh_ , kukira mereka cuma peduli sama kerjaan. Ternyata masih sayang anak juga _toh_?"

Jungkook mendecak, "Ei, jangan begitu. Kau harusnya bersyukur, bukannya berpikiran sempit. Bayangkan aku yang sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa selain seorang kakak, bagaimana sedihnya saat perayaan hari ibu dan pertemuan orang tua di sekolah. Terlebih mereka meninggal karena—" kalimatnya terhenti. Retinanya mendidih perlahan, berpendar kalut saat jemarinya mengepal kuat.

Mingyu menelisik, memperhatikan Jungkook lebih lama, "Karena apa?"

Maka si Jeon menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa."

"Jungko _ooo_ ok ... kau menutupi sesuatu lagi?"

"Gyu! Aku pasti bakal menceritakannya, kujanjikan ini karena kau sudah terlibat sangat jauh ... tapi bukan sekarang. _Aku belum siap_."

Untuk ini Mingyu mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, "Oke, aku mempercayaimu."

Lantas Jungkook mengedarkan tatapannya kesepenjuru ruangan, mencari objek untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mendapati beberapa lembaran di pangkuan kawannya.

"Itu apa?"

Mingyu menunduk, menatap ke mana arah tatapan si Jeon, "Oh!" ia berseru sejenak, mengangkat ketras di tangan kananya, "Hasil ronsenku tadi pagi."

Jungkook mengedip sekali, "Ronsen?" keningnya berkerut.

Si Kim mengangguk, menyerahkan lembaran itu di pangkuan si Jungkook untuk mengangkat baju rumah sakitnya. Menampakkan lilitan perban dan korset, "Dokter bilang ada retak di punggungku dan tulang rusukku memar—" ia menutup bajunya lalu menujuk perban di lengan, "Juga sendi di lengan kiriku bergeser," lantas ia meringis, "Kurasa Lemparan Wonu- _hyung_ benar-benar akurat menghancurkan seseorang."

Maka Jungkook ikut meringis, membayangkan bagaimana sakit yang Mingyu rasakan dari luka-lukanya. Sedikit bersyukur saat mengingat dirinya langsung menahan gerak abangnya ketika Wonu mulai di luar batas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Jo Liyeol's Curhat Timing!

* * *

Uuuu ... dedek update uyeee~ sebenernya kepikiran pengen update dari minggu lalu. Tapi males ngetik syumpeh, tapi berterimakasih lah sama siulan merdu Kuki yang mengalihkan duniaku(alay fiks). Dedek menggila gaes! Kumenggila gara-gara teaser DNA besarta kegantengan anak-anak bities yang minta diperkaos(?) satu-satu, dan terlaknatlah kemeja longgarnya Kim Taehyung yang minta di lepas Kuki!

Syumpaaaah! Kumenggila demi kuda ganteng Hosiki ft. DiKey! :v

.

 **PS(1):** Semua _typo_ yang ada adalah kekhilafan. Kali ini bener-bener ga dibeta lagi! Soalnye dedek udah kelebihan dosis micin dari teaser bangtan =w= sori kalo amburadul gaes, kusyudah beneran gila.

 **PS(2):** Kucinta kaliaaaan~ ft. titik dua bintang. (tebar sempak dan kecup basah) =3= mumumu ...

...

* * *

 **Bales review yey!**

* * *

 **SwaggxrBang**

" _please nasib mingyu gimana? itu orang kuat banget nahan sakit, perasaan kalo leher udah disayat bakal kehabisan banyak darah deh, tapi kenapa masih bisa sadar ya, ya lors mingyu titisan dewa :"v STRONG POWER.../ceramah bang momon_ "

...

Strong power? :v Wkwkwk ngukuk ambe bengek dakuh. Mungkin kali ya kak si Gyu titisan kolor ijo, jadi kuat gitu =3= muehehe ... tapi gini kak, si Gyu baek-baek aja ko, dia ga cepet-cepet modar(?) tuh biar ceritanya jalan tauuuu, kalo dia pingsan di chap kemaren Wonu ga bisa ngungkung-ngungkung Gyu dungs =w= muehehe ... lastly mah ciom dulu sini ciooom~ =3= muah muah~

;:;:;

 **Kyunie**

" _aduh~ kasin gyu, demi kookie sama wonwoo gyu rela, tp kyaknya wonu suka gyu y ? terus nanti apalagi rencana tae ? hah~ semoga berhasil aj_ "

...

Namanya cinta kak, gapapa lah luka-luka dikit, toh dia juga nikmatin(?) =w= Gyu juga kan sayang banget sama Kuki, gapapa dong sakit buat pengorbanan sahabat. Terus-terus, sebenernya Wonu tuh suka gyu dari pandangan pertama pas mereka tabrakan, cuma karena belom sempet keluar-keluar lagi, baru ketauan deh. Muehehe =3= Nah, ciom dulu sini buat kaka biar rencana taenya berhasil~ mumu~

;:;:;

 **Arlert09**.

" _wow there's some killing stalking shit going on here XD eanjir si wonu, gua berharap yang terbaek la ya buat mingyu. taehyung jagain tuh si kelinci. cepet2 dah si wonwoo disembuhin. tapi wonu nya hot:( gimanayaa wkwk. semangat nulisnyaaa:)))))_ "

...

Ih ih, Gyu selalu dapet yang terbaik disisi Jeon siblings kak, eaaaa :v ini teh masa mau Wonu cepet-cepet disembuhin? Nanti ga seru dungs? Kan Gyu belom diapa-apain(?) (/dor!) =w= muehehe dedek malah kepengen Wonu lama sembuh sampe kuki sekarat, digantung-gantung dipohon cabe :v beteweh wonunya panas abis kebakar kali yaw? Muehehe, maaciw atuh semangatnya~ kudepaet semangat dari bities-secong untuk semangat kasi yang terbaik buat kalian(apa dah Li?) waks! Ciom lah kaka sini biar otakku bener =w= mumumuaaah~

;:;:;

 **TyaWuryWK**

" _ayeee ini nih yg di tunggu2,tae tau kalau wonwoo pengidap DID,jjang lah kim tae nngadepin wonuuu,yohh tae bantu tuan putri mu keluar dari masalahnyaaa_ "

...

Syumpah ya kak, ini tuh sebenernya pengen kubuat nanti-nanti aja. Tae tau Wonu DID tuh nanti aja pas Kuki udah jatuh ke pelukan Tae(?) tapi kayanya ceritanya bakal jadi alay ewh, terus alurnya kelamaan =3= tapi yo kusyeneng kalo ku ambil keputusan yang bener!(apa sih?) Intinya ciom kaka lah sini~ =3= taetae bantu kuki! Cayo semangat! Muah-muah buat kaka~

;:;:;

 **walf7**

" _wahh bapernya berfaedah wkwk(canda) SEMANGAT TERUS KAA!_ "

...

idih, baru tau ada baper berfaedah =w= aku tercengang!

Maaciw kaka semangatnyaa~ (sama-sama _ka_ ya?) ciom-ciom sini biar ga selek(?) =3= muuaah~

;:;:;

 **Deer Antlers**

" _Hanjir Wonu serem pisan_ _ರ_ ___ _ರ_ _, Jadi kasian sama dedek Mingyu_ "

...

Wonu gak serem, Wonu itu hot! :v Dia jahat tuh punya alesan! (apa sih Li? Alesan apaan? Jahat mah tetep kaga boleh!) Mereka mah ga perlu dikasianin kak, kuki sama Gyu juga salah si siapa suruh ga lawan balik? Gebuk aja Wonunya, tampol biar nyaho! Wonu kerempeng gitu masa kalah? =w= muehehe ...

nah, ciom kaka sini cioooom =3= muah muah muah~

;:;:;

 **ducik890**

" _brharap tae bisa nolong jungkook..._ "

...

Gak! Berharap itu, Tae jadi jodoh dedek(/eh?) =w= muehehe ... gak usah berharap kak, tae pasti bisa bantu kuki koq, kan udah janji. Masa cowo ga nepatin janji? Malu sama pedang(?) :v lastly, ciom kaka sini siom kuy =3= muaah~

;:;:;

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha**

" _ASTAGA ... AKU NGILU T_T Mingoo yaa_ "

...

Kaka ngilu? Makanya pake Sensor-dyne(?) :v Gyu mah strong kak, kata **SwaggxrBang** dia strong power kok =w= muehehe ... kaka ciom dulu lah biar ga ngilu-ngulu lagi~ =w= muuuuuuuaah~

;:;:;

 **Kookie97**

" _Gomawo author-nim.. Jeongmal gomawoyo sudah update kilat. Yaa.. Setidaknya cukup kilat mengingat masa menungguku belumlah berlumut lebih-lebih berkarat. Untuk ke depannya, semakin rajin, sehat selalu, and hwaiting_ "

...

Wkwkwk ... berarti dedek kalo update nunggu bikin reader berlumut, berjamur, berbewok, kutu air, tenggorokan kering, panas dalam, bibir pecah-pecah(/what? apa sih Li?). Makasih doanya! Aaamiiin! Tapi maapkeun, kuga bisa janjiin update rajin apa lagi ngeasap. Dedek tuh mau nulis kalo lagi mood aja TT ngaco banget ya? Muehehe emang =w= Betewe jangan panggil author ah! Ga enak bacanya! Serasa jarak kita jauh banget gimana gitu(alay kumat) =w= muehehe ... lastly, ciom sini kak ciom dulu~ =w= muah-muah~ maaciw sekali lagi, sayang kaka~

;:;:;

 **AsukaPark**

" _ahhh... seneng nya update... sehat terus ya buat gyutem, semoga pengorbanan nya ga sia2 (kaya emng engga, buktinya wonu pun malah bergairah, eh)_

 _sm kan jk udh d jual ni, atu harusnya wonu udh ga punya hak apa2 atu sm s jk, masi aja niat ngebunuh..._ "

...

Ahhh dedek juga seneng kaka kasi feedback =w= Gyu sehat ko tenang aja, cuma tulang-tulangnya aja pada remuk, memar dan bergeser cantik(?) :v waks! Pengorbanan Gyu gak sia-sia dungs, Wonunya kan udah suka sama gyu dari pandangan pertama (/cieee) cuma ya itu, gara-gara dia gak nongol-nongol baru ketauan deh =w= nah ini nih yang kupikirin dari lama semenjak transaksi Tae-Wonu, kalo Wonu ngelepas Kuki ke tae gitu aja kan gak seru, ga ada crime-crimenya dungs entar, ga ada scene gebuk-gebukan, masa Gyu doang yang dibonyokin Wonu, kan Wonu bencinya sama kuki dari awal, nanti ga ada drama yang bikin tegang(?), keenakan taenya ugh! =w= makanya chapter ini kuperjelas, kalo Wonu ga bakal mau ngalah gitu aja! Namanya juga keperibadian gelap! Brengsek dan ga suportif mah wajar! =w= muehehe , nah kaka ciom dulu sini dah ciiiioooom~ =3= mumumumumuuuaah~

;:;:;

 **Nhon-bibilHh**

" _Ahhhhh Aku baru nemu Ff ini,sumpah keren banget thor,Next ya. Kesian Mingyu Hiks,Kapan Wonwo tau Soal penyakit nya thor?Terus Kenapa Jungkook Belum pernah Cerita Ke wonwo Tentang Penyakit nya,_ "

...

iiiih pembaca baruuuu~ =w= halo kak! Jangan panggil thor atuh! Aku ga bawa-waba palu gede dari logam-uru loh padahal! Muehehe ... Gyu mah jangan dikasianin, tuman nanti manja :v Kalo buat Wonwoo sendiri kayanya masih lama deh(/maybe) soalnya encim aja masih kepala batu. Ini kayanya bakal kejadian kalo encim udah mulai sesi terapi ke Wonwoo, terus dia sama Kuki udah dibawa ke rumah Tae(/maybe lagi, soalnya dedek suka labil buat nentuin alur fanfik). Nah pertanyaan terakhir itu tuh yang sebenernya kuhindarin waktu awal My Life di buat. Untung baru nemu sekarang :v waks! Jadi gini, kenapa Kuki ga pernah cerita ke Wonwoo soal kepribadian gandanya ... (/jeng! jeng!) nanti bakal diceritain di chapter-chapter selanjutnya (/dor!) nanti pas dia diketemuin Tae ke encim buat bahas mulainya terapi Wonwoo =w= nah sekian. Ciom dulu sini biar betah mantengin My Life~ =3= muah muah muuuaaah~

;:;:;

 **jiminpark69**

" _sbnernya ak save ff ini udaa lama bget.. tapi baru sempet baca sekarang._

 _ya ampun.. pliss fast update.. udah terlajur penasaran.. dan aku udah baper banget.. sumpahhh gak sabar smpe vkook taken.. dan moga aja wonwoo sembuhh.._

 _senernya ini tae ama kokie udah saling suja.. cuma tae yg suka ngibul.. n kokie yg blum ... pliss next Liii... saranghaee..._ "

...

Iiiih pembaca baru dungs berartiiii~ =w= Muehehe ... kusyeneng banyak pembaca baru syekarang~ Cieee yang penasaran, ciee yang keliaran, cie yang gentayangan(/apa sih li?) Muehehee ... cie yang baper~(/dor) Waks! Nah ini dedek fast update loh kak(kalo diitung dari waktu kaka review :v) Sabar yaw nuggu Taekuk taken, Wonwoo aja belom sembuh, gyu belom dapetin Wonu-Wonwoo, terus-terus kuki-gyu aja belom legal(apa urusannya?). Pokonya gitu deh, intinya mah sabar soalnya kuki masih terlalu naif buat suka sama om-om muda ganteng banyak duit :v

Nado sarnghaeeee kaaak, ciom siniiiii ih cioooom, lapyu lah =3= mumumu~

.

.

[ ]

 _._

 _Oke_ _gaes, sekian dan maaciw,_ _jangan dibawa hati kalo balesannya kurang berkenan atau ga sopan_ =w= dedek emang begini. Maaf yaw!

(Dan maaf banget yang komennya ga dibales; mungkin saat itu(?) belom masuk =w=)

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

.

 _See you again in **chapter 16**_! _Bye-bye_ ~ =3=9

.

 **Special thanks for: Follows, Favorite, and Reviews in Chapter 14.**

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**

[16-09-2017]


	16. Chapter 16 : Go Go

jawab pertanyan bentar ya =w=

buat kaka **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** ; kematian mama-papa jeon udah diungkap dari episode pertama kak :v oh my gwad kupost ff lama banget yaw ampe lupa? =w= ciom sini kak ciom biar inget.

dan buat kaka **Kookie97** ; tanganku udah ga berbentuk lagi ini :v :v Kunulis My Life sekitar 3K+ sampe 6K+.  
terus yang chapter 15 kemaren itu yang 6K+ loh :v (tebakan kaka salah yeeey! =w=/apa sih Li?/) nah yang sekarang ini baru kisaran 3K+ =w= sini-sini kakanya ciom dulu biar engeh.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **My Life**

.

 **Jo Liyeol ©** **2017**

.

.

[ ]

.

.

.

...

Pemuda itu pulang pukul setengah enam dini hari. Jungkook membukakan pintu sekedar mendapati _Wonwoo_ berdiri di depan pintu rumah—setengah mabuk, membungkuk meringis kesakitan, wajahnya penuh lebam.

Jungkook sempat mengantisipasi sebelum _paham_ kalau ini sosok _hyung_ nya yang asli.

Maka ia cepat-cepat memapah Wonwoo ke kamar, mengambil kotak kesehatan buat mengobati luka-luka orang itu. Lantas usai menambat pendarahan di bagian perut abangnya, Jungkook bergegas bangkit, keluar rumah buat membeli sebungkus haejangguk.

Meletakannya di mangkuk dan meninggalkannya di meja dapur dengan segelas tinggi air sebelum ia ke kamar mandi. Bebenah diri secepat mungkin dan meninggalkan rumah sebelum Wonwoo _sober_ dari _hangover_ nya.

Sesungguhnya Jungkook bertanya-tanya; apa saja yang terjadi tiap kali abangnya pulang membawa memar di tubuh usai berganti tempat dengan Jeon Wonu. Tapi ia tidak mungkin bertanya—sebab Jungkook sendiri tau kalau Wonwoo tidak akan ingat apa-apa.

Jadi Jungkook _pergi_ , menuntun kaki-kakinya ke rumah sakit buat menghindari kesadaran Wonwoo. _Menghindari_ semua tanda tanya orang itu, dan _menghindari_ seluruh pertanyaan yang mungkin bakal pemuda itu tanyakan untuk kesadarannya yang lenyap pada malam ketika Mingyu dan Kim Taehyung bersitegang.

.

.

.

* * *

 **©Chapter 16 : Go Go**  
— _don't worry, go_ —

* * *

.

.

.

Pagi pukul enam lewat.

Mingyu membuka mata ketika seorang suster membangunkannya. Mendapati wanita muda itu tersenyum manis dan meminta maaf; berkata kalau infus di pergelangannya harus diganti.

Remaja ini balas tersenyum, mengangguk dan membuang pandang ketika si suster mulai melakukan tugas. Ia menelisik sudut ruangan sekedar menjadikan dirinya tergugu tak menyangka. Merasa sesak saat mendapati ayahnya di sana.

 _Terbaring di sofa hanya dengan berselimut mantel._

Mingyu cuma tidak habis pikir. Seorang Do Kyungsoo; mantan artis besar yang sampai sekarang namanya masih dikenal sejagat Korsel, lelaki yang selama ini hanya sibuk mengurus perusahaan dengan suaminya, orang yang bahkan tidak pernah mengemban peran sebagai _ibu_ di keluarga mereka. Tertidur di sana seorang diri. Menunggunya semalaman hanya untuk menjaga putranya sendirian.

Bukannya Mingyu tidak paham kalau orang tuanya menyayanginya. Hanya saja sejak kecil ia _terlatih_ untuk merasakan _iri_ ketika melihat bagaimana anak-anak seusianya dikelilingi ayah dan ibu, ketika mendengar teman-temannya bercerita usai libur sekolah; bagaimana mereka bahagia melewatinya dengan jalan-jalan keluarga— _sementara_ orang tuanya hanya bekunjung satu kali untuk masa liburan musim panas, ketika ia memperhatikan keceriaan kawan sekelasnya di setiap pertemuan orang tua— _sedangkan_ dirinya justru didampingi paman Kang sebagai wali.

Histori yang cukup menjadikannya terbiasa abai akan keberadaan orang tua—orang-orang yang bahkan _nyaris_ tidak memiliki kenangan sama sekali di kehidupannya.

Tapi untuk dua hari terakhir, _Mingyu merasa kehangatan menyelimuti untuk dingin yang telah dirasanya sekian lama_.

"Oke, sudah selesai, Kim Mingyu-ssi," suster muda itu tersenyum ramah sembari membenahi peralatannya.

Mingyu tersentak, tersadar dari menelisik ayahnya untuk memperhatikan wanita itu, "Oh, _gomapseumnida_ , Heeyeon- _noona_."

Suster ini masih tersenyum, " _Cheonmaneyo_ ," balasnya menyeret main-main. Entah sejak kapan mereka akrab, hanya saja remaja ini kelewat supel menurutnya.

"Sikat gigi sana, dua puluh menit lagi sarapanmu datang," ucapnya sambil mengunci kotak perawatan yang dibawa, "Dah, kutinggal ya. Semoga harimu menyenangkan," detik saat ia berkata demikian suster ini berbalik sambil menahan tawa mendapati anggukan linglung bocah itu.

Dan Mingyu bisa memperhatikan bagaimana Ahn Heeyeon- _noona_ nya tersentak di depan pintu, ketika sudut mata lain remaja ini menemukan Kim Taehyung di sana.

Si suster membungkuk sopan sebelum dengan malu-malu bergegas keluar setelah menyaksikan pemuda itu tersenyum padanya.

Maka Mingyu mengernyit sebal, merasakan perutnya dipenuh gelembung mual.

"Yo! Hai saudara! Apa kabar?! Merasa baikan?!" Taehyung bersuara keras— _keras sekali_ , sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan yang bahkan sanggup membuat Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya.

 _Demi kuda! Kenapa pula dia harus teriak-teriak seperti itu?_

Mingyu menggeram, menyerapah dalam hati.

Terkutuklah Kim Taehyung berserta segala kelakuannya!

"Oh, Taehyung-ah?" Kyungsoo merangsek mendudukan diri.

Si pemilik nama menoleh, pura-pura terkejut mendapati pamannya di sana, "Oh? Samchon?" kemudian sedikit tergesa menghampiri pria itu, "Maaf-maaf, aku tidak melihatmu. Aku mengganggu tidurmu? _Joesonghamnida_!" ujarnya cepat sambil membungkuk rendah.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, menggeleng sambil mengusap wajah, "Tidak apa-apa, bukan masalah."

Ketika Taehyung menggangguk tidak enak hati, Mingyu yang masih memperhatikan di tempat justru mendecih tipis. Rautnya mencemooh. Sadar betul itu hanya manupulasi dari bagaimana perangai asli si CEO muda yang ia ketahui seperti apa.

"Samchon," Taehyung mulai membuka suara lagi, Kyungsoo mendongak meletakan lengan-lengannya di paha, "Jongin- _ahjussi_?"

"Di kantor. Konfirmasi jadwal kami buat di _handle_ sampai minggu depan."

Taehyung mengangguk paham beberapa kali.

Kemudian, ketika Kyungsoo membenahi sofa yang ia tiduri lalu bangkit membawa mantelnya. Taehyung memberi jalan. Pria itu melangkah ke arah putranya, berhenti di sisi ranjang buat mengusap surai Mingyu penuh kasih, "Papa keluar sebentar," remaja ini memperhatikan, tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk. Lalu melihat ayahnya yang berjalan menghampiri Taehyung, "Taehyung-ah titip Mingyu," ucapnya terakhir sebelum menuju pintu dan hilang di balik bunyi knop yang terkunci.

Maka setelah itu yang Mingyu saksikan adalah Taehyung yang mendekat ke arahnya, duduk di bibir ranjang dan menelisiknya mengintimidasi.

"Apa?" sungut Mingyu pertama kali.

Taehyung menaikan sebelah alis, "Tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?"

Yang lebih muda mendecih lalu memutar bola mata, "Apa? Kau mau dengar aku protes karena membuat ayahku bangun?"

Pemuda itu mendecak keras, tapi kemudian mengusung senyum pongah, "Jujur saja, aku _sengaja_ buat dia bangun supaya keluar."

Maka Mingyu tertegun. Tidak habis pikir sama sekali, "Berengsek."

Namun si CEO muda malah tergelak tipis, "Ya, memang. Tapi setidaknya _brengsek_ ini lah yang menyelamatkan nyawamu, sobat. Kuizinkan kau memanggilku _hero_ mulai sekarang. Atau menyembahku seumur hidup— _terserah_ , aku tidak keberatan."

Ramaja lelaki ini mengernyit, jijik bukan main, "Dalam mimpi di hayalan delusimu!"

Buat itu gelak tawa Taehyung terdengar lagi, bahkan lebih keras. Hingga beberapa saat baru ia mengulum tawa dalam satu tarikan napas, "Lupakan," cuapnya kalem, "Aku bangunkan paman Kyungsoo hanya antisipasi supaya dia tidak dengar obrolan kita. Kau tidak mau orang tuamu tau kronologis sebenarnya 'kan?" Taehyung bisa lihat raut di ekspresi Mingyu berubah kaku, lantas ia menarik napas lagi, "Ya, _aku juga_. Jadi ayo rahasiakan ini sama-sama."

Lagi-lagi Mingyu tertegun, membeku di tempat, namun sejurus kemudian ia mengangguk setuju. Setidaknya bersyukur sebab _orang gila_ ini memiliki satu pemikiran dengannya.

Remaja Kim itu bisa lihat Tahyung yang memutar tubuh menghadap jendela, memperhatikan langit pagi di balik kaca.

Kemudian senyap yang mengambil alih.

Mingyu memilih tidak ambil pusing dengan meraih ponselnya di atas nakas, mengetik beberapa pesan ke Line Jungkook. Tapi kemudian Taehyung bersuara tiba-tiba.

"Suami Yoongi- _hyung_ psikiater andal," Mingyu mendongak memperhatikan bagian sisi wajahnya, "Sahabatku—" kemudian mereka kembali bersitatap saat Taehyung menoleh, "Kau tau Park Jimin 'kan?"

Mingyu mengedip dua kali, "Ayah Jihoon?" tanyanya tanpa perlu jawaban, "Tentu, aku tau," lantas ia mendecak tidak suka, "Keluarga yang beda marga. _Bangsat_."

Taehyung mengernyit heran, "Kenapa?" menyaksikan bocah itu menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa, cuma tidak suka Jihoon."

Maka pemuda ini mendecih sarkastik, "Yakin cuma tidak suka Jihoon?" lalu gelegak tawanya terdengar mempermainkan, "Aku lihat kau menjauhi Hansol, mendumal tentang Seokjin- _hyung_ , berani meninggikan suara pada Namjoon- _hyung_ dan sangat-sangat membenciku. _Yakin cuma tidak suka Jihoon_?"

Mingyu memutar bola mata, lantas mendengus, "Aku tidak suka keluarga ini. _Puas_? Orang tua, saudara, apa lagi paman-paman sialan yang suka bicara sembarangan di pertemuan keluarga. _Aku benci semuanya_ —terutama _kau_."

Atas ini Taehyung terperenjat; mulutnya nyaris menganga—matanya berbinar takjub, "Wah! Kau ini benar-benar, sobat!" sudut bibirnya terangkat snobis sambil menggeleng terpukau, "Kusalut kau berani membenci keluarga kita begini terang-terangan!" kemudian dengan santainya ia bertepuk tangan satu kali, "Kau lihat aku?" ucapnya sambil menujuk diri sendiri, "Aku yang kata orang-orang terdekat tidak punya sopan santun saja belum berani bilang pada siapapun kalau benci sekali keluarga ini. Padahal umurku dua puluh dua loh!" telunjuknya beralih ke muka Mingyu, "Aku suka gayamu, kau masih bocah tapi kosenan hatimu kuat—wah! Baru kali ini aku iri sama orang lain!" di detik berikutnya telinjuk itu berganti jadi lima jemari yang bergemelitik, "Ayo damai! Dan mari berkomplot memonopoli seluruh cabang saham keluarga di waktu mendatang!"

Sedangkan Mingyu diam.

Menanggapi lewat ekspresinya yang terlampau datar menatap wajah mengesalkan sepupunya dan jari-jari itu bergantian. Sebelum dengan heboh ia menggeplak tangan Taehyung sekuat tenaga, membuat pemuda itu berteriak histeris dan mengaduh sampai lompat ke lantai—membungkuk kemudian berguling-guling.

Mendapati panorama itu yang lebih muda bahkan merasa tak mengiba sama sekali, "Kalau mau gila sendirian saja!"

Memakan waktu beberapa menit, akhirnya tangan Taehyung memanjat pinggir ranjang, bangkit lalu kembali ke posisi sambil bersungut-sungut, "Aku serius padahal," jeda ketika ia berekspresi lain, "Oke bahas itu nanti saja. Sebenarnya aku ke mari cuma mau bilang kalau dalam waktu dekat Jeon Wonwoo bakal diterapi Jimin."

Mingyu terperangah, rautnya berbinar-binar kali ini, "Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa? Kapan?"

Maka Taehyung terkekeh sebentar, " _Benar_ ," kedua alisnya terangkat main-main, "Jangan beritahu Jungkook, tapi kalau kau mau tau _bagaimana_ , itu berpatok pada caraku merendahkan diri dengan sial suapaya si cebol itu mau menolong— _yah_ , masa bodoh sih sebenarnya. Hanya saja kesal juga kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa ya aku mesti memohon? Argh!" jeda, _hazel_ mengkilapnya kembali menatap Mingyu lebih konsisten, "Dan ... sebenarnya ini bisa dilakukan lebih cepat, tapi melihat keadaanmu ... kupikir bakal lebih baik kalau terapinya dimulai saat kau sudah sembuh total."

Maka yang Taehyung dapati adalah raut Mingyu yang mengkeruh heran bercampur tidak suka, "Kenapa? Kenapa harus diundur? Apa urusannya dengan kesembuhanku? Wonu- _hyung_ mesti cepat-cepat dihilangkan!"

Taehyung mengulum senyum di sudut bibir, "Aku mau minta bantuanmu buat mengawasi Wonwoo selama dia diterapi," pemuda itu membuat Mingyu bungkam, "Aku lihat Wonu menyukaimu, selama kau bisa melawan dan tidak memasrahkan diri seperti tempo hari kurasa kau bakal baik-baik saja. Jadi kau harus ada di kondisi yang luar biasa _fit_ supaya tidak berakhir di rumah sakit lagi. Oh ya, aku belum beri tau ini ke Jungkook omong-omong," lantas Mingyu sungguhan tertegun atas kata-katanya.

Apa Taehyung bilang tadi?

Iya yang _tadi_?

 _Wonu menyukainya?_

"Kau bocah berani 'kan? Kupercayakan _dua orang_ itu padamu."

Mingyu tercekat sebentar, masih memikirkan sesuatu hingga inti otaknya menemukan pertanyaan, "Tunggu-tunggu! Kau minta aku melakukan ini? Lalu bagaimana kau dan Jungkook? Kau menempatkanku di posisi berbahaya, kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengawasi terapi Wonwoo- _hyung_? Tidak ada jaminan Wonu- _hyung_ tidak bakal menghancurkan tulangku lagi kalau dia muncul! Lagi pula ... bagaimana aku menjelaskan ke Wonwoo- _hyung_ soal _disorder_ nya nanti?"

Yang lebih tua mengedip beberapa kali, pangkal hidungnya mengkerut, "Berlagak sok keren. Kau cerewet juga ternyata," cibirnya mencemooh.

Lantas Mingyu memutar bola mata jengah, " _Persetan_. Aku menuntut jawabanku!"

Taehyung menggaruk lubang telinga pakai telunjuk kiri, berdeham sekali buat menjawab santai, "Tenang saja, aku sudah memikirkan ini semalaman. Kau tidak perlu kuatir, bocah, jangan ragukan pertimbanganku. Lakukan saja apa yang kusuruh."

Sunyi menyerapah.

Raut Mingyu kembali datar, mengusung pada ekspresi kepala batu, "Tidak mau. Kalau kau tidak beri jawaban yang jelas aku tidak mau mengikutimu. Lebih bagus aku buat rencana sendiri."

"Ei, jangan keras kepala!" sergah yang lebih tua sebal. Tapi kemudian, saat ia mendapati Mingyu yang membuang muka kekanakan Taehyung akhirnya menghela napas mengalah, "Oke, _begini_ ... kau bakal baik-baik saja, aku yang jamin. Soal Wonwoo memahami kenapa dia mesti direhabilitasi, itu urusanku dan Jimin. Kau hanya perlu mengawasinya karena Jimin bilang harus ada pembimbing buat setiap pasien, sedangkan Jungkook sudah pasti tidak mungkin—atau kalau kau berpikiran tega supaya dia mati di tangan Wonu; _itu beda urusan_ ," suara berat di akhir kalimatnya sukses menjadikan Mingyu mengatup bibir rapat-rapat, "Begini, bocah. Bukannya aku tidak mau ... _tapi Jungkook butuh wali_. Kalian masih anak SMU. Jimin bisa melindungimu saat kau mengawasi terapi Wonwoo, lagipula kau masih punya orang tua, tapi Jungkook tidak punya siapa-siapa buat melindungi atau mengawasinya. Kalau kita bertukar posisi, itu malah tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana caramu jadi walinya? Mau minta orang tuamu? Bisa bicara begitu pada mereka? Ayolah, _bangun_! Menjadi wali buat putranya sendiri saja mereka kesulitan," jeda, "—sobat, bukannya aku ragu kau tidak sanggup melindungi Jungkook, kau kawan baik, melihatmu _begini_ buat dia sudah cukup membuktikan. Tapi kenyataannya kalian masih anak di bawah umur. Kalau Wonwoo tidak ada, dia butuh orang dewasa buat bersamanya."

Maka Mingyu sungguhan diam, lidahnya kelu dan tidak dapat menampik apapun, kemudian menjadi benar-benar bungkam saat Taehyung melanjuti dengan senyum separuh.

"Dan bukannya kau suka pada _mereka_? Menjaga orang yang kau sukai itu keren, man, tidak perduli bagaimana berat konsekuensinya. Mestinya kau paham ini."

.

.

* * *

Jungkook melangkah di lorong rumah sakit, kaki-kakinya entah kenapa terasa berat. Membayangkan lagi kejadian malam itu benar-benar terasa seperti mimpi, dan hal yang ia pikirkan sekarang justru harapan dari janji Taehyung padanya.

 _Apa Wonwoo-hyungnya bisa sembuh?_

 _Apa bisa?_

Maka ketika ia mendongak, gerak kaki Jungkook _mati_ , macet saat mendapati pemuda dalam angannya baru keluar dari kamar inap Mingyu.

Ia mau menyapa, tapi lidahnya terlalu ragu melontarkan kata-kata. Dan sekarang Jungkook berpikir; _apa Taehyung serius dengan kata-katanya?_

Jungkook tidak meragukan pemuda itu. Dengan posisi dan segala koneksi yang Taehyung punya, terlalu lancang buat orang sepertinya menaruh ragu pada sosok itu.

Tapi yang Jungkook khawatirkan adalah _dirinya sendiri_. Jika Taehyung serius membantunya, apa ia pantas menerimanya?

Setelah segala yang ia perbuat?

Setelah ia menaruh kesal dan memukulnya hingga berbekas?

Setelah ia memperlakukan orang terhormat seperti Taehyung kelewat kurang ajar?

 _Apa Jungkook pantas menerima uluran tangannya?_

"Oh? Jungkook!"

Tapi mau bagaimanapun ia dibekali cara buat berusaha _tenang_ , kenyataannya Jungkook cuma remaja sekolahan biasa yang bisa merasakan _kacau_.

Ketika Taehyung justru menyapanya duluan. Isi pikiran Jungkook berantakan, hatinya bergerumuh barbar dan tidak ada objek lain yang bisa ia tatap selain si CEO muda yang melangkah ke arahnya.

 _Malaikat_.

Mungkin Jungkook buta dari pengelihatan aslinya, hingga yang bisa ia tangkap adalah bagaimana kebaikan Taehyung menyelimuti pemuda itu hingga sosoknya _bersinar_.

Ya, mungkin saat ini Jungkook baru sadar mengapa orang tua bilang Kim Taehyung adalah contoh baik untuk bibit negara.

Bukan karena perangai aslinya yang asal-asalan, bukan soal wajah tampannya yang memikat, juga bukan perkara konsistensinya yang tidak bisa dibantah.

Tapi semuanya hanya tentang Kim Taehyung— _tentang sifat dan kemurahan hatinya_.

.

.

* * *

Wonwoo bangun pukul sembilan.

Ketika kelopak matanya terbuka, pening yang merasup parah menggempur isi kepalanya. Memukul kesadarannya kuat-kuat dan menjadikannya meringis.

Mengingat apa yang terjadi. Memorinya berhenti di malam ketika Mingyu menghajar Taehyung, kemudian gelap, dan ingatan berikutnya hanya ketika ia sadar di tengah kerumunan orang-orang bertubuh besar yang menghajar raga kurusnya bergantian. _Lalu lenyap_. Ia tidak mengingat apapun lagi.

Maka Wonwoo beranjak, berjalan ke luar kamar mencari keberadaan adiknya. Tapi yang ia temukan justru selembar _posit_ di dinding gelas sebelah mangkuk haejangguk.

 ** _aku main ke luar hyung, pulang sore.  
hangatkan supnya, aku beli itu subuh-subuh.  
jangan paksakan diri kalau masih pusing, kusudah bilang ke hosiki hyung tadi.  
kalau kau mengacau di kafe nanti dipecat,  
cari kerja kan susah hyung._**

Wonwoo tersenyum, menahan tawa gemas memperhatikan tulisan rapih adik kesayangannya. Memakan haejangguk yang dibelikan Jungkook tanpa perlu rasa hangat, menengguk habis minumannya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Baru menyadari pengobatan luka di wajah dan perban yang melilit pinggangnya saat membuka pakaian.

Maka ia cepat-cepat membersihkan diri buat berangkat ke tempat kerja.

 _Ini yang membuat Wonwoo selalu bersyukur._

Memiliki Jungkook di sisinya cukup membuat dunianya berotasi dengan sempurna.

Karena demi apapun, tujuan hidupnya sekarang hanya untuk membesarkan dan memberi kebahagiaan nyata pada adik kecilnya.

.

.

* * *

"Terimakasih."

Taehyung mendongak, menemukan Jungkook di hadapannya masih betah menundukan kepala, "Terimakasih? Untuk?"

" _Segalanya_ ," ia mengambil jeda sambil memainkan bungkus yang mengangtung di samgaknya, "Dari pertemuan awal kita, aku sudah buat banyak kesalahan. Tapi kau bahkan mau membantuku sampai sejauh ini. Terimakasih, terimakasih banyak."

Taehyung mengernyit, kebingungan mendominasi akal sehatnya, "Ei, yang benar saja? Jangan berkata aneh-aneh, Jeon, kau bicara seperti orang mau mati," kemudian dengan tanpa dosa ia memangku dagu pakai sebelah tangan, "Lagi pula ... kau cuma ingat _kesalahanmu_ saja? Lupa kenapa Mingyu bahkan bisa membenciku sampai _sejauh ini_?" lantas ia menggeleng main-main sambil bersiul iseng, "Baik hati sekali kau, Jeon, jangan sampai aku lupa kau masih anak di bawah umur."

Jungkook mendongak buat ini, mendengus keras memperhatikan si Kim. Sedikit menyesal mengapa ia mesti berterimakasih pada manusia brengsek seperti Taehyung. Jadi ia tidak menjawab, beralih menghabiskan samgaknya pakai gigitan besar.

Hal yang justru mengundang gelak tawa si Kim terdengar berisik.

Cukup lama sampai CEO muda itu puas dari histerianya dan mengulum senyum pongah, " _Tidak_ , aku tidak sebaik itu, Jungkook. Jadi jangan salah paham," ia mengaduk asal sedotan di botol susu pisangnya, "Aku bukan malaikat, aku bukan orang baik— _perlu kau tau_ , aku tidak biasa mengiba buat seseorang," obsidiannya berpendar menatap sekeliling kafetaria rumah sakit. Lalu kembali membelenggu Jungkook begitu enteng, "Aku tidak peduli kehidupan orang lain, kau dan Mingyu bahkan paham segala yang kulakukan di depan kamera cuma topeng yang dicintai masyarakat."

Maka si Jeon bungkam, tidak memiliki kata-kata buat membalas. Ia masih menunduk saat Taehyung kembali bersuara, "Tapi kau beda," hening kemudian. Cukup lama saat ia menyesap minumannya, menelannya berat lalu kembali menelisik Jungkook lamat-lamat, "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja," vokalnya final, berat dan konsisten. Menjadikan si Jeon entah bagaimana merasa _dipedulikan_ , "Aku sendiri tidak paham ini semacam obsesi atau apa, yang pasti aku sudah bilang—" Taehyung bisa merasakan debar dalam dadanya bergemuruh serampangan, citra atensinya mengarahkan fokus hanya kepada bocah itu, _dan ia kalah_ ; terpuruk dengan bagaimana rasa penasarannya memberi dampak besar untuk _membutuhkan_ si Jeon lebih jauh, "—aku tertarik padamu, Jungkook."

.

.

* * *

"Saudara! _I'm back_! Merindukanku?"

Mingyu memutar bola mata, sedangkan Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelah ranjangnya cuma tertawa memperhatikan Taehyung berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Lihat siapa yang kubawa!" seruannya beriring dengan bagaimana ia menarik Jungkook dari balik tembok dan mendorongnya buat masuk, "Tara!"

"Guk?!" Mingyu yang bersuara antusias, melambaikan tangan berkali-kali dan Jungkook menurut mendekatinya. Duduk di bibir kasur, arah berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo yang memotong apel.

Tapi kemudian, ketika putranya sibuk bercerita panjang lebar pada si Jeon. Pria ini menoleh memperhatikan keponakannya yang bersandar di bibir pintu, tersenyum dan binar matanya terlihat berseri indah sekali.

Maka saat Kyungsoo mencari ke mana arah pemuda itu menatap, satu fakta yang ia pahami; _tentang cara Taehyung memperlakukan sahabat baik putra sebagai orang yang spesial_.

"Taehyung-ah, kenapa masih di sini? Kau tadi bilang ada rapat penting?" pria itu berkata iseng, separuh tergelak memperhatikan keponakannya yang tersentak dan gelagapan bingung.

"Y-ya? Uh, oh, i-iya! Memang ada!"

 _Sial_ , _apa ini?_

Taehyung bahkan tidak percaya kalau dirinya baru saja terbata-bata. Lantas saat ia mendapati Jungkook dan Mingyu ikut memperhatikannya, Taehyung bersikap sok kalem, "Biarkan saja. Menunggu setengah jam tidak bakal membuat mereka mati kering, Samchon."

"Hei! Yang benar saja?" Mingyu yang menyahut sewot, "Kau ini sudah benar-benar tidak waras, hah? Perusahaanmu bisa roboh punya presdir sepertimu!"

" _Hush_. Gyu, Jangan begitu, tidak sopan."

Mingyu memberengut, tidak terima ditegur ayahnya yang justru membuat Taehyung dengan senang hati meledek dari sana.

"Papa, manusia seperti dia kalau diberi sopan santun justru melunjak! Nanti kepalanya bisa melembung jadi besar!"

"Sembarangan! Memang kepalaku karet kondom?!" sergah Taehyung tidak terima.

Dan Mingyu menghakiminya dari jauh pakai telunjuk, "Nah! Dengar?! Omongannya saja asal-asalan!"

"Siapa yang asal-asalan, hah? Kau yang mulai duluan, sobat!"

"Memang siapa yang suruh kau balik lagi ke ma—"

"Hei-hei, sudah!" Kyungsoo menengahi. Mengintrupsi keduanya sebelum anak-anak ini mulai adu mulut dengan anarkis. Namun kemudian ketika ia melanjuti, "Kalian ini sepupu tapi persis adik-kaka," perkataannya sukses membuat kedua orang itu berubah kompak.

"Shamcon!"

"Pa!"

"Najis!" / "Najis!"

Maka hal itu yang justru membuat mereka kemudian bungkam, _terdiam dan membatu_ ; saat menyaksikan Jeon Jungkook tergelak lepas.

 _Shit! Bocah itu akhirnya tertawa juga._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Jo Liyeol (males)'s Curhat Timing

* * *

Oeee dedek update uyeeee =w= maaf banget buat late updatenya /nuhun/ februari udah mulai un, jadi dedek lagi banyak-banyaknya pm, les, sama pelajaran tambahan. ya gitu lah pokonya =w= lastly, kucinta kalian gaes. (kopas di **Golden Park** ; mampir euy mumpung gratis :v /dor!/apa sih Li?)

.

 **PS(1):** Semua _typo_ yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**

 **PS(2):** Kucinta kaliaaaan~ ft. titik dua bintang. (tebar sempak dan kecup basah) =3= mumumu ...

...

.

 _See you again in_ _ **chapter 17**_! _Bye-bye_ ~ =3=9

.

 **Special thanks for:** **Follows** **,** **Favorite** **, and** **Reviews** **in Chapter 15.**

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**

[22-10-2017]


	17. Chapter 17 : Shoot me

Setengah sepuluh.

Wonwoo tengah membersihkan meja ketika pintu kafe terbuka mendentingkan lonceng di atasnya.

Ia bergegas merapihkan tangan, meletakan kain lap di permukaan kursi dan berbalik sopan, "Maaf, Tuan, kami sudah tutup!"

Kemudian, Wonwoo tertegun. Terdiam sejenak sebelum buru-buru membungkuk rendah.

"Park-sajangnim! Selamat malam!"

Ia bisa dengar pria ini tergelak rendah dari vokalnya yang halus, "Santai saja."

Maka perlahan Wonwoo berdiri tegap, menatap balik retina itu, "Ada ... yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Tapi pria itu diam, hanya memperhatikannya— _menelisik terlalu lama_. Sampai titik di mana suara lain muncul dari arah dapur.

"Yo! Chim!" Hoseok melangkah mendekat, merangkul pemuda itu cukup erat, "Tumben sekali datang ke mari! Min—oh! Park-sajangnim maksudku, dia kenapa? Sakit? Tidak bisa cek bulanan kali ini?"

Lantas yang dimaksud mendelik dari ujung mata, sebelah tangannya memukul muka Hoseok; menjadikan sosok itu mengaduh histeris.

"Cuma kau bawahan yang berani begini lancang, kuda."

Hoseok meringkik menyebalkan, lantas berdiri tegap dan menampakan cengir sok manis, "Kita kawan, man."

Maka Jimin hanya menyipitkan mata sambil menahan tawa, "Persetan deh," ia memutar bola mata menatap Wonwoo lagi, "Yoongi- _hyung_ oke. Aku bukan mau cek bulanan lagi pula."

" _Terus_?" Hoseok yang menjawab.

 _Satu hal_ ; dan sebaris kalimat yang Jimin lontarkan cukup membuat dua pemuda di sana tergugu heran. Kebingungan terlebih bagaimana cara ia tertawa di akhir setelah berkata santai sambil terus menatap Wonwoo.

"Melihat calon pasienku _mungkin_?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **My Life  
** VKook, Meanie.

.

.

; Chapter 17 : Shoot me.  
— _have you heard_ —

.

 **©Jo Liyeol**

2017!fic || nonsense || rate t+  
DID!Won || urban || bts-svt!ff  
deadly typo!so dangerous.

.

.

* * *

...

"Aku sudah menemuinya," Jimin menggantung jas putihnya di sudut ruangan, tak ayal memperhatikan Taehyung yang bersandar apatis di sofa ruang kerjanya, "Tidak sangka dunia sempit sekali," ia mendecak sekilas, "Dia karyawan di kafe Yoongi- _hyung_?" kaki-kakinya melangkah mendekati Taehyung.

"Aku sudah kirim semua berkas dan data dirinya 'kan?"

Jimin mengangguk kalem, melempar selembar foto ke meja setiba di sisi Taehyung, "Jung Hoseok," ketika Jimin duduk di hadapannya Taehyung melirik sekilas gambar yang dimaksud, "Kawan SMUku dulu, adik kelas Yoongi- _hyung_ di klub basket. Dia pekerja juga di sana—partner Wonwoo lebih tepatnya," ia menarik napas sekali, "Selain Jungkook, kupikir dia bisa jadi informan yang bagus, karena ... _yeah_ , nyaris tiap hari mereka bertemu; tujuh kali empat belas jam, cukup efisien sebagai saksi mata."

Sebelah alis Taehyung terangkat, "Lalu?"

"Kerja lapangan, Tae," Jimin menggedik bahu sekali, "Walau _disorder_ , aku lihat Wonwoo sangat-sangat normal. Kalau memaksanya melakukan terapi hanya di ruangan, mungkin mentalnya bakal menderita terlepas dia mengetahui gangguannya."

Taehyung memutar bolamata culas, "Jangan cari masalah," ia mendecak, "Itu beresiko, Chim. Jeon Wonu _bukan_ keperibadian gampang dari begitu banyak ruang penyandang DID. Dia gila— _psikopat_!"

Jimin menggeleng menanggapinya, "Belum tentu."

"Apanya yang _belum tentu_?! Aku melihatnya sendiri, man! Dia menyayat-nyayat leher orang hidup dan itu anak di bawah umur! Cuma orang sinting yang bisa melakukannya!"

"Dia punya gangguan, Tae. Tidak semua _disorder_ bisa disebut gila— _jadi tenang dulu_ , aku belum lihat lebih jauh."

"Kali ini beda, Chim! Percayalah!" Taehyung bersungut mulai dilingkupi angkara, beranjak tegap sekedar menatap nyalang cara Jimin memperhatikannya.

Maka Jimin menghela napas pelan, "Tae ...," intonasinya mendesak, namun vokalnya terdengar santai bukan main, " _Sama_ ," ia berkata pelan, obsidiannya fokus menatap balik sekembar _hazel_ kawannya, "Mereka semua sama," jelasnya serius, "Semua pasien di tanganku sama— _mareka manusia_ dan berpotensi untuk sembuh. Seluruhnya punya harapan, Tae."

Lantas, lagi-lagi Taehyung memutar bola mata, "Aku tau, Chim! Aku percaya padamu—"

"Kalau begitu ikuti saja!"

Argumen Jimin hanya menjadikan retina Taehyung berpendar dingin, "Bangsat! Apapun— _apapun_ , asal jangan terapi jalan. Aku tidak mau membahayakan siapa-siapa lagi."

Jimin mendelik lelah ke langit-langit. Selalu paham berdebat dengan Taehyung hanya berpatok pada persisten mereka yang kekanakan, "Dia keperibadian ganda, Tae! Bukan _self harm_ atau gila total yang mesti dijaga dua puluh empat jam!" iris matanya emosi, menuntut kawannya untuk banyak hal, "Segalanya butuh konsekuensi, sialan! Kalau kau tidak mau membahayakan siapa-siapa _jangan_ berusaha menyembuhkannya!" hardiknya. Cukup membuat Taehyung bungkam dan terdiam. Lantas Jimin melanjuti usai menghela napas panjang, "Dia bukan monster, dia manusia. Semua bisa terkendali, Tae, _tenang saja_."

Intonasinya terdengar lebih ringan dari sebelumnya namun Taehyung tetap berpatok pada emosional, memijat plipis seiring matanya terpejam kuat.

" _Persetan_! Nyatanya aku tau, Chim— _aku tau_! Justru karena dia keperibadian ganda; ini jadi lebih menyeramkan untuk dilepas!"

Jimin menggeleng, kukuh pada gagasannya, "Tidak, _brengsek_!" ia menggebrak meja pelan; sarat tempramental seraya retinanya menghakimi Taehyung penuh sentimentil, "Dengar," dengusnya nyaris berbisik, "Ada dua jiwa di dirinya. Kita— _atau siapapun_ tidak boleh mendiskriminasi salah satunya. Mungkin kau membenci Jeon Wonu, tapi tolong ingat kalau Jeon Wonwoo juga ada di sana. Kalau kau menekan tubuh itu _hanya karena_ Wonu, coba pikirkan bagaimana psikis Wonwoo yang akan ikut tertekan," ungkapannya telak membuat Taehyung melepas ajuannya. Jeda sesaat sebelum Jimin melanjuti sama tegas, "Niat kita menyembuhkan—bukan memperburuk keadaan."

Maka lewat vokal dan isyarat matanya yang tidak main-main, Jimin cukup menjadikan Taehyung _sungguhan_ bungkam. Seiring detik berlalu, Taehyung _mengakui kekalahannya_. Ia memutar bola mata, menghentak keras punggungnya ke sofa.

"Terapi jalan, disepakati?"

Taehyung mendengus menatap langit-langit, " _Yeah_ ," gumamnya culas. Butuh waktu beberapa menit sebelum duduknya kembali tegap menghadap Jimin, " _Terus_ apa rencanamu?"

Si Park tersenyum _menang_ , "Gunakan Jung Hoseok di tempat kerja, karena atas nama apapun; Wonwoo memiliki kehidupannya sendiri. Dan sisanya bakal diserahkan ke sepupumu, jadi tugasmu hanya menanggung kehidupan adiknya sebaik mungkin sampai ini semua selesai," Taehyung mengangguk-angguk paham, kembali menunduk meraih foto Hoseok; memperhatikannya lama, "—oh ya, kau sudah memasang kamera di rumah mereka?"

Taehyung mendelik dari posisi, "Besok," ia berdeham, melempar asal foto Hoseok ke meja, bersandar lagi ke sofa, "Kau konfirmasi ke Wonwoo, aku bawa Jungkook ke rumah, para teknisi bakal pasang kamera di tempat tinggal mereka."

Jimin mengangguk paham, "Oke, jangan sampai lupa. Aktivitas Jeon Wonwoo harus terus diawasi—dan pastikan kau juga menyadap cctv kafe, aku yang bakal bilang ke Hoseok untuk kerja sama. Kumau semua jaringan pengintai sudah ada di ruanganku besok."

Taehyung menarik senyum di sudut bibir, arogan dan luar biasa mencemooh, "Yah, pastikan kau _juga_ kerja yang benar. Bayaranmu tidak murah, dokter Park."

Maka Jimin hanya mengulum senyum, "Siap, _Sir_."

Kemudian hening.

Sebelum keduanya saling tatap dan tergelak menertawakan kekeras kepalaan masing-masing.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook bergegas lebih dulu, membantu Mingyu keluar mobil sementara kedua orang tua si Kim membawa barang-barang putranya dari bagasi.

Pagi tadi Jungkook mendapat telpon dari nomor tak dikenal, ia menatap lama sebelum mengangkatnya separuh mengantuk. Tapi kemudian, ketika suara ibu Mingyu yang terdengar; Jungkook langsung sadar sepenuhnya. Sosok itu berkata kalau dokter bilang putranya sudah boleh pulang, maka Jungkook melompat dari kasur, buru-buru berbenah dan berlari ke rumah sakit sekedar mendapati Mingyu dan kedua orang tuanya sudah bersiap-siap.

Paman Kang dan pelayan lainnya keluar, buru-buru mengambil alih tas di tangan tuan rumah mereka. Sedangkan Mingyu menolak cepat ketika beberapa pelayan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya, hanya berkata ' _tidak, terimakasih_ ' dan terus membiarkan Jungkook yang memapahnya sampai ke dalam.

"Wah, senangnya sampai di rumah!" Mingyu berteriak bebas selepas Jungkook melemparnya asal ke sofa ruang tengah, sengaja membuat suaranya menggema ke sepenjuru rumah. Ketika sudut matanya memperhatikan orang tuanya duduk di sebrang; usai mempersilahkan Jungkook duduk di sebelahnya, Mingyu tersenyum iseng mendapati paman Kang di sana, " _Babe_ , aku merindukanmu!" kedua tangannya mengarahkan pistol telunjuk. Membunyikan _bbang_ tanpa suara saat pria yang dimaksud mendelik ke arahnya.

Paman Kang hanya menggeleng menanggapi, wajahnya datar, tapi kemudian ia menahan gelegak tawa ketika melihat tuan mudanya kena pukul tangan Jungkook.

"Ei, dasar orang ini," Jungkook bersungut-sungut jengah, tangannya beralih menjambak rambut Mingyu, "Kelakuanmu makin aneh-aneh, Gyu, kepalamu kena bentur juga ya?"

Mingyu meraung hiperbola, ketika Jungkook melepas pangutan ia memicing benci pada si Jeon. Lantas, kurang dari dua detik Mingyu sudah merangkul Jungkook erat-erat, melakukan _piting leher_ sampai Jungkook menggelepar-gelepar heboh. Tapi ia justru mengencangkan jurusnya, menjadikan Jungkook mau tidak mau membalas serangan Mingyu pakai agresi yang sama.

Dan hal itu cukup membuat pelayan-pelayan di sana tergelak pelan, tak luput orang tua di hadapan merekapun saling pandang; sebelum Kyungsoo bersandar dipelukan suaminya sambil tertawa ringan, juga Jongin yang mengulum senyum. Merasakan kebahagiaan ketika melihat sang putra kembali menjadi Kim Mingyu kecil yang mereka kenal.

.

.

* * *

Malamnya; dua jam setelah Jungkook pamit pulang Kim Taehyung datang, menemuinya di kamar, duduk di bibir kasur memperhatikannya yang bermain ponsel.

Mingyu meneliti asal isi pesan di Line ketika Taehyung bersuara, "Yakin sudah sembuh total?"

Ia bergumam tipis menanggapi, "Hm."

Ada jeda sebentar.

Kemudian si CEO muda menghela napas satu kali, "Besok ... semuanya mulai persiapan," ia berdeham pelan, "Kuharap kau juga siap."

 _Hening kemudian_.

Lantas Mingyu tersenyum angkuh tanpa menatap balik sepupunya, " _Yeah_ , kau bisa mempercayaiku."

Maka Taehyung hanya mengangguk beberapa kali seraya senyum tipisnya terpampang, enteng dan lepas.

.

.

* * *

 **My Life  
** ; i've been running.

* * *

Pagi pukul sembilan. Wonwoo tertegun tatkala membuka pintu kediamannya.

Ada yang mengetuk dari luar, ia berteriak ' _tunggu sebentar_ ' sambil merapihkan seragam kerja menjadikan ketukan itu terhenti. Kemudian, yang Wonwoo dapati adalah figur Park Jimin setelah membuka daun kayu kediamannya, tersenyum ramah menghasilkan mata sipitnya menghilang jenaka.

"Pagi," sosok itu menyapa.

Wonwoo berkedip beberapa kali sebelum _sadar_ dan membungkuk rendah, "Pagi, Park-sajangnim."

Setelah mengangkat kepala, Wonwoo mendapati Kim Taehyung di sana; di belakang suami pemilik kafe tempatnya bekerja. Menampakan cengir menyebalkan sembari ber-V _sign_ ria.

Atensinya kembali pada Jimin.

"Mm ... a-Anda memiliki perlu, uh, atau ... butuh sesuatu, Park-sajangnim?" kemudian retinanya beralih pada Taehyung, "Ng ... Kim Taehyung-ssi?"

Taehyung tergelak tanpa suara, lantas menggeleng riang menjadikan Wonwoo keheranan. Takut-takut, ia melirik ke arah Jimin, mendapati pria itu hanya diam memperhatikannya cukup lama.

Wonwoo menarik napas teratur, cukup grogi menerima tatapan intens dari atasannya; tapi kemudian, ketika Jimin bersuara lewat vokalnya yang setenang dermaga, Wonwoo berkedip banyak sekali.

"Jeon Wonwoo ... _benar_?"

Tanpa sadar, si Jeon mengangguk cepat-cepat.

Jimin terkekeh tipis sebab itu. Hening sebentar tatkala si Park menoleh menatap Taehyung, memberi isyarat yang tidak Wonwoo mengerti dan kemudian kembali menghadapnya setelah si Kim menganggguk dua kali.

"Bisa ikut saya sebentar? Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan," ia tersenyum di akhir, menatap lurus retina Wonwoo menjadikannya membatu. Terlebih ketika Jimin melanjuti snobis, "... _hanya berdua_."

Maka Wonwoo sama sekali tidak memiliki pilihan lain, hanya mengikuti titah Jimin untuk ikut dengannya. Menaiki mobil di sebrang jalan dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa suami bosnya.

.

.

* * *

Setengah sebelas, Jungkook melenguh tidak nyaman saat embusan hangat beberapa kali meniup lubang telinganya.

Ia membalik badan, menelungkup, bahkan bersembunyi di balik selimut; tapi semuanya tidak bekerja seakan-akan udara itu mengincarnya apapun yang terjadi.

Maka ketika ada bunyi _klotak_ kencang dari barang berat yang terjatuh, Jungkook membuka kelopak matanya cepat.

Namun nyaris berteriak tatkala menemukan wajah seseorang di depan mukanya. Ia reflek mundur, duduk di atas ranjang dan bersiaga dengan selimut di tangan. Jungkook memindai sebentar, lalu rasionya berahasil menganalisa _itu_ Kim Taehyung; makhluk yang memangku dagu di pinggir kasur, tersenyum lewat caranya yang mengesalkan.

"Sudah bangun?"

Jungkook melotot murka.

 _Pertanyaan gila!_

Tapi Taehyung justru tertawa ringan, beranjak bangkit lalu duduk di bibir kasurnya, meraih kepalanya untuk menyisir poninya yang berantakan ke belakang, "Mandi sana. Kita tidak bisa di sini terus."

Jungkook mengerjap bingung, bahkan sebelum ia sempat bertanya Taehyung sudah menjawil pipinya gemas.

"Fokus, Jeon, lihat sekelilingmu."

Maka Jungkook menoleh, obsidiannya berpendar menelisik sekitar, dan mata bulatnya membola semakin lebar ketika terperangah; menyaksikan begitu banyak orang di kamarnya, sibuk di sudut-sudut ruang dengan perkakas dan tangga panjang. Dari pintu yang terbuka, ia bisa lihat lebih banyak orang di luar sana.

"Siapa mereka?" lewat suaranya yang serak, Jungkook mengumpulkan nyawa untuk menatap Taehyung lekat-lekat. Tapi yang dimaksud justru tersenyum kecil.

"Bagian dari misi kita?" ia menggedik acuh, jemarinya beralih mengusap leher Jungkook.

Si Jeon menepisnya, mengernyit tidak suka dan bersungut-sungut, " _Serius_."

Taehyung tertawa utuh karenanya, dengan kedua tangan menepuk bahu Jungkook sambil mengangkat alis implisit, "Teknisi, Jungkookie, mereka bakal memasang cctv di rumah kalian; untuk bagian dari terapi Wonwoo. Nanti aku ceritakan semuanya, sekarang kau mandi dulu, kita pergi supaya mereka tidak terganggu."

Jungkook terdiam sebentar, lantas mengangguk dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang terbahak-bahak tanpa suara sebab _tidak menyangka_ bisa menitahkan Jungkook begini gampang.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook mengangguk usai mendengar penjelasan Taehyung, lantas mengalihkan pandang ke luar jendela, memperhatikan jalanan Seoul yang selalu ramai.

"Jungkookie."

Ia menoleh, mendapati Kim Taehyung yang masih fokus menyetir, "Hm?"

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Jungkook mengangguk menanggapinya sementara Taehyung menginjak rem di perempatan jalan; lampu merah. Lalu membalas _onyx_ Jungkook yang menelisiknya, "Kau tau penyebab Jeon Wonu muncul?"

Maka Taehyung bersumpah akan memotong lidahnya sendiri kalau berani bertanya seperti ini lagi, karena jelas-jelas mendapati bagaimana cara obsidian Jungkook berpendar menjadi kusut dan meredup seketika, begitu pula rautnya yang berubah kaku juga terlampau tegang. Ekspresi _mati_ yang monoton.

"Uh, aku salah bicara?" Taehyung berucap cepat, mengusap belakang leher tidak enak hati, "Maaf, lupakan saja, demi apapun ... aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Dua tahun setelah kematian orang tua kami."

Taehyung tertegun sebab ini. Raut Jungkook datar, snobis dan luar biasa tanpa makna; namun caranya menatap terlihat penuh atas rasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak tau kapan tepatnya, tapi dua tahun sebelumnya Wonwoo- _hyung_ memang terlihat sangat-sangat terpukul setelah kepergian mama dan ayah," ia menghadap depan, "Orang tua kami meninggal empat tahun lalu, di ulang tahunku yang ke empat belas," Taehyung bisa melihat cara Jungkook berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menunduk tersirat begitu perih, maka ia tertegun, menelan liur susah payah seiring akalnya irasional ketika Jungkook melanjuti lirih, " _Kecelakaan_. Karena aku penyebabnya."

 _Di pagi menuju siang, bising kendaraan yang membunyikan klakson di belakang mobilnya sama sekali tak Taehyung hiraukan. Otaknya kebas, terlalu melompong hanya untuk mencerna bagaimana cerita Jungkook memiliki kemiripan dengan kisah ibunya di masa lalu._

.

.

* * *

Jungkook _menceritakannya_.

Ia sendiri bahkan tidak percaya akan menceritakannya pada seseorang.

Tapi Kim Taehyung yang mengiringinya dari parkiran, mendudukannya di sofa apartemennya, menyuguhkan makanan ringan dan membuatkannya coklat panas; cukup menjadikan Jungkook teringat bagaimana Kim Taehyung telah terlampau masuk dalam perkara hidupnya.

Membuatnya tenang dan entah mengapa Jungkook menemukan _titik hangat_ untuk mempercayai Taehyung.

Lantas hal ini berimbas dengan bagaimana Taehyung menatapnya lamat-lamat, menggenggam jemarinya yang mengepal kuat dan membawanya dalam _pelukan_ seiring air matanya yang tak henti mengalir.

Taehyung memiliki kecambuk batin ketika mengingat cerita kakeknya tentang dongeng ibu dan ayahnya dahulu kala, tak bisa menahan kesal di saat mencerna bagaimana terlalu jahat keluarga besarnya, lalu tanpa sadar tersedu-sedu tatkala mengetahui latar belakang kelam sang ibu yang lama terpendam. Kini menemukan lagi _tempat_ di mana dirinya dipenuhi emosi, sesak, dan linglung pada pangkal otak.

Sekedar menyaksikan sosok tangguh bocah SMU—yang tak memiliki kesan bagus dipertemuan awal mereka— _menangis_ dalam pelukannya. Runtuh bersama rasa penyesalan dan setiap kata dalam caranya bercerita tentang segala kesalahannya.

Maka Taehyung hanya berpikir bahwa semuanya _takdir_ ; seluruh yang terjadi sampai sekarang adalah _takdir_ yang sengaja Tuhan jalurkan di antara mereka.

Untuk memberi paham padanya yang tidak terbiasa tentang belas kasih, dan untuk memberi celah pada Jeon Jungkook yang tidak pernah mempercayai orang lain.

.

.

* * *

Wonwoo _membeku_ , lidahnya kelu sementara seluruh sendinya terasa lumer tak bersisa. Wonwoo _membeku_ , respirasinya macet menjadikannya kesulitan mengisi paru-paru. Wonwoo _membeku_ , tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja Park Jimin katakan.

"Apa maksudmu, Park-sajangnim?" ia memaksakan tawa, berharap kalau suami bosnya hanya bergurau semata, "Keperibadian ganda? Yang benar saja?"

Tapi raut Jimin kritis; kaku dan terlampau serius.

Awalnya, Wonwoo cuma merasa heran ketika Jimin menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah sakit Namhyun, tapi ia tak bertanya apa-apa dan hanya mengikuti pemuda matang itu. Namun kemudian, tatkala Jimin masuk ke ruang kantornya dan mempersilahkan Wonwoo duduk di kursi yang berhadapan langsung, ia mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres. Maka saat jelas-jelas Wonwoo mendengar bagaimana dengan santainya Park Jimin menjelaskan soal hal yang tidak bisa diterimanya; membicarakan perkara Jeon Wonu atau siapalah itu, ia merasa sangat di permainkan selayak anak-anak yang terlalu mudah dibodohi.

Membuatnya emosi dan tertekan bukan main.

 _Andai saja ini bukan Park Jimin ..._

Tapi dalam sekejap, seluruh amarahnya amburadul, buyar terbawa angin ketika Jimin meletakan berkas-berkas dan lembaran foto di atas mejanya. Mendorong padanya dan sengaja mempersilahkannya melihat.

Lantas Wonwoo tergugu, tak habis pikir sama sekali saat Jimin mengambil salah satu gambar dan menyerahkan padanya, "Kejadian ini baru terjadi dua hari lalu. Aku punya rekamannya kalau kau kurang yakin untuk gambar ini," ia menunjukan foto Wonwoo yang berjalan masuk ke gang sempit daerah Myeongseong; arah ke sebuah bar di ujung jalan, gambar itu diambil dari rekaman cctv sepertinya, "Pukul sembilan malam Jeon Wonu berangkat ke sana sehabis dari rumah sakit, dua jam kemudian _kalian_ keluar karena para preman mengejar entah karena apa. Mungkin sebab judi, _tebakanku_ ," ia menggedik bahu rileks, "Dan kalau perkiraanku tidak salah, bekas hantamannya pasti masih ada di tubuh _itu_. Lebam-lebam atau memar membiru _benar_?"

Pertanyaannya menuntut, seolah-olah menitahkan Wonwoo untuk mengakui segalanya.

Maka Wonwoo bungkam, meremas celana bahan di bagian paha kuat-kuat.

Mulai memikirkan lagi semua waktu yang dilewatinya sering kali melompat pada jam berbeda-beda, dirinya yang terbangun di tempat lain dan _semua_ tentang luka yang didapatnya selama ini.

Ia memejam mata kuat, sama sekali tidak mau mempercayai itu; namun segalanya terasa begitu _jelas_.

"Jeon Wonwoo-ssi," Jimin memanggil halus, menjadikan tatapan mereka beradu begitu saja, "Pertemuan ini hanya untuk konfirmasi, aku tidak akan mengurungmu di suatu tempat atau memenjarakanmu di rumah sakit jiwa. Kau di sini, _untuk sembuh_. Yang kau perlu lakukan hanya _mempercayainya_ , jadi _jangan_ takut. Kau hanya harus percaya dan kita bisa memulai semuanya pelan-pelan. Denganku, denganmu, dan Jeon Wonu," Jimin berbicara dengan intonasinya yang menenangkan, mengeja perlahan dan berusaha meyakinkan, "Kau bisa mendengar seluruh fakta dan eksistensi Jeon Wonu selama ini, _nanti_ setelah mentalmu sudah lebih kuat, oke? Kau dengar aku?"

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan, jelas sekali retinanya yang memerah menahan emosi yang tidak ingin menggubris.

Namun Wonwoo menjadi benar-benar kalah, tatkala Jimin dengan terlampau serius menjawab pertanyaannya yang gemetar.

"Apa ... orang itu—Jeon Wonu, uh, a-apa dia jahat?"

"Tergantung," Jimin bersuara sebentar, "Aku pribadi belum pernah menjumpainya. Tapi mendengar cerita dari Kim Taehyung ... kau bisa menilainya sendiri kalau kubilang—" ia menarik napas sebentar, seberusaha mungkin tidak membuat orang di depannya panik, "Dia yang menjadikan Kim Mingyu diopname nyaris satu bulan, hasil ronsennya menyatakan kalau; ada retak di punggung, tulang rusuk memar, sendi di lengan kiri bergeser, dan lehernya mengalami pendarahan akut karena disayat-sayat," Wonwoo membekap mulutnya, napasnya tertahan seketika, sementara obsidiannya membola tidak percaya. Lantas, Wonwoo lemas di tempat; air matanya menetes tanpa sadar ketika Jimin melanjuti masih dengan vokalnya yang dalam, "Juga bekas pukulan dan luka-luka yang diterima Jeon Jungkook untuk dua tahun ke belakang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ** _tbc_** **.**

* * *

Jo Liyeol's Curhat Timing!

* * *

update horaaaa! =w=9  
ih won udah tau won cieee, akhirnya tau didnya cieee (/apa sih li)  
wkwkwk sori gaes ga nongolin meanie di sini, sengaja biar gereged :v waks  
kita tunggu chp depan =3= dedek sendiri kangen momen mereka di sini, gabut banget gila mereka jarang ketemunya =w= kumau bikin gyu langsung ngurus won masa? :v muehehe, pengen cepet-cepet biar mereka soswit gituuu (ketawa bareng kancut) wkwkwk ...  
tapi kumikir lagi gaasik kalo langsung gitu, entar ceritanya ga ngalir dungs =w= ini aja si gyu tiba-tiba udah keluar rumah sakit kurada nganu gimana gitu gaes :v tapi kalo ga dikeluar-keluarin entar alurnya kelamaan, ngurusin wonunya nanti diundur, udah gitu endnya makin lama dong? :v kuudah gemes pengen istirahat dari fic ini soalnya :v wkwkwk

kupunya niat jahat loh pengen ini fic dihiatusin atau diendin terus suruh kalian nunggu season duanya biar kaya WCT-OH =3= wkwkwk. sayangnya niat jahatku belom kesampean, nanti lah nunggu hidayah(?) =w= muehehe.

[ wattpad : **joliyeol** ]

.

 **PS(1):** semua _typo_ yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**  
 **PS(2):** kucinta kaliaaaan ft. titik dua bintang. (tebar sempak dan kecup basah) =3= mumumu  
 **PS(3):** thanks for:  follows, favorite, and reviews.  
 **PS(4):** see you on next chapter.

— **15.12.2017**


	18. Chapter 18 : Mic Drop

Dear Angel, you have lived your life well.  
dat sweet smile in our memories. rest in peace.  
selamat tidur panjang dan semoga tenang di sana.  
we will love you always and forever

08.04.90 - 18.12.17

.

.

* * *

Jungkook mengusap mata, emosinya naik saat air itu kembali menetes. _Ia benci_ , benci sekali dirinya yang menjadi cengeng; tidak berhenti menangis ketika lagi-lagi mengingat segala hal di waktu itu.

 _Kematian orang tuanya._

 _Kemunculan Jeon Wonu._

... _rusak_. Jungkook sudah cukup paham tentang kehidupnya yang telah rusak sejak lama. Kebahagiaan hanyalah mimpi.

Ia masih duduk di sofa, menonton siaran televisi ketika Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi. Memperhatikan bagaimana Jungkook terus termangu, menatap kosong layar di depannya.

Taehyung menghela napas, menggedik alis lalu mendekat.

"Teh atau kopi?"

Jungkook mendongak, memperhatikan lelaki itu masih rapih dengan pakaian mahalnya yang sembrono. Ia diam sebentar, kemudian bergumam pelan, "Teh."

"Oke," maka Taehyung beranjak, menepuk puncak kepalanya dan berucap pendek, "Tapi di dapurku cuma ada jus sisa."

Untuk ini Jungkook diam. Obsidiannya menelisik wajah Taehyung sebentar, mendapati ekspresi datar; kelewat santai tapi jelas-jelas Jungkook bisa lihat gaya menjengkelkan di sana.

Maka sebelah tangan bocah ini menjangkau bantal sofa diam-diam, sekedar mengambil peluang buat melemparnya anarkis ke muka Taehyung, "Brengsek! Kalau tidak punya buat apa menawari?!"

Kerena itu, si CEO muda justru tergelak senang sementara gimiknya menyebalkan bukan main. Tapi kemudian, ketika ia bicara sambil tersendat-sendat tawa dan memeluk bantal lemparan Jungkook, si Jeon tergugu di tempat.

"Nah. Lebih bagus begini 'kan?" sudut bibirnya terangkat pongah, "Kau manis, Jeon, _kuakui_. Tapi bakal _lebih bagus_ kalau muka datarmu itu dipasang macam-macam ekspresi," ia tergelak sebentar, sebelah tangannya mengusap rambut Jungkook, "Jangan menangis terus, nanti rumahku banjir."

Lantas Jungkook lupa kapan tepatnya ia mulai membiarkan Taehyung menyentuh kepalanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **My Life** **  
**VKook, Meanie.

.

.

; Chapter 18 : MIC Drop.  
— _i want it this love_ —

.

 **©Jo Liyeol**

2017!fic || nonsense || rate t+  
DID!Won || urban || bts-svt!ff  
deadly typo!so dangerous.

.

.

* * *

...

Pukul sembilan, malam melarutkan hitam ke permadani angkasa.

Wonwoo menggulung diri di ruang tengah, memeluk lutut dan menenggelamkan kepala. Menyalakan televisi dengan volume keras-keras.

Berusaha melupakan semuanya, mengalihkan pemikirannya, _menyangkal segalanya_.

Ia tidak ingin percaya. Tapi seluruh penjelasan Jimin terlalu telak dan rasional; meski begitu, bahkan dengan gaya bahasanya yang halus tanpa kesan mengintimidasi Wonwoo merasa teramat disudutkan.

—didorong jatuh pada jurang maut kehidupan.

 _Fakta_.

Kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

Maka di satu titik, ia mulai mengingat-ingat lagi setiap kejadian bersama adiknya. Ketika Jungkook tertawa, ketika Jungkook mendengus menggemaskan, _ketika Jungkook terluka_.

Wonwoo mengepalkan tangannya kuat, mendeguk sekali dan membiarkan tubuhnya mengigil untuk segenap rasa bersalah.

Tidak mempercayai bahwa dengan _tangannya_ sendirilah adiknya terus sakit dan _sakit_.

Dengan tangannya sendiri ... tapi justru menuntut Jungkook menjawab segala pertanyaannya. Dengan tangannya sendiri ... tapi justru terus memaksa Jungkook berpindah-pindah sekolah. Padahal dengan tangannya sendiri ... tapi justru berusaha sok melindungi Jungkook dan membahagiakannya.

 _Bajingan gila_.

 _Bajingan gila_.

 _Bajingan gila_.

Maka hening di kesunyian malam menjadi saksi bisu air mata Wonwoo tertumpah sebelum kepalanya merasakan pening. Kepayahan mengumpulkan kewarasannya dan terlampau putus asa saat _bisikan-bisikan_ itu mencekik dari balik alam bawah sadarnya.

 _Maka hening di kesunyian malam menjadi saksi_ ketika Wonwoo mengistirahatkan dirinya yang terlalu lemah menghadapi kenyataan, membiarkan sosok itu mendominasi tubuhnya sepenuhnya.

.

.

* * *

"Sekarang?"

Jimin mengangguk, menepuk suportif sebelah bahu Mingyu, "Rekomendasi Taehyung tidak pernah salah. Untuk masalah ini kau yang terbaik, sobat."

Mingyu menghela napas pelan, jantungnya berdegub asal tanpa ritme; kencang sekali sampai ia pikir kalau Jimin pun bisa mendengarnya, "T-tapi, Hyung ...," sudut bibirnya meringis sementara sebelah tangannya mengusak kasar permukaan leher, "Apa kau yakin harus sekarang? Tidakkah ini terlalu cepat?" ia menggigit bibir bawah, kemudian menyentak lebih dulu ketika melihat Jimin hendak memprotes, "—iya aku tau! Dua hari kemarin si _ahjuss_ gila itu sudah kasih tau semuanya ... ta—tapi tetap saja, ini agak—"

"Kau menyukainya 'kan?" Jimin menyela rendah, retinanya menatap lurus ke manik mata Mingyu. Menjadikan bocah itu tertegun reflek, lantas mengangguk cepat. Maka Jimin meneruskan dengan senyum di bibir, "Lalu apa yang perlu dikuatirkan?" ia menggedik bahu enteng, sepersekon sebelum Mingyu menimpal pernyataannya ia melanjuti lebih dulu, "Taehyung bilang kau sayang sekali dengan adiknya," ia mengambil jeda singkat, "Tapi ketika tau _orang ini_ lah yang membuatnya _sakit_ , kau bahkan tidak berkutik sama sekali," ia tersenyum kemudian; _hangat, menenagkan_. Genggamannya mengerat di bahu Mingyu, "Bukankah berarti dia sangat-sangat berharga bagimu?" sebelah alisnya terangkat implisit. Lantas Jimin sungguh-sungguh menjadikan Mingyu terdiam ketika melanjuti serius, "Atau kau berencana _mundur_ dan membiarkan seseorang yang mengawasinya?" ia menggedik bahu abai, "Yah, tidak masalah. Paling-paling orang itu bakal mati di H+1 kemunculan Wonu, dan— _ulala_! Semuanya terselesaikan. Sia-sia sudah. Pada akhirnya abang Jeon Jungkook bakal dituntut dan membusuk di penjara."

Jadi, Jimin merekahkan senyum kemenangan di detik ketika Mingyu menepis pergelangannya, mendengus jengkel, melangkah ke luar rumah dan mendumal tidak karuan, "Sekarang baru jam tujuh astaga, harus aku pergi sepagi ini? _Lord_! Hancur sudah masa liburanku! Hancur! Persetan kerja sambilan—Jeongguk! Kau berhutang satu nyawa padaku, brengsek! Kalau saja ini bukan Wonwoo—akh, sial! Paman Kang! Keluarkan mobilnya!"

.

.

* * *

"Bedebah ini benar-benar!"

Gebrakan meja menggaung ke sepenjuru ruangan, Namjoon terperenjat kecil menyaksikan beberapa furnitur dari nakas di sebelah pintu itu melompat ke lantai, sedangkan seorang wanita di depannya menunduk ketakutan.

"Harabeoji, tolong tenangkan diri Anda," Namjoon yang bersuara kuatir, merendah memahami situasi.

Maka Taehoon mengatur napas, mencoba lebih rileks dan menenangkan pikiran.

Ia mendelik murka, menatap kursi utama di ruangan ini yang _masih_ kosong. Kesal bukan main saat mengulang memori; mengingat grafik saham yang turun atas tiga puluh hari terakhir. Lantas obsidiannya terarah pada wanita itu, "Berapa lama?" dengusnya geram.

Wanita ini menunduk lebih rendah, jemarinya bergetar, "Satu setengah bulan, Presdir."

Jawabannya cukup menjadikan Taehoon menggemelatukan graham atas angkara, "Bocah tengik! Aku menyuruhnya menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri bukan berarti bisa melalaikan tugas kantor!" kepalanya dipenuhi gelembung tempramental. Kepayahan sendiri saat memahami kalau cucu tersayangnya memiliki jiwa kotor yang fleksibel, terlalu mudah menyelesaikan masalah namun bersamaan dalam membuat kekacauan baru, "Namjoon-ah! Seret anak itu ke mari!"

.

.

* * *

Mingyu terdiam sebentar, mengusap wajah sekali lantas menyentuh permukaan pintu. Ia memejam mata, berdoa dalam hati untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang dimilikinya.

Bukannya takut, hanya saja tragedi di malam itu sedikit membuatnya _trauma_. Mungkin harusnya, tadi dia membawa paman Kang untuk ikut ke sini atau setidaknya; ia menggeret Jimin dan Taehyung sebagai tumbal pertama. Karena demi apapun, walau ia superhiro atau kolor ijo sekalipun; dia tetap remaja biasa yang masih berlindung di bawah tameng orang-orang dewasa. Lantas meskipun seluruh orang berkata dirinya _kuat_ , Mingyu masih tetap seorang anak-anak delapan belas tahun.

Tapi pada akhirnya ia persetan ketika perlahan mengepalkan tangan, menelan liur sambil sesekali mengembuskan napas, setelahnya yang Mingyu tau hanya dirinya yang mengetuk permukaan pintu pelan-pelan.

"Permisi."

Hening kemudian. Satu kali lagi, Mingyu mengetuknya; dengan intensitas lebih kencang.

"Permisi!"

Masih hening yang menjawab.

Detik ketika ia nyaris kembali mengetuknya, napasnya tersenggal, utuh menggumpal di kerongkongan tatkala pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Permi—"

Menampakan figur Jeon Wonwoo yang berdiri langsung menghadapnya.

Mingyu mengerjap sekali, akalnya irasional sementara jalur respirasinya tak kunjung pulih.

Wonwoo berdiri di depannya, memiliki tinggi tidak jauh berbeda dengannya, menggulung lengan di depan perut sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

 _Hingga Mingyu melupakan seluruh traumanya_.

Masa bodoh kejadian tempo hari, pada nyatanya ia terlalu plin-plan untuk mengerti rasanya sukar dan takut, menjadikannya kembali tenggelam dan _jatuh cinta_ untuk kesekian kali. Sekedar mengagumi bagaimana cantik paras itu tertimpa matahari pagi, struktur wajah tegas, senyuman berkilau dengan sepasang netra yang berpendar—

Oh?

... _gelap?_

Satu fakta, Mingyu tersadar dari angannya, menjadikan langkahnya melangkah mundur seketika. Lidahnya kelu seiring tubuhnya yang gemetar pelan, "Wo—Wonu- _hyung_?"

Maka Mingyu membatu, merasakan kaki-kakinya terasa sekenyal jeli saat _Wonu_ tersenyum panjang; sarat arogansme mutlak seraya memutar kepala evokatif, membuat bocah di depannya mengigil resah.

"Mengingatku?" iris matanya fokus menatap Mingyu, sedangkan auranya membumbung mengerikan. Ia melangkah mendekat, mencekal pergelangan Mingyu saat remaja itu terus mundur menjauhinya, Wonu mengatupkan bibir; tatapannya kosong ketika rautnya penuh bahasa anonim, " _Goodboy_ ," Mingyu tersentak, napasnya berhenti tatkala Wonu memangkas jarak, mengusap pergelangannya sarat ekstasi dan menjadikan rasionya lululantak saat bergumam di depan bibirnya, "Merindukanmu, Gyu."

Lantas menyatukan bibir mereka dalam pangutan mendominasi.

.

.

* * *

"Huaaa!" Seokmin berteriak, membanting ponselnya kesal ke meja warnet, "Bajingan! Ke mana mereka sebenarnya, hah?!" ia mengaum histeris, menghasilkan tamparan kasar Soonyoung mendarat ke mulutnya.

"Berisik, brengsek!"

Junhui mengangguk mengkonfirmasi komentar kesal Soonyoung. Acuh tak acuh masih fokus pada _game_ nya.

Sambil mengaduh kesal Seokmin mendengus, "Hei-hei, kalian bisa setenang ini hm? Mingyu tidak ada kabar loh sampai sekarang! Jungkook juga!"

"Ya memang kenapa? Bukannya si kucing gosong itu sudah bilang mereka bakal cari _part-time_ saat liburan?" Junhui menanggapi seraya mengunyah permen karet.

Soonyoung menimpal asal sambil menguap, masih fokus pada _keyboard_ dan konsol _mouse_ , "Mereka lagi mesra-mesraan mungkin."

" _Fuck_ ," ajuannya menjadikan Junhui terbahak-bahak nyata, "Kurang brengsek apa Gyu? Suka kakaknya adiknya pun _dihajar_!"

Maka hal ini hanya berimbas pada Soonyoung yang ikut tertawa heboh. Sementara Seokmin justru mendecih kesal, tidak habis pikir dengan otak kawan-kawannya yang suka _blueray_.

"Ah!" ia menggebrak pelan meja, bersandar abai ke sandaran kursi, "Aku punya firasat tidak enak tentang mereka," ia memejam mata sebentar, lantas menatap langi-langit warnet cukup lama, "Hei, ayo besok ke rumah Mingyu."

Ajakan itu hanya ditanggapi _oke_ dan acungan jempol dari dua kawannya.

.

.

* * *

"Apa ini?" Jungkook mengernyit tidak paham ketika Taehyung melemparkannya _bathrobe_.

Taehyung hanya memutar bola mata, melihat jam dinding apartemen menunjukan pukul lima. _Hazel_ nya kembali menatap Jungkook, "Mandi, Jungkookie," nada suaranya menyeret main-main seiring matanya menyipit jenaka. Sesaat. Sebelum rautnya kembali apatis, "Kau bau, mandi sana!" intonasinya persis mengusir gembel, lalu rautnya berubah menyebalkan saat melanjuti dengan tampang mesum, "Dan kali ini pastikan jangan melepas pakaian di depanku."

Sekali lagi, Taehyung menerima lemparan anarkis bantal dari Jungkook. Lantas bocah itu bangkit, langkahnya menghentak emosi dan sengaja menabrak bahu Taehyung ketika melewatinya sebelum masuk toilet.

Menjadikan CEO muda itu tergelak tanpa suara, senang bukan main hingga tangan-tangannya reflek bertepuk pelan.

Tapi kemudian, suara gema bel apartemen menjadikannya bungkam perlahan. Lantas, melangkah santai sekedar menekan tombol interkom, sesaat alisnya mengernyit mendapati Namjoon di sana, kemudian ia membuka pintu.

"Hai, Hyung!" sapanya separuh gurau. Ia bersandar di bibir pintu.

Tapi yang didapatinya justru pukulan telak Namjoon di kepala.

"YA! Apa-apaan, Hyung?!" Taehyung mendengus memprotes.

"Kerjaanmu kenapa selalu cari masalah hah? Bilang akan menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri, tapi—ah!" Namjoon menggerit emosi, "Menggali lubang untuk menutup lubang! Dasar idiot tidak berguna!"

Taehyung tercengang, sebelah tangannya mendekap dada dramatis, "Hyung ...," mulutnya mengangga sambil mengeleng tidak percaya, "Ucapanmu barusan kejam sekali loh."

Maka pukulan Namjoon yang kembali menjawab sebelum pria itu sungguh-sungguh bersuara, hanya menjadikan Taehyung mengaduh dan meringkuk kesakitan, "Harabeoji memanggilmu, saham perusahaan turun dan kami dengar pasar industri I-Taetaemu dialih tangan sepenuhnya ke Seungcheol!" jeda, "Kau gila hah? Lepas tanggung jawab dan membiarkan kerabatmu yang berkontruksi jauh memegang daya kerjamu? Genap satu bulan lima belas hari terakhir kau ke mana, brengsek? Kalau mau kabur ya lihat-lihat keadaan!"

Taehyung merengut, rautnya mendengus sok jengkel, pura-pura sedih tapi ini jutru membuat Namjoon semakin berapi-api, "Ei, Hyung, _tenang saja_. Semua terkendali," kemudian ia mengembangkan senyum yang mengesalkan, "Ini namanya tarik-ulur. Tidak selalu pentil roda harus di atas 'kan?" lantas ia tertawa di akhir.

Sepersekon sebelum Taehyung sempat mengambil napas, Namjoon sudah memukulinya barbar. Tanpa ampun menendangi dan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

"Ah! Iya-iya-iya! Ampun!" Taehyung menjerit, bukannya tidak bisa melawan; hanya terlalu paham kalau Namjoon bisa bertindak lebih ekstrim andai sedikit saja dibantah, "Aku bercanda, Hyung! Bercanda sumpah!"

Jadi Namjoon melepaskannya, menghela napas gusar ketika Taehyung kembali berdiri tegap, hanya untuk menampakan cengir kotak tanpa rasa bersalah, "Kau tenang saja, untuk I-Taetae seluruhnya masih ada di genggamanku. Dan buat ReTae Group ... bilang ke harabeoji aku akan menemuinya jam tujuh nanti—"

"Sekarang," Namjoon menyela dingin.

Yang lebih muda menggeleng

"Tae—"

"Tidak bisa," Taehyung tersenyum _gummy_. Sama sekali tak merasa bersalah telah menyela kata-kata Namjoon.

Yang lebih tua menggeram sejenak, "Se, ka, rang. Kau ikut aku sekarang."

Tapi lagi-lagi Taehyung menggeleng keras kepala.

"Bocah ini—"

"Hyungnim! Apa aku boleh pakai sampomu?!"

Maka Namjoon mengerjap, retinanya reflek mendelik seiring kepalanya menyelingak ke dalam apartemen Taehyung. Sedangkan dengan terang-terangan Taehyung justru mengulum senyum sambil keluar, menutup kasar pintu kediamannya, "Kenapa, Hyung?" bertanya seolah-olah orang bodoh. Menutupi dengan baik keterkejutan dan keringat dinginnya. _Sial, Kook_. Batinnya menyerapah gemas.

Atensi Namjoon tertuju kepadanya lagi, raut wajahnya terlihat dingin bersama retina yang berubah tajam, "Siapa itu?"

Taehyung menggeleng, "Bukan siapa-siapa."

Pupil mata Namjoon yang mengecil curiga, menyelidik intens cukup menjadikan Taehyung menahan napas gusar, "Kau membawa seseorang?" sudut bibirnya terangkat mencemooh, "Wah! Apa-apaan ini? Kau tidak pernah bawa siapapun bahkan Jimin tidak pernah kau biarkan masuk— _lalu apa ini_? Kau punya pacar? Wah—" Namjoon memicing mengeksplorasi keadaan, "Jangan bilang ini salah satu jalang atau pekerja binal kantormu? Um— _tidak-tidak_ ," ia menggeleng tiba-tiba, lantas kembali menatap Taehyung lekat, "Kau tidak suka mengotori kuil sucimu, ah ... _lalu apa ini_? Kau memungut anak orang di sembarang tempat? Menampung—itu juga mustahil! Kau tidak suka orang asing. Lalu apa ini?" ia berpikir sejenak, entah kenapa menjadikan Taehyung lega karena tidak lagi berusaha menggeretnya pergi _sekarang_ , "Aku tidak percaya kalau kau punya pacar, Tae—kau bukan orang yang suka berkomitmen. Jadi apa ya ini? Baru sekarang aku lihat ada orang lain dalam cangkang emasmu."

Taehyung mendengus sekali, ia memutar bola mata culas, "Maaf mengecewakanmu, Hyung, tapi secara garis besar aku sering bawa masuk adiknya Seungcheol- _hyung_ dan Jihoon ... um, pernah juga Mingyu kalau tidak salah."

Namjoon tetap kukuh pada ekspresi, meledek iseng dengan caranya menjulurkan bibir bawah, "Tapi secara garis besar, belum pernah ada yang sendirian masuk ke mari 'kan?" jemarinya menunjuk pintu apartemen Taehyung.

Maka Taehyung persetan dengan ini, ia menggerit malas dan bergumam acuh, "Menanggapi omong kosongmu tidak bakal ada habisnya, Hyung," ia mendecak, "Tunggu sebentar, aku ambil mantelku. Kita harus ke harabeoji 'kan?" ujarnya mengalihkan topik. Lantas sebelum Namjoon sempat berceloteh lagi, ia buru-buru masuk dan mengunci pintu.

Menghela napas menyandarkan kepalanya di permukaan pintu ketika _entah kenapa_ ia merasa lega.

Mendecak, Taehyung mendecak mengusak rambut memikirkan kata-kata Namjoon barusan.

 _Apa iya ini pertama kalinya?_

Hingga ratinanya teralih ketika Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi, menggunakan _bathrobe_ dengan rambutnya yang basah.

Taehyung mengerjap linglung.

Manis, manis sekali.

Ia menelan liur susah payah, tapi kemudian, saat Jungkook menghampirinya lalu menengadahkan kedua tangan. Taehyung nyaris kehilangan kontrol untuk memeluk bocah itu.

"Apa?"

"Aku tadi memakai sampomu," Jungkook bicara awal, acuh tak acuh seperti biasa, "Sekarang aku butuh pakaian ganti."

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, terkekeh kilat, menyembunyikan tangannya yang gemetar ke belakang punggung. Sial, jiwa lelakinya ingin sekali menerkam Jungkook sekarang juga.

"Di kamarku, cari saja yang kau mau."

Maka Jungkook mengangguk, berbalik dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tak mengetahui Taehyung yang berdeham senggang.

Ia melangkah mendekati sofa, "Jungkookie, aku pergi sebentar!" berteriak sembari mengamit mantel.

Jungkook menyembulkan kepala di balik pintu, "Ke mana?"

"Kantor," Taehyung memakai _coat_ nya.

"Lama?"

"Mungkin."

"Aku pulang saja kalau begitu."

"Jangan main-main, kau tetap di sini sampai pengobatan Wonwoo selesai."

"Apa?!"

"Kita bicarakan nanti, aku buru-buru," maka Jungkook terdiam membiarkan Taehyung berbalik, melangkah ke pintu memakai sepatu. Lantas ia melihat bagaimana si Kim kembali menoleh padanya, merogoh dompet dari kantung dalam mantelnya mengeluarkan kartu debit, "Kalau lapar pesan makanan," meletakannya tepat di sebelah telepon rumah dekat pintu sebelum memberi senyum terakhir dan berbalik, "Aku pergi."

Kemudian, sesaat sebelum Taehyung menghilang di balik pintu, Jungkook sempat begumam tipis menjadikan jantung Taehyung berdesir pelan, "Hati-hati."

Ucapan simpel, namun berdambak beda ketika Jungkook bicara dengan vokal halusnya yang menggemaskan.

.

.

* * *

"Ah—" Mingyu mendeguk, kepalanya mendongak membentur pegangan sofa. Wonu di atasnya; mengunci gerak tubuhnya, mengendus perpotongan lehernya, dan terus mencekal tangan-tangannya ketika jemari itu menyelisip masuk ke dalam kaosnya.

Mingyu memberi perlawanan, meronta brutal saat jemari Wonu mengusap perutnya. Meski hasil yang di dapatinya hanyalah _nihil_.

Wonu tidak sekuat kelihatannya, Mingyu bisa merasakan tubuhnya dapat membanting sosok ini, namun kendala satu-satunya di sini hanya tentang _bagaimana_ cara ia melakukannya. Karena sebab apapun, ia tidak memiliki sedikitpun keberanian untuk bertindak kasar padanya.

Jalan terakhir yang bisa Mingyu lakukan di penghujung akal hanya memberontak, berusaha melepas cekalan Wonu di pergelangan, "Sial—Hyung! Jangan begini ... _jebal_."

Akan tetapi, Wonu tetap persisten.

Justru merangsek menatapnya, mengecupi pipinya dan membenturkan keras kening mereka, "Lakukan, Gyu."

Mingyu meringis, mengernyit tidak paham. Namun alangkah jahat sang pencipta tatkala retinanya bertemu sekembar obsidian itu justru menjadikannya terjerumus dan _terjerumus_ , atas bagaimana kemilau hampa yang gelap.

Tetapi, Mingyu masih sadar ketika Wonu memangkas jarak, nyaris menyapu bibirnya andai ia tak berpaling cepat.

Menyisakan sosok itu tersenyum bengis. Melepas cekalannya hanya untuk mengusap wajah Mingyu perlahan; mengambang dan sarat ekstasi, lantas mengamit kasar rahang bocah itu untuk menatapnya tepat di pupil.

Mingyu mengigil, tak sanggup bergerak meski tangan-tangannya telah terbebas. Sebab raut Wonu terlampau tak terbaca; terlihat keras dan menyeramkan. Menjadikannya teringat tentang _darah_ yang mengalir di malam itu, tentang tubuhnya yang terus terlempar, _tentang sentuhan Wonu yang membuai_.

Mingyu menelan liur ketika Wonu tak bicara apapun namun membenturkan bibir mereka anarkis, menghisap bilah bibirnya dan melumatnya kacau. Mingyu menelan liur ketika Wonu memonopoli tubuhnya atas dirinya, membuka paksa mulutnya dan menyelasakan lidah ke dalam. Mingyu menelan liur ketika Wonu melepas perlahan pangutan mereka, menjilati sisa benang saliva dan merangsek menciumi wajahnya hingga telinga.

Mingyu menelan liur; sangsi dan susah payah ketika Wonu berbisik rendah sambil mengusap lehernya dengan jemari yang panjang.

"Kau mau di atas, atau bawah?"

Maka satu hal yang Mingyu lakukan.

 _Berkedip_ , mengumpulkan seluruh rasionya untuk _sadar_ dan kembali ke waktu nyata, mendorong Wonu dengan separuh kekuatannya hingga jatuh ke lantai.

Mingyu bahkan tidak peduli lagi segala-galanya, hanya bergegas bangkit dan berlari ke luar sambil mengusap bibir. Menyisakan Wonu yang terdiam, memperhatikan dan perlahan tersenyum menelisik punggung itu menghilang.

Mingyu mengepal sebelah tangannya, membiarkan angin senja menyambut air mata dan wajahnya yang memerah.

" _Bangsat_!" teriakannya menggaung seiring langkah kakinya semakin memburu.

Akal logisnya buyar _dan_ hal yang ia inginkan hanya bertemu sahabatnya; bercerita pada Jungkook dan menangis dalam pelukannya. Mengatakan bahwa ia _tidak sanggup_ , tidak bisa karena mungkin prediksi Kim Taehyung _salah_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ** _tbc_** **.**

[ wattpad : **joliyeol** ]

* * *

Jo Liyeol's Curhat Timing!

* * *

jujur, dedek ngetik ini pake mood berantakan yang nano-nano, awalnya kumau ngelampiasin kesel gara-gara kakak. Tapi pas malem, ku justru ngetik ini sambil nangis-nangis bareng temen-temen Shawol, bcs; walaupun i'm a BTS fan but a moment like this I truly can't function properly. rasanya nyut parah tau kabar ini dan denger tangisan mereka. Pas lebih malem ngelanjutin abis tidur bentar (cape nangis; karena emang aku orangnya jarang sedih) kuengga bisa ngetik sambil nahan ketawa gara-gara nonton rerrornya bangtan di yutub (ini niatnya nyari udara daripada ngegalauin Jonghyun terus). Terus-terus, gataunya siang-siang abis nonton Method kumalah gabisa ngelak buat ngetik sambil mikir mesum gara-gara kiss-scene yang 'asoy' itu,-

maafkan dedek yang labil parah ini gaes.

btw, kumau curhat bentaran (TOLONG BACA YA! TOLONG! KUMAKSA INI!)

jadi gini, janji bakal ngeasap ke next chp kalo reviewnya tembus 300 :v

kenapa?

soalnya kubaru sadar sekarang pas baca curhatan penulis sebelah, awalnya kupikir 'emang iya?' eh pas dedek liat manager stories punya sendiri ... TERNYATA DIA BENER BANGET OMG ;A; ternyata aku juga sama! (/yeah widirit!)

KENAPA PEMBACA FICNYA BANYAK TAPI REVIEW YANG MASUK DIKIT BANGET YA LORD?!

KENAPA?! (readers : mana gue tau?!)

skip.

ya sebenernya sih kunulis fic bukan buat nyari review, cuma untuk kepuasan diri aja :v muehehe ... tapi ya namanya juga manusiaaaa =w= (/kedipkedip manja) dedek juga butuh suport gaes, kuengga terima kenapa banyak yang baca ficku tapi yang ninggalin jejak bisa diitung pake jari (jari kaki) *eh =3= ini tuh sungguh sangat nomuhe nomuhe!

KALIAN SEMUA NOMUHE MUEHEHEHE (/apa sih li?!)

soalnya buat My Life sendiri, kisaran pembaca tiap chapternya itu seenggaknya 1 sampe 6K loh TT ini sedih banget gak sih kalo yang ninggalin jejak ga sampe 20 orang? ;A;

AKU TANYA KE KALIAN! SEDIH GA?!

kumerasa dihianati omg! ini nyelekit banget syumpah! nyelekit! kaya sakit tapi ga berdarah gituuu (/apa banget sih li?). kujadi mikir, ini apa emang tulisanku yang engga menarik buat bikin pembaca ninggalin jejak atau gara-gara akunya yang serem ampe bikin orang takut =_=

ah syudahlah, intinya kalo kalian suka sama dedek(/gak) suka fic buatan dedek maksudnya, tuluuuung feedbacknya gaesss :v  
kita bahagia sama sama yoooo~ hwaiting!

.

 **PS(1):** semua _typo_ yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**  
 **PS(2):** kucinta kaliaaaan ft. titik dua bintang. (tebar sempak dan kecup basah) =3= mumumu  
 **PS(3):** thanks for:  follows, favorite, and reviews.  
 **PS(4):** see you on next chapter.

— **19.12.2017**


	19. Chapter 19 : Change Up

Pukul sepuluh, seluruh atensi menoleh ketika pintu dibuka kasar.

Jimin berpaling dari memperhatikan para teknisi memasang layar-layar monitor di satu sisi ruangan, mendapati Mingyu tersenggal-senggal dengan muka yang sembab.

Remja itu melangkah ke arahnya, bergumam lirih sambil menangis, "Hyung."

Jimin mengernyit tidak paham, lantas menyuruh para pekerja kembali fokus sekedar menghampiri Mingyu cepat-cepat.

Ia meraih bahunya, menelisik kuatir lewat retina yang tidak mengerti, "Kau kenapa, sobat?"

Maka Jimin sepenuhnya heran tatkala Mingyu menggeleng kacau sambil mendesau putus asa, "Aku, aku tidak bisa—aku rasa aku tidak bisa, Hyung. _Aku tidak bisa_ ," kemudian menunduk patetis, " _Ini mengerikan_."

.

.

* * *

Taehyung baru sampai perusahaan ketika ponselnya berdering di saku mantel. Ia mengangkatnya sambil mengekor di belakang Namjoon, mengacuhkan salam sopan para karyawan yang dilewatinya.

Hanya untuk menemukan langkahnya yang berhenti seketika.

Jimin menelepon, bicara dari intonasi yang berusaha menjelaskan baik-baik; namun justru membuatnya tidak paham, mendelik heran ke benda di sisi telinganya, lantas membalas ucapan orang di sebrang sana separuh panik.

Tapi kemudian, yang kawannya minta justru _dirinya_ ; untuk segera ke kafetaria Namhyun.

Taehyung memijat pelipis, separuh kesal separuh penat. Bisa-bisanya dikeadaan begini muncul hambaran yang tidak ia prediksi sama sekali.

Jadi yang dilakukannya adalah berpikir kompeten, berusaha menemukan jalan tengah dan meminta Jimin untuk tetap bersama Mingyu. Menunggunya beberapa saat sebab tanggung jawabnya pada ReTae Group mesti didiskusikan dengan sang kakek.

Lantas, ketika Namjoon berbalik badan dan menemukannya berderi terlalu jauh dari sosok itu. Taehyung harus memutus sambungan karena Namjoon meneriakinya tanpa minat canda-gurau.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **My Life** **  
**VKook, Meanie.

.

.

; Chapter 19 : Change Up.  
— _led by our unconsciousness_ —

.

 **©Jo Liyeol**

2017!fic || nonsense || rate t+  
DID!Won || urban || bts-svt!ff  
deadly typo!so dangerous.

.

.

* * *

...

Taehyung menghela napas, memperhatikan Taehoon berdiri membelakanginya menatap bagian luar dinding kaca di bagian sisi ruang meeting.

Namjoon meninggalkannya sendiri, bergegas menutup pintu setelah mendorongnya masuk. Jadi Taehyung melangkah, mendekati kakeknya acuh tak acuh.

Ia menguap sekali, dalam hati sudah bersiap ketika langkahnya mendekat; melihat Taehoon memegang tablet di sebelah tangan.

"Apa?" ia berucap sekali setiba di sebelah pria itu.

Lantas tidak lagi kaget saat tak memiliki waktu cukup untuk menghindari pukulan telak kakeknya ke kepala.

Taehoon menghujaminya anarkis, membenturkan berkali-kali bagian sudut iPad di tangannya, "Kau tau apa kesalahanmu? Tau?!"

Taehyung berkilah, mencoba menahan kelakuan barbar Taehoon, "Iya-iya, tau!"

Akan tetapi pria itu skeptis tak berhenti, "Apa?!"

"Grafik saham, kan? Grafik saham?!"

Jadi Taehoon berhenti, mengembuskan napas kesal sementara lamat-lamat Taehyung membenarkan posisi. Namun, ia mesti kembali menunduk tatkala satu kali lagi Taehoon memukul kepalanya gemas.

"Ah! Harabeoji ... !"

Pria itu masa bodoh, berbalik berjalan ke kursi di belakangnya dan mendudukan diri, "Kau paham kesalahanmu bukan? Sekarang jelaskan."

Taehyung menggaruk belakang kepala, lantas memutar tubuh. _Lancang_ , melangkah dan duduk di kursi lain dekat kakeknya.

Menjadikan Taehoon berpikir; _apa yang salah dari caranya mendidik anak ini?_

Hanya Taehyung satu-satunya manusia yang bisa segini santai berperilaku di hadapannya, tanpa dosa justru ikut duduk ketika ia begini marah, menampakan raut santai sambil memangku dagu di meja.

Bahkan putra sulungnya; Kim Daehyun yang notabene ayah bocah ini saja tidak berani menatapnya tepat di mata tatkala paham ia tengah emosi.

"I-Taetae terkendali, dan untuk saham yang turun ...," Taehyung diam sebentar, "Sudah kuprediksi sebelumnya," ia berdeham kecil, mengambil tablet di tangan Taehoon lantas mengotak-atik sebentar sebelum menyodorkannya kembali ke si kakek, "Strategi marketing. Tidak selamanya _pentil_ roda ada di atas—memang ini yang mau kutanam pada pemikiran sempit orang-orang itu," Taehoon melirik sekilas, membaca sebaris judul artikel di layar iPad, membaca literatur mencemooh yang telah diketahuinya sejak tiga hari lalu; soal para pesaing yang tengah tertawa dan beberapa cabang ReTae Group yang mencuit menyebalkan, "Persetan mereka," Taehyung berucap, menarik kembali tablet itu dan melakukan beberapa sentuhan, "Memberi kebahagiaan sesaat tidak salah, Harabeoji. Hanya untuk sesaat," ia mendongak sebentar menatap kakeknya, "I-Taetae sedang berkontribusi mengembangkan proyek Android dengan Choi Inc. milik Seungcheol- _hyung_. Kami sudah sepakati kontrak kalau _launching_ perdana dilakukan atas nama ReTae Group," ia mematikan layar iPad, meletakan asal di meja, "Sampai dua bulan kedepan, kita hanya harus menjaga supaya harga saham tetap stabil di posisi ini," kemudian menggedik sekali, "Jadi kau tidak perlu pusingkan apa-apa, Harabeoji."

Lantas, Taehoon sedikit paham mengapa ia _tidak pernah_ bisa mengomeli Taehyung lebih lama.

.

.

* * *

Jimin sengaja meninggalkan jas putihnya di ruangan, sekedar menggunakan kemeja pendek berpadu celana bahan dan sepatu kets. Surai hitamnya dibiarkan menjuntai menutupi kening, dasi panjangnya dimasukan ke saku yang tersemat _badge-id_ Namhyun miliknya, sementara retinanya terus mengamati kepala Mingyu yang menenggelamkan wajah di lipatan kedua tangan.

Jam setengah dua, Taehyung sampai di kafetaria Namhyun. Sejenak memutar kepala mencari keberadaan kawan dan sepupunya, lantas separuh berlari menghampiri mereka di bagian sisi dinding kaca.

"Chim," Jimin mendongak, sedikit terkejut mendapati CEO muda itu berdiri di sisi meja.

"Oh! Tae?"

Atensi Taehyung berpaling pada Mingyu seraya menarik kursi; mendudukan diri, "Jadi?" vokalnya tenang, menyeret lumayan dingin.

Jadi Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya, duduk dengan benar menatap balik Taehyung tepat di retina, "Aku tidak sanggup. Apapun ... apapun prediksi yang kau pikirkan, apapun prediksimu yang Jimin- _hyung_ bilang—nyatanya aku _tidak_ sanggup," ia menelan liur melewati kerongkongannya yang kering, _perih_ , gumpalan air bahkan sanggup membuatnya meringis. Respirasinya mecet sebab ini, "Delapan puluh persen kemungkinan nyata aku bakal dihajar Wonu- _hyung_ lagi ... _ini absolut_ , aku—aku tidak bisa."

Jimin memilih bungkam, isi kepalanya mengepul canggung tatkala menyadari; ada _kernyit_ di dahi kawannya.

"Kau bilang padaku untuk mempercayaimu 'kan? _Sekarang apa_? Menjilat ludah sendiri? Kau yakin dirimu laki-laki?"

Mingyu menunduk menurunkan atensinya, tak membalas; lidahnya kelu, bibirnya mengatup rapat.

 _Ini tidak bagus_ , Jimin tau ini benar-benar _tidak_ bagus.

Taehyung itu supel; walaupun urakan dia _selalu_ menghadapi situasi manapun dengan santai dan menyebalkan. _Nyaris_ tidak pernah marah, sebab Taehyung terbiasa menangani _apapun_ dangan lidah licin dan akal cerdiknya; memprovokator lewat lagak mengesalkannya. Jarang sekali Jimin melihat sosok itu menekuk wajah karena sungguhan kesal, meninggikan suara atas emosional, atau sekedar menajamkan mata sarat angkara. Lantas melihatnya _begini_ menjadikan Jimin _paham_ ; bahwa kawannya tengah menumpuk tempramental.

Meski Taehyung tetaplah _Kim Taehyung_.

Pasti ada _celah_ baginya untuk menarik napas dan membalik keadaan. Lantaran ia tau; diktatoral tidak sepenuhnya bekerja di segala tempat, seluruh gaya otoriter atau pemaksaan kehendak pun tidak menjamin keberhasilan, lantas ia _jamin_ memaksa Mingyu dengan tegas bukanlah opsi terbaik.

"Oke ... jelaskan kronologisnya."

Tidak ada tanggapan cukup lama.

Hening mengambil jeda di antara mereka sebab Mingyu tak kunjung bersuara, justru tetap menunduk dan bungkam. Lamat-lamat mengigiti bibir frustasi.

Sementara Jimin fokus memperhatikan dengan sabar, Taehyung memutar bola mata jengah, "Mau kupukul kepalamu?" nadanya terlontar seperti bukan Kim Taehyung.

Mingyu tidak gentar sebenarnya, hanya saja aura dari CEO muda itu mengintimidasinya bagai tersangka.

Kemudian, sembari memainkan jemari di pangkuan ia bergumam pelan, semakin menunduk dengan pipi bersemu, "Dia mengajakku main perkosa-perkosaan, aku tidak bisa berkutik, Hyungnim. Di-dia ... _dia cantik sekali_."

Maka tanggapannya cukup menjadikan Taehyung juga Jimin mengerjap linglung; kosong, heran, merasa dibodohi bukan main. Lantas ketika mereka saling pandang sejenak, detik selanjutnya hanya menjadi kronologis ketika ketiganya menjadi pusat perhatian seisi kafetaria.

Dengan Mingyu yang buru-buru bangkit dari tempat duduk, tatkala Jimin mati-matian menahan Taehyung yang setengah mati berusaha menghajarnya.

"Bangsat! Pikirmu itu hal besar sampai harus bertingkah drama begini? Hah?!"

Sambil terus menghindar; mengelilingi meja mereka, Mingyu menyalak tidak terima, "Lalu pikirmu ini bukan hal besar? Begitu?!"

"Iya! Ini menjadi hal yang _sangat-sangat besar_! Karena tingkahmu, sialan!" Taehyung menyahut emosi, menghentak barbar pertahanan Jimin yang mengekangnya. Keras kepala tetap mengejar Mingyu mengelilingi meja, "Apa susahnya mendorong dan mengunci pergerakannya? Dia kurus, astaga! Dia kurus!"

Mingyu mengerjap sebentar, "Wah, wah ...," ia menggeleng sok dramatis. Lantas kembali meneriaki Taehyung sama kesal, "Ini bukan karena postur tubuh atau apa! Kalau badannya persis kingkong juga semuanya tetap menjadi masalah, _tau_?! Coba pikir sendiri kalau kau yang ada di posisiku! Memangnya kau bakal menolak kalau Jungkook tiba-tiba berubah binal?!"

Maka sekembar _hazel_ Taehyung membola lebar, wajahnya tergugu tidak menyangka. Sejenak hening sebelum ia memukul sekali kepala Jimin kuat-kuat, menjadikan si Park mengaduh dan _lengah_. Lantas, Taehyung melepas belenggunya sekali hentak, bersiap di posisi dan melompati meja buat menerjang Mingyu bringas. Melakukan piting di leher hingga sepupunya ini menggeliat histeris.

"Ini kenapa aku menyebutmu bocah cabul! Dasar kotor! Hina sekali isi otakmu sialan!"

"Sinting! Ini sakit—astaga! Lepas-lepas! Ahjussi gila—TUHANKU!"

"Aku **_belum_** _ahjussi_ , brengsek!"

Maka Jimin mesti menunduk sambil mengusak kepalanya, tersenyum tidak enak hati pada para pemilik toko dan beberapa dokter juga perawat yang kebetulan di sana, " _Gosh_ ... mereka ini benar-benar ..."

.

.

* * *

"Jihoon!"

Jihoon mendeguk sekali, lantas bangkit dari posisi; buat duduk di sofa meletakan ponselnya di pangkuan, "Oi, Ma?!"

"Ke mari!'

Ia bangkit, meninggalkan ponselnya di nakas sekedar menghampiri _ayahnya_ di dapur.

"Kanapa?"

Sambil menyuapi Chan, Yoongi mendorong tas jinjing di meja, "Kasih ini ke papa."

"Memang papa di mana?" keningnya nyaris berpaut heran.

"Namhyun."

Lantas bahu Jihoon merosot, malas bukan main namun tidak memiliki opsi buat menolak. Ia berjalan mendekat, meraih tas jinjing itu dan menyeret langkah ogah-ogahan keluar dapur.

.

.

* * *

"Bukan," Mingyu menggaruk leher, bekas himpitan Taehyung masih terasa sakit, "... bukan itu masalah utamanya."

Mereka ada di ruangan Jimin setelah dokter Park ini tidak lagi tahan menjadi pusat perhatian, ia menggeret keduanya. Masa bodoh seluruh atensi di koridor; isi kepalanya cuma dipenuhi bagaimana cara mengunci dua manusia ini tanpa perhatian orang lain. Maka ia membawa mereka ke ruangannya, meminta para teknisi untuk berhenti sejenak dan beristirahat sekedar memberi privasi.

Mingyu mendecak, merasa diintimidasi dua orang yang duduk di sofa sebrang.

"Yang benar-benar aku takuti ... aku tidak bisa bertahan," ia menunduk setelah menatap Taehyung lama, menautkan jemari di atas lutut, "Karena pada dasarnya aku _tidak ingin_ melukai Wonwoo atau Wonu sakalipun, lalu katamu ... _begini_ yang bakal membuatku kembali di posisi berbahaya 'kan?" jeda, "... aku—aku tidak bisa bertahan, Hyung, _tidak bisa_. Dan ... mungkin karena baru sembuh juga, _jadi_ ... saat dihadapkan langsung dengannya lagi, tiba-tiba terbayang kejadian tempo hari. _Ini menakutkan_. Benar-benar menakutkan karena paham aku bisa berakhir di rumah sakit kapan saja karena tidak sanggup sedikitpun melawan."

Hening mengudara.

Tidak satupun dari Jimin atau Taehyung memberi tanggapan.

Hingga sepersekon kemudian, bariton berat dari suara CEO muda itu terdengar, "Lalu ... kau mau berhenti?" tidak ada implisit lain dari intonasinya. Hanya _kosong_ dan monoton.

Mingyu mengigit bibir bawah, berpikir lama dalam sukar, "A-aku ...," entah apa yang salah akalnya tiba-tiba berkata _iya_ sementara hatinya berucap _tidak_ , menjadikan lidahnya kelu dan bimbang.

Maka Taehyung mengernyit, berdeham sekali sekedar menjadikan Mingyu terdiam dengan pernyataannya, " _Lupakan_ ," ia memutar bola mata, lantas memajukan duduk mengundang gerak reflek Mingyu untuk mendongak menatapnya, hingga mereka bersitatap tepat di retina, "Kau ... _tidak_ boleh berhenti," jeda, sebelah alisnya terangkat apatis, "Paham?" vokalnya menggumpal sarat emosi, memerintah absolut dari retinanya yang berpendar nyalang. Maka Mingyu sungguh-sungguh bungkam tatkala pemuda ini melanjuti, "Kau tidak boleh, Gyu. Lupakan ketakutanmu ... _untuk Jungkook_."

.

.

* * *

Taehyung baru pamit ketika ponselnya berdering, Mingyu mengangkat sekedar mendengar suara cempreng kawan-kawannya menembus telinga.

 _"Hoi, kau di mana? Kami di rumahmu tapi paman Kang bilang kau tidak ada!"_ Mingyu tau itu Junhui.

 _"Sama Jungkook?!"_ kali ini Seokmin.

 _"Kucing gosong penipu! Kemana kau, hah? Paman Kang bilang kalian tidak cari kerja part time! Paman Kang malah bilang kau habis sakit! Dasar! Sudah tidak waras apa, begitu tidak bilang-bilang! Kau sakit apa? Kenapa tidak kasih kabar sama sekali? KENAPA?!"_ Mingyu sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya mendengar bagaimana Soonyoung meracau barbar.

Lantas sahutan dari suara Seokmin lagi menambah kericuhan, _"Ini sebabnya aku punya firasat tidak enak dari kemarin, sialan!"_

Mingyu terkekeh kilat sebelum memutar bola mata persetan, "Namhyun, aku di Namhyun."

Junhui menyambut, _"Namhyun? Kau sakit apa lagi?!"_

"Bukan, aku sudah sembuh. Cuma bertemu saudaraku," jeda, "Kalian jangan repot-repot, pulang sana! _Schedule_ ku padat!"

 _"Sialan!"_

 _"Brengsek!"_

 _"Dasar Sampah!"_

Mingyu justru tergelak senang, menyandarkan kepala di sandaran sofa, "Ya, ya, _love you too_ ," kemudian mematikan sambungan sebelum mendengar semprotan kawan-kawannya.

"Teman-temanmu?" Mingyu mendongak memperhatikan Jimin memakai jas putihnya, ia mengangguk beberapa kali buat menanggapi, "Terdengar menyenangkan."

Mingyu tersenyum tipis, "Ya."

Ketika Jimin kembali duduk di sofa sebrangnya, Mingyu diam sebentar, "Kau siap kembali ... malam ini?"

Mingyu mendengung lama, menatap sepatunya di bawah.

"Kali ini kalian benar-benar dalam pengawasan, tenang saja," Mingyu mendongak mendapati Jimin yang menunjuk pakai dagu deretan monitor dengan para teknisi yang hampir selesai. Kemudian tersenyum menenangkan.

Maka Mingyu mengigit bibir bawah, "Ya," ia berdeham sekali, "... _aku siap_."

.

.

* * *

Taehyung melangkah melewati koridor, nyaris keluar area rumah sakit kalau saja langkahnya tidak lebih dulu dihadang.

"Taehyung- _hyung_?"

Hansol, menatapnya berbinar dengan Jihoon di belakang.

Taehyung mengangkat alis snobis, "Oh, kalian. Sedang apa?"

Jihoon yang menanggapi sambil mengangkat tas jinjing di tangannya, "Mama menyuruhku mengantarkan ini ke papa."

"Apa itu?"

Jihoon menggedik, "Entahlah, bekal mungkin."

Maka Taehyung terperangah sebentar sebelum menyemburkan tawa berisik.

"Tuhanku ... apa-apaan dengan _bekal_? Sejak kapan macan betina itu jadi romantis?"

Gelegaknya terhenti sebab Jihoon menendang kencang tulang keringnya.

"Ah!"

"Dasar brengsek! Mulutmu itu benar-benar suka seenaknya!"

Taehyung hanya mendesis, merintih sambil mengusung mimik menyebalkan, "Ya, ya, masa bodoh deh. _Like mother like son_ , ibunya iblis anaknya setan."

"Apa?!"

Taehyung mendelik sok polos, "Bukan apa-apa!" lantas ia mengusak kepala bocah-bocah itu sebelum melangkah pergi, "Dah!"

Meninggalkan Hansol yang melambai padanya, "Hati-hati, Hyung!" dan Jihoon yang menggeram sebal. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya mengacungkan jempol tanpa berbalik.

Taehyung melangkah, menjejakan kaki ke depan pintu saat iris matanya mendelik memperhatikan tiga remaja yang masuk sambil mengedar pandang kebingungan. Ia hanya menggedik bahu acuh sebelum benar-benar keluar rumah sakit.

"Wah, kita harus ke mana sekarang?" Soonyoung menatap lama dua kawannya.

"Coba tanya resepsionis!" Seokmin memberi usul.

Akan tetapi sergahan Junhui menjadikan mereka terdiam, "Tanya apa? Bukan dia yang dirawat, tidak bakal ada namanya di daftar pasien. Kita juga tidak tau siapa nama saudaranya 'kan?"

Lantas ketiganya menghela napas kompak.

"Tunggu di kantin saja ayo!" Junhui berargumen.

Seokmin mengangkat alis bertanya-tanya, "Di mana kantinnya?"

"Coba tanya resepsionis," Soonyoung yang bersuara.

"Itu kata-kataku," Seokmin menggerutu.

Sementara pukulan Junhui mendarat di kepala si Kwon, "Jangan gila, ke resepsionis cuma tanya kantin. Lebih bagus tanyai orang lewat saja."

Maka Soonyoung memutar kepala, tidak peduli keadaan; ia mencari-cari kiranya orang yang tepat untuk ditanyai dari sedikit manusia yang melewati pintu utama Namhyun siang ini.

Senyumnya merekah mendapati dua remaja seusia mereka berdiri tak jauh, "Tanya mereka, bagaimana? Dia bawa jinjingan, siapa tau jajanan dari kantin?"

Lantas ketiganya melangkah riang dengan Junhui yang mendecih pongah, "Idiot, aku berani bertaruh itu isinya pakaian kotor."

"Permisi," setiba di sisi; Soonyoung bersuara pertama, menyapa sementara dua kawannya menunggu di belakang. Dua remaja lain mengalihkan fokus padanya.

"Ya?" Hansol yang menjawab ramah, sedangkan Jihoon mengernyit tidak suka. Memperhatikan ketiga remaja itu dari ujung kaki hingga kepala lewat ujung mata. Dalam hati menggumam tidak suka mendapati bagaimana gaya busana mereka terlihat tidak rapih, _'Anak nakal, model preman-preman sekolah. Persis Mingyu'_ batinnya.

Soonyoung memberi senyum lebar, sedikit gugup mengamati remaja di samping si bule terlihat sangat-sangat manis, "Bo-boleh tanya—"

" _Tidak_ ," Jihoon menjawab ketus, iris matanya berpendar angkuh. Menjadikan Soonyoung tergugu dan heran bukan main, "Dia sudah punya pacar. Dan aku benci anak-anak seperti kalian."

"Apa?"

"Nomor ponsel kami tidak untuk sembarangan orang, _paham_?"

"Hah?"

Jihoon memicing sekali lagi, menggerit marah lantas menarik lengan Hansol pergi dari sana, "Jangan tanggapi orang-orang seperti itu, Choi. Ingat Seungkwan."

Menjadikan Hansol mencicit di telinganya, "J-Ji ... kurasa kau mesti mendengarkan mereka sampai akhir."

"Tidak perlu! Aku sudah tau."

Maka kepergian mereka justru menyisakan tanda tanya besar untuk ketiga remaja di sana, terutama Soonyoung yang berkedip heran dan menganga tidak mengerti.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook mendesau, kaki-kakinya melangkah mengitari kamar Taehyung. Berulang kali mengerjap, terpukau, mengatakan ' _wah_ ' tanpa sadar.

"Kehidupan orang kaya memang beda ya?" ujung jarinya menyentuh deretan buku yang tertata rapih. Kepalanya menyelingak sejenak sebelum melangkah ke balkon. Mengetuk permukaan kacanya, lantas membuka kuncinya dan mendorong dua daunnya.

Langkahnya menjejak ke luar, "Wow!" lagi-lagi terpukau untuk pemandangan kota yang di lihatnya dari sini.

Ia melangkah mendekati tralis, memangku dagu di sana. Menghela napas sekali berusaha melupakan kejadian-kejadian yang menggempur terlampau cepat belakangan, sampai ketika dering ponselnya terdengar dari saku.

"Halo?" Jungkook mengangkat tanpa melihat nama kontak.

 _"Guk,"_ Jungkook tersenyum lebar mendengar suara Mingyu di sebrang.

"Gyu?"

 _"Bagaimana apartemen_ ahjussi _-gila itu? Menyenangkan?"_

Jungkook mengernyit atas pertanyaannya, "Ei, bagaimana kau tau?"

 _"Aku 'kan terlibat, mustahil kalau tidak tau."_

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk apatis sambil berbalik tubuh, bersandar di tiang besi; memperhatikan gorden kamar yang bergoyang di dalam, "Ya, ya."

Tawa sengau Mingyu terdengar dari sana.

"Kenapa?"

 _"Tidak apa-apa, cuma mau bilang sepertinya niatan kita untuk_ part time _tidak bisa terwujud."_

Jungkook terkekeh pelan, "Sudah jelas 'kan, brengsek."

Lagi, ia bisa dengar tawa Mingyu yang terdengar berat. Jungkook mengernyit tipis, merasakan _ganjil_ dari gemerisik suara kawannya.

Akan tetapi ia hanya menggumam, membalas perkataan Mingyu sebelum sambungan diputus dari sana.

 _"Sudah ya, jadwalku padat."_

Menyisakan Jungkook yang mendecih sarkastik.

.

.

* * *

Pukul tujuh, Jimin bersiap di depan monitor ruangannya. Dua jam sebelumnya para teknisi yang dikirim Taehyung berpamit dan bilang pekerjaan mereka selesai, kemudian sekitar lima belas menit lalu ia mendapat telpon dari Mingyu; kalau bocah itu telah tiba ditujuan.

Maka Jimin cepat-cepat kembali ke ruangannya setelah mengurus informasi pada database Namhyun.

Meneliti cermat satu demi satu layar yang dipasang saling hubung dari masing-masing kamera yang ditaruh tersembunyi.

Di salah satu bagian layar, ia melihat Mingyu berdiri; di depan pintu, terdiam, tanpa gerak.

Jika lima belas menit lalu Mingyu telah menghubunginya, maka perkiraan Jimin benar jikala bocah itu masih merasakan gentar, hingga terbatu di sana hingga segini lama.

Tetapi, tak lama setelah itu Jimin bisa melihat Mingyu yang melakukan pergerakan signifikan untuk mengetuk permukaan pintu.

.

.

* * *

Wonu nyaris keluar rumah, tengah bersiap ke klub ketika pintu tiba-tiba diketuk dari luar.

Ia memutar bola mata sejenak, alisnya berpaut kesal, pangkal kerongkongannya menggeram tidak suka. Lantas, ia beranjak dari kamar, menyempatkan diri meraih tongkat bisbol kepunyaan Jungkook di belakang rak untuk _menyambut_ kedatangan tamunya.

Akan tetapi, Wonu mengurungkan niat tatkala membuka pintu dan mendapati _Mingyu_ di sana.

Berdiri menghadapnya langsung.

"Wah," Wonu mendecak, ia melanjuti sambil melempar tongkatnya asal. Mengacuhkan permukaan padat itu menggemelatak nyaring ke ubin, "Lihat siapa yang kembali?" langkahnya mendekat. Sengaja menyeret kaki sarat intimidasi, namun Mingyu bergeming, persisten di tempat tanpa jejak mundur. Menjadikan Wonu mengulum senyum di sudut, meraih dagunya dan mengangkat sebelah alis pongah, "Ada yang tertinggal, _baby boy_?"

 _Maka Mingyu menjadikannya terbatu_.

Nyaris tak percaya tatkala bocah itu _menepis_ pergelangannya, "Tidak ada," intonasinya dingin dan serius.

 _Damn_.

 _Ke mana Kim Mingyu yang tadi?_

Bocah itu justru maju memangkas jarak mereka, menjadikan obsidian keduanya bersibobrok intens, "Maaf tiba-tiba meninggalkanmu sendiri, Hyung. Aku sangat terkejut tadi," ia mengukir senyum, _tulus_ dan sanggup menjadikan Wonu mengernyit sebab _debaran_ yang membentur jantungnya seketika. Lantas ia menggeram rendah saat Mingyu memajukan kepala hingga sebaris daun telinganya, sekedar mendesau pelan menghasilkan embun hangat yang meniup, "Bisa kita masuk? Tidak enak bicara di luar."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ** _tbc_** **.**

[ wattpad : **joliyeol** ]

* * *

Jo Liyeol's Curhat Timing!

* * *

update muehehe, gatau mau bilang apa. intinya makasih udah baca.  
btw, kubikin fic buat ultah tae nanti :v (cek akun kuy~ judulnya; **Adore d'Amour** ) dan kubikin video fanfiction vkook loh! kalo ada yang berkenan atau penasaran kalian bisa cek di youtube, judulnya; **Pink Circle: The Living Dark**.

.

 **PS(1):** semua _typo_ yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**  
 **PS(2):** kucinta kaliaaaan ft. titik dua bintang. (tebar sempak dan kecup basah) =3= mumumu  
 **PS(3):** thanks for:  follows, favorite, and reviews.  
 **PS(4):** see you on next chapter.

— **27.12.2017**

...

* * *

 **Bales review yey!**

* * *

 **Pencinta Vkook**

" _Diri ku malah jd ketawa baca curhatan dedek, wkwkw maaf ya dek, abis lucu. Aq sndiri msh berduka, tp life still go on dn gk munafik klo aq sndiri udh mulai sbuk ngurusin hdup aq yg lg macem benang kusut. Ayoo.. Sama2 bahagia, ahhaha ya ampun pukpukpuk.. Aq sih seinget aq ya aq selalu usahain ninggalin jejak, tp klo lg khilaf ya maapin ya dek, ahhaha_ _Semngat!_ "

...

kaka mah nomuhe(?) ko malah ketawa sih :v orang dedek curhat beneran jugaaa ...  
jangan berduka kaaak Jonghyun udah udah di sana, kalo ditangisin mulu kasian dianya. huhu  
ih .. ayo kak bahagia sama sama =3= unch. ciom sini kak ciooom ... entar benangnya kupotong deh biar hidup kaka ga kusut lagi muehehehe.

;:;:;

 **itsathenazi**

" _Kookie gemaayy hehehehe. Ugh taenya untung bisa nahan ya ga nerkam kelinci manis hehe. Wonuuuunyaaaaa wuooohhhh. Mingyu kenapadah aku gapaham sebenernya ehe ehe_ "

...

emang kuki emaaaaang =w= kalo gainget kuki anak dibawah umur juga udah ga tahan itu dia kak :v  
wonu sangar sadessstt ... gyunya udah dijelasin ya kak di siniiii muehehe. kaka ciom dulu sini iiihhh =3= mumumu

;:;:;

 **TyaWuryWK**

" _jangan nyerah gyuuu,duhh pusing2 dah tuh kepala taetae,jangan di ingetin,sedih lagi kan nih_ "

...

engga ko kak, gyu ga nyeraaah, taenya juga ga pusing, kan dia pinter (nyerempet ngeselin sih sebenernya) =w= jangan sedih atuh kak, ku engga ngingetin kooo ... ciom sini kaka ciooom biar ga sedih lagi =3= mumumu

;:;:;

 **teman minum kopi**

" _kirain update bohongan, eh ternyata beneran, emang sinyal kalo lagi ga oke bikin ffn suka ngelag juga_ _._ _semangat ih lanjutin ffnya, aku masih penasaran sama si wonu ini bisa ilang ga, kalo ilang gimana prosesnya, terus yg terjadi habis iti gimana_ "

...

lah masa iya boongan kak? aku ga nipu ko, enggaaaa :v iya-ya tuh salahin ffnnya aja yg suka ngelag. makasih kaka semangatnya =w= unch. dan semuanya masih jadi misteri kak :v stay tuned yaaa ... nah, ciom dulu kaka siniiii =3= mumu

;:;:;

 **Kyunie**

" _haduh... gyu bertahan...tae... jgan mesum2 y..._ _buat kakak liyeol... tetap semangat y aku selali dukung apapun keputusan kakak_ _"_

...

gyu bertahan uye! :v kata tae kalo ga mesum ga enak tapiii, gimana dong? muehehe =w=  
makasih atuh ih, aku terharu omg ... ciom sini ciooom =3= muah muah

;:;:;

 **R-za16**

" _tenang thor, buat author trcinta aing akan slalu brusaha utk stia mmbrikan review, minimal comment lahh_ _._ _smngatt thoorr,, dtunggu next lup u lahh_ "

...

aw kuspeechless aawww =w= makasih ih, sumpah aku terharu gila ;A; ini udah up yaaaa ... ciom dulu siniiii =3= mumumumuah

;:;:;

 **hosokpie98**

" _ff ku terbengkalai karna jujur yg ngereview sedikit jadi males_ "

...

ho'oh kadang-kadang juga kusuka sedih, dari kemaren-kemaren sih belom engeh. pas sadar itu ko sagit gitu loh =w= muehehe, makasih udah baca ... ciom dulu sini euy =3= mumumu

;:;:;

 **walf7**

" _yaampun wonwoo ku sedih kamu begitu..._ "

...

jangan sedih ih kak, wonwoo yang begitu ot ko :v tanya aja gyu muehehe  
ciom sini kaaak =3= muuuu

;:;:;

 **foxwoo**

" _waktu nemu langsung marathon wkwk. kak, ditunggu chapter selanjutnya. semangat kak nulisnya_ "

...

ih ih ih, pembaca baru dong yaaa =w= jangan panggil kaka atuh, kubaru tiga taon :v  
makasih semangatnyaaa ... ciom dulu siniiii =3= muah muah

;:;:;

 **LebahMadu**

" _itu wonu napsu amad ketemu gyu :v ... jungkook jadi manis sama tae, jangan dibuat terlalu menye menye (?) ya jungkooknya nanti kurang greged ... #RosesForJonghyun_ "

...

karena gimanapun juga dia tetep laki =w= muehehe  
gemes kalo ngebayangin kuki manis ke tae tuh aku :v ih kak, terlalu menye tuh gimana sih maksudny? ._. aku ga paham sumpah. bisa tolong kasi penjelasan?  
 _#RosesForJonghyun_

;:;:;

 **Kim YeHyun**

" _Mangaats gyu... Kamu pasti bisa bantu wonwoo sembuh hehe_ _._ _Ditunggu lanjutannya_ "

...

gu mangats ko kaaak =w=9 dia bisa bantu wonwoo ... demi kuki :v  
udah dilanjut yaaa ... ciom sini kak ciom =3=

;:;:;

 **JJKookie**

" _semamgat minggyu bantu wonwoo. jangan menyerah. kookie ama v momennya ucul. next and semangat author_ "

...

gyu semangat ih! gyu semangat! ga nyerah ko ga nyeraaah =w= mereka emang ucul gausah ada momen juga :v muehehe (kode males bikin momen)  
udah dinext yaaa dan makasih semangatnyaaa =3= unch, ciom siniiii

;:;:;

 **kacangcoklat**

" _KENAPA SIH DIKSINYA ITU LOHHHH ADUH AKU SUKAAAAAA... But, apakah itu tandanya Wonu udh ngambil alih seluruh tubuh Wonwoo? yah yah yah_ "

...

IH KENAPA SIH HARUS CAPSLOOK? AKU KAN GEREGET JADINYA :v btw, makasih loh, aku terharu gilaaa ...  
coba kita liat, udah belom ya Wonu ngambil alih tubuh Wonwoo =w= muehehe.  
ciom sini kak, biar asoooy(?) =3= mumumu

;:;:;

 **beanie**

" _kak sumpah ini tulisanmu keren bgt. bahasanya. stylenya. diksinya. estetikanya. wooowww. ide ceritanya juga bagus. DAEBAKKK!_ "

...

omg omg ;A; aku speechless omg, makasih sebelomnya tapi jangan gitu ih, akumah belom ada apa-apanya atuh =w= malu aku malah jadinyaaa ...  
ciom sini kamu biar enaaak =3= muah muah

;:;:;

 **Kim Narae**

" _sukses terus_ "

...

aamiin ... makasih banyak loh =3= ciom sini kak mumumu

;:;:;

 **Arlert09**

" _jadi wonu versi seme nya wonwoo nih? gatau kenapa seneng baca wonu dominan gini tpi pengen banget wonwoo sembuh ._. prediksi taehyung yang salah ini apa? gua yg bego apa emang blm dikasitau?._. #staystrongmingyu #justiceformingyu_ "

...

hmmm ... mungkin ... bisa di bilang begitu :v hayo hayo jadi maunya kaka yang mana hayooo? mau wonu yang hot apa wonwoo cepet sembuh?  
ih kaka, ini udah dikasih tau loh, coba disimak lagi cobaaaa =w= sini deh kuciom dulu biar sadar(?) =3= mumumumu

;:;:;

 **jungkookie**

" _Author fighting, ganbatte,_ "

...

iya makasiiih ... fighting! =3= ciom dulu sini iiihh mumu

;:;:;

 **Vreixy**

" _HUAAAHH, ini udh lama di save sbnrnya tp baru niat baca, dan ternyata seru banhet masaaaa. lanjutkan yaaaaa_ "

...

iiihh pembaca baru juga berartiiii =w= unch, makasiiihh aduh kuterharu loh.  
ciom sini cioooomm biar betah =3= mumumuah

.

.

[ ]

 _._

 _Oke gaes, sekian dan maaciw, jangan dibawa hati kalo balesannya kurang berkenan atau ga sopan_ =w= dedek emang begini. Maaf yaw ...  
dan tolong panggil aku 'dedek' atau 'Li' aja :v soalnya kuengga begitu suka dipanggil 'kak' apalagi 'thor thor author' =w= muehehe

(terus maaf banget yang komennya ga dibales; mungkin saat itu(?) belom masuk =w=)

.

. **...**  
tolong jangan lupa tinggalin jejak.  
( review doang ga susah kan? ga ampe bikin bulukan? )  
 **...**

.


End file.
